Por tu enfrentamiento, por tu venganza
by ToscaniNat
Summary: Las cosas cambian para Rachel de una forma muy radical. Quinn, la unica responsable?...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno antes que nada Glee y toda su historia y demas y bla bla bla no me pertenecen.

* * *

Un nuevo dia en el instituto William McKinley, Rachel caminaba por los pasillos con la mirada enfrente, definitivamente este iba a ser un nuevo dia, uno mucho mejor al de ayer hoy iba a brillar mas que ayer...hasta que un grupo de chicos le lanza slushies en todo el cuerpo, y se alejan riéndose, mientras aparecen detras Santana y Quinn haciendo burla de ello.

-Rachel: (_Cuando seas una estrella ellos vendran corriendo tras de ti por un __autógrafo_) - (Se repetia mientras iba al ba o a cambiarse)-

-Quinn: Hola mandhands, ¿porque mejor no te quedas como estas?, asi estas menos desagradable que cuando traes ese horrible sueter de anciana.

-Santana: Cierto,mejor dicho...¿por que te cambias? de todas formas te vamos a volver a llenar de slushies cuando salgas...

-Rachel: Chicas, ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer?, es decir, ¿por que me molestan tanto? o es que ¿acaso tienen que hacerlo para demostrar ser mejores?..no se dan cuenta de que

-Quinn: Callate enana, nosotras hacemos lo que queremos, ademas somos mejores de por si, nuestra sola presencia es digna de respeto, ahora ni nos disculpas...quita tu horrible presencia de enfrente

Ya estaba aconstumbrada, a los insultos, al maltrato, y todas las demas ofensas que recibia a diario, pero eso no le impedia seguir adelante y seguir su sueño de ir a Broadway.

**-En el glee club-**

-Mr. Schue. : Chicos un nuevo año, un nuevo comienzo y se acercan las nacionales, debemos prepararnos y dar lo mejor de nosotros para esta vez poder llevarnos ese grande trofeo, pero antes...quiero darles una sorpresa por el gran esfuerzo que dieron en la competencia pasada

-Finn: genial, Mr. Schue...que es?

-Santana: Calla T-rex dejalo hablar

-Todos: ya , silencio!

-Mr. Schue: Muy bien...sooon...taraaan ...entradas!

-Quinn: genial, para que?

-Mr. Schue: me gane unas entradas para ir a la feria de la ciudad gratis!

-Santana: Ok, eso es todo, vamonos, nos vemos mañana Mr. Schue.

-Todos: si, tanto para nada

-Rachel: esperen sera divertido, ademas no tendremos que pagar nada..verdad Mr. Schue?..

-Mr. Schue: exacto Rachel..y bien que dicen chicos, un descanso no esta nada mal, sera divertido...ademas podremos interactuar mas como equipo, estaremos mas unidos y eso es lo que...

-Brittany: Habran tiburones gays?

-Santana y los demas: Que?

-Mr. Schue: Uh? eehh...claro que si...

-Brittany: fantastico..San vamos,si? andale..

-Santana: ok, esta bien

-Mr. Schue: Chicos que dicen...entonces vamos?

-Puck: Yo voy, no tengo nada que hacer, y no me perderia ver a Santy siendo sumisa

-Santana: Callate retrasado

-Quinn: Bueno , entonces cuando nos reunimos?

-Mr. Schue: es mañana, nos reuniremos todos en el intituto y luego partiremos todos juntos...Bueno eso es todo chicos nos vemos mañana.

Todos estaban saliendo del glee club, Rachel estaba contenta por lo del evento pero cuando iba a salir fue detenida por Finn

-Rachel: Finn, hola amor, que necesitas?

-Finn: Este, Rachel no se como decirte esto, pero ya no podemos seguir saliendo..

-Racchel: Que? es en serio?, estas cortando conmigo?, Finn estas bien?..te he echo algo, te han amenzado o...

-Finn: Para Rachel, para, no no me han amenazado ni nada por el estilo, es solo que ya no puedo seguir contigo, porque mereces algo mejor, yo no soy lo que tu crees

-Rachel: es porque al estar conmigo ya no te ven de la misma manera verdad?

-Finn: Rachel no, sabes que eso no es cier..

-Rachel: es cierto, al estar conmigo bajas tu reputación, tu popularidad verdad? Como no me lo imagine?, tu eres el gran jugador que no puede estar con la perdedora rechazada por la sociedad...verdad?

-Finn: Rachel, sabes que es importante para mi mantenerme en donde estoy, no puedo dejarlo, ademas como capitan no puedo permitir que me falten el repeto y que se den el lujo de ignorarme en el equipo, entiendes?

-Rachel: ok, Finn, tu te lo pierdes, esta bien. adiós

Rachel estaba ya al borde de las lagrimas y se estaba alejando lo mas rapido de aquel lugar cuando Finn la alcanzo por detras.

-Finn: Rachel no quiero que terminemos mal, tu eres importante para mi- (Finn la sujetaba del brazo para que no se marchara) - en verdad te aprecio pero esto no puedo permitirlo. Seguiremos siendo amigos?

-Rachel: Claro - (al borde de las lagrimas) - Nos vemos mañana Finn.

Rachel se fue corriendo a su casa,en esos momentos queria morirse, no queria ver a nadie, pero no se permitiria ser debil, no, eso no se lo iba a permitir, ella se hizo una promesa y la iba a cumplir. Mientras tanto una atenta rubia escuchaba a escondidas , y se dirigio a su casa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**-Al día siguiente-**  
**En el glee club...**

Kurt: Hey Rach por que esa cara?

Rachel: Finn termino conmigo

Kurt: que? por que? que paso?

Rachel: su reputacion es mas importante que yo.

Kurt: Bueno el se lo pierde, ahora quita esa cara mi cantante favorita, hoy nos divertiremos a lo grande.

Rachel: esta bien, vamos - (no estaba muy convencida) - al parecer ya llegaron todos

Finn: Hola, Rachel todo bien entre nosotros no?

Kurt: Finn, no es necesario...

Rachel: Finn, no te molestes si?

Finn: entonces...todo bien entre nosotros?

Rachel: Si, si ahora dejame tranquila quieres?

Rachel estaba cansada, ahora tendria que lidiar con su ex y no estaba preparada para eso, asi que decidio salir del glee club para disfrutar por un poco de aire y relajar su mente. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando todos los momentos vividos el año pasado, de alguna manera le relajaba todo aquello, verse aplaudida en la competencia aunque no ganaran, se animaba por el hecho de haber puesto todo de si junto con los demás del club.

Quinn: Vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aca? (_muy bien, ahora estamos solas, no te me vas a escapar_)

Rachel: Ahora no Quinn, no estoy de humor para tus niñerías, ni para tus tontos insultos que por cierto no me afectan en nada, no crees que ya es hora de que madures y te comportes como alguien de tu talla, deja ya esa mente retrasada que tienes de niña consentida, no seas infantil y dejame sola, quieres? vete!

Definitivamente Quinn no se esparaba esa respuesta, nunca se hubiera imaginado a Rachel hablarle de esa forma, es mas, nunca se hubiera imaginado a nadie habrarle de esa forma.

Quinn: Oye pero quien rayos te crees que eres? - (decia gritando) - sabes lo que te va a pasar despues de esto no? como te atreves a faltarme el respeto?...parece que eres estupida, no sabes con quien te metes, eres una perdedora, nunca entiendes nada!

Rachel: Callate Quinn!, me duelen los oídos de tan solo escucharte... - (Quinn se quedo en una pieza) - gracias...ahora dejame tranquila, y por favor deja de seguirme, quiero estar sola.

Rachel se fue al campo a pensar, definitivamente ni ella misma se creía lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás, decidió quedarse en el pasto a relajarse y a matar el tiempo esperando a que los demás llegaran.  
Mientras tanto, Quinn no se lo podia creer, Rachel la habia enfrentado? definitivamente no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, no se lo podia permitir, aunque por una extra a razon le agradaba el que lo haya hecho.

Quinn: Rachel esto no se va a quedar asi, esta noche aprenderas a respetarme (_aunque cada día me sorprendes mas Rachel, y me gusta...pero que rayos estoy diciendo?_) Definitivamente esta me las pagaras Rachel.

Cuando ya todos se encontraban en el Glee club, estaban listos para irse...

Mr. Schue: bien creo que ya estamos todos listos? quien falta?

Quinn: Falta Rachel! (_bien Quinn, en marcha_)

Todos se sorprendieron, desde cuando Quinn se preocupaba por la pequeña cantante?

Santana: Desde cuando te preocupa?, vamonos, asi no tendremos que esuchar su horrible voz todo el camino, ya me tiene enferma con todo lo que sale de su boca

Quinn: Santana no puedes negar que Rachel tiene una fantastica voz...(_lo dije en voz alta?_)

Santana: Perdon? estoy escuchando bien? _(y ahora me sale con eso? en serio Q?_)

Quinn: Santana, no me interrunpas quieres? - (le dijo en tono bajo) - ademas necesito que vaya porque tengo algo en mente - (una sonrisa maliciosa se asomo por su rostro) - y tu me vas a ayudar, es por eso que no debe faltar

Santana entendio al instante el mensaje y no lo dudo ni un segundo

Santana: Mr. shue?

Mr. Schue: dime Santana pasa algo?

Santana: Quinn y yo vamos a traer a Rachel, vayan adelantandose al bus

Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaban los demas

Mr. Schue: wao Santana, de verdad no puedo creerlo, pero bueno me alegra que estes tratando de cambiar esa horrible actitud que tienes todo el tiempo.

Santana: Perdon?

Mr. Schue: Las esperamos en el bus. (_vaya lo ultimo que quiero es problemas con esta latina_)

Santana: Brittany anda adelantandote, no te preocupes por nosotras no nos demoramos

Brittany: OK, no te demores San.

Mientras tanto Puck, Finn, Kurt, Mercedez y los demas se dirigian al bus Puck: que ingenuo...Tina: definitivamente...Mercedez: opino lo mismo...Kurt: Ok, esto no pinta bien, de seguro quieren hacerle algo a Rachel, tal vez deberiamos ir a ver que sucede.

Finn: No creo que pase nada, ademas deberias alegrarte de que quieran ser amigas no?

Puck: Yo no me meto con esas dos, digo en esas circunstancias, claro

Brittany: que circunstancias?... Puck: Pues...

Kurt: Ya entendimos Puck, no queremos saber, voy por Rachel

Mercedez: Te acompaño, no quiero que Puck me transmita sus cochinos pensamientos

**-Mientras tanto-**

Santana: Hey gnomo! parece que tu nunca aprendes la leccion verdad?

Rachel: De que hablas? Quinn? la trajiste porque no puedes sola o que? - (Definitivamente Rachel estaba cambiando) -

Quinn: Calla! te dije que esto no se iba a quedar asi, y Santana es mi mano derecha y tiene por lo tanto todo el derecho a presenciar todo lo que hago

Mercedez: Hey trasero blanco, deja a mi amiga en paz o te dare una paliza que desearas nunca cruzarte con black people en tu miserable vida

Quinn: Vaya, vaya...mira no sabia que habia mas gente subnormal como tu

Mercedez: Ok, ya es suficiente - (Se le iba encima a Quinn) - voy a romperte esa molesta boca que traes en esa horrible cara tuya

Kurt: Mercedez detente...basta- trataba de detener a Mercedez- Rachel por favor, ya vamonos

Santana: Esto no se quedara asi RuPaul ya veras, vamonos Quinn

Dicho esto Santana se fue con Quinn mientras esta les daba la espalda no sin antes dirijirles una mirada de odio a todos los demas, en especial a Rachel.

Mercedez: Rachel me puedes explicar que paso?

Kurt: Si, nunca habia visto a Quinn tan molesta, le hiciste o dijiste algo?

Rachel: si, le dije lo que por mucho me he aguantado, pero mi paciencia tiene un limite, y solo me defendi de sus agresiones, al parecer esto le molesto mucho.

Kurt y Mercedez: vaya que si...

Kurt: me alegro, pero ya es tiempo de ir no creen?

Rachel: si vamos, antes de que todos se arrepientan... y chicos gracias por todo.

Kurt y Mercedez: no hay de que, para eso estan los amigos no?

Dicho esto se reunieron todos en el bus, cuando Rachel estaba caminando hacia los asientos del bus, Quinn le puso el pie y Rachel tropezo golpeandose de lleno la cara, Mercedez en ese momento quiso saltar sobre Quinn pero fue detenida por los demas, la cosa no paso a mayores y Rachel y Kurt se sentaron en la parte de atras junto con una molesta Mercedez.

**Continuara xD**

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya sido de su agrado, comentarios, sugerencias los espero con los brazos abiertos...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos perdón la demora, pero estaba con la mente en otro mundo, cambie el un poco el estilo porque me complicaba el del anterior cap, bueno sin mas que decir los dejo leyendo.

* * *

Todo iba bien, o así parecía...la gran mayoría de chicos se fueron cada uno por su lado o en estar con las personas con quien mas se llevaban, Will ya no quiso insistir mas el tema de estar mas unidos así que lo dejo así y se fue junto con Emma. Rachel por otro lado se encontraba con Kurt y Mercedes tratando de divertirse, la gran mayoría de chicos no se encontraba muy a gusto con el lugar, pues habían ido a parar a un parque de diversiones que por los años dentro de poco la iban a demoler. Pero que mas daba, si no podían divertirse mucho por lo menos tratarían de sacar provecho en compartir y charlar con sus amigos. Y buen provecho que iban a sacar a esta noche una rubia y una latina investigando todos los lugares posibles de según ellas un horrendo y aburrido parque de diversiones.

**S** - Este lugar es espantoso, con razón las entradas fueron gratis - Santana se quejaba una y otra vez y esto a la rubia le estaba terminando la paciencia.

Q - Puedes callarte Santana!, no me dejas pensar, lo que paso con Rachel no lo voy a dejar a medias, eso no lo voy a permitir, ella va a aprender a respetarme - le contesto mientras observaba todo el lugar.

**S** - Pero es que no te das cuenta que esto es una perdida de tiempo, ahora estaría tranquila con Britt, pero no! - al parecer lo que dijo la rubia le entro y le salió por el otro oído

**Q**- Santana, o sigues quejándote y te marchas o me ayudas a vengarme de Rachel, y mas te vale que elijas la segunda opción porque...

**S** -Quinn, mira allá - le dijo señalando lo que parecía ser la atracción principal de lo que quedaba de este parque de diversiones, una casa embrujada - bien creo que se me ha ocurrido algo - la rubia no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pensando la latina, por primera vez no sabia que se tramaba, pues claro, si casi siempre era ella la mente detrás de muchos planes que hacia con su querida amiga.

**Q** -Santana ahora me explicas porque no sé que te traes - dijo mientras se iban acercando a la casa hasta llegar a la entrada

**S**- Quinn, entremos y busquemos la sala de control de esta casa, querías venganza? pues he aquí tu venganza - le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa - ahora me entiendes Quinn? - Quinn se quedo pensando por un momento, todavía no entendía nada

** Q** - Pero Santana que se supone que vamos a hacer, esto es demasiado viejo como para que lo que sea que haya adentro funcione, además esta clausurado, por donde entraremos?, tienes idea de como entrar? y que pasa si nos quedamos encerradas y no podemos salir? - la rubia ya se estaba alterando.

**S** - Hooola? eres tu Quinn?, parece que tanto merodear cerca de la enana te esta afectando las neuronas, te estas escuchando?, no, no lo haces? entonces cállate y sígueme, vamos por la puerta de atrás - diciendo esto se llevo a Quinn del brazo y llegaron a una puerta que decía "solo personal autorizado", entraron y les invadió un poco de temor por el hecho de que todo estaba oscuro.

**Q -** Santana, puedes decirme que rayos haremos o por lo menos a donde nos dirigimos, no veo nada - seguía a pasos cortos y casi pegada a Santana, mientras que esta trataba de encontrar algo con que ver, pero se le acababa la paciencia y decidió usar su celular como linterna.

**S**- Bien, ahora veamos, esta debe ser la habitación donde controlan todo lo de este maldito juego - diciendo esto se adentraron a una especie de cabina donde se hallaban monitores en los que se podían ver as diferentes habitaciones y salas de la casa.

**Q -** Bien Santana y ahora que?, todavía no entiendo nada - definitivamente no sabia hasta donde quería llegar la latina.

**S -** Me preocupas Q, nunca pensé que lo de rubia tonta se te acercara tanto, jaja...Hey!, eso dolió - santana recibió un golpe en el brazo por parte de la rubia - Toma y llama a la enana - le dijo entregándole el celular a la rubia.

**Q -** Espera...acaso quieres? - Y por fin Quinn estaba adentrándose en la mente de su amiga. - Vaya, vaya, muy bien San, esto será genial jajaja prepárate Berry

**S -** Vaya rubia tonta, ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta, ahora llama a Berry, es toda tuya - diciendo esto vio como su amiga marcaba el numero de la pequeña cantante que había conseguido mediante un soborno a uno de los compañeros de su clase.

**-En algún lugar del parque de diversiones-**

**-K-** ja! como que no tengo puntería?, jaja eso es todo, yo gano! - decía mientras cobraba su apuesta a Rachel y a Mercedez por haber ganado el tiro al blanco.

**-M-** suerte de principiante, exijo otra ronda, y esta vez prepárate que voy con todo, Rachel te animas? - Le decía a su amiga volviendo a entrar al juego

**-R-** eehhh si, pero espera tengo una llamada - decía mientras se alejaba un poco para poder conversar tranquilamente - Que raro no reconozco este numero, quien podrá ser?

**-R -** diga?

_**-Q -** Berry?, habla Quinn_

**-R -** Quinn? como...

_**-Q -** Rachel, no quiero un interrogatorio ahora, yo te llamo porque quería hablar contigo_

**-R -** No sé de que quieras hablar conmigo, si es por Finn, pues alégrate, terminamos.

_**-Q -** Ah?, no eso, ya lo sabia, digo...olvídalo, te llamo porque..._(se estaba poniendo ¿nerviosa? o ¿no sabia mentir?) _porque, porque recuerdas aquella vez que me dijiste que alguna __vez podríamos ser amigas?_

**-R -** si, pero eso fue hace mucho Quinn, yo entiendo que no quieras entablar una amistad conmigo, es mas me parece demasiado...

_**-Q -** Rachel, en serio, yo estoy cansada de tantos malos tratos entre nosotras_

**-R -** malos tratos de tu parte porque lo que a mi persona se debe...

_**-Q -** Rachel! déjame terminar de hablar! Tal vez sea poco creíble pero en serio yo quisiera dejar todo atrás, me di cuenta del daño que he causado a muchas personas y sobre todo a ti, no he dejado de hacerte la vida imposible y en verdad yo quisiera pagar por todo el daño que te he causado._

**-R -** Yo, heee… no sé que decir, es que no lo puedo creer, yo

_**-Q -** Rachel, reúnete conmigo y así hablamos mas tranquilas, te parece?_

**-R -** hee si me parece bien, pero donde estas?

_**-Q -** ahora te mando un mensaje con la referencia, ah! por cierto…ven sola, no podría decirte __todo lo que tengo que decir con tus amiguetes agrediéndome._

**-R -** heee ok esta bien, ahora voy para allá. Adiós.

_**-Q -** Te esperamos..te espero Rachel_ - se corrigió al instante - _y no te demores_ - fin de la llamada

**-R-** estoy soñando o que?, auch! - se peñisco el brazo - parece que no, entonces esto debe ser un milagro o tal vez Quinn crea que se acerca el fin el mundo. Pero bueno nunca es tarde para cambiar.

Dicho esto Rachel se despidió de sus amigos diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño y que siguieran divirtiéndose, mientras con cautela y fijándose que nadie la siguiera seguía las instrucciones del mensaje. Al llegar al destino, por un momento pensó que se traba de una broma, pero una llamada de Quinn la hizo entrar en aquella casa.

**-S-** Bien, Quinn, empecemos con la diversión.

**-Q-** yo empiezo - dicho esto aseguro las salidas y cerro las ventanas desde el cuarto de control. Rachel al percatarse de esto se asusto y comprendió al instante que todo había sido un engaño. Que tonta había sido en creer que Quinn hubiera podido cambiar su trato hacia ella.

**-R -** Quinn, ¿donde estas?, ¿para que me trajiste hasta acá, no querías hablar? ¿que fue todo eso que me dijiste por teléfono?... ¿donde estas? -

**-Q-** Esta mas claro que el agua que todo fue un engaño Rachel, te dije que no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, que ingenua y tonta eres para creer que entre tu y yo se hubieran formado lazos de amistad - empezó a reírse - siento tanta lastima por ti -

Se escuchaba en toda la casa, Quinn estaba junto con Santana en la cabina y hablaba a través de un pequeño micrófono mientras la latina controlaba lo demás.

**-R-** si tienes razón, que ingenua fui, pero créeme cuando te digo no se volverá a repetir, por un momento pensé que podrías cambiar, pero personas como tu ya tienen el alma podrida. ¿Por que no sales y hablamos cara a cara? ¿que tramas? - decía mientras trataba de alertar a sus amigos con el celular, pero se dio con la sorpresa de que no había señal adentro.

**-S-** Bien empecemos - dijo manejando uno de los controles y manipulándolo a su antojo.

De una puerta salió un carro a toda velocidad que envistió a Rachel y la empujo a lo que era un pasadizo por el cual corrió lo mas que pudo y entro a una de las habitaciones, ya adentro estaban a la vista de ella dos mecedoras que se movían como si algo o alguien estuviera sentado ahí, meciéndose, no había viento ni nada que las moviera, Rachel se quedo por un momento asustada y cuando reacciono salió lo mas rápido que pudo y se dirigió a otra de las habitaciones para encerrarse, entro a lo que parecía un gran salón, todo lúgubre y oscuro.

**-Q-** oye... ¿porque no se ve nada, donde rayos se metió Berry? - de pronto las pantallas de los monitores se apagaron - Santana ¿que hiciste?

**-S-** yo no hice nada, parece que se fue la energía, !Diablos! - hace unos momentos funcionaba perfectamente bien- será mejor que nos vayamos, antes que de verdad nos quedamos encerradas-

**-Q-** pero ¿como saldremos si cerraste las puertas?, y... ¿Rachel? - la rubia ya se estaba preocupando, internamente solo quería hacerle una pequeña broma, pero esto ya estaba fuera de sus manos -

**-S-** Quinn, la puerta para el personal no es a control podremos salir, en cuanto a Rachel que se las ingenie, no podemos hacer nada - le respondió tranquilamente la latina - Tenemos que salir, esto ya no me esta gustando, se esta acabando la energía y nos quedaremos a oscuras, así que salgamos - dicho esto se apresuró a salir y tomo del brazo a la rubia pero esta se zafó.

**-Q-** ¿estas loca? Santana, no podemos dejar a Rachel encerrada aquí, es peligroso, no sabemos que cosas habrán acá, !se quedara encerrada! tenemos que sacarla. - realmente no quería dejar a la morena ahí.

**-S-** estará bien Q, ¿que le puede pasar? la dejaremos un rato sola, luego volveremos con los demás para sacarla y ya, no te hagas tanto problema, además ¿desde cuando te preocupa la enana?, ¿no era esto lo que querías, no querías venganza, respeto, que te temieran? acá lo tienes, que se quede un buen rato a ver si así aprende a no meterse con nosotras. Me vale lo que le pueda suceder, por mi la dejaría encerrada hasta que decida volver a ver su horrenda cara...- Se quedo un rato pensando- mmm nunca!

**-Q-** pero Santana, esto es demasiado, no podemos!

**-S-** sigo sin comprender porque te preocupa tanto Q, o ¿es que ahora te interesa? -la rubia en ese momento se supo nerviosa, claro que le interesaba, le importaba y mucho, desde el primer momento en que la vio - no me digas que quieres ser su amiga o algo mas, ¿verdad?

**-Q-** Santana, pero que estupideces estas diciendo, claro que no! jamás en mi vida, entiendes! J-A-M-A-S! que te quede bien claro, ahora vámonos. - dijo jalándola hacia la salida, pero sin sacar un gran sentido de culpabilidad en su interior.

**-R-** Diablos, no puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto, no puedo creerlo, esto es demasiado, maldita sea la hora en que conteste el maldito celular, diablos! - Rachel empezaba a desesperarse y a maldecir producto de su situación - Quinn, ¿por que mierda me haces esto, por que?, siempre es lo mismo, siempre estas detrás mio con alguna de tus estupideces!, ¿que rayos te hice?, bueno esta lo de Finn, pero igual siempre me jodia la vida antes de estar con él, que yo sepa no recuerdo haberle hecho nada, arrrrggg esto de es demasiado! - escucha un fuerte ruido proveniente de una de las habitaciones, un ruido producto del abrir y cerrar de las puertas.

**-R-** mierda!, rayos, ¿que carajos fue eso?, no no no no, tranquila Rachel - se decía mientras inhalaba y exhalaba aire tratando de recuperar la postura - esas cosas no existen, todo es parte de este juego. Si!, además son ellas las que manipulan todo, si seguro ella están burlándose ahora mismo de mi...Te divierte esto ¿Quinn? ¿Santana? - gritaba para que la escucharan - pero esto parece tan real... que no te invada el miedo Rachel, pronto vas a salir de aquí y llegaras a tu casa, te acostaras en tu cama y te pondrás a escuchar a Barbra Streisand en tu IPod mientras tratas de dormir, si eso harás.

De repente las pocas luces que alumbraban pequeñas partes de la casa se esfumaron quedando solo un apenas visible reflejo de luna llena.

**-R-** Esto no es nada gracioso, ya basta y maduren! – empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y a asustarse al ver que no conseguía ni una respuesta por parte de las porristas.

**-¿? –** _A mí si me parece divertido pequeña_ – una vos ronca y tenebrosa se hizo presente. Mas no se hizo presente aquel ser portador de esa voz que helaba a cualquiera.

Estaba asustada, ya no hay nadie, sólo ella y su miedo. La morena tiene la sensación de que alguien la observa. Su corazón palpita con fuerza, su respiración se vuelve agitada, se muerde el labio haciéndolo sangrar, todo su cuerpo se agita tembloroso. La sensación de sentirse observada se vuelve certeza para ella. Corre, su corazón se ha desbocado por el pánico, parece querer salir a través de su pecho. Apenas puede ya respirar, no por el esfuerzo físico, el miedo la ha hecho respirar tan apresuradamente que le duelen los pulmones. Sus pupilas se dilatan, su cara se vuelve pálida. Corre, llora aterrada. En su carrera tropieza y cae. Su mandíbula golpea brutalmente el suelo, llorando levanta lentamente la cabeza. Un poco de luz a través de una de las ventanas ilumina la oscuridad, entonces lo ve, de pie a unos metros por delante de ella, mirándola con una mezcla de majestuosidad y profundo desprecio. Sonríe con placer mirando a su futura víctima. Lentamente se acerca a ella. Ésta chilla aterrada, clavando sus llorosos ojos en los de aquel ser.

Aquella presencia maligna de la noche esboza una sonrisa sádica mientras se acerca a su víctima. La morena grita con todas sus fuerzas hasta perder la voz, pero no es lo único que pierde…También desaparece su conciencia de la realidad. Ya no ve a aquel horrendo ser, ni siquiera sabe que está ahí. El terror inunda cada rincón de su mente. Esa es ahora toda su realidad, el terror. Contempla a su víctima paralizada y enloquecida por el terror, ríe complacido. Su risa resuena ensordecedora en las profundidades de la noche…

Solo basto una mordida, una mordida para que todo cambie…

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gente, aqui la conti disfruntenlo ;)**

* * *

Las dos porristas salieron con paso apresurado, una iba detrás no muy convencida de si que lo que hacia era correcto o no, y la otra creaba en su mente respuestas a las preguntas que estaban por hacerles sus demás compañeros del club. Pero se detuvieron en seco cuando escucharon el grito por parte de cierta morena a la que le hacían siempre sentir miserable.

Q – ¿Oíste eso? Es Rachel, seguro algo le ha pasado, vamos Santana, regresemos… no podemos dejarla encerrada ahí– le decía a su amiga casi gritándole mientras esta ponía una cara de desconcierto.

S – ¿De que hablas?, yo no escuche nada, ¿estas loca o que? – claro que lo había oído, y perfectamente bien, pero ni de coña iba a regresar a ese lugar.

Q – no estoy loca Santana, y se perfectamente bien que lo haz oído tanto como yo, y no trates de ocultarlo, tu rostro lo dice todo, así que ahora mismo regresamos! – decía una rubia determinada pero temerosa al mismo tiempo, que jalaba a rastras a su amiga del brazo.

S – Quinn para ya! Detente, no voy a regresar ahí, porque… estoy muy cansada y además Berry debe estar bien, no hay de que preocuparse, seguro ha visto algún monstruo del juego y se ha asustado, es normal, además no me sorprende, es la reina del drama – trataba de poner excusas, definitivamente no quería volver, y mas sabiendo que se había ido la energía y no había señal con la que pudieran comunicarse en aquel lugar.

Q – Deja ya de poner excusas! , Santana esto es demasiado, que pasa si en verdad le ha ocurrido algo, como rayos vamos a explicarles a los demás donde esta Rachel! – le gritaba una desesperada rubia a su amiga que se encontraba reacia ante aquella situación

S – ahí esta Quinn, tú lo has dicho, los demás no saben que estaba con nosotras, así que…

Q – No Santana!, tu me acompañas ahora mismo! – detenía a su amiga y la volvía a arrastrar de regreso – y esta vez no pongas mas escusas – le decía mientras la jalaba del brazo, la latina se resigno y decidió acompañarla, no le quedaba de otra.

**-En otro lado del parque de diversiones-**

W – Bueno chicos se hace tarde, es hora de partir – gritaba el profesor para llamar la atención de los presentes – regresemos al bus

Todos se reunieron en pocos minutos, algunos exhaustos, algunos aburridos y otros felices porque se haya terminado esta tortura.

W – ¿Están todos? – preguntaba mientras chequeaba a los alumnos y – ¿Donde están Rachel, Santana y Quinn? , ¿Brittany sabes algo, porque no estas con ellas?

B – No, Santy me dijo que iba a matar a un feo duende que no dejaba de hablar y que mortificaba con su presencia a todo el mundo y Quinn iba a ayudarla, y no quiso que yo vaya por miedo a que salga lastimada.

Kurt y Mercedez ignoraron lo dicho por Brittany y luego de una pausa se miraron al instante sorprendidos, el que estuvieran ausentes justo ellas tres significaba problemas, y solo problemas para Rachel. Por lo que Kurt se adelanto al profesor antes de que pudiera decir algo y junto con Mercedez le propuso que irían a buscarlas.

**-En otro lado del parque-**

Q – Santana prende tu móvil, no veo nada – decía mientras iba detrás de la latina al tiempo que se adentraban de nuevo por la puerta del personal

S – eso iba a hacer, y no te pegues mucho a mí que me vas a hacer caer, rubia tonta – decía mientras se detenía de golpe y una rubia chocaba contra su espalda

Q – ¡Oye! ¿Avisa quieres? … ¿que pasa?… ¿por qué te detienes? –

S – Oye, por casualidad… ¿te acuerdas donde quedaba el cuarto de control? , ¿era a la derecha o a la izquierda? – preguntaba nerviosa al ver como Quinn la miraba con una cara de querer asesinarla, intuía que estaban perdidas.

Q – ¿Me estas diciendo que te estuve siguiendo como una estúpida confiando en tu sentido de orientación?... ¡pero que orientación! Ahora mismo me siento como una ciega siendo guiada por otra ciega –Quinn estaba tratando de calmar la desesperación que la estaba invadiendo en esos momentos, no le agradaba el hecho de que no sepan donde se encontraban y no había vuelta atrás, se habían alejado mucho de la entrada.

S – Oye, primero que nada fuiste tu la de la idea de regresar...y…ah! Se me olvidaba, claro, tu sentido de orientación es tan perfecto que no puedes ni encontrarte a ti misma en un espejo! – gritaba

Q – ¡Santana, si me hubieras dicho que no recordabas el camino desde el principio, no te hubiera seguido y no estaríamos perdidas como estamos en estos momentos! – gritaba mas fuerte que la latina ahora – Ah! Y se me olvidaba, fue tu idea desde el principio de entrar a esta casa

S – Pues fue tu idea la de vengarte de la enana – respondía – si no hubiera sido por tu estúpida intención de querer vengarte, nada de esto hubiera pasado!

Q – Pues tu que bien que me ayudaste, no?... yo no te apunte con una pistola para que me hicieras caso, es mas fuiste tu la que me… - se cayo al sentir una de las puertas cercanas a ellas abrirse y cerrarse de golpe, y al instante se abalanzo a Santana, aferrándose y colgándose fuertemente de su cuello.

S – Carajo Qui...Quinn…, me estas ahor-ca-can-do, suél-tate!, nos vamos a caer – dicho y hecho, la latina no pudo controlar el peso de la rubia y termino cayéndose, golpeándose la cabeza, y con Quinn encima.

Q – perdón santana, pero estas cosas de los fantasmas me dan mucho temor – decía mientras ayudaba a la latina a levantarse – bien dicen que a los que hay que tenerle miedo no es a los vivos, sino a los muertos

S – deja de decir tonterías, y no vuelvas a hacer eso porque te juro que me voy corriendo y te dejo sola – respondía al tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza

Q – Santana, ni se te ocurra hacer algo así, porque te juro que si me pasa algo y me muero, volveré en fantasma y te jodere por el resto de tu vida, ¿me entiendes? – amenazo, y vio como una latina la miraba incrédula y al cabo de unos segundos se le formaba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

S – Quien diría que la capitana de las porristas que intimida a todos en el WMHS con su sola presencia es intimidada por unos "fantasmitas" que ni siquiera existen digo, ni siquiera eso, por el sonido de una puerta cerrarse con el viento, todo tiene una explicación Quinn - se burlaba mientras Quinn se limitaba a asesinarla con la mirada – por cierto, a quien hay que temer es a los vivos no a los muertos, puesto que el primero te puede hacer daño, pero el segundo no porque simplemente esta muerto - Quinn la miraba un poco confundida, en ese momento se le vino a la mente Rachel.

S – Vamos, creo que era por la derecha – pero era detenida por Quinn – y ahora que?... un fantasma viene detrás?

Q – Santana deja de molestar… no es gracioso

S – para mí si que lo es, nunca hay que dejar escapar las oportunidades – decía mientras reía y trataba de al mismo tiempo apaciguar los nervios y el temor de la rubia

Q – Creo haber visto algo moverse, quizás es Rachel, hay que seguirla – se iba directo por donde creyó ver la sombra

S – Mmm…no creo que sea buena idea, que pasa si no es? – a la rubia se le desencajo el rostro y empezó a palidecer – ¿Te haz preguntado si somos las únicas personas aquí además de RuPaul?

Q – Si es Rach...Rachel, claro que es, digo no hay nadie mas aquí… ¿verdad? – la latina no respondía – verdad? – el miedo empezaba a invadirla de nuevo – Santana respóndeme!

S – no sabes cuanto desearía tener una cámara en estos momentos y que esto saliera al aire, nunca me imagine que le tuvieras tanto miedo a estas cosas – reía pero se cayo al sentir un golpe por parte de la rubia – esta bien, mira solo sígueme, no iremos tras lo que sea que hayas visto, me estoy acordando del camino.

Las chicas siguieron caminando, Quinn solo se limito a seguir muy de cerca a la latina pero dejándole espacio a esta para que no se volvieran a tropezar como lo habían hecho antes, estaba asustada y si, todo era por querer vengarse de Rachel, desde aquel día en como la morena la enfrento y ella no supo como contestarle no dejo de pensar en como le iba hacer pagar su atrevimiento, nunca había visto esa faceta de Rachel, Quinn seguía metida en sus pensamientos que eran abarcados prácticamente por Rachel, hasta que la voz de la latina la hizo reaccionar.

S – Mira Quinn, ahí esta el cuarto de control, a que mi orientación es pésima no? – decía con mucho ego a lo que Quinn solo rodo lo ojos

Las chicas entraron y para sorpresa de ellas las energía había vuelto, puesto que se prendieron los monitores y volvió la luz a la habitación en la que se encontraban, sin perder mas tiempo Quinn le indico que localizara a Rachel.

S – Que raro, no la veo por ninguna parte, donde rayos se habrá metido esa enana? – decía mientras apretaba unos pequeños botones y veía las diferentes habitaciones en el monitor

Q – No pases tan rápido, busca bien – la rubia se impacientaba y se preocupaba al no hallar a Rachel, si algo le pasaba a la morena no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

S – Quinn, estoy volviendo a repasar las habitaciones y no hay rastro de ella – la latina se sorprendió al notar a la rubia angustiada y tratando de contener unas… ¿lagrimas? – A lo mejor encontró una salida, la habitación en la que se encontraba tiene una de las ventanas rotas, al principio no estaba así, eso solo significa que debe haber escapado – trataba de calmar a la rubia – será mejor que ya regresemos, se hace demasiado tarde.

Q – si creo que es lo mejor – dijo en un susurro y saliendo junto con la latina. No se sentía satisfecha, quería ver a la morena, necesitaba verla y verificar que estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero no la encontró y decidió darle crédito y realismo a lo que dijo Santana, seguramente ella habrá escapado, es lo mas lógico.

Al salir, las porristas se encontraron con Kurt y Mercedez que las miraban con gesto de reproche.

K – Y bien, ¿díganme donde esta Rachel? – Las acuso sin pensarlo dos veces - Porqué se muy bien que algo le hicieron

S – Con que derecho nos acusas de eso linda mariquita, pero da igual, de todas formas si lo supiera no tendría por qué decírtelo, no tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que sal mi vista

M – ¡cuidado con lo que dices! – la amenazo Mercedez a lo que la latina solo sonrió con sorna, Quinn solo le dio un codazo para que se marcharan, lo ultimo que quería era tener que separar a Santana de una pelea. Pero la nueva pareja les impedía el paso, al parecer tenían que inventar algo para salir de ahí.

Q – Escuchen, si, es verdad, Rachel estaba con nosotras, nos encontramos en el camino, pero luego se marcho, al parecer le dio miedo vernos después de haberse enfrentado a mí pues no le quedo otra que huir, como siempre lo hace – dijo restándole importancia mirándose las uñas

K – ¿y a donde huyo? Estoy tratándome de comunicar con ella desde hace rato y no me contesta el celular – Quinn volteo rápidamente a mirar a Santana, gesto que no quedo desapercibido por los otros dos chicos

S – Se fue a su casa, bueno eso le escuché gritar antes que se marchara y algo también de Barbra pero eso no interesa. Así que ahora si se apartan – dijo mientras avanzaban a través de ellos y saliendo de aquel lugar junto con Quinn - le daría un caramelo a cada uno por su obediencia pero se me acabaron, aunque por ahí vi unos pequeños restos de huesos, tal vez con eso calmen sus necesidades, Byeee

Dicho esto se reunieron con los demás, al llegar Santana explico la ausencia de Rachel y Kurt junto con Mercedez solo asintieron con algo de duda, pues no estaban muy convencidos con la versión de las porristas, pero ya era muy tarde y cuando regresaran se encargarían de llamar a Rachel para platicar con ella lo sucedido luego de esto fueron directamente a sus casas a descansar. Quinn por su parte no podía conciliar el sueño, diferentes interrogantes sobre el posible paradero de Rachel no la dejaban tranquila.

Q – Rach, donde estarás…

**-En otro lado de la cuidad-**

¿? – Hey, despierta – decía una chica moviendo ligeramente el cuerpo de Rachel

R – mmhgmgg…. Ah? Que?..Don-donde estoy? – Decía incorporándose lentamente y frotándose los ojos - ¿Quién eres tú? – observaba a la chica que aparentaba unos 18 o 20 años, de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro, muy bonita se decía si misma, se quedo embobada por unos momentos

¿? – Disculpa, me llamo Elizabeth, un gusto – le dijo estrechándole la mano a lo que la morena correspondió pero una mirada de confusión de parte de esta incito otra vez a hablar a aquella joven - yo te encontré tirada en aquel lugar – dijo señalándole un sendero que seguía a un frondoso bosque al lado de la carretera

R – ¿Que?, pero como llegue ahí – trataba de recordar algo pero un fuerte dolor en la cabeza se aparecía cuando lo intentaba

E – Escucha, estaba viniendo en mi auto y te divise, cuando me baje y te vi, estabas inconsciente, trate de llamar a una ambulancia pero por aquí no hay señal y como no portabas ningún documento no sabia donde llevarte, haz estado así durante 45 min. ¿Dime como te llamas? – Preguntó amablemente – y que fue lo último que recuerdas, tal vez te pueda ayudar en algo.

R – mi nombre es Rachel y bueno lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba con unos amigos jugando en un parque de diversiones y de ahí recibí una llamada pero no me acuerdo de quien y de ahí ...Ahhhg! – se quejaba, otra vez le dolía la cabeza

E – ¿Estas bien, que te sucede? – la joven la agarro antes de que cayera al suelo

R – No, no lo se cada vez que intento seguir recordando me duele demasiado la cabeza

E – Sera mejor que te lleve al hospital, hay uno cerca, vamos – la ayudaba a levantarse y la dirigía hacia el auto.

Al llegar al auto, Rachel se subió de copiloto y se distraía mirando el lugar, trataba de no recordar nada por el momento y despejar su mente, mientras la joven pelirroja conducía no muy despacio y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la morena con cierta preocupación. El clima cambio radicalmente y empezó a llover fuertemente, pero algo llamo la atención a la morena, no podía verse reflejada en el retrovisor del auto, por lo que bajo la luna del auto y empezó a mover el espejo.

R – Oye medio raro tu espejo, no puedo verme - decía mientras lo movía de un lado a otro para poder verse – que clase de truco es este – preguntaba – solo puedo ver la calle pero, por que no mi reflejo

E – Ya llegamos – ignorando completamente las interrogantes de Rachel se bajo rápidamente del auto y ayudo a la morena a hacer lo mismo

R – Espera creo que ya me siento mejor, disculpa haberte molestado pero mejor me voy a mi casa a descansar, no quisiera quedarme ahora en ese hospital además que por el momento no tengo con que cubrir lo gastos

E – No te preocupes, yo te acompaño y cubro cualquier gasto, después me lo pagas

R – no, no puedo hacer eso, suficiente perdida de tiempo he sido para ti, no quiero ser una molestia

E – Descuida que no lo eres, me sentiría realmente mal si te dejo así como estas, no te veo del todo bien, casi te desmayas, además yo no soy de aquí, estaba buscando un lugar para quedarme a dormir.

R – En serio, no te preocupes, voy a tomar un carro, puedes irte tranquila, gracias por todo

E – ¿y con que se supone vas a pagar la carrera? ¿Tienes dinero? , anda ya déjate de rogar, que te parece si no entramos al hospital pero yo te llevo a tu casa y como recompensa me dejas pasar la noche contigo

Rachel se ruborizo ante aquella propuesta, en que estaba pensando, claro que no lo iba a aceptar, era una completa extraña, quizás una criminal o una psicópata, pero después de todo aquella joven la había ayudado y supuestamente el largo tiempo que estuvo inconsciente no le hizo nada malo, bueno hasta ahora.

R – ¿Perdón? ¿Pasar la noche conmigo? – se le vino a la mente otras cosas

E – si, no tengo donde quedarme y buscar hoteles a estas horas me tomaría mas tiempo además de que están muy subidos de precio por estas zonas, por eso me preguntaba si podía ir a tu casa a dormir aparte de que te podría cuidar por si algo malo te pasara, ¿Qué dices?

R – (_Ahhh De eso se trataba Rachel, ¿que cosas estabas pensando?, mente sucia_) Bueno, esta bien, pero no trates de asesinarme ¿vale? – accedió regalándole una pequeña sonrisa

E – Jajaja, claro que no, si así fuera ten por seguro que ya lo hubiera hecho, hubiera sido demasiado fácil para mi, se muy bien como exterminar a un van- a una persona, vamos

Se dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron otra vez hacia el auto pero antes de entrar Rachel no pudo quedarse con cierta duda.

R – Oye puedes venir aquí un momento – le pregunto a la chica que ya se estaba subiendo al auto

E – ¿Que sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? – pregunto al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la morena

Rachel la agarro a la joven del brazo, la joven se quejo internamente de dolor por el movimiento "brusco" de la morena y la obligo a ponerse a la misma altura de ella frente al espejo retrovisor.

R – ¿me puedes explicar porque rayos no me veo reflejada y tu si? ¿Esto es una broma, un truco o que? – le decía desesperadamente, trataba de encontrar una explicación a ello, pero no la hallaba

E – tranquilízate – le decía mientras la agarraba de los hombres tratando de calmarla – escucha, eso es solo un truco, mi espejo retrovisor…

R – No soy estúpida, por que no me puedo ver… que rayos! Auch! – se había raspado el labio y empezó a sangrar, se quedo callada y sorprendida y con cierto temor dirigió sus manos hacia su boca, tratando de palpar sus dientes cuando pudo sentir dos colmillos que hicieron lastimar sus dedos al tocarlos, miro la sangre recorrer sus manos y en ese momento perdió otra vez la razón.

Al cabo de un buen rato volvía a despertar, miraba a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, poco a poco la calma empezó a reinarla

R – _(Ufff, que bueno todo era una pesadilla) – _cuando vio entrar a Elizabeth a su habitación –Parece que no

E – ¿Disculpa? ¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama de Rachel

Rachel en ese momento se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se fue directamente al baño, al comprobar que tampoco se veía al espejo y al palpar ciertos colmillos en su boca comenzó a desesperarse otra vez, Elizabeth fue detrás de ella sabiendo como se pondría la morena.

E – Escucha, tranquilízate, todo tiene una simple explicación

R – Simple explicación!, no veo mi reflejo y tengo colmillos! Que simple explicación, esto no puede estar pasando! – gritaba la morena

E – eres un vampiro – le soltó directamente dejando a Rachel con cara de sorprendida

R – Que carajos, eso no existe, no me tomes el pelo!

E – Bueno entonces te voy a describir para que te des cuenta, eres pálida, tienes colmillos, tus ojos cambian de color cuando te alteras y sumándole que no puedes verte en el espejo, quiere decir que mmm no no se como llamarle a todo esto a parte de que eres un vampiro

R – Pero, como, no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando – la morena la miraba cuando se le cruzo otra interrogante - ¿Como es que me haz traído, como sabes donde vivo, y como rayos sabes que soy un "vampiro"?

E – esta bien te lo diré, pero por favor respira y no me interrumpas, ¿ok? – la morena solo asintió – bien, primero que nada fuiste atacada por un vampiro, este vampiro estaba encerrado en una de las habitaciones de aquella casa que por cierto estaba clausurada y no se como rayos entraron, al parecer abrieron la puerta que mantenía encerrado a este vampiro y no sé que diantres hacías tu ahí.

R – Quinn – ahora recordaba todo, ella fue quien la llamo y quien la llevo a ese lugar – ella fue, por eso entre aquel lugar, todo fue un plan de ella y Santana

E – que chiquillas tan tontas, me costó mucho encerrarlo de nuevo, pero ahora tu, *suspiro* no sé que hare contigo

R – ¿Que? ¿Piensas matarme? ¿Por eso dijiste que eras experta en exterminar? Y… como que lo encerraste, encerraste a quien, que rayos eres

E – escucha, no te voy a lastimar, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, y encerré al vampiro que te mordió, por cierto yo si soy humana, el vampiro que encerré es mi hermano que fue victima de otro, él cambio para mal dándose cuenta de algunas ventajas que había adquirido al ser vampiro y comenzó hacer mucho daño a diferentes personas por lo que tuve que encerrarlo, yo a raíz de eso investigue formas de como combatir a estos seres

R – y ahora que voy a hacer yo, que va a pasar conmigo, mis amistades, mi familia, el instituto, no voy a poder ir

E – Yo te voy a ayudar confía en mi, tengo que ayudarte, dentro de poco vas a comenzar a sentir sed – dijo preocupando mas a Rachel – yo te voy ayudar a controlarte y sobre todo a la fuerza que estas adquiriendo, mira nada mas como me dejaste el brazo, mientras Rachel veía las marcas que le había dejado al jalarla

R – lo siento yo no quería, wao en serio me sorprende todo esto, aun no asimilo lo que soy, y como se supone que voy a ir al instituto

E – no te preocupes, déjamelo a mí, de que vas vas, pero yo voy a ir contigo, me haré pasar por una alumna, así que prepárate – le decía al tiempo que le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa – maña será el dia de tu nueva vida

Continuara...

* * *

**Que tal? espero les haya gustado y bueno no se olviden de sus comentarios, hacen que se me ocurran mas ideas y me animen a actualizar mas rapido jeje, bueno Saludos nos vemos en otro cap**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui la conti, espero les guste, disfrutenlo**

* * *

Mañana seria un nuevo día, una nueva vida. Que seria ahora de sus sueños, aquellos por lo que siempre trato de seguir adelante pese a las adversidades. No podía conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en qué seria de ella a partir de ahora, tampoco dejaba de pensar en Quinn, en porque le hizo caso en aquel momento y se dejo llevar por sus mentiras, ¿Por qué se dejo engañar?, ella sabia que Quinn no era una persona de confiar, vamos que siempre la humillaba y trataba de hacerle la vida cada día mas miserable, pensaba en aquella chica que la recogió y ahora dormía en su casa, ella era prácticamente una extraña pero igual le inspiraba confianza y por el momento no le convenía separarse de ella, tampoco no dejaba de pensar tampoco en aquel hombre que le mordió, no quería recordar su imagen, la atemorizaba, aunque todavía no recuerda mucho con exactitud lo que sucedió.

R - ¿Por qué me tenia que pasar esto a mi? – se lamentaba mientras salía de la habitación, con mucho sigilo se dirijo hacia la entrada de la casa, quería salir y despejar su mente

E - ¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntaba media adormilada en el sillón – no puedes dormir, ¿verdad?

R – no, solo quiero salir un rato a despejarme, perdón si te desperté – estaba decidida a salir de ahí, estando en su cuarto se sentía encerrada, algo en su interior le pedía a gritos salir.

E – no, será mejor que te quedes aquí, tengo que vigilarte, las dos no somos consientes de lo que puedes hacer – dijo acercándose a Rachel que estaba parada de espaldas

R – no me vas a tener aquí encerrada, dije que quiero salir y eso voy a hacer – dijo mientras retornaba a su destino

E – Sé que es difícil para ti, pero créeme que lo hago por tu bien y por el de los demás – estaba cada vez mas cerca – no puedo dejarte sola en estos momentos, puedes lastimar a alguien así que te quedas, ¿me oyes? – eso sonó a una orden

Rachel se giro tan rápido que la chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar agarrándola de los brazos, haciendo presión y lastimándola.

R – no vas a decirme que hacer – le espeto con furia y mostrando los colmillos, cambio totalmente, sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo oscuro y su mirada reflejaba odio

E – Rachel, tranquilízate, por favor, todo saldrá bien – trataba de zafarse del agarre – me estas lastimando

R – ya lo se querida – decía maliciosamente, iba acercando su rostro al cuello de la joven – me pregunto a que sabrá – susurraba al tiempo que repartía algunos besos y daba algunos pequeños mordiscos

E - Rachel pa-para, por favor – pero la ahora vampira no le hacia el mínimo caso, y justo cuando iba a ser mordida rápidamente saco una pequeña cruz que guardaba consigo y se la mostro a Rachel quien la soltó alejándose rápidamente por lo cual tropezó con uno de los muebles, y cayo de cara.

R – Auch! ¿Oye por qué hiciste eso? – Volvía a ser la misma nuevamente - ¿que paso?

E – Pues trataste de morderme, eso paso – Rachel la miraba confundida – al parecer no recuerdas nada

R – no la verdad no, solo quería salir un momento, no me gusta estar encerrada en mi habitación, ni que me hubiera portado mal, parece un castigo –decía haciendo pucheros lo cual le parecía adorable a Elizabeth

E – espérame aquí un momento – Rachel accedió y al cabo de unos minutos la joven volvía entregándole un pequeño frasco – toma bebe esto

R – que se supone que es – miraba con cierto desprecio el frasco

E – tu solo tómatelo, te hará bien y tal vez puedas descansar un poco así ya no tengas ansias de querer salir a "despejar tu mente", por cierto no es veneno –añadió al ver que Rachel iba a preguntar algo

R – bueno esta bien – al momento en que se lo tomo pudo sentirse con energía y tranquila, se sentía satisfecha, como bien dijo Elizabeth, ya no tenía ganas de salir – mmm delicioso, nunca había probado algo parecido, ¿Qué es?

E- Es sangre, ¿que mas podría ser?, y no me mires con esa cara, se nota que te ha encantado

R – No hare mas preguntas, no quiero saber de donde proviene, por cierto como se supone que voy asistir mañana al instituto, cuando me vean los del club van a saber que he cambiado, incluso si … - se tapo la boca con las dos manos - ¡oh dios mio!

E – No te preocupes, yo te voy a alistar, te voy a cambiar de ropa que la necesitas y bueno haber si te echo algo de color a lo pálida que estas, así no creo que sospechen

R - ¿Cómo se supone que voy a cantar, se me verán los colmillos? – ignorando lo dicho por la joven le preocupaba mas el hecho de no poder cantar en el glee club

E – Tanto rollo por eso…No cantes, problema resuelto

R – ¡Pero es que tu no entiendes, yo soy la capitana, yo siempre soy la que hago los solos y ahora mas que se acercan las nacionales!

E – Pues que lastima, pero no vas a cantar y si te lo piden di que estas mal de la garganta y ya, ahora sube a tu habitación y descansa – dio por terminado el tema

R – Jajaja, te haz escuchado hablar… ¿eres como mi mamá ahora? Jaja, además no tengo sueño, creo que la que debe descansar aquí eres tu, mira la cara que traes – decía burlándose

E – Si me duermo quien sabe que cosas hagas, no te tengo confianza

R – Oh vamos, ni que te fuera a comer – a lo que la joven solo levanto las cejas – esta bien, esta bien pero no tengo sueño, y me aburro

E – Bueno que te parece si aprovechamos este tiempo para conocernos mejor – le invitaba a sentarse junto a ella en el sofá

R – Me parece buena idea, bien entonces dime que edad tienes Elizabeth

E – Después de todo lo que ha pasado me sorprende que me preguntes la edad

R – Es que no quiero hablar de lo sucedido, por el momento no, quiero saber de ti, lo único que conozco es tu nombre y lo de tu hermano

E – Esta bien, tengo 19 años – Rachel la mira con una cara de sorprendida

R – No parece, jaja no se como le harás para entrar al WMHS

E – Eso es un halago, supongo ¿no?

R – Mmm si claro, jeje… y eres de aquí?

E – En realidad no, soy inglesa de nacimiento pero a la edad de siete años me vine con mi hermano por problemas económicos, ahora cuéntame sobre ti

R – Bueno…

Y ahí empezó Rachel a contar toda su vida hasta de como la engendraron sus padres, a la joven Elizabeth no parecía aburrirle, le fascinaba escucharla, nunca antes había escuchado hablar tanto a una persona, empezaba a sentir cierta atracción hacia la morena, escuchaba atenta a lo que decía y no perdía ningún detalle de los gestos de la morena. Siguieron conversando y conociéndose, Pasaron las horas y a Elizabeth le vencía el sueño, trataba de no dormirse porque todavía la ahora vampira seguía hablando, cuando esta se percato de esto

R – Deberías ir a descansar, prometo no hacer nada malo – dijo levantando la mano derecha al costado de su pecho, sacándole una sonrisa a su acompañante

E – Tengo tanto sueño que confiare en ti, pero antes – saco de su bolsillo la pequeña cruz, haciendo que Rachel por impulso se alejara y retrocediera poco a poco

R – Así que… ¿ahora soy vulnerable a esas cosas? – Decía con cierto temor – por alguna razón no puedo acercarme a ti y me siento un poquito débil

E – Si así es – dijo mientras se lo colocaba al cuello – voy a asegurarme de que no intentes morderme – le decía con cierta picardía

R – Pero yo no haría eso, además colocarte esa cruz en el cuello significa que no confías en mí

E – Se que eres una persona buena Rachel y lo siento pero no confio en tus impulsos, no hasta que logres controlarlos, te recuerdo que hace unas horas quisiste atacarme.

R – Okeeey, esta bien, pero no te me acerques con eso, ¿vale? – dijo amenazándole con el dedo

E – claro que no, jajaja, bueno ahora si a descansar lo poco que queda – Dicho esto se acomodó en el sofá y Rachel se fue hacia a su habitación a recoger su IPod, no tenia sueño, regreso y encontró totalmente dormida a Elizabeth, empezó a sentir una necesidad de acercársele, pero se detuvo, no podía seguir avanzando, aquella cruz que la joven durmiente portaba en el cuello no se lo permitía.

R – Diablos, tengo que aprender a controlarme, sino fuera por esa cruz que lleva quien sabe que pudiera hacer – dicho esto se coloco los audífonos y empezó a rondar por toda la casa – Tal vez me pueda relajar un poco con esto

Pasaron las horas y Rachel caminaba por todos los rincones de la casa, mientras escuchaba su música, trataba también de como le haría para no participar en el glee club y pasar totalmente desapercibida por sus compañeros. El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento para ella, aunque ya eran cerca de las seis de la mañana ella seguía por toda la casa

E – Pareces un león enjaulado, haz estado así desde que me dormí si no me equivoco

R – Heee, pues si, resulta que además de temerle a un simple metal con forma de cruz ahora tampoco puedo dormir

E – Eso parece, se hace tarde, vamos a prepararte, presiento que hoy va hacer un calor inmenso

Dicho esto subieron a la habitación de Rachel y la empezó a preparar y también a prepararse ella.

**-Instituto WMHS-**

Q – Santana, crees que hoy venga Rachel?

S – Que parte de no me interesa no entiendes – decía mientras se daba los últimos retoques de maquillaje – mejor si no viene

Q – Santana, me tienes harta – grito tan fuerte que todos a su alrededor voltearon sorprendidos y estuvieron al pendientes por si las cheerios iniciaban una pelea – bájate el tono, recuerda que yo soy la capitana y sabes muy bien lo que puedo hacer contigo

S – Ok rubia, no hagas un escandalo ni un drama, te comienzas a parecer a la enana –Santana ayudaba a incrementar mas la cólera de la rubia

Q – escucha, es necesario que sepamos donde esta Berry, ¿te das cuenta que si alguien se entera de lo que paso y van con el chisme corremos el riesgo de ser expulsadas?

S – Pero nadie sabe lo que paso!... Y a nadie le importa – en ese momento la rubia se le iba encima pero la latina fue salvada por la campana – Bien tengo clase de historia, nos vemos Quinn

Q – Eres insoportable! – decía dirigiéndose a su clase de biología

**-Oficina del director-**

Director – Sea bienvenida señorita Elizabeth, esperemos que su estancia en el WMHS sea positiva y un avance en su desempeño académico, cualquier duda no se preocupe, la Srta. Berry será su guía, ahora si me disculpan, pueden retirarse, tengo mucho que hacer.

E – Ok, lo dejamos entonces y gracias por todo – decía mientras lo saludaba amablemente y salían de la oficina

R – Eso fue rápido – al presenciar como Elizabeth ingreso sin ningún problema al instituto, claro con alguna mentiras

E – Lo se…bueno ahora me vas a llevar a mi clase Srta. Berry – decía con cierta picardía mientras le entregaba algunos de sus documentos

R - ….si, si claro, a ver...Mmm, tu primera clase es Biología, sígueme – la agarro de la mano y se la llevo a la clase, gesto que no paso desapercibido por la joven

B – Rachel, hola! – Las sorprendió en medio del camino – ¿quien es tu amiga, me la presentas?

R – Brittany, me asustaste!... he hola, si, si ella es Elizabeth, Elizabeth ella es Brittany

E – Un gusto – le contesto estrechándole la mano, pero Brittany se le abalanzo encima atrapándola en un abrazo

B- El gusto es mio, Rachel no sabia que tenias amigas tan hermosas, deberías presentármelas mas seguido, así podríamos hacer un trio con..

R – *cof cof* Brittany! Jeje, olvida lo que dijo – dirigiéndose a Elizabeth – a veces se emociona tanto que no sabe lo que habla jeje – decía notablemente nerviosa – Brittany ella es una amiga mía que vive cerca de mi casa y es nueva, asi que te pido por favor la trates con respeto y por cierto no comentes nada a Santana y a Quinn, te lo agradecería mucho

B – No me parece justo, que recibiría a cambio – preguntaba con toda la inocencia del mundo

R – Pues que te parece si a cambio te doy una bolsa de gomitas y un spa gratis para Lord Tubbington

B – Yey, esta bien acepto – escupió su mano y se la estrecho a Rachel esperando a que le devolviera el gesto, mientras Elizabeth luchaba por no matarse de la risa delante de ellas, bastaba con verle la cara que puso la morena para que no pudiera controlarse

R – Brittany, ¿es realmente necesario?, no podemos simplemente hacer eso del meñique o si quieres te firmo un documento

B – No, así es como se cierran los verdaderos pactos – A Rachel no le quedo de otra y le devolvió el gesto con desagrado – Listo, espero mis gomitas en el descanso y Lord Tubbington espera su spa esta tarde, por cierto Rachel

R – Dime, ¿necesitas algo más? – decía mientras se limpiaba la mano con un pañuelo

B – Rachel, ¿por qué estas vestida así?, digo a pesar se vestir esas faldas tan horribles no se podía negar que tenias unas piernas de infarto y ahora no las veo

R – Brittany, lo que pasa es que

B – No me quejo, esos jeans no están nada mal, resaltan mas tú figura, pero extraño esas piernas largas que tienes, además no hace calor como para que tengas esa sudadera, no veo nada de piel Rachel y eso no me gusta – seguís con el interrogatorio - y por qué tienes esos anteojos y esa gorra, ahora eres una espía, trabajas para la CIA, o trabajas para los hombres de negro, hay marcianos en el instituto?

R – Si, me descubriste Brittany, que astuta eres – Elizabeth solo la miro con cara de confusión

B – Ya sospechaba, además de que Lord Tubbington me tenía al pendiente de cualquier cosa rara que pasara

R – Bueno, Brittany tenemos prisa, ya empiezan las clases, nos vemos – decía mientras se alejaban de la rubia

E - ¿Qué fue todo eso?, ¿Estaba hablando en serio? – preguntaba incrédula a lo que hace momentos presencio

R – Pues si, ella es Brittany, es un poco rara, pero es una persona de buenos sentimientos y a veces las cosas raras que dice las pasas por alto por la inocencia con que las dice, es increíble que se lleve tan bien con Santana

E – Oye por cierto donde conseguirás un spa para ese tal lord tubintu o como se llame

R – Lord Tubbington es su gato por cierto, y la verdad no se donde conseguiré un spa

Las chicas siguieron conversando y Rachel le indico que se cuidara las espaldas de aquellas porristas que siempre la molestaban. Al llegar Rachel le indico el aula y donde se encontrarían al finalizar la clase, mientras que Elizabeth le entregaba algunos frascos de sangre para que ningún impulso la traicionara. Dicho esto Rachel se marcho hacia su clase de historia que compartiría con la latina.

**-Clase de Biología-**

Profesor: Chicos, presten atención, les presento a Elizabeth, es nueva y espero le den una cálida bienvenida y puedan hacerla sentir a gusto con nosotros…

Quinn, estaba aburrida, no prestaba atención al profesor y ni siquiera miro a la nueva alumna, estaba pensando en salir rápido de ahí y ver si Rachel había regresado, lo único que quería era verla.

Profesor: Elizabeth siéntate al costado de Quinn, me ha comentado el director que eres muy buena estudiante y que tus calificaciones son altas, una buena influencia para esta señorita que últimamente anda distraída. Elizabeth obedeció y se sentó al lado de Quinn, saludándole y regalándole una sonrisa

E – Hola, el profesor me comento que no te va bien en esta materia, si necesitas ayuda me puedes consultar, espero que nos llevemos bien y podamos ser amigas

Q – No necesito tu ayuda, que me puede enseñar una alumna nueva, y para lograr tener mi amistad necesitas escalar muy alto en esta escuela, mantente al margen ¿quieres? – le decía de mala manera – y por cierto no me hables

E – Ay, perdón su majestad, no volverá a pasar –decía con cierta burla

Q – ¿Que haz dicho?

E – Yo no repito las cosas, si no me haz escuchado para la próxima estate bien atenta y lávate los oídos

Q – óyeme pero quien te creer que eres… - decía gritando

Profesor: ¡Srta. Fabray, a dirección, ahora mismo!

Q – Pero profesor, yo no hice nada malo, fue ella la que empezó

Profesor: Dije ahora!

A Quinn no le quedo de otra, pero antes de que se levantara del asiento le dijo al oído a la joven – _Esa me las vas a pagar, así que prepárate – _Y Salió del aula dando un fuerte portazo.

**-Clase de Historia-**

S – Berry, hasta que llegaste, dime como la pasaste la noche – internamente sentía un alivio verla puesto que así no tendría mas problemas con cierta rubia.

Rachel estaba sentada en su pupitre mientras que se preparaba para las nuevas ofensas de la latina, por suerte no tendría que preocuparse de controlar ningún loco impulso que saliera a flote ya que antes de entrar a clase se había tomado uno de los frascos que le dio Elizabeth, por ese lado se sentía un poco tranquila.

S – Que pasa RuPaul, te comieron la lengua o que, no puedo creerlo – decía tapándose la boca fingiendo gran asombro – mis deseos han sido escuchados por los dioses

R – temo informarte que no, los dioses jamás escucharían tus absurdas peticiones

S – Pues aunque no lo creas… si, puesto que ahora no veo que andes atemorizando a todo el mundo con tu rostro – se había percatado de la extraña forma de venir de Rachel, nunca la había visto vestirse de esa forma, siempre calificaba su manera de vestir como la fantasía sexual de un viejo verde - te felicito Berry al menos por primera vez en tu vida me haz complacido, ahora puedes morir tranquila

R – _(si es que algún día me llego a morir y no termino vagando por el mundo por toda la eternidad) _– decidió ignorarla, no quería saltar a pegarle y hacerle algo realmente grave, no sabía hasta donde era capaz de llegar pero la latina la estaba impacientando, pero gracias a dios llego el profesor

Prof. – Bien chicos, tomen asiento y abran el libro en la pág. 86, hoy veremos historia universal y mañana tendrán un examen así que espero que esta vez estudien y no jalen como la semana pasada.

R – _(genial ahora además de los problemas que tengo debo sumarle el estudio)_

Prof. – Srta Berry, hágame el favor de quitarse esos anteojos y la gorra, estamos en clase y eso es una falta de respeto.

S – No profesor, no se da cuenta que esta a punto de cometer un homicidio – hacia acto de presencia

R – (_gracias Santana, de alguna forma me estas ayudando, vamos sigue con tus insultos)- _estaba nerviosa, no sabia como estarían sus ojos en esos momentos, tal vez por el sudor el maquillaje se estaba corriendo y ahora se vería totalmente pálida, vamos que la morena nunca ha sido así y eso se notaria de lejos

Prof. – Srta. López guarde silencio, Srta. Rachel estoy esperando – decía un impaciente Prof.

Rachel hizo caso y al quitarse los anteojos y la gorra rápidamente agacho su cabeza y fingió leer el libro.

Prof. – Muy bien continuemos con la clase, Sr. Adams me podría resumir siguiente texto…

La clase continuo, sin más problemas para la vampira, aunque la latina le pareció demasiado rara la actitud de la morena, además de que tenía que asegurarse de que Berry no hablara de lo ocurrido la otra noche en el parque de diversiones, así que decidió enfrentarla terminando las clases pero no conto con que Rachel se fue tan rápido que no llego a saber hacia donde se dirigía.

Rachel iba rápido en busca de Elizabeth algo en su interior le inquietaba, así que se fue lo mar rápido que pudo.

Mientras tanto Elizabeth estaba saliendo de la clase y cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras una rubia aparece por detrás sigilosamente

Q – Te dije que me las ibas a pagar condenada – le espeto fuertemente empujándola por las escaleras

Pero lo que no vio Quinn fue como rayos Rachel apareció y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos delante de ella veía a Elizabeth que estaba en sus brazos, esa imagen de Rachel cuidándola la enfermo, Rachel había llegado tan rápido como pudo y se percato de que Quinn estaba detrás de Elizabeth y no con buenas intenciones por lo que corrió tan rápido que llego donde estaba ella e impidió que cayera, desde aquel momento entendió la palabra celos

R – Quinn! , que rayos te pasa! – le grito con odio

Quinn no sabia que responder, se quedo muda, veía de nuevo a Rachel enfrentándola pero esta vez noto algo distinto, veía en sus ojos odio y se percato para sorpresa de ella que el color de los ojos de Rachel no eran de ese color chocolate que tanto le gustaba ahora eran rojo intenso, sintió miedo y ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro, debía ser imaginación suya, estaba viendo mal

E – Rachel tranquilízate, vámonos – también se percato del color de sus ojos y volteo a Rachel puesto que también se dio cuenta de la miraba de confusión y temor de la rubia – espérame en el baño

Increíblemente Rachel se fue hacia el baño, para mojarse y tranquilizarse un poco, mientras Elizabeth se dirigió hacia Quinn

E – Nunca debiste hacer eso, no porque te creas la reina de este instituto te vas a salvar de que te acuse con el director – eso significaba problemas para Quinn sobretodo para su puesto en el equipo de las porristas, pero ella no iba a inclinar la cabeza y pedir perdón, nunca lo hizo y nunca lo haría

Q – Es una amenaza?

E – No, te estoy informando lo que voy hacer, aunque todavía tienes una oportunidad para pedirme perdón y olvidar todo esto que acaba de suceder

Q – Estas loca si crees que voy hacer eso, además no hice nada malo – decía sínicamente

E – Bueno trata de convencer al director si lo que hiciste no es "nada malo" – decía imitando a la rubia - Rachel me hablo de ti, tenia razón en lo que dijo

Q – _(¿Rachel hablo mal de mí?)_ ¿Que? Y a mi que rayos me importa lo que piense o deje de pensar esa tonta, además que te traes con Berry

E – Si no te importa como dices, porque lo preguntas

Q – Sabes ya me cansaste, anda ve con el director y acúsame, que crees que me va a pasar?... Nada! No me pueden hacer nada, por si no lo sabias tengo a mi padre que cada año da una donación grande para esta escuela – decía triunfante y dando por terminada la conversación agrego – Ah por cierto…No me agradas ¿sabes?

E- ¿No te agrado? Pues bien, no me levanto cada mañana para impresionarte – dicho esto se dio media vuelta y dejo a Quinn con el habla y se fue donde Rachel

Q – (_no sé que te traes con Rachel estúpida pero esto no se queda así_)

Elizabeth se dirigió al baño y encontró a una Rachel apoyada en el lavado respirando pausadamente y dándose cuenta que se había tomado todos los frascos que le había entregado antes, por lo que se apresuró y le entrego otro. Rachel sin perder tiempo lo tomo y se lo bebió de un solo golpe.

Mientras tanto Quinn se fue en busca de Santana y la encontró charlando con Brittany en la cafetería, por lo que debía ser discreta pues Brittany no sabía nada de lo del parque de diversiones.

Q – Hola, chicas – las saludo y se sentó junto a ellas

B – Hola Q, que tal estuvo tu día, hoy me encontré con Rachel antes de clase y me prese… - se acordó del pacto con Rachel de no contar nada de su nueva amiga – sabían que Rachel trabaja ahora para la CIA y junto con los hombres de negro captura alienígenas que quieren conquistar la tierra

Santana y Quinn se miraron extrañadas, pero no tomaron importancia a lo dicho por Brittany ya que siempre comentaba alguna cosa descabellada, ya estaban acostumbradas a eso, solo le seguían el juego y seguían charlando. Pero ahora Quinn estaba concentrada en buscar una excusa para Sue S. y al mismo tiempo una idea de como vengarse de aquella novata que parecía era amiga de Rachel, y Santana la iba ayudar en eso.

* * *

**Cualquier cosa sugerencia lo que sea no duden en decírmelo ) y les agradezco sus reviews, me inspiran y me alientan a seguir con la historia, nos vemos y Saludos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí**** la continuación, disfruten leyendo**

* * *

**-Casa de Quinn-**

S – Q no se para que rayos me haz llamado a tu casa – decía sentada en la cama de Quinn

Q – creo que algo esta pasando con Rachel, además estoy interesada en saber mas sobre esa nueva amiguita que tiene – hablaba mientras se paseaba de lado a lado en toda la habitación

S – ajam – decía mientras miraba concentrada la pantalla del televisor, no le estaba prestando nada de atención a lo que decía la rubia

Q – Santana! – exclamaba mientras se ponía delante de la tv – no me estas escuchando

S – ¡justo en la parte más interesante! – trataba de moverse de un lado a otro pero la rubia se interponía entre su vista – Quinn quítate de ahí

Quinn sin mas, dio media vuelta y apago el televisor a lo que la latina suspiro y se tumbo en la cama rendida, ahora tendría que escuchar un nuevo problema y tramar una solución junto con la rubia.

S – Ok Quinn – incorporándose nuevamente de la cama –que sucede ahora con Berry, cual es el problema, creía que ya no había de que preocuparse

Q – claro que hay de qué, además noto muy rara a Rachel, si te percataste de como vino ¿cierto?

S – pues ahora que lo dices si, además no se porque vino con esa gorra y esos lentes aunque por otro lado no se veía nada mal, digo prefiero verla así a que venga con esa horrenda ropa todos los días

Q – opino lo mismo pero volviendo a otro tema… esta su nueva "amiguita" – decía amargamente

S – Mmm… espera… ¡Elizabeth!, si Britt me hablo un poco de ella, no quería decirme mas no se por qué, pero ahora… a todo esto que es lo que quieres Quinn

Q – quiero saber que esconde Rachel, por que sé que algo esconde y también quiero saber más sobre esa tal Elizabeth, y tienes que ayudarme a convencer a la entrenadora que no me bote del equipo

S - ¿Por qué haría eso?... ¿que hiciste?

Q – Pues, por casualidad mis manos empujaron a la nueva por las escaleras – decía agachando la cabeza y mirando a todos lados menos a la latina

S – Eres una loca, en serio no entiendo como por "casualidad" no me haz matado aun

Q – Ya Santana, fue un impulso, no se…acepto que tal vez me excedí un poco

S – ¿Un poco? – Preguntaba sorprendida – por ese "poco" te van a expulsar idiota

Q – Mmm, no lo creo, pero tal vez me expulsen del equipo, por eso te necesito a mi lado, volviendo a lo otro… tenemos que averiguar que le pasa a Berry, esta rara

S – ! No le pasa nada! – Le molesto que cambiara con tanta normalidad de tema - ella siempre ha sido rara y ha llamado siempre la atención con sus rarezas

Q – No te haz dado cuenta que no ha cantado ni una sola canción en el glee club! – decía alterada de no poder convencer a la latina

S – Por que estaba mal de la garganta ¿no la escuchaste? Por culpa de eso tuvimos que presenciar a Finnepto destruir completamente la canción de Queen

_Flashback_

_Después de un largo discurso que se mando Mr. Schue empezó recién con la clase_

_W – Bien chicos las nacionales son este año y allá vamos, vamos a demostrarles los buenos que podemos ser, bien entonces empecemos, pero antes Rachel tienes algo que decir – era extraño que la diva aun no haya abierto la boca para nada – o ¿tienes algún tema que quieras sugerir para las nacionales?_

_Rachel solo se limito a responder un no moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro_

_W – ¿Te pasa algo Rachel?, es raro que no quieras salir adelante a cantarnos algo_

_R – Eerrrw, *cof cof* lo que pasa es que estoy mal de la garganta, estuve ensayando tanto que ahora… me - me duele la…garganta al hablar – decía fingiendo una voz ronca y tratando de no enseñar los dientes_

_W – Wao, Rachel eso es grave, tienes que mejorarte pronto, por ahora no hagas mas esfuerzos lo entendemos, tienes que cuidarte y no te exijas demasiado estos son los resultados, recuerda que eres la voz principal del glee club junto con Finn_

_Rachel solo se limitaba a mover la cabeza respondiendo si a todo lo que decía el profesor, aunque por dentro se sentía feliz y a la vez amarga, una porque logro engañar a todos y hacerse sentir necesitada en el club y amarga porque quería cantar, pero algo se le escapo delas manos._

_End Flashback_

Q – Rachel nos engaño a todos, perdón - se corrigió – quiero decir… los engaño a todos, ella no estaba mal de la garganta tonta, tuve clases con ella y pude escuchar esa voz tan chillona que tiene, aunque no hablo mucho tuvo que hacerlo para responder algunas de las preguntas del profesor

S – que Rachel finja estar mal para no cantar quiere decir que se acerca el fin del mundo… o puede que sepa leer mentes y haya leído la mía

Q – Déjate de bromas Santana, mañana me voy a sentar al lado de Rachel y tu – decía señalándola – vas a averiguar todo sobre esa tal Elizabeth, algo no me cuadra con esa nueva

S – Esta bien, pero primero tengo que saber quien es – decía levantándose y dispuesta a salir de la habitación – por cierto… que vas a hacer cuando la entrenadora te mande a llamar

Q – Pues hablar con ella, ya se me ocurrirá algo – decía levantando los hombros

S – Bueno… entonces suerte con eso, nos vemos mañana Quinn – decía mientras se despedía de su amiga

Q – _Bien Rachel, esta vez iré por ti – _decía mientras se disponía a dormir

E – ¿Otra vez no puedes dormir? – decía echada en el sofá viendo a Rachel caminar de un lado a otro

R – No, no puedo, sigo pensando en lo que paso hoy, aun no puedo creer que Quinn te haya empujado, nunca pensé que llegara a tanto lo que me da a entender que cada vez esta mas loca – seguía caminando de un lado a otro, pero esta vez parecía que corriera - también no se si logro ver como cambiaron mis ojos, realmente me enfureció lo que hizo, me dieron unas ganas de saltar sobre ella y hacerle pagar eso y todo lo que me hizo durante años – decía cerrando los puños

E –la venganza no trae buenas consecuencias Rachel, además podrías exponerte a que te descubra si haces algo fuera de lo normal

R – Tampoco te pienses quedar como si nada hubiera pasado - le reclamaba

E – No pienso decir nada, no vale la pena

R – ¡No puedo creerlo, te empuja por las escaleras y te quedas como si nada!

E – Rachel no se trata de eso, no estoy para estas cosas, ahora no me interesa hacerle la guerra a una chiquilla inmadura, ella sola se dará cuanta del error que cometió su conciencia no la dejara tranquila, por ahora mi prioridad eres tu

R – Dudo que Quinn lo haga, además ella no tiene conciencia… se nota que no la conoces

E – Mmm yo creo que ella es así porque necesita atención de los demás, ella quiere ser alguien y ser respetada y piensa que la mejor forma de ganarse esas dos cosas es haciendo lo que hace, impartir temor, quien sabe no recibe ninguna atención en su familia

R – No se, nunca me puse a pensar en eso, pero es que es tan...Aaggrr no quiero amargarme ahora – respiraba profundamente - por esta vez te hare caso y no hare ni diré nada pero si pasa algo otra vez no respondo de mis actos

E – Gracias Rachel, y gracias también por estar ahí, si no hubieras llegado quien sabe que hubiera pasado – decía acercándosele para abrazarla

R – Espera espera, si quieres abrazarme quítate esa cruz de encima – decía mientras retrocedía

E – Jajajaja, esta bien me arriesgare por un abrazo tuyo –decía mientras se la quitaba y la dejaba sobre la mesa para luego volver donde la morena y abrazarla dulcemente

R – Valió la pena arriesgarse ¿no? – Decía al separarse – pero no te arriesgues muy seguido no quisiera morderte

Elizabeth se sonrojo ante aquel comentario - Esta bien haha, por cierto como supiste donde estaba y lo que iba a pasar

R – No sé, simplemente lo presentí – decia restándole importancia – ahora será mejor que duermas yo iré al ordenador a investigar temas vampíricos y ponte de nuevo la cruz, no será que baje y quien sabe haga algo indebido – decía con gracia para dirigirse al dormitorio

Q – esta es la segunda vez que no puedo dormir – decía revolviéndose en su cama – todo por culpa de Berry – se levanto y se dirigio al baño, tomo unas pastillas que utilizaba su madre para dormir y decidió tomárselas, luego de eso se dirigió a su habitación

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba y ella seguía igual, renegando por no poder dormir, intento de todo y ahora nada funcionaba, necesitaba descansar, recuperar fuerzas para lo que seria mañana o para lo que seria dentro de unas cuantas horas, pronto la pastilla empezó a dar efecto, el sueño la dominaba y ya casi había perdido el conocimiento de la realidad, pero repentinamente un viento entró delicadamente por la ventana haciéndole sacudir su cuerpo y llenándola de una extraña sensación, pero lo ignoro

Q – Vaya hasta que al fin – dijo bostezando y decidida a meterse en su cama

R – Hasta que al fin ¿no?

Q – ¡¿Rachel? Que demonios haces aquí – decía totalmente sorprendida – ¿Como rayos entraste?

Rachel se veía totalmente diferente, se mostraba fría e intimidante, y esa sonrisa cálida que siempre brindaba a los demás se convirtió en una de burla y superioridad frente a la rubia

R – Pues por la ventana, fue fácil estaba abierta – decía mientras se acercaba lentamente a Quinn

Q – Pero como! Por donde no hay como…e-es imposible! – debían ser los efectos de aquella pastilla

R – Saltando, es lo mas lógico – aquella respuesta desconcertó mas a la rubia puesto que era imposible que saltara dos pisos y llegara como si nada

En ese momento Quinn vio como los ojos de Rachel cambiaron como aquella vez en el instituto y trato de alejarse pero una veloz Rachel la acorralo contra la pared

R – ¿Sorprendida?... que sucede, te comió la lengua el gato – decía al ver que Quinn no respondía nada solo la miraba totalmente sorprendida y asustada.

Quinn podía sentir como Rachel hacia presión contra su cuerpo, podía sentir la respiración de esta en su cuello, se sentía indefensa no podía zafarse.

R – Vine a visitarte porque… tengo que apaciguar una gran necesidad– decía esto ultimo en un susurro contra su cuello

Q – Ra-Rachel...

R – Shhh solo quiero probarte – antes de que Quinn pudiera hacer algo empezó a recorrerle el cuello, comenzó dando besos cortos que luego fueron agarrando ritmo, la rubia seguía en shock no sabia lo que pasaba, no podía pensar así que solo se dejo llevar, Rachel no se despegaba de su cuello y la respiración de la rubia se iba acelerando, empezó a mover sus caderas contra la vampira, no tenían noción del tiempo y la rubia quería sentirla, la excitación invadió su cuerpo y lo único que quería era besarla pero al parecer la morena seguía entretenida en su cuello, así que zafándose de la morena agarro su rostro y la beso desesperadamente haciéndose daño al sentir los filudos colmillos de la vampira

R – Que impaciente eres – decía totalmente agitada y con los ojos más oscuros – no te quejes si no paro

Dicho esto se abalanzo a devorarle los labios a la rubia, mientras que esta trataba de seguirle el ritmo a pesar del dolor que sentía, la estaba lastimando pero no le importaba estaba cegada por el placer que la hacia sentir Rachel, la vampira por otro lado estaba disfrutando de ese nuevo sabor, era un elixir para ella y quería seguir probándolo no le importaba la rubia solo quería satisfacerse ella misma, por lo que cada vez besaba y devoraba los labios de la rubia con mas presión pero la rubia ya no podía aguantar mas, las lagrimas empezaron a hacer acto de presencia en su rostro por lo que con todas sus fuerza empujo a la vampira

Q – Basta!, me lastimas - decía mientras la sangre no paraba de salir de su boca a pesar que se limpiaba con sus mangas

R – Te dije que no te quejaras – espeto furiosa por el atrevimiento de la rubia

Rápidamente se acercó a ella nuevamente, le dio un beso brusco probando una vez mas el dulce líquido de sus labios, pero para sorpresa de la rubia la morena tenía otra cosa en mente.

Sucedió lo inevitable y le mordió el cuello, haciéndola gemir de un dolor placentero, sus sentidos empezaron a nublarse, empezaba a decaer tanto física como mentalmente, ahora lo único que sentía era aquel dolor que le provocaba tanto placer, la vampira parecía nunca saciarse puesto que seguía bebiendo del cuello de la rubia y no tenia intenciones de detenerse, se hallaba en un trance hasta que la dejó totalmente rendida

Despertó de golpe, toda sudada y empapada, que había sido? Solo un sueño? Parecía tan real.

Q – No puede ser, me siento tan débil, que fue lo que paso, estoy empapada en sudor – se levanto y se fue directo al baño, se miro al espejo y vio su cuello con un chupón que la dejo estática frente al espejo

No supo cuantos minutos pasaron mientras ella seguía ahí parada recordando aquel extraño sueño con Rachel, cuando reacciono no supo a que conclusión llegar al ver esa marca en su cuello, si bien no era una mordida como en su sueño pero estaba ahí, decidió darse un baño y tratar de relajarse, se vistió para ir al instituto ya que no volvería a dormir, desayuno trato de llamar a Santana pero esta no respondía

Q –Seguro sigue durmiendo – pensó, aun faltaban unas cuantas horas para ir al instituto así que decidió distraerse viendo algo de tv, trataba de no recordar aquel sueño si es que lo fue, pronto lo averiguaría

R – hola, Elizabeth, te haz levantado temprano hoy – dijo al ver a Elizabeth entrar a su habitación

E – y parece que tu no has dormido – le respondía – no te haz despegado del ordenador

R – pues si, trate de averiguar absolutamente todo con respecto a lo que soy ahora y la verdad no he encontrado muchas respuestas, la gran mayoría de las cosas son escritos por aficionados al tema, no se si son verdad aunque en algunas cosas muchos artículos coincidían

E – Pues si estas en lo cierto, oye ¿tu no duermes o que? – recordando que la otra noche tampoco durmió

R – pues no, ahora no… pero me da sueño en el día, al parecer soy una criatura de la noche – lo dijo burlándose

E – esto es serio Rachel, no te lo tomes a la broma – se mostro seria

R – Vamos, he descubierto muchas cosas que puedo hacer, me puedo divertir mucho – aquella respuesta desencajo a Elizabeth y empezó a temerse lo peor – por cierto me bebí todos esos frasquitos que tenias en tu bolso, si no te molesta… es que tenia mucha sed

E – N-no no me molesta, iré a por mas no te preocupes por eso

R – Ahora tengo curiosidad de que son, entiendo que es sangre pero… ¿de que?

E - ¿Para que queres saber?, tu solamente tómatelo y ya…ni que fuera veneno

R – hey no te alteres, tengo derecho a saber, es algo que estoy tomando, es mi cuerpo – quería saber de todas formas y no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta averiguarlo

E – si te lo digo prométeme que no dejaras de tomarlo –decía amenazándola con el dedo

R – Esta bien lo prometo – decía alzando su mano derecha

E – Es sangre de cerdo – lo dijo sin más

R – Puaj!... no puedo creer que me haya estado tomando esa porquería, y yo que soy vegetariana - hacia muecas con la boca – esto va contra mis principios

E – Tú me pediste que te lo digiera

R – Oye y no me puedes dar otra cosa, ya me aburre probar siempre lo mismo

Elizabeth sabía a donde iba a parar todo eso, puesto que tenía un hermano vampiro que empezó con las mismas preguntas que Rachel y temía que pasara lo mismo con aquella joven

E – No no hay otra cosa, así que confórmate con eso

R – ¿Y la sangre humana? – Elizabeth volteo sorprendida a verla – tranquila, solo preguntaba, es una broma, me voy a duchar y a cambiarme

Rachel salió en un segundo de ahí, mientras Elizabeth pensaba en como le iba hacer de ahora en adelante, se alisto también y pasados unos minutos se encontró a Rachel sentada en el sofá ya cambiada escuchando música, quería preguntarle algo pero prefirió hacerlo después y se fue a preparar el desayuno

E – ¿Solo eso vas a comer? – exclamaba al ver que Rachel había probado solo una manzana

R – Mmm si no tengo hambre y ahora aunque tengo sed no tengo ganas de beber sangre de cerdo – en ese momento Elizabeth se arrepintió de haberle dicho de qué era el contenido del frasco

E – Vamos, prometiste que no ibas a dejar de tomarlo, además no exageres que bien que te lo tomabas antes de que te digiera de que era

R – Esta bien, lo tomare solo porque hice una promesa – decía mientras destapaba el frasco y se lo tomaba

E – Por cierto, Rachel… ayer en la noche te quedaste en el ordenador o hiciste algo mas?

R – N-no hice nada. Me quede en mi habitación, por?

E – Solo preguntaba, como lo otra vez querías salir a despejarte – bebía una taza de café

R – Bueno si, tenía ganas de salir pero decidí quedarme, por cierto descubrí algo que puedo hacer

E – Ah si?... y que cosa – se levantaba a recoger todo

R – He descubierto que puedo correr y saltar mas de lo que una persona normal puede – decía con picardía y aires de superioridad

E – Y como pudiste descubrir eso en un espacio no tan amplio como lo es tu habitación – la había pillado

R – Ya, bueno pues… para que negarlo, salí de la casa - la mirada asesina de Elizabeth se clavo en ella – pe-pero solo por los alrededores, en serio solo me fui al patio trasero

E – Ni modo, la próxima vez se mas cuidadosa con lo que haces, espero que nadie te haya visto

R – Quien en su sano juicio estaría despierto a esas horas! – decía puesto que ella siempre dormía a sus horas

E – Quien sabe Rachel, quien sabe…

La mañana en el instituto transcurrió de los mas tranquilo, en los pasillos Rachel ya no recibía granizados en la cara ni insultos hacia su persona, ahora era diferente para la morena y por supuesto que le agradaba, las personas que pasaban por su costado se quedaban como hipnotizados mirándola, a los que la molestaban Rachel les lanzaba una mirada de odio que terminaban huyendo.

Por otro lado Quinn quería encontrar a Rachel pero no sabia que haría teniéndola enfrente, después de aquel "sueño" que tuvo no sabia que hacer y tampoco sabía como reaccionaria la morena después del incidente de las escaleras, seguramente la odiaría mas pensaba, así que fue en busca de Santana

Q – Hey Santana! – la llamaba al verla en sus casillero

S – Heeey! Qui… - no termino de saludarla – te ves mal, oye dormiste bien?

Q – No, no dormí casi nada – decía al tiempo que bostezaba y se refregaba los ojos

S – Pues se nota, estas pálida y ojerosa, porque no vas al baño y te arreglas un poco, a la entrenadora no le hará gracia verte así

Q – ¿CREES QUE QUIERA VERME! SEGURO ESA ESTUPIDA DE ELIZABETH YA FUE CON LA NOTICIA AL DIRECTOR! - A la latina le asusto el cambio de humor tan drástico de la rubia

S – ¿Estas de nuevo embarazada? – fingía preocupación, estaba burlándose

Quinn no soporto mas, iba a terminar gritando así que opto por retirarse mientras ignoraba los reclamos de su amiga así que rápidamente se fue a su clase y espero a que Rachel hiciera acto de presencia, sabia que la morena iba a llegar temprano.

El profesor entro y empezó a pasar lista y Rachel todavía no llegaba Q – ¿_Que demonios?, siempre llega muy puntual! _Cuando se habría la puerta y entraba un joven a sentarse a su lado ella respondía que estaba ocupado, Rachel se sentaría a su lado de todas maneras

Prof. – Hasta que llega Srta. Berry, le bajare puntos por llegar tan tarde

R – Disculpe profesor, no se volverá a repetir – la morena miraba donde sentarse, todos los asientos estaban ocupados – no tengo donde sentarme – le hablaba al profesor - será mejor que traiga una carpeta extra – decía dispuesta a marcharse

Prof. – siéntese al lado de la Srta. Fabray y no retrase mas mi clase

R – _Oh no! , lo ultimo que faltaba, esto me pasa por llegar tarde _– se recriminaba, y se sentaba al lado de la porrista

Rachel no le dirigió palabra, solo prestaba su atención a la clase, pero para Quinn le era imposible hacer eso, estaba nerviosa de tenerla al lado, todavía recordaba a la perfección aquel sueño que tuvo que no estaba segura si realmente sucedió o no. Por momentos miraba a Rachel y luego al profesor, no le entendía nada de lo que hablaba pero hacia la finta que lo hacia

Prof. – Bien alumnos, ahora quiero que me hagan una investigación mas detallada acerca del tema de hoy y lo quiero para pasado mañana – todo mundo se quejo – no se preocupen lo harán con su compañero de al costado

R – Profesor, disculpe es realmente necesario hacerlo en parejas, yo puedo hacerlo sola

Q - Rachel no es necesario que lo digas en publico, si no quieres trabajar conmigo dímelo a mi y busco otro compañero – decía visiblemente molesta – no creas que me agrada trabajar contigo

Prof. – señoritas ya dije lo que tenia que decir, si para la fecha indicada no me presentan las dos el trabajo prepárense para el examen de recuperación porque yo las voy a reprobar en la materia

El profesor se retiro del aula y los demás compañeros también mientras Rachel terminaba de alistar sus cosas dispuesta a marcharse Quinn la detuvo

Q – ¿Y bien? Que vamos a hacer – decía cruzada de brazos

R – Ok, hoy hago mi parte y te la mando por correo, hasta luego – estaba dispuesta salir pero de nuevo la detuvo la porrista

Q – Escúchame bien Berry, no me voy a arriesgar a reprobar el curso, así que mañana en mi casa a las seis, si no vienes convenceré al profesor que te repruebe solo a ti por no querer trabajar

Rachel no tuvo mas remedio pero lo pensó dos veces, si iba a la casa de Quinn tal vez haga algo que la delate ante la porrista y no estaría Elizabeth para controlarla

R – Esta bien, pero será en mi casa, a la hora que quieras –

Antes de que Quinn le reclamara algo salió corriendo del salón, dejando a Quinn con la palabra, la rubia hizo ademan de seguirla pero la morena fue tan rápida que no llego a verla después de que saliera de la puerta, otra cosa mas que dejo pensando a Quinn, ¿tan rápido corrió la morena?

La rubia salió del salón y esta vez si necesitaba hablar con la latina, así que fue en su busca

S – ¿Ya estas de buen humor Fabray? – decía mientras guardaba sus libros -

Q – Si, ahora quiero que me escuches sin interrupciones – la latina solo asentía

R – Necesito que me ayudes, como le voy hacer… Quinn va a venir a mi casa hoy

E – No te preocupes, dejare los frasquitos en la cocina, yo me esconderé en... dime tu

R – Mmm pues, probablemente subamos a mi cuarto, ahí tengo el ordenador, pero que pasa si pasa algo – decía toda preocupada – vamos a estar las dos solas en la habitación

E – Tu tranquila, para eso vas a beber sangre antes de que llegue y te guardaras un poco en tu habitación por las dudas

R – esta bien – decía no muy convencida – entonces te quedaras en la habitación de mis padres, esta desocupada, ellos están de viaje

S – Vaya, bueno suerte con Berry

Q – por cierto averiguaste algo sobre la tal Elizabeth?

S – ¿Ni siquiera se quien es? – se gano una mirada de reproche de parte de la rubia

Q – Mira, ahí esta, con Berry – decía señalando a lo lejos a las jóvenes que conversaban –

S – ¿Es la que esta a su lado? – la rubia asentía – no esta nada mal – se gano un golpe por parte de la porrista

Q – Déjate de tonteras, vamos a seguirlas

S – Pero Brittany me esta esperando en la cafetería

Q – Pues tendrá que esperar más – decía jalándole del brazo

¿? – Disculpen, la entrenadora las quiere ver en su oficina

Q – Mierda, ya me jodi

**-Oficina de Sue S.-**

S.S – Chicas tomen asiento – las porristas obedecieron y esperaron lo peor – que noticias me traen

Q – hee e-estee – balbuceaba y miraba a Santana – pues, disculpe entrenadora pero no sabemos que tipo de noticias

S.S – ¿Es en serio? – la interrumpió – me decepcionan señoritas, pensé que contaba con su apoyo para romper y tirar abajo a ese club de perdedores…

Quinn suspiro aliviada al parecer la nueva no había ido con el director, pero igual eso no la hacia darle las gracias

S.S - … y no estaré satisfecha hasta que el glee club desaparezca, necesito que vayan tras esos perdedores uno tras uno, quiero recuperar mi presupuesto, ahora retiren su apestoso olor de fracaso, por cierto Quinn – la porrista se detuvo – ve al baño a arreglarte quieres, luces espantosa

S – vaya, por un momento pensé que la entrenadora te echaría del equipo, parece que la Elizabeth no le fue con el chisme al director, me pregunto quien será la nueva integrante del equipo

Sue les había informado de una alumna que se integraría al equipo de porristas, pero Quinn estaba tan distraída en otra cosa que no escucho nada de lo que les había dicho la entrenadora

Q – no se, ahora vamos a – pero la latina tenia otros planes

S – Se me olvido que Brittany me espera en la cafetería, nos vemos en el glee club – y se fue huyendo de Quinn

Q – Diablos, tendré que buscar a Berry sola, ¿porque siempre te me escapas Rachel? – pero como las había perdido de vista se fue al baño a retocarse

Ya en el baño Quinn se miraba en el espejo y se sorprendió a no tener la marca que tenia hace momentos en el cuello Q – _debió ser mi imaginación_ – pensó siguió retocándose cuando escucho la voz de Rachel así que rápidamente se metió a uno de los cubículos del baño

E – toma, espero con esto te calmes – Quinn veía como le entregaba un pequeño frasco a Rachel y esta se lo bebía rápidamente

R – Gracias lo necesitaba, por cierto… mis ojos ya cambiaron – preguntaba ya que no podía verse al espejo

E – No todavía no, espera un poco más –

Q - _¿sus ojos, cambiar…de que están hablando?, que pasa con los ojos de Rachel – _intentaba verla pero Elizabeth estaba delante de ella

R – Espero que no me pase esto cuando Quinn llegue a mi casa

E – tranquila, estaré al pendiente, ya podemos salir – dijo al ver a Rachel volver a la normalidad

Cuando las chicas salieron Quinn se quedo un rato mas y luego salio del cubiculo

Q – _De que rayos hablaban, no entiendo, que es lo que le pasaba a Rachel que no quería que me enterara, y esa Elizabeth que tiene que ver con ella, y ese frasco, es una medicina o que? – _Tenía demasiadas interrogantes en ese momento – Sea lo que sea que ocultes Berry, hoy lo averiguare

Rachel ya se dirigía al glee club junto con Elizabeth

E – Bien, nos vemos mas tarde en el estacionamiento, te dejo – ya se alejaba cuando

K – Hey Rachel, te estábamos buscando – eran Kurt y Mercedez que estaban preocupados por ella desde esa noche en el parque de diversiones y no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar con la diva

R – Hola, Kurt Mercedez - los saludaba fingiendo otra vez la voz ronca

K – ¿No nos presentas a tu amiga?

R – Si claro, ella es mi nueva vecina y nueva también en el instituto, se llama Elizabeth, Elizabeth ellos son Kurt y Mercedez

E – Mucho gusto – decía estrechándoles la mano a cada uno, gesto que fue devuelto amigablemente

K – ¿No entras con nosotros? – Decía invitándola al glee club – eres muy bonita, porque no te animas a audicionar para el club

E – no no yo ya me iba, además que no tengo talento y ya estoy en otra cosa, igual gracias por la invitación

M – bueno entonces hasta luego – decía despidiéndose de la joven – es simpática no Kurt, me cae bien –

K – Opino lo mismo, hiendo a otro tema, Rachel que fue lo que paso la otra noche, estábamos muy preocupados por ti – hablaban mientras se adentraban al aula

R – Nada, me fui directo a mi casa porque no me sentía bien, y ahora no me pregunten nada mas porque _*cof* _sigo mal de la garganta

Terminadas las clases, los chicos se fueron a sus casas, Quinn fue la primera en salir

Ya en casa Rachel esperaba en la sala mirando televisor no muy ansiosa la venida de Quinn y Elizabeth preparaba todo en la cocina para cualquier cosa que necesite la pequeña diva, las horas pasaban y Quinn no se aparecía

R – Son casi las nueve, parece que no va a venir – decía alegremente – que alivio, aunque por otro lado no sé que vamos a presentar

Quinn por otro lado no sabia si ir o no, tenia cierto temor, pero la invadía la curiosidad, de todas formas tendría que reunirse con Rachel para el trabajo, por lo que se alisto

J – ¿Adonde vas Quinn? Mira la hora – era su mama que la había visto alistarse en el baño

Q – me olvide que tenia que reunirme con una compañera a realizar un trabajo, no te preocupes mama vive a unas cuadras

J – pero por lo menos dime quien es

Q – Son los Berry mama, ahora por favor no me quites mas tiempo – decía apurada

J – Oh si los conozco, anda tranquila y si te quieres quedar a dormir no hay problema, solo dame una llamada

Q – Ok, adiós mama – se despidió y se fue rápido de la casa

R – Bueno bueno tanto preocuparme para nada, voy a salir un rato, vale? – le gritaba a Elizabeth que seguía en la cocina

E – Ok, pero solo por los alrededores, y si pretendes saltar o lo que sea procura que nadie te vea

Rachel salió y empezó a correr toda una manzana, después de unos minutos volvió y se fue al patio trasero de su casa , una vez allí se subio a un árbol a descansar, cuando de pronto detecta una presencia y ve a cierta rubia caminando hacia su puerta, al ver esto reacciono mal cayéndose del árbol.

Q – uh? Que fue eso? – dijo al escuchar aquel ruido producido por la caída de la vampira

Rápidamente Rachel se reincorporo y salto hacia su habitación, y se fue a ver a Elizabeth

R – Elizabeth despierta, Quinn ya llego...

* * *

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos**


	6. Chapter 6

Aqui la continuacion...

* * *

R – Elizabeth despierta, Quinn ya llego

E – Mhmm ok – decía aun dormida

R – Puedes por favor salir de la cama – preguntaba tratando de no perder la paciencia

E – ¿Y tu puedes abrir la puerta, así es como atiendes a tus invitados? – Decía ya levantándose - anda ve…atiéndela, que no para de tocar la puerta…me desespera

R – Pero y que voy hacer, todavía se me notan los colmillos – caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación

E – Haber espera – decía colocándose delante de ella – no te desesperes, habla con tranquilidad como hemos estado hablando, así no se te notaba nada – decía acercándosele sin quitarle la mirada

R – ¿E-en serio? – preguntaba nerviosa por la cercanía de la joven

E – Solo tienes que relajarte – decía posando sus manos y acariciando los labios de la diva – Rach relájate – susurraba y miraba fijamente a los ojos de la diva, Rachel no sabia como reaccionar, su mente de desconecto al ver como Elizabeth se acercaba poco a poco a su rostro que al parecer estaba perdida en la mirada de la vampira, pero nuevamente el timbre volvió a sonar haciendo que las dos se separaran abruptamente

R – Sera mejor que vaya a atenderla

E – Espera que tus ojos todavía… - fue en vano, la morena había salido disparada de la habitación –ay no, no puede ser… ahora si se dará cuenta

Rápidamente salió de la habitación y antes de que la diva abriera llamo su atención haciendo que esta frenara

E – Espera un momento Rach tus ojos – el timbre no dejaba de sonar – por Dios pero que impaciente que es – decía quejándose

R – Que! Pero y ahora – decía visiblemente nerviosa

E – Tranquila ya te dije que te relajaras, solo así podrás controlarte – se sonrojo al recordar lo que minutos antes había pasado entre ellas – se-será mejor que...que apagues las luces espera unos minutos y se te pasara… y por cierto… toma – decía entregándole el pequeño frasco – bébetelo antes de recibirla, ya sabes donde estoy – decía retirándose

Pasados unos minutos…

Q – Pero que demonios, porque no abre la maldita puerta, que ni crea que me va a dejar plantada – decía esta vez no tocando el timbre sino golpeando la puerta

R –Hola Qui…Auch! – Al parecer al abrir la puerta se había ganado un golpe de la porrista – ¡¿oye así es como saludas? – estaba comenzando a sangrar

Q – Claro que no, pero eso te pasa por no abrirme, ¿sabes cuanto tiempo llevo aquí esperando? – Decía molesta y cruzada de brazos – ¿me vas a dejar entrar o no?

R – Eres una insensible, mira como me haz dejado la nariz – Quinn solo rodo los ojos sin mirarla

Q – Me vas a dejar pasar o no – decía ignorando por completo el estado de la morena

R -_ (cálmate, vamos Rachel cálmate, si no va ponerse peor, ella es así de insoportable)_ claro – decía dejándole paso y agarrándose la nariz

Q – Por que estas a oscuras – preguntaba ya dentro

R – Bueno como pensé que ya no vendrías me dispuse a tomar una siesta -

Q – Que esperas para prender las luces – le ordeno

R – Si claro _(relájate Rachel) – _esa rubia sabia como hacerla amargar fácilmente – listo… ahora

Q – Pero que exagerada que eres, no cabe duda que eres muy dramática

R – A que te refieres- pregunto

Q –Vamos, que no te he hecho nada en la nariz

R – _(genial…me pregunto que será lo siguiente)_ – pensó

Q – ¿No me crees? Mírate en el espejo si quieres – decía sacando uno de su bolso

R – ¡No! No hace falta, si te creo – decía apresuradamente – será mejor que subamos a mi habitación, no hay que perder mas tiempo

Rachel subía las escaleras directo a su habitación seguida de Quinn que no le quitaba ojo de encima

Q – _(Santana tenia razón, esos jeans le quedan estupendos)_

R – Bueno ya estamos aquí – decía sorprendiendo y sacando del trance a la rubia – pongámonos a trabajar – una vez dentro de la habitación…

Los minutos pasaban lentamente para Rachel, estaba sentada en su escritorio mirando la pantalla de su ordenador buscando la información requerida mientras que una rubia estaba sentada en la cama tratando de hacer resúmenes de algunos libros que había llevado.

Quinn estaba cansada y necesitaba parar, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la morena que parecía concentrada en el monitor, todavía pensaba en la escena del baño donde las encontró a Rachel y a la tal Elizabeth, quería aclarar sus dudas.

R – Voy por algo a la cocina, quieres que te traiga algo – preguntaba levantándose de su asiento

Q – Un vaso de agua estaría bien y no te demores que todavía nos falta demasiado

R – Claro – contesto y salió de la habitación

Rachel se dirigía a la cocina pero antes paso por el cuarto de sus padres donde estaba Elizabeth, quería charlar con ella sobre lo bien que se le estaba haciendo controlar sus impulsos con la porrista, quería que le digiera que todo estaría bien, ahora la única persona en la que podía confiar sobre su estado era a ella pero recordó aquel momento en el que creyó iba ser besada por la joven por lo que toda avergonzada siguió su camino.

Por otro lado Elizabeth trataba de encontrar una respuesta a lo que había tratado de hacer, besar a Rachel, estaba acostada en la cama aun recordando esos ojos que la hipnotizaron por completo, en como se dejo llevar hacia ese trance que por si misma no podía salir, su celular comenzó a sonar, miro la pantalla "desconocido" después de unos segundos de decidirse si contestar o no decidió ignorar la llamada, momentos después le llego un mensaje, se quedo petrificada al leerlo y salió rápidamente de la habitación. _"Que gusto volver a verte hermanita"_

Rachel se encontraba en la cocina tomando aquellos frascos que le había dejado Elizabeth, eso le sentaba bien y la relajaba pero al mismo tiempo ponía sus sentidos al máximo, estaba disfrutándolo cuando siente que llaman a la puerta, tenia un mal presentimiento pero igual se dispuso a atender a quien quiera que sea

R – Vaya, no entiendo porque a la gente les gusta tanto molestar, colegiales – decía cerrando nuevamente la puerta, no había nadie – Elizabeth, ¿que haces aquí?

E – Rachel, mi hermano… - hablaba torpemente y toda asustada – mi hermano esta aquí

R – No entiendo, de que hablas – tratando de controlarla – primero cálmate, y explícame eso de tu hermano, no se supone que lo habías encerrado – pregunto

E – Si, eso hice…pe-pero no se como ahora esta suelto, alguien debe de haberlo liberado…no me explico como…es imposible que salga de ahí por si mismo – decía toda alterada

R – Tranquilízate no pasa nada, debe haber sido una broma, justo ahora llamaron a la puerta y no había nadie – decía tratando de hacer pasar lo ocurrido como una simple broma – seguro fueron unos chiquillos que vienen a molestar

E – ¡Rachel no es una broma, recibí un mensaje de el! – decía gritando

R – Shhh, cállate – la agarro por detrás y le tapo la boca – Quinn nos va a escuchar, primero cálmate, por favor… solucionaremos esto rápido, pero te necesito tranquila para que puedas pensar

Al sentir la respiración de Rachel y los susurros que la hacían estremecer, llego a calmarse y se dejo llevar

E – Esta bien – decía tratando de controlar su respiración – ya estoy mejor, puedes soltarme –

Q – ¡Que tanto demora!, lo primero que digo y lo primero que hace – renegaba – veré que tanto ha avanzado – busco de excusa para husmear en el ordenador de Rachel

Q – Vaya, no sabia que Rachel era amante de estos temas – decía mirando el historial que estaba repleto de búsquedas con respecto a temas sobre vampiros

R – Voy a ir a ver, no pasara nada…además soy igual que el – decía convencida de querer salir

E – Estas loca, claro que no te dejare ir – impidiéndole el paso – tu no sales de acá y recuerda que Quinn esta arriba, lo único que vamos hacer es asegurar la casa…él no puede entrar a menos que alguien lo invite a hacerlo

Rachel se quedo pensativa y con la mirada perdida por unos momentos, luego de entender bien la información reacciono

R - ¿Qué? Puff jajaja no me digas…es en serio – decía matándose de la risa

E – ¿De que diablos te ríes… no te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto? – decía un poco molesta por la actitud de la morena

R – Si entendí bien… ¿que si no le decimos que entre, no lo hace? – Recibió una respuesta afirmativa – me parece ridículo, entonces tranquilízate…no hay de que preocuparse

E – No puedo creer que estés tan tranquila, acaso no temes – pregunto

R – No – su respuesta fue contundente – antes… a pesar de todas las humillaciones y demás no me detenía, ni temía el no cumplir con mi sueño ¿porque he de hacerlo ahora que tengo mas fuerza? – La joven solo se le quedo mirando con expectación - A pesar de que ahora tengo un obstáculo en medio de mi camino con respecto a lo que me he convertido no voy a permitir que esto me arruine, todo lo contrario… lo aprovechare al máximo

Elizabeth se sorprendió al ver como los ojos de Rachel cambiaron a un rojo intenso y transmitía una mirada llena de ambición y rencor

R – Esto me pasó por algo Elizabeth, no lo desaprovechare, ahora las cosas serán diferentes para conmigo

E – Tomate esto Rachel –decía entregándole un frasco – ahora regresa con Quinn

El cambio fue drástico, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y su mirada se volvió serena

R – Oye Elizabeth… - llamo su atención – recuerdas cuando fui a despertarte y me pediste que me relajara – le pregunto

E – Se sonrojo visiblemente al recordar esa escena – Si…dime que… que sucede

R – Pues me llamaste Rach y para estar mano a mano yo también quisiera… no se llamarte de otra forma, creo que Elizabeth se me hace muy largo…que te parece Eli o Eliza o… – No paraba de hablar

Elizabeth se quedo embelesada mirándola, era increíble como en cuestión de segundos al darle de beber sangre cambio, volvía a ser la misma de antes. Entendía que por presentar emociones fuertes sus ojos cambiaban, pero no entendía por que el cambio tan brusco de su personalidad. ¿Que pasaría si le diera sangre humana, como cambiaria su estado? Eso era inconcebible y definitivamente era algo que no estaba dispuesta a averiguar.

E – _(Rachel eres tan especial, y me agradas mas de lo que pensé…no estas sola en esto…yo no te dejare sola)_ –

R – ¿Y dime cual prefieres? – pregunto sacando de sus pensamientos a la joven que tenia enfrente

E – ¿Eh?...creo que el primero esta bien – respondió

R – Bueno entonces "Eli", ahora voy a volver con la insoportable porrista que esta en mi habitación – decía dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa – y estate tranquila, yo estaré también al tanto de cualquier cosa que suceda, él es igual que yo así que no hay por que temerle, yo te dije que aprovecharía al máximo lo que soy ahora y una de las cosas es no dejar que te pase nada

E – _(Él no es como tu Rach) – _susurro al verla retirarse –

Mientras Rachel se dirigía de vuelta a su habitación Elizabeth se dispuso a asegurar toda la casa

Q – Vaya, así que te gustan los temas vampíricos Rachel – decía con burla

_R – Me encantan – decía apareciendo detrás de ella y apoyada en su hombro – pero sabes que me encanta mas – pregunto_

Quinn solo negó con la cabeza visiblemente nerviosa y asustada

_R – Probarte – sin más que decir le mordió el cuello, a lo que Quinn reacciono con gran grito mezcla de dolor y placer_

Q – Ahhhh…Rachel…mmm no te detengas – a penas y hablaba

Sentía como la vampira succionaba con fuerza de su cuello, mientras ella agarraba de su nuca haciendo más presión, cerro los ojos fuertemente y concentro todos sus sentidos en esa sensación que le daba la vampira, a pesar del dolor que sentía no quería que parara, no quería que se desprendiera de ella

R –Quinn… despierta – decía llamándola y golpeándole el hombro suavemente

Quinn se levanto de golpe toda sudada y sorprendida al ver a Rachel, había sido un sueño como la otra vez.

R – Oye creo que mejor te dejo dormir, no te vez bien – dijo al verla toda pálida y ojerosa

Q – N-no que dices – Rachel solo la miraba expectante – préstame tu baño – dijo rápidamente luego de entender en que situación se encontraba

R – Si claro, adelante –

Quinn se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y se encerró en el baño, mirándose al espejo y comprobar si tenía otra vez alguna marca

Q – No entiendo que diablos es esto – decía mirando su cuello – se supone que es un sueño, pero porque me aparece de nuevo esto en el cuello y porque sueño con Rachel

Se sentía débil, veía su rostro en el espejo todo demacrado, estaba pálida como la otra vez y veía de nuevo esa marca, decidió lavarse bien la cara, luego de refrescarse un poco salió

R – Pensé que te habías quedado dormida – reclamaba al ver que la rubia se había demorado tanto

Q – Cállate Berry – respondió de mala gana

R – Creo que es suficiente por hoy, tú descansa y yo seguiré con el trabajo – decía al ver como lucia

Q – No, en todo caso me voy a mi casa -

R – Es muy tarde, además tu madre me llamo para pedirme que por favor duermas aquí -

Q – No me importa lo que diga mi madre, yo no pienso quedarme a dormir contigo –

R – Quinn, ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a dormir contigo? – la rubia no supo que contestar – si quieres duerme en mi cama o en el sofá o por ultimo en el suelo, no me importa, pero te quedas a dormir aqui

Q – A mi no me das ordenes Berry – decía amenazándola

R – Si si como tú digas – decía volviendo al ordenador – lo último que quiero es escuchar tus berrinches – susurro esto ultimo

Q – No me trajiste mi agua y te demoraste demasiado – le reprocho

R – Lo siento, volverá a pasar mi señora – decía burlándose y metida en lo suyo

Q – Veremos que le dices al profesor cuando te repruebe por dejarme hacer el trabajo sola – decía cruzada de brazos mirándola desafiante y detrás suyo

Estaba esperando una respuesta de la morena, sin embargo esta no le presto atención y siguió concentrada en lo suyo, pero un ruido fuerte proveniente de una de las habitaciones de abajo la sobresalto

Q – Que fue eso – pregunto – hay alguien mas aquí – continuo asustada

R – _Elizabeth _– pensó – No, no hay nadie mas aquí – le hizo gracia ver a Quinn asustada – le temes a los espíritus – se atrevió a preguntar

Q – Claro que no, lo que pasa es que como pensé que estábamos solo nosotras yo yo…– decía tratando de explicar haciendo gestos y movimientos con sus manos

R – Ok, bueno voy a bajar a ver que es – levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta

La rubia veía como Rachel se retiraba, de pronto se sintió mareada y débil y empezó a nublársele la visión

R – Que no te atrapen los espíritus – volteo a ver a la rubia - ¡Quinn!

Antes que cayera al suelo desmayada fue rápidamente a su encuentro y la sujeto de la cintura

R – Oye despierta…que tienes Quinn, vamos reacciona – de a poco la rubia comenzó a recobrar la razón –

Q – Rach… Rachel – era la primera vez que la llamaba así – que sucedió – decía con cansancio y haciendo esfuerzo al hablar

R – Te desmayaste, eso paso – la levanto y la cargo en sus brazos llevándola a la cama sin ningún problema, gesto que no paso desapercibido por la rubia – descansa Quinn – le dijo colocándola sobre la cama – si quieres aquí te dejo ropa para que te cambies – decía trayéndole una remera y unos pantaloncillos – dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a Quinn totalmente sorprendida

Saliendo de la habitación Rachel sintió algo extraño, conforme se iba acercando al lugar donde provino aquel ruido, se empezó a sentir débil, algo raro puesto que se había alimentado bien, al llegar a la cocina vio a Elizabeth clavando algo.

R – Eli que haces – la llamo – no se atrevió a pasar por el marco de la puerta algo no se lo permitía

E – Perdón por el ruido, será mejor que no te acerques mucho – decía – mira he tenido que poner esto para estar mas protegidas – decía enseñándole el crucifijo que había clavado en la puerta de la cocina

R – Pero te olvidas que eso también me afecta de alguna manera – le contesto – me da escalofrios y no tengo ganas de seguir aquí – salió rápido

Elizabeth salió detrás de ella a su encuentro

E – Oye siento que tengas que pasar por esto, pero de verdad tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a hacer mi hermano y a pesar de eso voy a tener que salir a enfrentarlo para evitar que haga daño – le explicaba

R – Yo te ayudare a hacerlo, así como tu estas para mi yo también estaré para ti – aquello sonó muy dulce para Elizabeth –Lo lamento pero estar aquí me pone mal, me voy a mi habitación – decía alejándose de ahí – conste que es tu culpa por clavar eso en la cocina – decía señalando el crucifijo

Elizabeth solo sonrió - yo me iré a dormir, si pasa algo o sientes algo extraño no dudes en ir a la habitación, Rachel se detuvo y recordó lo que hace momentos paso con Quinn

R – Bueno ahora que lo dices encontré a Quinn dormida y luego que la desperté me impresiono el estado en que estaba –

E - ¿Cómo dices? – pregunto extrañada

R – Bueno se veía pálida y ojerosa, nunca la había visto tan demacrada… pienso que se debe al cansancio, estuvimos "hablando" un rato y cuando me disponía a salir de la habitación se desmayo repentinamente… lamentablemente la llegue a alcanzar a tiempo y no se lastimo – decía sonriendo

E – Rachel eso no se debe al cansancio – respondió contundente – te fijaste si tenia alguna marca en el cuello – le pregunto

R – Oye si piensas que la mordí, ni creas que lo hice – se puso a la defensiva – si lo hiciera iría en contra mía, puede que me haya salido de control y que haya actuado por instinto pero no fueron muchas veces y creo que ni estando fuera razón haría tal cosa, claro que no, eso seria lo ultimo que haría…pero que hablo no lo haría definitivamente – pero fue interrumpida

E – Debió ser mi hermano, seguramente se esta alimentando de su energía a través de los sueños, puede controlarlos a su antojo y alimentarse de aquello por lo que es débil la persona

R – E-so es posible, pero y ahora que va a pasar con Quinn – pregunto preocupada

E – Tenemos que de alguna forma detenerlo Rachel, si sigue así puede acabar con ella – decía mirándole con detenimiento – que podemos hacer, ahora tendremos que estar al pendiente de ella – seguía sin quitarle la mirada a lo que Rachel solo hizo una mueca de disgusto – Rachel creo que…

R – No pienses que voy a estar detrás de ella – respondió interrumpiéndola – no voy a cuidarla, no es mi problema además gracias a ella paso todo esto – lo dijo con resentimiento y Elizabeth la miro con decepción - ahora no quiero hablar de esto, este ambiente me pone mal – decía mirando el crucifijo

Q – ¿Rachel, estas aquí? – una rubia se acercaba a la cocina –

R – Escóndete rápido – le dijo a Elizabeth para luego volver donde la rubia – Quinn que haces aquí, deberías descansar, te ves muy mal –

Q – Pues vine por el vaso de agua que nunca me llevaste – decía entrando a la cocina – pensé que eras judía – decía observando aquel crucifijo en la puerta

R – Pues es un regalo de un amigo de mis padres y bueno el no sabia que somos judíos – mintió

Q – Mhm – fue por el vaso de agua – supongo que me puedo servir o no – pregunto

R – Si claro adelante – respondió

Q – Por que no entras – pregunto al ver a Rachel afuera de la cocina, no pasaba del marco de la puerta

R – Oye ya te encuentras mejor – pregunto esquivando la pregunta –

Q – Pues todavía me siento algo cansada… me parece raro que te preocupes por mí –

R – No es eso Quinn, es solo que no quiero que me causes problemas – le dijo de manera fría, haciendo sentir mal a la rubia

Q – Pues si tanto problema te causo mejor me voy, ahora me cambio y no te molesto mas – salió rápidamente de ahí y se fue a la habitación de Rachel a recoger sus cosas

Al momento en que Quinn se alejó, Rachel pudo ver a Elizabeth salir debajo de la mesa, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar reclamos ni nada por el estilo por lo que también se fue detrás de Quinn hacia su habitación.

Al llegar vio a Quinn guardando sus cosas, no se percato de su presencia por lo que rápida y sigilosamente en cuestión de segundos se posicionó detrás de la rubia y le agarro suavemente los brazos deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo, este gesto hizo que la rubia diera un grito del susto haciendo que Rachel se alejara

Q – Maldita sea, me asustaste y como diablos apareciste – decía toda alterada

R – Shhhh – la callo – oye no te vayas, quédate… me sentiría muy culpable si por mi culpa te pasara algo, yo no quise decir lo de hace momentos… lo que quise decir es que no… - no sabia que decir y mas aun con Quinn cruzada de brazos que la miraba fijamente esperando a que continuara

R – Esta bien me preocupaba por ti, es lógico… te desmayaste - Quinn sonrió para sus adentros, se sentía feliz de escuchar que la morena se preocupaba por ella

Q – Es que como siempre te trato mal, no pensé que tú llegaras a preocuparte por mi estado –

R – No soy una insensible Quinn, aunque me trates mal y me humilles constantemente delante de todo el mundo… en una situación como la que te encuentras yo no iba a pasar de largo, además tu madre confía en que estarás bien aquí – tenia que tratarla bien para que no intentara irse, pues tal vez corra peligro

R – Quinn ahora si te pido por favor que duermas y recuperes energías, que se ve que te hacen falta

Q – Esta bien Berry, pero donde dormiré – pregunto aunque ya sabia la respuesta

R – Pues duerme en mi cama –

Q – Y tú donde dormirás – se sentó en la cama y ordeno sus cosas

R – Yo no tengo sueño, voy a continuar con el trabajo – dirigiéndose al ordenador de nuevo

Q –En serio no piensas dormir – pregunto incrédula – creo que tu también mereces un descanso

Rachel bufó y después de un momento respondió –yo dormí antes de que vinieras, no tengo sueño… tal vez después de unas horas vuelva a querer dormir pero ahora no tengo ganas

Sin nada mas que decir Quinn se acostó y trato de dormir, mientras que Rachel seguía metida en el trabajo, Quinn no dejaba de mirarla y ordenaba todos los acontecimientos sucedidos, desde que llego y entro a la casa sentía que algo raro pasaba.

Primero el que Rachel después de tanto esperar la recibiera con las luces apagadas eso de que se haya quedado dormida no se lo terminaba de creer; segundo el que saliera de la habitación y se demorara tanto; tercero el que haya tenido otra vez ese sueño en el que era mordida por Rachel y cuarto el que se haya desmayado y esta la haya cargado sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

Sentía algo familiar que estaba cerca de ellas, algo que le recordaba lo vivido en aquel parque de atracciones, se sentía observada y no era por Rachel puesto que estaba de espaldas y esto no le permitía dormir bien, se sentía incomoda

R – No puedes dormir – pregunto

Q –No, me siento incomoda –

R – Pero que barbaridades dices, si mi cama es la mas cómoda del mundo – Quinn sonrió por lo dramática que se hizo

Q – Rachel – la llamo, haciendo que esta se girara y volteara a verla - Yo quiero pedirte perdón –

R – Se paro bruscamente y fue donde ella – debes tener fiebre – dijo acariciando su mejilla haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara – si debe ser, mira como estas de roja…

Q – ¡Rachel! – Le reclamo – déjame hablar – la morena se sentó a su lado y dejo que prosiguiera – escucha, yo creo que la otra noche Santana y yo nos pasamos de la raya contigo en aquella feria

R – Y que consecuencias que tuvo – le dijo interrumpiéndola

Q – Que consecuencias – le pregunto

R – Pues digo que… que me asuste mucho, eso…si eso, de verdad me asuste – le dijo esperando a que le creyera

Quinn la miro extrañada por un momento, después iba a volver hablar pero fue interrumpida por la morena de nuevo

R – Sabes, creo que a quien debes pedirle disculpas también es a Elizabeth – y eso fue suficiente para que el volcán estallara

Q – ¡Pero que mierda dices!, así que esa estúpida te fue con el chisme – le grito – ni creas que me disculpare con ella y además… porque rayos me lo pides tu, quien te crees que eres para pedirme que me ande disculpando, soy Quinn Fabray y nunca me arrepiento de lo que hago… yo no pido perdón a nadie – termino diciéndole fuertemente

R – Pero Quinn si hace momentos me pediste perdón –

Q – Estoy cansada y no me siento bien así que cierra tu bocota y déjame dormir – se tapo con las sabanas

Rachel prefirió no hacer amargar a la rubia, por lo que se fue a tratar de terminar el trabajo, de vez en cuando bajaba a la cocina a beber un poco y de vez en cuando miraba por las ventanas si se acercaba el hermano de Elizabeth. Se empezaba a aburrir, tenia ganas de salir pues se sentía encerrada, cuando subía miraba a Quinn disimuladamente para verificar que realmente estuviera dormida; Quinn por otro lado quería luchar contra el cansancio y estar atenta a los movimientos de Rachel pero el sueño termino venciéndola.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, ultimamente he estado bloqueada por los estudios, sorry no tenia otra cosa en que pensar, espero sus reviews. Nos vemos en el sig cap

Saludos


	7. Chapter 7

Aqui la conti, disfruten leyendo ;)

* * *

La mañana había llegado temprano para las dos, Quinn se despertó y diviso a la morena dormida en el escritorio, sigilosamente se paro y fue hasta donde ella, pudo ver en el ordenador todo lo que había trabajado Rachel que era bastante, unos detalles mas y el trabajo estaría listo.

Se fue al baño tomo una ducha y se cambio de ropa, al salir la morena seguía dormida, se dio la libertad de ir a la cocina y preparar algo de comer para ella y Rachel

Q – Veamos que de bueno hay – decía al abrir la nevera por un poco de leche, pero al aparecer no había así que siguió buscando

Q – Pero que es esto – dijo al sacar uno de los frascos que Rachel tomaba – será esto lo que la Elizabeth le entregaba en el baño – se pregunto

Lo destapo, empezó a olfatearlo y decidió probar un poco, la sorpresa fue mayor cuando lo probo

Q – Pero que mierda, que porquería es esto – dijo escupiendo todo – esto parece… esto es…

Quinn recordó aquella conversación que hubo entre Rachel y Elizabeth en el baño, recordó el historial de búsquedas que estaba repleto de temas vampíricos que había en el ordenador de Rachel, recordó el mínimo esfuerzo que hizo al llevarla a la cama en brazos, y recordó los dos sueños que tuvo, tenia todas las piezas solo faltaba armar el rompecabezas. Se quedo pensando y alzo la mirada a aquel crucifijo clavado en la puerta de la cocina

Elizabeth que se levanto al escuchar ruidos bajo rápidamente encontrando a una rubia sentada en la cocina con el frasco en manos, sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia se alejo rápidamente de ahí y fue al encuentro de Rachel

E – Rach, despierta – decía moviéndola

R – No molestes, ahora tengo sueño – contesto volteando su rostro al lado contrario

Elizabeth no dijo mas, se dirigió al baño, salió y tirándole un balde de agua despertó bruscamente a Rachel quien sobresaltada cayo de su asiento

R – ¡Porque me despiertas así!, sabes que no duermo de noche – le dijo tiritando de frio –

E – Quinn esta abajo y tiene en sus manos los frascos que tomas, haber si piensas un poco y le inventas alguna explicación – y se marcho a su habitación dejando a Rachel con la palabra

R – Espera – decía tratándola de alcanzar, pero justo cuando iba a entrar esta le cerró la puerta en la cara y puso el seguro para que no lo hiciera – Ábreme por favor, que le voy a decir ahora

E – No tengo la menor idea, no se me ocurre nada… y por cierto no saldré de aquí hasta que te vayas con la rubia al instituto, sabes que no me puede ver aquí – decía al otro lado de la puerta

R – Pero y tu hermano – preguntó – si pretende atacarnos o peor aun intenta lastimarte

E – Tranquila se como defenderme de él, además de que no le gusta salir de día – escuchar eso tranquilizo un poco a la vampira – ahora lo que tienes que hacer es bajar y llevarte a Quinn al instituto

R – Y por que mejor no se va sola – pregunto de mala gana

E – Rach es necesario, todavía no esta segura, mi hermano puede estar escondido por ahí cerca

R – Voy a tratar, deséame toda la suerte del mundo, la necesitare para salir de esta – luego de secarse un poco decidió bajar

Al llegar diviso a Quinn comiendo unos cereales y sentada en la mesa, estaba acercándosele pero una energía se lo impedía, recordó aquel crucifijo en la puerta de la cocina así que solo se limito a llamarla desde afuera

R – Hey Quinn buenos días, veo que te despertaste temprano – trato de ser amable

Quinn sin responderle se levanto de su asiento camino hasta ella y sacándose del bolsillo el frasco se lo hazlo a su vista

Q – Que es esto – le pregunto

R – Eso… eso es jarabe deee… de fresa –

Q – Entonces no te importa que pruebe un poco verdad – decía abriéndolo –

R – ¡No! – Se lo impidió – no lo hagas porque… ya esta malogrado, es de hace días

Q – No soy tonta Rachel, se muy bien que es esto, ¿que estas ocultando? – la interrogo – desde que llegue aquí has actuado rara, crees que me he tragado todas tus mentiras así como si nada – siguió con el interrogatorio – ¿Por qué razón te da esto la tal Elizabeth?, y no trates de negármelo

Rachel se quedo petrificada y totalmente sorprendida al escuchar lo último

R – ¿Co-como sabes eso? Haz estado espiándome o que – le respondió enfrentándola

Q – Yo pregunte primero, respóndeme

R – No eres nadie para que te de explicaciones sobre mis cosas – le contesto molesta – ahora devuélveme eso – refiriéndose al frasco

La rubia por reflejo trato de esquivarla haciendo que Rachel solo se lo botara de las manos y el frasco cayera y se rompiera en el suelo esparciendo su contenido. Rachel se quedo por varios segundos mirando como la sangre se desparramaba por el suelo con la cabeza gacha

_Oh no, I see  
A spider web is tangled up with me  
And I lost my head  
And thought of all the stupid things I'd said_

R – Mira lo que haz hecho – decía sin mirar de frente a la rubia – estoy harta de esto Quinn, cada día es lo mismo, siempre te propones joderme cada maldito día la vida – decía levantando la mirada y transmitiendo en sus ojos ira - pero esto se acabó

_Oh no what's this  
A spider web and I'm caught in the middle  
So I turn to run  
The thought of all the stupid things I've done_

Quinn se asusto al encontrarse con su mirada, pudo ver sus afilados colmillos que se dejaron ver perfectamente al momento en que hablo y ver los mismos ojos rojos cuando empujo a Elizabeth por las escaleras

Q – Ra-Rachel, yo – decía totalmente asustada y retrocediendo poco a poco – yo…

_I never meant to cause you trouble  
And I never meant to do you wrong  
And I well if I ever caused you trouble  
And oh no, I never meant to do you harm_

R – Esto acaba aquí preciosa – había perdido totalmente la razón y se disponía a atacarla – no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de probar algo diferente a esa porquería – dijo señalando el frasco hecho pedazos – agarro a la rubia fuertemente de los brazos, la empujo contra la pared haciendo que esta se quejara y acerco su rostro a su cuello pero se vio interrumpida cuando sintió que le tiraron algo por detrás

_Oh no, I see  
A spider web and it's me in the middle  
So I twist and turn  
But here am I in my little bubble_

- Rachel, détente – Elizabeth hacia acto de presencia – Rachel empujo a Quinn y volteo a ver quien se atrevía a interrumpirla

E – esta no eres tu, vamos por favor reacciona – decía acercándosele poco a poco – Quinn corre hacia la cocina y no salgas de ahí – La rubia se quedo mirándola en shock – Pero que rayos, ¡ve! – le grito

Quinn inmediatamente hizo caso y se metió rápidamente a la cocina observando incrédula lo que pasaba, estaría loca, esto debía ser una pesadilla

_Singing out, oh I never meant to cause you trouble,  
Oh, I never meant to do you wrong,  
Oh, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
Oh no, I never meant to do you harm._

E – Rachel no quiero herirte – decía acercándosele

R – Y que puede hacerme una insignificante mortal, no puedes hacerme nada – decía burlándose – puedo matarte si quiero

E – Pues si es así como dices, por que no vienes y me muerdes, sé que tienes muchas ganas de hacerlo, probar algo diferente ¿o no?

Rachel solo sonrió y antes de que Elizabeth volviera a decir algo en cuestión segundos la agarro dispuesta a morderla ante la atónita mirada de Quinn

R – claro que quiero probar algo diferente, esas porquerías que me dabas no me llenaban por completo –

Iba a hacerlo, iba a morderla pero Elizabeth rápidamente saco la cruz que portaba consigo y se la puso en el pecho dejándole una marca y haciendo que cayera desmayada

_They spun a web for me,  
They spun a web for me,  
They spun a web for me._

E – Te lo buscaste Rachel – dijo levantándola del suelo y llevándola a unos de los muebles – Supongo que ya te habrás enterado que ahora Rachel es una vampira – dijo volteando a ver a Quinn apoyada en el marco de la puerta y con los ojos totalmente abiertos de la impresión

Q – Esto es una maldita broma, te estas vengando por lo de las escaleras… esto no puede ser cierto – decía toda alterada – esto es una jodida broma, ustedes dos lo han planeado todo – decía gritando – ¡esas cosas no existen, no claro que no!

E – Escucha sé que esto es difícil de… -

Q – Cállate – decía gritando, estaba con los nervios de punta – Esto es una pesadilla

La rubia no se tranquilizaba, iba de una lado a otro y esto impacientaba más a Elizabeth por lo que se acercó y de una cachetada la sentó en uno de los muebles. Quinn solo se llevo la mano a la mejilla donde cayó el golpe y se le quedo mirando sin decir nada

E – Bien, lamento haber hecho eso… bueno en realidad no lo lamento, creo que con esto estamos casi a mano, tu me tiraste por las escaleras – Quinn la miraba con ira – Volviendo a lo otro… te lo resumiré para que tu cerebro pueda procesar la información

Q – No me trates de idiota – respondió amarga, ¿como se atrevía a tocarla?

E – respiro profundamente – Escucha, Rachel fue mordida por un vampiro que supuestamente estaba encerrado en aquella casa donde tu y tu amiguita le gastaron la broma, cuando la encontré la había mordido, por lo que la saque de ahí antes de que mi herma… de que el vampiro trate de matarla, lo encerré de nuevo y fui a por Rachel – no quería entrar en más detalles con la rubia – Todavía no se como pudo salir de ahí

Q – Como que salió, dijiste que lo habías encerrado – pregunto un poco mas tranquila

E – Pues hay un cuarto de control que tiene acceso a todas las puertas, de seguro alguien habrá vuelto a entrar y empezó a manosear los controles liberándolo de nuevo, pero me pregunto quien -

La rubia se quedo estática, ella sabia quien había sido o quienes, ella y Santana. Elizabeth la miro extrañada, la rubia se había quedado inmóvil y con la vista perdida

E – Hola, estas ahí – preguntaba chasqueando los dedos delante de ella haciendo que reaccionara -

Q – No puede ser – decía entrecortadamente – yo no.. – Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos -

E – Oye que te sucede, tranquila –

Q –Fue por mi culpa, luego de eso Santana y yo volvimos para ver como se encontraba Rachel y tratando de localizarla empezamos a manejar todos los controles de aquel cuarto – decía alzando la voz y dejando caer algunas lagrimas ante una mirada de sorpresa de Elizabeth, Quinn se sentía culpable

R – Ya deja de llorar– aparecía Rachel tocándose el pecho adolorida donde tenia la marca de la cruz que le había dejado Elizabeth – tus lamentos no solucionan nada, lo hecho esta hecho y yo no podre a ser la misma de antes, tendré que acostumbrarme solo tengo que ver el lado positivo

E – Rachel – susurro

Quinn la miro con miedo y Rachel lo noto, por lo que decidió aprovechar el momento

R – No te hare nada Quinn aunque ganas no me faltan – decía mirándola seriamente – pero ahora que lo descubriste todo… vamos a tener que matarte para que no comentes nada

Q - ¡¿Qué? – respondió incrédula

Elizabeth se tapo la boca aguantándose las ganas de reír, Rachel había vuelto a ser la misma.

Q – Pero que... – Había notado la cara de Elizabeth – se están burlando de mi, esto es una broma – dijo parándose delante de Rachel – tu no eres un vampiro, esto es un acto que han planeado ustedes para vengarse de mi –

E – Seria un alivio para nosotras de que creas que no es cierto –

R – Si de verdad crees que no soy un vampiro, ¿podría hacer esto? – dijo agarrándola de la cintura y levantándola por los aires con suma facilidad, sacudiéndola de arriba abajo bruscamente

Q – Para, para – Elizabeth solo veía la escena con gracia y Rachel se burlaba con malicia –

R – O podría hacer esto – pregunto bajando a Quinn y corriendo por las paredes de la casa, pero el dolor del pecho volvió a ella haciendo que cayera

Q y E – Rachel – gritaron al unísono preocupadas por su estado –

Elizabeth la miro sorprendida, ¿acaso esa chica no odia a Rachel? pensó para si misma

Q y E – Ven te ayudo – dijeron agarrando a Rachel cada una de sus brazos

Elizabeth con una ceja levantaba la miraba interrogante y Quinn le devolvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido, se quedaron en silencio. Rachel al notarlo decidió cortar el momento tan tenso que se formo entre las dos.

R – Bueno, gracias por su atención estoy muy bien – dijo haciendo que Quinn se parara rápidamente toda avergonzada por su actitud y esquivando su mirada

E – Rachel siento lo de la cruz, pero no tenia opción – decía tocando delicadamente su pecho – ven, tomate esto – dijo agarrándola de la mano y sacándola de la vista de Quinn –

Q – A donde te la llev… a donde van – pregunto siguiéndoles el paso

E – Voy a alimentarla, no será que después intente morderte –

R – Felizmente lo impediste, hubiera sido muy humillante para mi persona hacerlo… morder a Quinn… puaj! – dijo en tono burlesco y haciendo amargar a la rubia

Q – Pues bien que lo querías – respondió defendiéndose y mirando atentamente como Elizabeth le entregaba uno de los frascos descubierto por ella a Rachel y esta se lo bebía de un sorbo

R – No era yo Quinn, no pensaba –

Q – Esto es una locura que no estoy dispuesta a soportar, me largo de aquí ahora mismo – dijo dándose media vuelta –

E –Espera no – dijo alcanzándola – Mi hermano puede estar cerca – se le salió

Q – Tu hermano – pregunto

E – Si, el vampiro que mordió a Rachel es mi hermano, seguramente haz estado teniendo pesadillas o algo por el estilo – Quinn se sonrojo al recordar los sueños – y despertabas toda cansada y con alguna marca en el cuello – error, despertaba toda mojada, la rubia empezó a temer que supiera que clase de sueños – eso es porque él se esta alimentando de ti a través de este medio, si sigue así es probable que te debilite tanto que hasta mueras – esto ultimo alarmo a Quinn

Q – Pero que, como que muera – pregunto

R – Él se alimenta de tu energía a través de los sueños, busca alguna debilidad o algún deseo en ti y aprovecha eso para meterse en tu mente provocándolos, ¿cierto Eli? –

Q – ¿_Acabo de escuchar bien, la llamo Eli?_ -

E – Si Rach, por eso Quinn no es muy recomendable que te expongas aun no sabiendo si esta cerca o no

Q – ¿_Rach?, quien se cree que es ella para llamarla así, tranquilízate Quinn no estas pensando con la cabeza -_

R - ¿Qué debilidad o deseo tan grande tendrías para que él se apodere de tu mente tan fácil?

Q –Que te importa – decía sonrojándose – miren esto es muy confuso para mi

E – No me sorprende… escucha se hace tarde – dijo mirando la hora - Rachel te llevará al instituto para que estés segura –

Q – aunque internamente le agradaba la idea tenia que demostrar lo contrario – Claro que no, llegar con la perdedora de Berry, ni hablar –

R – Bien, entonces no hay más que decir… Quinn, vete sola y yo me voy con Eli, así quedamos todas felices y contentas, caso cerrado – se gano una mirada de reproche de Elizabeth

A pesar que cada minuto que pasaba la odiaba más, Quinn prefería mil veces el plan de Elizabeth que el de Rachel

Q – No me interesa, ya me canse de todo este asunto, voy por mis cosas… no pienso llegar tarde – dijo alejándose toda molesta

E – Rach, se supone que tienes que acompañarla – le reclamo

R – Lo que me pides es mucho, acaso no te basto con lo que te hizo… ya no soporto estar con ella y eso que varias veces he intentado formar una amistad – Elizabeth no cambiaba su semblante – esta bien, mira… no la llevare… solo la traeré de vuelta nada mas y de ahí veremos que sigue

Elizabeth se conformo con eso, no podía exigirle más, ella tampoco soportaba a la rubia y eso que la había tratado poco, sin mas que decir se fue a vestirse.

Rachel se dirigió a su habitación y encontró a la rubia cambiándose

Q – No tocas antes de entrar o que – le reprocho terminándose de poner el traje de porrista

R – La puerta estaba abierta Quinn – no le quitaba el ojo de encima, por alguna razón la encontraba atractiva, bueno nunca dudo que era bonita pero de ahí mirarla mas allá era algo extraño para ella

Q –Siempre te excusas de algo para salir airosa –

R – No es eso, lo que pasa es que no quieres aceptar que tengo razón – empezaba una nueva discusión entre ambas – Mira, no quiero discutir contigo… suficiente he tenido, creo que lo mejor es que dejemos todas estas niñerías de lado y actuemos como debe ser frente a la situación, no te pido una amistad entre nosotras Quinn solo que a partir de ahora actuemos con seriedad y sin pleitos o discusiones, ahora soy un vampiro por imposible que parezca y también hay un vampiro que nos esta acechando quien sabe donde que se alimenta de ti… por lo que te pido una tregua para que podamos solucionar esto sin problemas… ¿vale? – le dijo estrechándole la mano

Q – Aun no me termino de creer que eres un vampiro –

Rachel rodo los ojos y la invito a sentarse en la cama junto a ella

R – Dame tu mano –

Q - me vas a morder – pregunto temerosa

R – claro que no, ahora dame tu mano – Quinn accedió y vio como Rachel dirigía su mano hacia su boca – te dije que no te iba a morder – dijo al ver la cara de desconcierto de la rubia, sin mas abrió su boca y se llevo dos de los dedos de Quinn haciendo que tocaran sus dientes - Quinn se sobresalto y toda sonrojada intento retirarse pero Rachel se lo impidió – los sientes – pregunto

Q – Se-sentir que – empezó a tocar sus dientes y pudo sentir los colmillos de la morena – ah si ahora si los siento – dijo sorprendida

R – No son de mentira Quinn – dijo retirando la mano de Quinn y levantándose - espero que ahora no tengas dudas

Quinn no respondió, solo le estrecho la mano

Q – tregua – Rachel sonrió y le devolvió el gesto – pero solo fuera del instituto, no quiero

R – Si, ya entendí – sabia a que se refería – bueno me voy alistar

Rachel se alisto rápido en el baño mientras Quinn esperaba a que saliera, al salir se quedo mirándola como boba, Rachel se lucia unos jeans ajustados negros que realzaban su figura con una sencilla y cómoda remera blanca

R – Presiento que por la cara que pones no te vas a burlas de mi ropa –

Q – Ehh si… digo no esta mal, cualquier cosa es mejor que esas horrendas polleras y suéteres de animalitos que sueles ponerte –

R – Bueno vámonos que se nos hace tarde –

Sin más que decir salieron de la habitación, al pasar por la habitación de los padres de Rachel, esta le pasó la voz a Elizabeth para que se apurara también

Las chicas estaban esperando en la puerta impacientes que Elizabeth bajara, al cabo de unos minutos mas bajo dejando a las dos con la boca abierta

Q – Que haces con ese uniforme – exclamo al verla con el traje de porrista

E – Pues el otro día la entrenadora me pidió que me uniera al equipo, no se por qué, y bueno me pareció interesante además que tengo que mantenerme en forma -

Q – La entrenadora nunca pide a nadie personalmente que se una al equipo –

E – Pues siempre hay una primera vez –

Rachel se quedo embobada, realmente se veía hermosa y sexy en ese traje, con la cola atada… aunque prefería verla con el cabello suelto - mis pensamientos se desvían, que diablos a mi me gustan los chicos – pensó

Quinn vio la mirada de Rachel y se le empezó a hervir la sangre, por lo que tosió aclarándose la garganta para que esta saliera de su trance

R – Eli, te vez realmente hermosa, wao en serio, luces espectacular – Elizabeth se puso nerviosa y empezó a sonreír como tonta

E – ¿En serio?, gracias Rachel – reía nerviosamente y colorada

Quinn observo a Elizabeth y rápidamente se dio cuenta que esta quería algo mas con Rachel por la forma en que la miraba y le sonreía, veía la interacción tan amena que había entre ellas cosa que no le agradaba para nada

Q – Si claro, tan hermosa como Venus – dijo sarcásticamente - escúchame bien… no me importa que la entrenadora te haya pedido que te unas, yo soy la capitana de las cheerios y tu me vas a hacer caso en todo si quieres permanecer dentro –

R – _Siento pena por Eli, espero que este viva para mañana _

Q – Veamos si podrás resistir a la nueva rutina que planteare hoy, si no lo haces quiero que me devuelvas el uniforme bien limpio

E – Esta bien no tengo ningún problema –

Sin más que decir salieron rumbo a su destino, las chicas se dirigieron al auto, Rachel iba de piloto y Elizabeth iba a su costado, se extrañaron al ver a Quinn subirse a la parte de atrás del auto

R – Pensé que no querías que la perdedora de Berry te llevara –

Q – Me da flojera caminar e ir por mi auto, así que solo por esta ocasión dejare que me lleves, recuerda que hicimos una tregua – dijo subiéndose al auto

El camino fue molesto para la rubia, Rachel y Elizabeth no paraban de hablar entre ellas ignorándola por completo. Mantenía firme su miraba hacia la ventana aunque de vez en cuando miraba a Rachel, aun le costaba creer que era una vampira pese a las cosas que le hizo, se quedo pensando en todo lo ocurrido y se replanteo si de verdad había pasado.

R – Bueno ya llegamos – dijo sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia – quieres bajarte aquí o prefieres que todos te vean acompañándonos

Q – Me bajo aquí – dispuesta a salir rápidamente –

E – Oye, te puedo pedir un favor – le pregunto antes de que saliera

Q –Ya te arrepentiste de portar ese uniforme o que –

E – No claro que no, quiero pedirte que por favor no comentes nada, tengo entendido que los chismes en esta escuela corren muy rápido

R – No te preocupes, quien en su sano juicio creería que especialmente yo… soy un vampiro – dijo sonriéndole

Quinn no dijo nada más y se bajo del auto tirando un portazo, ahora lo único que quería era encontrar a Santana, se dirigió rápidamente a los casilleros

F – Hola Quinn – se interpuso en su camino

Q -¿Qué quieres Finn? – dijo esquivándolo y respondiéndole de mala gana

F – Pues viene a saludarte – decía siguiéndole los pasos

Q – Ya lo hiciste, ahora si tengo que tirarte un hueso para que vayas tras el y dejes de seguirme lo haría – dijo acelerando el paso

F – Por que me tratas así, yo quería darte una buena noticia Quinn, sé que te alegrara saberlo – Quinn sacaba sus libros de su casillero sin prestarle la mínima atención y Finn tomo esto como permiso para continuar hablando – Termine con Rachel

Quinn detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se giro para ver al chico que le sonreía

Q – Que bueno que hayas cambiado tus gustos, pero que tiene eso que ver conmigo –

F – Vamos Quinn no te hagas de rogar, además ya se por qué querías que terminara con Rachel -

Q – ¿Perdón?, no entiendo de que hablas –

F – Porque todavía me amas, sigues enamorada de mí y por eso quiero invitarte a salir esta noche – decía con arrogancia

Q – I_diota_ - pensó – Finn, lo nuestro termino y punto… además yo no estaba ni estoy enamorada de ti, yo salí contigo porque eras popular en ese entonces y siendo yo popular no me podía permitir salir con cualquiera, tengo que mantener mi reputación a flote

F – Pe-pero no puede ser, si yo vi como mirabas con odio a Rachel esa vez que nos besábamos –

Q – _No era a ella imbécil, bueno por lo menos no se dio cuenta - _pensó – Te equivocas, mira no me hagas perder mi tiempo, no quiero nada contigo y punto – cerro su casillero con fuerza y diviso a Santana a lo lejos, por lo que se alejó rápidamente de ahí dejando sorprendido a Finn

S – Hola Q , pasa algo – pregunto

Q – Te tengo nuevas noticias S – la latina la miro expectante –prepárate por que hoy voy a cambiar la rutina del entrenamiento, he decidido subirle el nivel –

S – Y porque vas a hacer eso – pregunto restándole importancia al asunto

Q –Pues porque... – se vio interrumpida al oír tanto alboroto

_- Madre mía, ¿quien es ella?, esta buenísima – _

_- Ojala que juegue por los dos bandos - _

_- La nueva chica, la transfirieron hace poco, que buena que esta y con ese uniforme… ¡Dios! – _

_- Y Rachel no se queda atrás, mírala… que sexy que se le ve, ya quiero perderme entre sus largas piernas_

_- Si Rachel fuera de mente abierta harían una pareja candente, que trio haría con las dos_

_- ¿Es la que la acompaña Rachel Berry?, no me había fijado… pero que cuerpazo que tiene, ahora que termino su relación con Finn no desaprovechare la oportunidad de acercármele_ – exclamaba un joven dentro de la multitud de estudiantes que se había formado al ver llegar a Rachel y Elizabeth juntas

S – Pe…pero que que Quinn dime que es…esto no pued.. – no se creía lo que veía

Q - …. – no podía ni hablar, se quedo petrificada al verlas llegar juntas y mas al escuchar todos los comentarios que se hicieron presentes

B – corriendo y con entusiasmo se acercó a ellas - Hey chicas, no sabia que Elizabeth se había unido a las cheerios, increíble… y mira lo buena que esta – esto ultimo las despertó – y ya vieron a Rachel, vaya esta hermosa… que tonto Finn para terminar con ella

S – Despiértenme, por favor – decía incrédula – Quinn así que por esto era la nueva noticia – pregunto

Q –Esa desgraciada saldrá del equipo si o si – dijo fuertemente y ardiendo en cólera

S – Pero porque Quinn, no la vez – pregunto – nos puede ayudar a ganar más rápido y la entrenadora no nos molestara más con derribar al glee club

Q – ¿Santana no te das cuenta? – grito – es una amenaza, o acaso quieres que se robe tu cargo de co-capitana o peor aun, me robe mi puesto… sabes que nos ha costado entrar a las cheerios, ¿tanto trabajo para que venga cualquiera y nos lo quite como si nada?… yo no estoy dispuesta a permitirlo, no voy a permitirme ser su sombra y espero que tu tampoco

B – Así como yo fui la sombra de Britney Spears, no podemos dejar que lo haga San – las chicas la miraron confundidas

S – Tienes razón Quinn, esa chica se arrepentirá de haberse puesto ese uniforme – dijo recibiendo una sonrisa de Quinn

Q – Así me gusta S, Britt tu también prepárate – Brittany solo asintió – nadie se mete con The Unholy Trinity -

_continuara..._

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado, no se porque se me ocurrio poner una cancion, tal vez fue por que la estaba escuchando en ese momento no tengo la menor idea, pero bueno... espero sus reviews, sus ideas me ayudan con la historia aunque no lo crean y bueno nos vemos en el sig cap

Saludos


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí la continuación espero sea de su agrado ;)

* * *

Las primeras horas de clase transcurrieron normalmente, bueno excepto para Rachel y Elizabeth que no dejaban de crear murmullos entre los estudiantes.

R – Increíble, te unes a las cheerios y ya eres popular – le decía a su compañera

E – Ni que lo digas, a propósito tu no estas nada mal bombón – dijo imitando uno de los tantos comentarios de los estudiantes, mientras guardaba sus libros en su casillero

R – No te hagas la graciosa, bueno nos vemos…no quiero llegar tarde – dijo despidiéndose y hiendo para su clase de ciencias

E – Vale, deséame suerte…ahora me dirijo al campo para la rutina de Quinn

R – Huuu, que miedo…. Si fuera tu no iría, pero bueno… Suerte – sin más que decir cada una se dirigió a lo suyo

En el camino Rachel se encontró con Kurt y Mercedez que rápidamente se le acercaron haciéndole miles de preguntas sobre el alboroto de la mañana y sobre la nueva porrista, mientras Elizabeth se dirigía con seguridad al campo, al llegar vio a un par de porristas que la saludaron amigablemente y la pusieron al tanto de los entrenamientos y demás cosas

Conforme llegaban las porristas se acercaban a saludar a Elizabeth y a entablar conversaciones con ella, se había integrado de muy buena forma al equipo, al parecer se llevaba bien con todas.

S – Chicas dejen de cotillear y de hacer vida social y fórmense aquí ahora – gritaba

En segundos todas estaban formadas menos Elizabeth que con toda calma llegaba a colocarse en la fila

S – Es para hoy abuela – Elizabeth solo ignoro su comentario – bien ahora que tengo su atención – dirigiéndose a las demás y dándole la palabra a la capitana –

Q – Chicas por lo que veo creo que ya conocen a Elizabeth así que me ahorrare la bienvenida, y como la entrenadora me ha dejado a cargo hoy será evaluada junto con todas ustedes para ver si realmente cumple con todas las condiciones para ser porrista… y por cierto cambie la rutina

S – Bien empecemos – dijo gritando y haciendo que las demás se movilizaran rápidamente

El entrenamiento comenzó con los duros calentamientos que les imponía Santana, pasados cuarenta minutos de abdominales, flexiones de brazos y piernas, trotamientos y demás algunas chicas se notaban realmente cansadas pero para sorpresa de Quinn que observaba de lejos Elizabeth no presentaba ningún síntoma de agotamiento, es mas se notaba que estaba gustosa de seguir con la practica por lo que de lejos le hizo señas a Santana

S – Quince minutos de descanso – dijo para luego dirigirse con la rubia – que sucede

Q – No vez – dijo señalando a Elizabeth que seguía calentando – pensé que podía confiar en ti, quiero que le subas el nivel al entrenamiento

S – Pero Quinn las demás no podrán, míralas como están -

Q –Pues exígele solo a ella –

S – Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, los entrenamientos son para todas no para una en especial, esta en el reglamento – dijo cruzada de brazos

Q – Brittany – la llamo – Haz la rutina del baile y ya sabes… como te dije

B – Ok Q no te preocupes – dijo dirigiéndose a las demás para empezar con la rutina

Q – No creo que la tonta de Elizabeth pueda tener la coordinación y la rapidez de Britt para seguir todos los pasos – dijo maliciosamente, a lo que Santana solo rodo los ojos – solo una falla bastara para echarla de aquí

Mientras Brittany se disponía a empezar con la rutina, Rachel apareció junto con Kurt y Mercedez a apoyar a Elizabeth

Q – Genial, lo último que faltaba – dijo al verlos sentarse en las gradas

R – Oigan creen que Elizabeth pueda seguirle el ritmo a Brittany –pregunto

K – Eso esta por verse, aunque para que halla pasado sin problemas el calentamiento de Santana dudo que le complique la rutina de Britt, se nota que tiene buen físico

M – Me parece que alguien realmente quiere que salga del equipo – dijo viendo a las porristas

R – De que hablas – cuestiono

M – Pues mira a Quinn, esta que echa humo y juraría que la mirada que le lanza a Elizabeth no es de amigos

K – Debe ser porque teme que le robe su puesto, ahora Elizabeth es un boom en toda la escuela, además me he enterado por ahí que la misma entrenadora le pidió que se uniera… es increíble – decía mirándola – miren ya empezaron

Brittany empezó con la música y empezó con los movimientos rápidos, con forme iba pasando el tiempo ella no se dejaba de mover y Elizabeth trataba de seguirle los pasos, al principio se le complico un poco pero lo supo manejar, solo se dejo llevar por la música y observar con detenimiento a Brittany.

Alguna chicas pararon del cansancio y se retiraron para ver lo que parecía un duelo, Brittany solo se movía y al dar una mirada hacia su alrededor y ver que solo quedaba Elizabeth decidió mostrar y dar todo de si

Rachel se quedo boquiabierta al ver espectáculo que daban las dos, Quinn se mostraba impotente y Santana no le quitaba el ojo a Brittany

K – No tengo palabras, Mercedez que tal una apuesta… parece que vamos a presenciar un duelo entre estas dos –

M - Yo voy por Elizabeth – dijo rápidamente –

K – ¡Diablos! – Exclamo – Esta bien me quedare con Britt -

Al igual que ellos, ahora que quedaban solo las dos las demás porristas también empezaron a hacer sus apuestas

B – Veamos si puedes con esto – dijo y rápidamente al compas de la música empezó a hacer piruetas y vueltas en el aire recibiendo gritos y aplausos de ovación

E – Claro que puedo – dijo repitiendo y haciendo lo mismo que Britt dejando a todos mas que sorprendidos

La música seguía y al parecer a Brittany se le acaban los pasos, volviéndolos a repetir hasta que empezó a sentir por primera vez el cansancio, pero no iba a dejarse vencer en esto, tenia que hacer caer a Elizabeth

Q – Santana, haz algo – le dijo a su compañera – Brittany se esta cansando

S – Ah… ¿Qué, dijiste algo? – Pregunto – no lo había notado, es increíble… mírala, con el dolor de mi alma debo reconocer que es muy buena -

Q – Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir – le pregunto con cólera

S – No sé que quieres que haga Quinn – pregunto

Q – Quiero que la desaparezcas – le grito

S – No creo que pueda con eso, pero voy a ver si tengo el numero de Criss Angel, seguramente él sabe como hacerlo – dijo haciendo el ademan de sacar su celular y dirigiéndose donde las demás dejando sola a Quinn

Quinn por su parte se quedo pensando que es lo siguiente que haría, y volteo a ver a Rachel que se quedo mirando hipnotizada como bailaba Elizabeth, por lo que extrañamente decidió acercarse al grupo

K – ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! Tenemos a rubia porrista con cara de crazy bitch acercándose, todos a sus puestos, repito todos a sus puestos –

Q – Quiero que se retiren, estamos entrenando y desconcentran a nuestras porristas –

M – Vamos, que no estamos haciendo nada malo y ellas ni se desconcentran ni nada –

Q – Es una orden, yo soy la capitana y nuestros entrenamientos no son para mirones perdedores como ustedes –

Rachel seguía hipnotizada ni se había percatado de la llegada de Quinn, cosa que molesto más a la rubia

Q – Eso también va para ti - le dijo a la morena - Hey man hands me estas escuchando – pregunto moviendo su mano por la cara de la morena, Rachel reacciono y con molestia le dirigió la mirada a Quinn

R – ¿Y ahora que quieres? – le reclamo

Quinn rápidamente la jalo del brazo y la saco de ahí corriendo hacia los servicios dejando a Kurt y Mercedez totalmente confundidos, al llegar Rachel la miro extrañada

R - ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto molesta

Q – Mírate al espejo – le dijo

R – ¿Es una broma verdad? – dijo cruzándose de brazos

Q – Lo siento, yo no sabia que tu no… -

R – Pues ahora lo sabes, dime que rayos te pasa, que es lo que quieres – la interrumpió

Q – Basta Berry a mi no me gritas, te saque de ahí porque tus ojos cambiaron de color, estaban rojos – dijo malhumorada – seguro por la hermosura de la tonta de Elizabeth – pensó en voz alta

R - ¿Qué? – Dijo incrédula tras escuchar lo ultimo que dijo la rubia - ¿Es en serio Quinn, que fue lo que dijiste? – dijo mostrándole una sonrisa burlona

Q – Claro que es en serio, tus ojos cambiaron de color… si no no te hubiera traído hasta aquí idiota – dijo

R – Siguen del mismo color o ya cambiaron – le pregunto

Q – No, siguen igual – respondió cruzada de brazos y mirándola fijamente

R – Ok, esta bien gracias… bueno voy a mi casillero a por mi "medicina" – dijo retirándose del lugar –

Q – Espera, alguien te pude ver – dijo deteniéndola

R – No creo, además todos están en clase, solo que nosotros tres nos escapamos porque queríamos apoyar a Eli – esto hizo molestar a la rubia

Q – Vamos te acompaño a tu casillero – dijo sacándola de los servicios –

R – Esto no me lo esperaba – dijo en el camino mientras Quinn iba a su costado

Q – Ni una palabra Berry – le indico – y no te creas que somos amigas

R – Ok, esta bien – dijo sonriendo

Iban avanzando en silencio hasta que llegaron y la rubia decidió hablar

Q – Vas a cantar en el glee club o vas a fingir estar mal de la garganta – pregunto

R – hace momentos me dijiste que no hablara – dijo riendo – Quinn, olvidas rápidamente lo que dices, me empiezas a preocupar – dijo en tono serio

Q – Te hice una pregunta, y por cierto no tengo ninguna falla en la memoria Berry

R – Pues si, sabes que es algo que adoro y no podía dejar de hacer, pero como recién me estaba acostumbrando a lo que soy ahora pues no podía esconder bien mis colmillos y se notarían mas a la hora de cantar – dijo mientras revisaba en su casillero y sacaba un frasco de sangre

Q – Te vas a tomar esa cosa – pregunto con asco

R – Pues no me queda de otra Quinn, aunque parezca asqueroso para mi ahora no lo es – dijo abriéndolo y tomándoselo de un sorbo

Q – Pensé que los vampiros se alimentaban de sangre humana –

R – Yo también pensé lo mismo pero Elizabeth me dio esto y no sé… como que se asusta cuando le digo en broma que probare sangre humana… no se porque no quiere pero bueno me conformo con esto, no es que quisiera morder a alguien pero a veces siento la necesidad de hacerlo -

Q – Espero que no tengas la necesidad de morderme a mí –

R – Descuida que no la tengo y nunca la tendré… ¿ahora ya cambiaron de color? – pregunto

Q – Si ahora si, por cierto será mejor que te apures… quiero ver la cara que pondrá tu amiguita cuando la bote del equipo -

R – No creo que eso suceda – dijo y corriendo rápidamente desapareció de la vista de Quinn

Quinn por su parte apresuro el paso y conforme se acercaba a su destino iba escuchando aplausos y gritos, al llegar se le desencajo el rostro al ver a una Brittany triste sentada en el suelo y a Santana a su lado tratando de consolarla.

Por otro lado pudo ver a Elizabeth de pie y con las porristas a su alrededor felicitándola por su trabajo, pero sobre todo a Rachel uniéndose a las porristas y alzando por los aires a Elizabeth que le sonreía por lo que corriendo se dirigió hacia ellas

S – Y ahí va de nuevo, esta rubia no se va a dar por vencida – dijo al ver a Quinn

Q – Parad ya la fiesta, no sé que festejan aun no se ha terminado la prueba, chicas fórmense inmediatamente si no quieren que les quite todos los privilegios de porrista y en cuanto a ti – refiriéndose a Rachel – sal de aquí ahora mismo - le grito

R – Esta bien, me voy pero solo porque no quiero problemas – dijo retirándose no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Elizabeth y susurrándole un "bien hecho" -

Q – Bien ahora quiero que…

S.S – Suficiente Quinn – apareció la entrenadora, al parecer había estado escondida viendo todo lo acontecido en el campo – no necesito mas pruebas, no me equivoque contigo – dirigiéndose a Elizabeth – bienvenida a las cheerios, sé que no me defraudaras, y en cuanto a ti Quinn, la próxima vez no quiero ver que te vallas como si nada y abandones al equipo se supone que eres la capitana, no me hagas quitarte el cargo –

Q – Si entrenadora – dijo avergonzada – no volverá a suceder

S.S – Bien, ya no falta nada para que termine y suene el timbre así que vayan a ducharse y a cambiarse – dijo y se dirigiéndose a su oficina se marcho

**-Glee Club-**

W – Bien Rachel, ¿estas ya mejor de la garganta? – Pregunto - espero lo estés ya que necesitamos practicar –

R – Si profesor, no se preocupe –

W – Y bien que nos vas a presentar hoy –

R – La verdad es que no tengo nada preparado – respondió apenada, nunca le había pasado eso

W – Es una lastima, pero bueno para la siguiente semana quiero que me presenten en dúos canciones que hablen sobre algo que guarden dentro de ustedes y que no se lo quieran decir a nadie –

K – En otras palabras, como un secreto –

W – Exacto Kurt, les recomiendo que sean con personas que no conozcan mucho para que la dinámica seas mas interesante… bueno eso es todo por hoy nos vemos el Lunes –

Los chicos alistaban sus cosas y salían, mientras Rachel se quedo revisando algunas partituras Finn espero a que se marcharan todos y se le acerco a hablarle

F – Rachel, hola – la saludo

R – Hola Finn, se te ofrece algo – pregunto

F – Pues ahora que lo mencionas… si, yo quiero preguntarte algo –

R – Dime, y no es por ser grosera pero que sea rápido tengo cosas que hacer – realmente no tenia intenciones de seguir hablando con el chico

F – Pues es sobre la tarea que nos dejo el profesor Will… ¿quieres ser mi pareja? - pregunto - sabes que hacemos un gran dúo, cualquier canción que hagamos será mejor que cualquiera que presenten las otras parejas – comento emocionado

R – Lo siento Finn, pero creo que no haz entendido de que trata la dinámica, se supone que es con alguien con quien no interactúas mucho, tú y yo siempre cantamos para el glee club –

F – Rachel yo estoy arrepentido – soltó de repente sorprendiendo a la morena – es cierto esa frase que dicen que no sabes lo que pierdes hasta que lo tienes – Rachel lo miro confundida

R – Es al revés Finn – le corrigió -

F- se quedo pensando y dubitativo prosiguió – Rachel yo estoy muy arrepentido, me arrepiento de haberte dejado ir, soy un imbécil… no déjame hablar – dijo al ver que Rachel iba a interrumpirlo – En la mañana hice algo que me hubiera arrepentido si hubiese dado resultado –

R - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –

F – Veras, hoy me acerque a Quinn para pedirle que fuera mi novia, pero no acepto…

R - ¿Qué rayos? – Exclamo alterada – y aun así tienes el valor de pedirme que vuelva contigo – pregunto molesta – claro como no funciono con Quinn vienes a ver si conmigo si

F – No Rachel, estaba actuando como un tonto…Me he dado cuenta que sin ti no soy nada, ser popular no me sirve de nada si no es contigo a mi lado y si no lo soy no importa, te tengo a ti – dijo sonriéndole – a pesar que yo fui el que te dijo para terminar, ahora me vez aquí arrodillado pidiéndote que por favor vuelvas conmigo… ¿Qué dices?

R – Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes… Lo siento Finn pero ahora no estoy para volver a empezar una relación y menos contigo… Tengo otras cosas más importantes a las que tengo que dar todo mi tiempo y contigo a mi lado eso seria imposible –

F – Pero Rachel, no me puedes hacer esto por favor… - suplicaba

R – No Finn, ahora solo podemos ser amigos, como tu mismo me dijiste luego de romper conmigo – dicho esto se marcho dejando atrás al chico desconcertado

Rachel se dirigió a su casillero a guardar sus cosas, al llegar vio a Elizabeth que estaba recostada esperándola, se notaba un poco cansada

R – Hola, que tal tu día – pregunto guardando sus libros

E – Bien, no como me lo esperaba pero estuvo bien… ahora soy porrista – dijo sonriendo

R – Me alegro, sabia que ibas a lograr pasar las pruebas que te pusieran, bueno creo que es hora de irnos, ¿vamos? –

E – Te noto un poco rara… ¿paso algo? – dijo mientras caminaban y se dirigían a la salida

R – Nada del otro mundo, un ex novio me pidió volver – dijo restándole importancia al asunto -

Al llegar a donde estaba estacionado el coche Rachel se subió y espero que Elizabeth hiciera lo mismo, pero al ver que no sucedía decidió bajar y preguntarle el porqué

E – Creo que te olvidas de algo – dijo

R – Mmm… ¿Quieres que te abra la puerta del coche? –

E – No te hagas la graciosa – dijo sonriendo – Me prometiste que llevarías a Quinn a su casa

R – Seguro ya se fue, una lastima porque yo tenía tantas ganas de llevarla –

E – Antes de salir vi que estaba charlando con uno de los profesores, así que alcánzala y llévala, lo prometido es deuda… nos vemos mas tarde – dio media vuelta y se fue tranquilamente

Rachel resignada salió en busca de Quinn, no le resulto difícil encontrarla pues pudo divisarla salir de la escuela por lo que rápidamente la llamo

R – Hey Quinn – grito

Q – Que quieres Berry – dijo siguiendo su camino

R – Vamos, te llevo – dijo acercándosele – veo que Santana y Brittany ya se fueron y puede ser peligroso que te vayas sola, ya sabes a que me refiero – Quinn alzo una ceja

Q – ¿Okeey? supongo que será por ese "vampiro" que hablan tu y la Elizabeth, esta bien me iré contigo pero solo por esta vez -

R –Créeme que será solo por esta vez – dijo subiéndose al carro y Quinn haciendo lo mismo

En el camino Rachel decidió prender la radio y tratar de llegar lo más rápido posible, esquivando carros y pasándose algunos semáforos, Quinn rápidamente se dio cuenta de esto y empezó a reclamarle

Q – Berry quiero llegar viva a mi casa, deja de correr – le grito

B – No estoy corriendo, siempre voy a esta velocidad - mintió

Q – Te haz pasado la luz roja, disminuye la velocidad o me bajo ahora mismo –

B – Seria increíble que lo lograras, digo ¿no? Si puedes tirarte del coche a la velocidad que va y salir sin ningún daño seria realmente sorprendente – dijo burlándose

Q – Me estas retando – pregunto – crees que no seria capaz – Rachel la miro con cierto temor –

R – No… no creo que seas capaz – dijo temerosa y mirando de reojo a Quinn, pensaba que la rubia era quizás un poco loca o tal vez bipolar por sus cambios de humor… pero que se llegara a tirar del auto no se le pasaba por la mente –

Q –Pues mira – dijo desabrochándose el cinturón, quitando el seguro a la puerta y abriéndola, esto hizo que la morena frenara bruscamente –

R – Esta bien, ya tu ganas… pero por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer… prometo bajar la velocidad – dijo asustada y arrancando el auto y avanzando en una velocidad considerable para la rubia

Q –Bien, así me gusta – dijo triunfante

R – Con esto confirmo que estas loca – dijo con la mirada en frente

Q – En realidad no lo iba a hacer, no estoy loca Berry…. Solo te asuste – dijo volviéndose a poner el cinturón y acomodándose en el asiento

Los minutos siguientes la pasaron en silencio, ninguna de las dos hablaba solo se limitabana a escuchar la radio

R – Rayos, ahora que – dijo al ver que había cerrado la calle, al parecer hubo un accidente – Ni modo tendremos que ir por el otro camino, llama a tu mama y dile que demoraras

Q – Esta bien – dijo sacando el celular y marcando a su madre – Hola?... mamá, si no te preocupes estoy bien… si te llamo para decirte que voy a regresar un poco mas tarde, han cerrado una de las calles de regreso porque hubo un accidente… no si yo estoy bien… si no te preocupes… si eso mismo por ahí estamos hiendo… con Berry, Rachel Berry… ajam… si ella me esta trayendo… ok le diré… adiós – dijo cortando la llamada y suspirando pesadamente

R – ¿Todo bien? – pregunto al ver a la rubia un poco fastidiada

Q – Mi mama quiere darte las gracias por traerme y por la otra noche dejarme quedar en tu casa, así que quiere que al llegar pases a tomar algo -

R – Pe-pero Quinn sabes que no puedo, tengo que irme ya sabes… además ahora no tengo mas de esos frascos y si pasa algo y no me puedo controlar – dijo visiblemente preocupada – y si tu mamá sospecha de algo, y luego se da cuenta de lo que soy y se desmaya o peor aun se asusta y sale corriendo y llama a la policía y luego trato de escapar y me persiguen armados y de repente mato a un oficial por defenderme y al ver que no pueden llaman a las fuerzas armadas y…

Q – ¡Por Dios basta! – Dijo interrumpiéndola – deja de decir idioteces y llévame a mi casa de una vez para terminar con esto, no va a pasar nada tu solo tranquilízate quieres –

R – Y que voy a hacer si me da sed – preguntó

Q –Pues te daré de beber – dijo sonriéndole

Rachel la miro un poco confundida y no decidió decir nada mas, solo siguió manejando, al llegar la rubia bajo rápidamente del auto y le indico que ella saliera cuando se lo indicara. La vampira después de esto vio como se retiraba y se adentraba a su casa, después de esperar unos minutos vio como salía

Q – Vamos, mi mama quiere que pases para darte las gracias –

Rachel asintió y temerosa se bajo del auto, se le veía nerviosa por lo que la rubia paro antes de entrar

Q –Oye tranquilízate, si no lo haces mi madre notara esos colmillitos que salen de tus labios – dijo tratando de calmarla

R – Eso no me ayuda Quinn, ahora que hago – dijo alterándose aun mas

Q – Mírame- dijo agarrándola de los hombros – escucha yo no voy a dejar que le des un infarto a mi madre cuando descubra que eres un vampiro, ¿ok? – dijo tratando de ser graciosa y mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa, esta era una nueva faceta para Rachel, jamás había visto a Quinn sonreírle de esa forma puesto que siempre que le dirigía la miraba esta se la devolvía con amargura y fastidio o con insultos y agresiones

R – Esta bi-bien, que tal ahora – dijo relajándose y mostrándose serena

Q – Bien, así me gusta – dijo agarrándola del brazo – Ahora vas a entrar a mostrar esa molesta sonrisa que traes contigo todo el tiempo y a salir de esta sin problemas – las chicas entraron y se encontraron con la mama de Quinn que las recibía a las dos alegremente

J.F – Rachel que placer verte – dijo abrazándola – estoy muy agradecida por lo que haz hecho por mi hija

R – No creo haber hecho nada del otro mundo señora – dijo riendo

J.F – Estoy agradecida que hayas dejado que Quinn se quede en tu casa, espero que no te haya causado molestias -

R – Ahora que lo menciona, ni se imagina lo que hi… - paro al darse cuenta como Quinn la asesinaba con la mirada – digo para nada, no fue ninguna molestia, Quinn no causo problemas de ninguna clase… de hecho ese día terminamos el trabajo, bueno solo le faltan algunos detallitos para que este listo –

J.F – Cuanto me alegro, y no tenias porque haberte molestado en traerla de vuelta, nuevamente te lo agradezco, veras Quinn es lo único que tengo en estos momentos luego de que botara a mi esposo por haberlo descubierto con otra mujer y tarde me di cuenta que ella es realmente mi mayor tesoro – dijo sonriéndole con cariño a su hija – por eso ahora la cuido tanto y trato de remendar todo el cariño que no le di antes

R – No tiene nada que agradecerme señora y me alegro que ahora se lleve bien con su hija y le demuestre todo su cariño – dijo amablemente

J.F – Estoy feliz que Quinnie frecuente con amistades como tu, ella me dijo que eres una muy buena estudiante y que tienes una de las mejores voces del glee club – dijo haciendo que Quinn se avergonzara al máximo

R – En serio Quinnie – pregunto divertida – bueno en nada de lo que dijo se equivoco jaja –

Q – Bueno basta de tanta charla, ¿mama no ibas a invitarle a Rachel algo? – pregunto fastidiada – se pasa el tiempo y no es bueno que Rachel se regrese sola tan tarde -

J.F – Tiene toda la razón, Rachel acompáñanos a cenar – dijo invitándola a pasar al comedor

R – Claro, como no – dijo gustosa, ahora había agarrado confianza y ya no se sentía nerviosa y mucho menos preocupada de que la madre de la rubia sospeche algo de ella. Las chicas se sentaron en la mesa en silencio Rachel evitaba mirar a la rubia porque sabía exactamente como la estaría mirando: con odio.

Dentro de poco apareció la mamá de la rubia trayendo la comida para que cada una se sirviera, Rachel miro la comida y decidió comer por educación, en realidad no tenía ganas, desde que se convirtió en vampiro había perdido un poco las ganas de comer.

J.F - ¿Qué tal esta la comida? – pregunto mirando como la morena se metía un bocado a la boca

R – Muy bueno señora, realmente cocina muy bien –

J.F – Yo no cocino, lo compre en un restaurante… pero me alegra que te gustara, quieres un poco de vino – dijo parándose a ofrecerle la botella, resbalándosele de las manos estaba a punto de caer al suelo pero en un acto reflejo Rachel lo sostuvo antes de que cayera dejando totalmente sorprendida a Quinn y mirando asustada la reacción de su madre

J.F – Vaya Rachel, que reflejos… que bueno que lo cogiste antes que se rompiera hubiera sido una pena malgastar tan exquisito vino, me costó mucho dinero aunque no lo creas –

Después de este suceso continuaron cenando y platicando de diferentes temas, Quinn vio la divertida conversación que Rachel mantenía con su madre por lo que le fue imposible no unirse a la plática haciendo de esta noche un agradable momento. Al terminar Rachel se despidió cordialmente y Quinn la acompaño hasta llegar a su coche

R – Por fin, que bueno que ya termino todo esto y sin ningún problema – dijo llegando a su coche

Q – Si yo también me alegro, oye me divertí hoy contigo… además a mi mamá le caes muy bien – dijo – pero no se lo digas a nadie, esto solo queda entre nosotras

R – Je no te preocupes, bueno ya se me hace tarde y Elizabeth debe estar preocupada… nos vemos el Lunes creo si es que no pasa nada malo –

Q – Rachel espera – dijo antes de que entrara al auto

R – Dime Quinn –

Q – Quiero cantar contigo para los dúos en glee – Rachel se sorprendió, realmente esto no lo esperaba – ¿te parece?

R – Claro que si Quinn, me encantaría – dijo no pudiendo evitar su alegría

Q – Genial entonces te llamo mañana para ponernos de acuerdo, adiós – dijo despidiéndose de ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Rachel se sorprendiera aun mas

Rachel se subió a su auto y vio como Quinn se dirigía a la puerta de su casa dispuesta a entrar, arranco el auto y antes de partir capto la atención de la rubia llamándola

R – Hey Quinn, no tienes que ponerte celosa tu también eres hermosa y hasta aun mas que Elizabeth – dicho esto se marcho

Quinn solo se quedo con una expresión boba en el rostro, Rachel no había pasado por alto lo que le menciono en el baño, después de esto no dejo de pensar en la ahora vampira en toda la noche

E – Donde demonios te habías metido, te estuve llamando como loca – dijo amargada al ver a Rachel entrar por la puerta

R – Lo siento me quede un rato en la casa de Quinn porque su mama quería agradecerme por haberla llevado y por lo de la otra noche también, mi celular murió… la batería se le termino por eso no pude contestar –

E – Esta bien, que remedio – dijo tirándose en el sofá – me alegro que hayas llevado a Quinn –

R – Te lo prometí, bueno voy a subir a mi cuarto a buscar algunas canciones para la tarea el club glee –

E – Ok, estaré aquí abajo, si me necesitas llámame y no te olvides de alimentarte, he dejado varios frasquitos en tu mesa de noche –

R – Ok gracias, me ahorras tiempo – dijo subiendo las escaleras – hasta mañana

¿? – Que bonita historia se esta formando, dejare que siga así para después yo mismo ponerle fin a esta ridiculez y vengarme de esa estúpida que me encerró como un perro sin poder disfrutar de los placeres de la vida… ya veras Elizabeth, te tengo una sorpresa -

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y perdón por la demora, me quede sin inspiración pero bueno actualizare mas seguido.

- Temperature by Sean Paul - cancion utilizada en el baile entre Britt y Elizabeth (solo imaginenselas xD)

Saludos a todos y no se olviden de sus reviews (necesito ideas jeje)


	9. Chapter 9

Aqui la continuacion espero les agrade...

* * *

Rachel estuvo impaciente, se le hacia una eternidad a que se terminara el día, buscaba sugerencias en internet sobre canciones que hablaran sobre la dinámica del Prof. Will y ninguna que encontró le pareció buena para cantar junto con Quinn.

R – Bah todavía son las ocho, es temprano y no creo que Quinn este despierta… no la llamare – decidió bajar y tomar algo

Q - ¿La llamo?... no todavía es muy temprano, aunque es probable que este despierta… ¿o no?, mejor espero un rato mas – dijo y se fue a buscar al igual que la morena algunas canciones que pudieran cantar pero después de unos minutos decidió matar el tiempo volviendo a la cama, no acostumbraba despertarse a esas horas los fines de semana

R – Todavía sigue durmiendo – dijo al ver a Elizabeth en el sofá –

Instintivamente se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y la contemplo por un rato, le parecía hermosa de eso no tenia dudas. Delicadamente retiro el cabello y dejo a su vista el cuello, se relamió los labios y prosiguió a acercarse lentamente.

_R – Vine a visitarte porque… tengo que apaciguar una gran necesidad– decía esto ultimo en un susurro contra su cuello _

_Q – Ra-Rachel... – podía presenciar el pánico en su rostro_

_R – Shhh solo quiero probarte – _

_Se abalanzo a devorarle los labios, la estaba lastimando pero no le importaba. Estaba gozando al sentir a la rubia retorcerse debajo de ella y al escuchar esos gemidos de dolor y placer, las lágrimas empezaron a hacer acto de presencia en su rostro por lo que con todas sus fuerzas la empujo._

_Sin embargo la vampira se acercó a ella velozmente y le mordió el cuello, escucho como gritaba y se aferraba a su espalda clavando sus uñas, era una delicia, sentía como la sangre corría por sus venas, empezaba a llenarse de energía y quería mas, no iba a parar hasta probar la ultima gota_

Rápidamente se alejó antes de morderla haciendo un movimiento brusco que hizo despertar a Elizabeth

E – ¿Rach? – Dijo reincorporándose – ¿pasa algo? – pregunto al verla con la mirada perdida

R – Na-nada… todo bien, voy a salir a correr –

E – Oye que sucede – preguntó parándose y deteniéndola

R – Te dije que nada, ya no molestes – le grito y salió rápidamente por la puerta

Rachel salió corriendo de la casa, corría en cualquier dirección, su mente estaba invadida por esas imágenes que tuvo antes de morder a Elizabeth

R - ¿Por qué Quinn?… ¿por qué?, no entiendo nada… yo no mordí a Quinn pero por que justo cuando iba a morder a Elizabeth… ¿y por qué iba a morderla?…. Diablos – exclamo enojada – no pude controlarme – siguió corriendo

Q – Son las once, la llamare – dijo marcando el numero de la morena – _Hola, soy Rachel Berry. En este momento no puedo contestarte por favor deja tu mensaje después de la señal. – _Colgó amargamente el teléfono – Demonios Berry donde te metes

La rubia tomo su chaqueta, tomo sus llaves y bajo inmediatamente por las escaleras, al verla tan apurada su madre le pregunto

J.F - ¿Vas a salir? –

Q – Si mama – quería evitar el interrogatorio de su madre

J.F - ¿A dónde vas? ¿Vas a regresar temprano? ¿Quieres te prepare algo? ¿Vas a quedarte a dormir? – su madre se había vuelto muy protectora desde que saco de su vida a su padre y no quería perder a su hija

Q – A la casa de Rachel mamá, y ya deja de hacerme tantas preguntas… adiós – dijo saliendo apurada

La rubia empezó a caminar, la casa no estaba muy lejos. Tranquilamente saco su iPod y siguió caminando tratando de relajarse, pero desde que salió empezó a sentir una extraña sensación de alguien siguiéndola, volteaba a cada esquina que daba pero nada.

Al llegar a la casa se quedo parada al frente, no sabia si la morena estaría adentro o si de repente se encontraría con la molesta de Elizabeth. Después de quedarse pensando decidió entrar, pero sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro por atrás haciendo que se sobresaltara y reaccionara empujando a la persona que se atrevió a hacerlo

¿? – Disculpa… yo no quise asustarte…–

Q – No se preocupe yo…yo no… - la rubia se quedo embobada al ver al joven apuesto que tenia delante, era alto, de cabello negro y ojos celestes e increíblemente blanco… no, era pálido. Tenía facciones muy finas para ser hombre, se parecía a alguien, tenía ese presentimiento, solo que ahora no recordaba a quien – no debí reaccionar así – dijo

¿? – Disculpe que la moleste, me llamo Chad – dijo estrechándole la mano cordialmente –

Q – Si, yo me llamo Quinn – devolviéndole el gesto –

Ch – Lo que pasa es que no encuentro esta dirección, si pudiera se tan amable – dijo entregándole el pequeño papel con la dirección

Q – Si solo camine unas tres cuadras de frente, y luego voltea a la derecha –

Rachel que ya regresaba a su casa tuvo un mal presentimiento por lo que apuro el paso, conforme llego se sorprendió al ver a Quinn al frente de su casa pero más cuando la vio charlando con un joven, se quedo al margen y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos para que no notaran su presencia

Ch – Muchas gracias, disculpe haberla molestado- se ponía en marcha pero se detuvo y regreso donde la rubia - No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad pero…Le gustaría ser mi guía por esta ciudad – pregunto abiertamente

Q – Tal vez en otro momento será, ahora estoy ocupada. Ahora si me permite – pero el joven se interpuso en su camino - ¿Disculpe?

Rachel al ver esto salió de su escondite y fue directamente a por el joven, este se percato de la presencia de la vampira y decidió marcharse

Ch – Nos volveremos a encontrar, si no es contigo será con la otra… adiós – le dijo susurrando y se marcho inmediatamente de ahí -

Quinn se quedo asustada luego de que se marcho, ¿que había sido eso? Quien era ese joven que le parecía tan familiar

R – Quinn, ¿Qué paso, estas bien? – pregunto dirigiéndose a la rubia preocupada

Q – Si no paso nada, ese joven solo quería que le indicara una dirección – dijo mostrándose mas calmada, cuando miro a Rachel noto como se encontraba – Rachel tus ojos están rojos

R – Es que me preocupe, pensé que ese hombre quería hacerte algo –

Q – Pudo haberte visto, se mas cuidadosa la próxima vez – le reprocho, intentaba mostrarse seria por fuera, internamente estaba rebosando de alegría por el hecho de ver a la morena preocuparse de esa forma

R – No me reproches – se quejo – y si se diera cuenta de mis ojos y me descubriera lamentablemente hubiera tenido que matarlo, ya sabes… no puedo dejar que me descubran –

Q – ¿Hubieras hecho lo mismo con mi madre? – exagerando y siendo dramática, definitivamente eso lo aprendió de Rachel

R – Cla-claro que no… como crees – dijo nerviosa – oye cambiando de tema, ¿que hacías en frente de mí casa?

Q – Pues, te acuerdas que ayer te dije que te llamaría para lo de los dúos – la morena asintió – pues te llame pero me contesto la contestadora –

R – Ahhh… te contesto la contestadora – se burlo

Q – No te burles, me contesto con esa molesta voz diciendo deje su mensaje – dijo imitando la voz

R – La molesta voz es mía – dijo cruzada de brazos

Q – Si ya lo se – dijo sonriendo – bueno, entonces como tengo cosas que hacer mas tarde – mintió – se me ocurrió venir a tu casa para no perder mas tiempo

R – Bueno entonces que esperamos, vamos – dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada

Al entrar vio a Elizabeth apurada metiendo algunas cosas en su mochila que no alcanzo a ver

R – Elizabeth vas a alguna parte – pregunto, se sentía mal por como le grito en la mañana –

E – Si, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo apurada – hola Quinn – menciono al verla, espero un saludo que nunca llego – bueno no tengo mas que hacer, nos vemos mas tarde Rach – la vampira se alegró que le digiera así, eso significaría que no estaba molesta ni nada por el estilo – Espero se diviertan en lo que sea que tengan que hacer – dijo sonriente para luego salir por la puerta

R – ¿No puedes ser más grosera? – pregunto al ver que no le devolvió el saludo a Elizabeth

Q – No sé de que hablas – dijo indiferente – yo soy una persona muy educada

R – Sabes a que me refiero, deberías ser mas amable con Elizabeth… es una buena persona y trata de ser amable contigo a pesar de como la tratas –

Q – ¿Amable conmigo?… ¿de quien hablas, yo no vi a nadie? - respondió

Caso perdido, Rachel no quiso seguir insistiendo más en el tema, sabia que la rubia no iba a ceder. No entendía del todo por que se llevaba tan mal con Elizabeth, ella suponía que era porque resultaba una amenaza para la rubia puesto que era porrista, y una muy buena porrista que podía quitarle el puesto de capitana en cualquier momento.

R – Bueno – suspiro – vamos a mi habitación –

Al entrar vio algunos frasquitos que probablemente Elizabeth de seguro le volvió a dejar, rápidamente se tomo uno y encendió su ordenador

R – Ven siéntate a mi lado, para que me digas cual de estas te gusta – dijo mientras seguía con la mirada en el ordenador revisando algunas cosas – no te voy a morder – dijo al ver que la rubia no cedía

La rubia se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a escuchar algunas canciones, la morena le sugería diferentes alternativas pero Quinn solo contestaba negando moviendo de la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Las horas pasaron, la tarde llego y las dos seguían en la misma posición

R – Quinn por favor, no puede ser que ninguna te guste – dijo recostada en su escritorio y manipulando el teclado con una mano – hemos visto mas de 30 canciones – la rubia estaba que se dormía

Q – No, no me gusta – ni si quiera había escuchado las ultimas 20 canciones, solo respondía lo mismo -

R – Ya me canse, mira la hora que es… no puedo creer todo el tiempo que hemos malgastado – dijo parándose y despertando a Quinn que ya casi se caía – No que tenias cosas que hacer en la tarde – pregunto con ironía

Q – Pues si, estoy esperando a que me llamen – otra vez mintió

R - ¿Y que vamos a hacer con la canción? – Pregunto, ella se tomaba muy en serio los trabajos en el glee club – ¿sabes que? me canse… vamos a cantar esta y punto – dijo reproduciendo la canción

Q – Esa me parece bien, si hagamos esa – respondió un poco animada

R – Esa fue la primera que te mostré – dijo alterada, estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Q – No la había escuchado bien – dijo con toda calma

R – Gracias a ti no vamos a tener tiempo de practicar – dijo tirándose en su cama – Y mas ahora que el aburrimiento me mata

Q – _Santana llámame en este instante _– le mando un mensaje de texto aprovechando que Rachel no estaba viendo

S - ¿Y ahora que querrá? – estaba viendo una película con Brittany

Segundos después el celular de Quinn comenzó a sonar, captando la atención de la vampira

Q - ¿Diga?... ¿Quién habla? –

S – No te hagas la sonsa, dime de una vez que quieres -

Q – Si dime a que hora vamos a salir, ¿vienes a recogerme o voy para allá? Estoy esperando largo rato que me llamaras – respondió fingiendo molestia

S – De que estas hablando, que porquería te fumaste Quinn -

Q – ¡!¿Ya no?!... bah me hubieras avisado antes, es una lastima – fingió decepción – bueno entonces quedamos para otro día -

S – Pero que mierd… -

Q – Si nos vemos pasado mañana, adiós – colgó rápidamente y lo puso en silencio para que la latina no la molestara por lo que acaba de hacer –

B - ¿Quién era Santy? – Britt había visto la reacción de la latina mientras hablaba por teléfono

S – Era Quinn, no sé que diablos quería – contesto regresando a su posición junto con Brittany – parece que le cayo mal el no poder sacar a Elizabeth del equipo, esta cada vez mas loca –

R - ¿Quién era? – pregunto curiosa

Q – Nada que te importe - le respondió groseramente - alégrate… ahora vamos a tener tiempo de ensayar tu estúpida canción… se me cancelaron los planes para esta tarde –

R – Te recuerdo que fuiste tu la que pidió cantar conmigo y fuiste tu la que acepto cantar esa estúpida canción -

Q – Vamos a ensayar si o no – pregunto molesta

Rachel imprimió la letra y le paso una copia a Quinn, las dos se pusieron a chequear la letra

R - Vaya, se adapta muy bien a mi situación – dijo tras leer algunas líneas del coro

Q – Si, si como sea… ¿empezamos ya? – Pregunto impaciente - ¿ahora que? – pregunto a ver a la morena ponerse un poco nerviosa antes de empezar

R – Nada, es solo que… bueno yo… últimamente no he ensayo ni afinado, no se como…-

Q – Vamos Rachel, tienes una de las mejores voces que he escuchado en mi vida, déjate de tonteras – la morena se sonrojo ante ese halago y se lleno de confianza

R – Tienes razón – dijo segura de si misma – pero antes de empezar creo que deberías comer algo, desde que llegaste no haz probado nada… deberías alimentarte – había dado en el clavo, la rubia estaba que se moría de hambre

Q – No tengo hambre – pero un ruido por parte de su estomago la delato

R – Vamos, bajemos a comer algo –

Al llegar a la cocina Rachel entro olvidándose de un pequeño detalle, pequeñito pero muy importantito

R – Ahhhhhh – grito de dolor cerrando fuertemente los ojos, repentinos dolores le invadían la cabeza. Empezó a retroceder como pudo

Q – Rachel – grito y fue en su ayuda – ¿que pasa? – pregunto preocupada y sosteniéndola para que no cayera

R – Me olvide de… del crucifijo – dijo recuperándose poco a poco – sácalo por favor – rogo la vampira

La rubia inmediatamente entro a la cocina y empezó a sacarlo como pudo, por lo desesperada que estaba se lastimo dejando un corte en su mano, no le tomo importancia por lo pequeño que era. Al terminar se fue donde la vampira que esperaba sentada en uno de los sillones.

Q – Ya esta, creo que vas a necesitar esto – dijo entregándole uno de los frascos que suele tomar – ¿Rachel? – La vampira estaba con la cabeza gacha – Rachel – volvió a llamarla

La vampira levanto la vista y le agarro fuertemente la mano donde sujetaba el frasco

R - ¿Qué te paso en la mano? – Dijo observándola fijamente – Estas sangrando – dijo haciendo mas presión en su agarre - ¿Te duele? – pregunto sonriendo al escuchar un pequeño quejido de la rubia

La presión que ejercía en su mano solo aumentaba a que fluya mas la sangre. Pensó que era un simple corte, resulto ser algo más. Veía como la vampira la miraba sedienta con esos ojos tan penetrantes que traspasaba su mirada. Odiaba tener que desear que Elizabeth apareciera en estos momentos, seguro ella sabría como controlar a Rachel.

Q – Rachel tomate esto – no fue una petición fue una orden – Tomate esto – al primer movimiento que hizo la vampira Quinn abofeteo su rostro. Si, tenia que arriesgarse

Se quedo congelada, esperando la reacción de la morena. Que solo palpo su rostro adolorido con su mano.

R – Lo-lo siento… si ahora me lo tomo – increíblemente Rachel había vuelto a la normalidad y tomo del frasco, mientras Quinn trataba de ponerse algo encima para que su mano dejara de sangrar. Se fue corriendo al baño y lo primero que hizo fue buscar algo con que curarse.

Se quedo en el baño largo rato, tenía cierto temor de salir y encontrarse con la vampira. Después de unos minutos fue donde Rachel, estaba tirada en el sofá repasando la letra de la canción.

R – Quinn, te deje algo de comida en la cocina…cuando termines te espero acá para de una vez terminar con esto – hablo sin dirigirle la mirada

Quinn no dijo nada, al entrar a la cocina encontró unos emparedados con una bebida al costado. No perdió más tiempo.

**ooooo**

**- Feria abandonada-**

Ch – _La vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida - _

E – Sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí Charles, o… prefieres que te llame Chad -

Ch – Que gusto verte hermanita… no, miento – dijo sonriendo – me desagrada tu presencia

E – Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez –

Ch – Piensas encerrarme de nuevo o esta vez piensas matarme, ya sabes… no seria la primera vez que lo haces – dijo son sorna

E - ¡Cállate! – exclamo furiosa

Ch – Por cierto, la nueva chica… Rachel, se parece mucho a alguien que conocimos –

E – No te atrevas –

Ch – Ah si verdad – exclamo riéndose – Ya me acorde, Jane… ja ja ja. Que sorpresa ¿verdad? Quien lo diría, es idéntica a ella, mismos rasgos faciales… es decir físicamente no encuentro diferencias. Es una pena, era tan joven… tenia una vida por delante –

E - ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me haces esto? – lagrimas empezaban a caer de su rostro

Ch – Porque lo disfruto, me encanta verte sufrir… sigue llorando, es un deleite para mi –

E – Charles, por favor… sabes muy bien que no me diste otra opción. Tenia que encerrarte, no podía dejar que mataras a tu antojo –

Ch - ¡Vamos!, tu no eres ninguna santa paloma, como me dices que no mate si tu también lo hiciste. Eres igual que yo – grito amargado -

E – Claro que no – contesto desafiándolo – yo no disfruto ver sufrir a las personas, yo no abuso de los que son mas débiles. Tú eres un enfermo que disfruta placer al hacerlo –

Ch – No me hagas reír, ahora aclárame algo – puso un semblante serio - ¿Por qué no mataste a Rachel?... espera, espera. ¿Porque te recuerda a tu amorcito o porque no quisiste cometer el mismo error? –

E – No me eches a mí la culpa, tú la mataste. Fuiste tu el que… –

Ch – Yo no le clave un puñal en la garganta hermanita –

E – Tú mataste al amor de mi vida, le quitaste el alma. La convertiste en ese repugnante ser. Y te perdone, creyendo que no eran tus intenciones, pensé que no eras tu realmente sino la cosa en que te habías convertido, porque todavía no tenias control de tus instintos, pensé que podía recuperarte pero no. No te mate, diablos… eres mi hermano – dijo llorando

Ch – Pero me encerraste como un perro, sin poder ser libre. Recibiendo siempre lo mismo, yo quiero más… Yo, yo no puedo estar ahí encerrado Elizabeth, mírame… soy superior a todo, tengo poder, tengo… puedes ser como yo si quieres, podemos hacer esto juntos

E – La ambición te ha cegado hermano, y jamás voy a acompañarte en esto -

Ch – Crees que esa porquería que traes contigo me va hacer algo, no me hagas reír – dijo al mirar que Elizabeth sacaba un crucifijo – Ahora soy mas fuerte, veras… ahora me alimente bien… Pero no te preocupes, me asegure que a las personas que toqué no se vuelvan a levantar -

E – No haz cambiado en nada – espeto con odio -

Ch – Demasiada charla, ya me aburrí – en un rápido movimiento agarro a la joven por detrás y empezó a ahorcarla – estoy ansioso por verte retorcer del dolor -

**ooooooo**

**- En casa de Rachel - **

Q – Bien ya termine, empecemos – dijo encontrándose con Rachel – te pasa algo – pregunto temerosa al ver a Rachel levantada y mirando por la ventana –

R – Quinn, perdóname por lo de hace momentos… no sé que me paso, debe haber sido por el corte que te hiciste, me descontrole un poco ya sabes – no la miraba, seguía parada de espaldas – perdóname también porque ahora voy a tener que dejarte, tengo que irme –

Q - ¿Qué, de que hablas? ¿A dónde vas? – Estaba totalmente confundida - ¿No me puedes dejar acá? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la canción? -

R – Terminaremos otro día, tengo que buscar a Elizabeth –

Q - ¿Elizabeth? – Pregunto esta vez amarga - ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver? -

R – Siento que le ha pasado algo malo, tengo un mal presentimiento. Lo siento Quinn, ahora voy a salir a buscarla -

Q – Te perdono si me dejas acompañarte –

R – No Quinn, es peligroso que vengas. Regresa a tu casa –

Q – Es más peligroso si intento regresar, déjame acompañarte –

R - ¿Por qué quieres acompañarme? –

Q – Quiero ayudarte –

R - ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?... es más, ¿Por qué debería creer que pretendes ayudarme? –

Q – Porque…porque quiero cambiar Rachel, todos merecemos una oportunidad –

R – _Siempre termino creyéndote y dejándome llevar – _Sin decir nada se dirigió a la puerta - ¿Vienes o no? -

Quinn siguió a Rachel, una vez sentadas en el auto, Rachel de piloto y la rubia a su costado Quinn decidió preguntar

Q - ¿A dónde vamos? –

R – A la feria esa que nos llevo la vez pasada Mr. Schue, estoy segura que Elizabeth fue a buscar a su hermano en ese lugar –

Q – Pero esta demasiado lejos Rachel –

R – Si quieres puedes bajarte –

Q – Esta bien, parece que será un viaje largo –

R – Ni lo creas, llegaremos antes de lo que te imaginas –

Q – Rachel ni se te ocurra correr, no porque ahora seas vampira crees que puedes esquivar el transito a tu antojo y manejar como una desquiciada–

R – Pero si me es fácil Quinn, y ya no me repliques más. Si quieres acompañarme tendrás que aceptar callada todo lo que haga, no quiero más quejas de tu parte –

Efectivamente, Rachel manejaba a toda velocidad, estaba angustiada. El presentimiento que tenia no la dejaba tranquila, lo único que quería era llegar y encontrar a Elizabeth y ver que nada le haya pasado.

Quinn por otro lado tenia que aguantar el que Rachel manejara como una loca, cada minuto que pasaba se le iba a salir el corazón, se agarraba de los costados con fuerza. Decidió callar, pues como la misma Rachel le dijo no quería escuchar mas quejas y no quería discutir con la morena tampoco. Confiaba en que llegaría viva. Ya habían salido de la ciudad y estaban en la carretera, no faltaba mucho para llegar a esa feria abandonada.

Q - ¿puedes hacer una parada por favor? –

R - ¿Ahora que? –

Q – Necesito bajarme, tengo que ir... –

R - ¿Ir?... ¿ir a donde Quinn? –

Q - ¡Ir al baño Rachel, tengo mis necesidades! – grito desesperada

R – Ok, Ok… no te demores –

Q – ¿Puedes acompañarme? – tenia cierto temor que algún loco pervertido de la carretera apareciera de repente y pudiera hacerle algo –

R – Esta bien – dijo un poco fastidiada

Estaciono el auto a un lado de la autopista, se desabrocho el cinturón y acompaño a Quinn. Se alejaron unos cuantos metros, Rachel iba detrás de Quinn.

R - ¿Por qué te alejas tanto?... espero que no intentes matarme, dejes mi cadáver botado y luego te robes mi auto –

Q – Soy yo la que debería temer de que intentes hacerme algo –

R – Bueno ya, apúrate. Esta empezando a oscurecer –

Quinn se fue detrás de unos arbustos, Rachel se fue donde ella siguiéndola fielmente

Q – No es necesario que me sigas hasta aquí Rachel, puedo hacerlo sola ¿puedes retirarte? – dijo cruzada de brazos

R – Oh, perdón… lo siento – dijo alejándose

La vampira se retiro de ahí unos cuantos metros y espero impaciente, luego de unos minutos Quinn salía y sin avisarle nada se fue hacia el auto, Rachel también hizo lo mismo y se adentro en el.

R - ¿Ahora que? – exclamo totalmente fastidiada, la rubia le estaba causando muchas molestias, no esperaba que la retrasara tanto.

Q – No se abre, Rachel puedes abrir la puerta – pregunto tras varios intentos fallidos

R – Espera – Se bajo rápidamente - Maldita puerta ¿Por qué no abre? – Molesta ejerció mas fuerza sacando totalmente la puerta –

Q – Genial, Rachel solo quería que abrieras la puerta no que la sacaras –

R - ¡Ya lo se!... súbete y no molestes –

Q – Pero como crees que… -

R – Te dije que te subas – le ordeno fuertemente

Quinn subió de mala gana y se abrocho el cinturón, Rachel coloco con fuerza la puerta poniéndola en su lugar asustando a la rubia por el fuerte impacto que causo. La vampira rápidamente subió al auto y arranco lo más rápido que pudo. Ya no quería perder más tiempo.

Viajar con Quinn resulto molesto para Rachel, cada cierto tiempo tenia que parar el auto por cualquier cosa

Q – ¿Puedes prender el aire acondicionado? –

R – No – fue cortante

Q – Abriré la ventana entonces –

R – Haz lo que quieras – respondió sin quitar la mirada de enfrente

Q – ¡Cielos!… Rachel la puerta – al intentar abrir la ventanilla del auto sin querer hizo que la puerta volara por la carretera

Rachel freno en seco y bajo en busca de la bendita puerta, no le fue difícil encontrarla. Al llegar la rubia sintió por primera vez en su vida miedo al ver la mirada de Rachel. Coloco la puerta de un golpe asustando a la rubia otra vez y en silencio subió nuevamente al auto y siguió manejando. Estaba amarga y a la rubia parecía gustarle hacer perder la calma a la vampira

Q – Rachel – la morena no contestaba – Rachel – volvió a llamarla

R – Eres desesperante –

Q – Tengo hambre, crees que podríamos... -

R – No, te aguantas… ya no lo soporto mas. Te juro que una más Quinn y te dejo en medio de la carretera –

Q – Rachel –

R - ¿Qué rayos quieres? – pregunto alzando la voz

Q - Nada solo quería decirte que te vez adorable cuando te enojas –

Rachel se quedo en silencio, no esperaba eso de la rubia. No dijo nada mas, mantenía la mirada fija en la carretera. Quinn podía ver como la vampira estaba totalmente sonrojada, sonrió para si misma y se dispuso a descansar hasta llegar.

El transcurso del camino fue ahora mas tranquilo para Rachel, estaba un poco más relajada. Quinn se había quedado dormida. A la morena le daba un aire de paz, ver a Quinn dormir le parecía agradable, por lo menos ya no iba a tener más interrupciones de su parte.

Por fin llegaron y Rachel le pasó la voz a Quinn para que despertara, se bajaron del auto y se adentraron al lugar. Quinn se sentía un poco mal, puesto que habían vuelto al mismo lugar donde se le ocurrió encerrarla. Rachel no pensaba en eso, lo único que pensaba era en encontrar a Elizabeth.

R – Quinn, te acuerdas por donde entraste con Santana – pregunto

Q – Hee… si sígueme, es por aquí – la llevo hasta una puerta donde decía solo personal autorizado – Es aquí, por ahí entramos, luego fuimos a un cuarto de control donde podía visualizar los diferentes cuartos de la casa, el problema es que no recuerdo como llegar a ese cuarto –

R – No te preocupes. Oye por cierto ya no es necesario que entres conmigo, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres –

Q – No, no quiero quedarme sola. De repente quieres vengarte y dejarme abandonada aquí –

R – Al principio tal vez, pero ahora con todo lo que ha pasado me he dado cuenta que la venganza no te conduce a nada. Así que… no. Sabes… he aprendido que la venganza es como el café – Quinn la miro un poco confusa – por mas azúcar que se le ponga siempre deja un sabor amargo.

Quinn la miro sonriente, nunca espero una respuesta así. Pensaba que la morena todavía tenía resentimiento con ella o planeara hacer algo después lo que le hizo, también pensó lo mismo con respecto a Elizabeth pero le demostraron todo lo contrario.

Decidieron entrar juntas, estaba oscuro. Estaba tal cual como lo recordaba Quinn.

Q – No se ve nada –

R – Yo si puedo ver – le brillaban los ojos – genial ¿no crees?, que mas podre hacer. Puedo correr, saltar, tengo mucha fuerza, puedo ver en la oscuridad… –

Q – Si eres la octava maravilla del mundo, deja de alardear ¿Quieres? –

R – Envidiosa – dijo sacando un poco de pica a la rubia

La rubia solo rodo los ojos ante el comentario de la morena. Entraron y recorrieron el lugar, Rachel tenía cierto temor, pero más lo tenía la porrista. Poco a poco la rubia se pegaba más a la vampira, provocando cada vez más nervios por la cercanía de sus cuerpos

R – Quinn, puedo ser vampiro y muy fuerte y todo eso, pero… no creas que no pesas – Le ponía nerviosa demasiada la cercanía, y aunque intentase negárselo internamente le agradaba –

Quinn recordó el pequeño incidente que tuvo con Santana, por que no repetirlo pensó, por lo que puso todo su peso con el de la morena logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Quedando encima de Rachel, esta volteo quedando sus rostros frente a frente. Podían sentir la respiración de la otra, se miraron fijamente.

Q – _Oh dios, esos ojos, no puedo dejar de mirarla… ¿por qué me estoy acercando?, que importa. Me arriesgare, tal vez no se me presente otra oportunidad como esta_ -

R – _No puedo dejar de mirarla, que ojos tan hermosos tiene… no puede ser, es mi imaginación o se esta acercando, si lo esta haciendo… no, no reacciona Rachel, no puede ser. Habla Rachel, vamos di algo – _

Estaban cada vez mas cerca pero tuvieron que separarse abruptamente por la vibración del celular de la rubia. Quinn rápidamente salió del trance en el que se encontraba y se paro como pudo, imitándola Rachel que se alejó un poco para que Quinn contestara –

Q – ¿Di-diga? – tratando de recuperar la compostura - Si, no te preocupes. Estoy con Rachel ensayando la canción para el glee club…No lo se, luego te llamo – corto la llamada – Era mi mamá – le dijo a Rachel

R – Ok, bueno será mejor que nos apuremos. Recuerdas donde estaba ese cuarto de control – pregunto mientras seguían avanzando –

Q – Lo siento, pero la verdad es que no lo recuerdo – dijo apenada de no poder ayudar a la vampira

R – Tendremos que investigar cada lugar – dijo un poco desanimada

Las chicas empezaron a pasar por los diferentes lugares, encontraron un camino que parecía que dirigía a un subterráneo en uno de los cuartos. Con cierta duda se adentraron en el. Era un pasadizo lúgubre y tétrico, con forme iban avanzando hacia el final iban escuchando lo que parecía una melodía. La vampira acelero el paso y empezaba a correr, cuanto mas lo hacia mas escuchaba aquella melodía que pudo reconocer como una de Beethoven, moonligth sonata se dijo para si misma al escucharla de mas cerca. El sonido venia de un cuarto que estaba al final del pasillo, la rubia que venia corriendo tratando de seguir sus pasos la detuvo antes de abrir la puerta

Q – Entremos juntas, no te dejare sola – la morena solo asintió

La música se escuchaba demasiado fuerte, proveniente de esa habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, el corazón se le rompió en pedazos, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, aquella horrible imagen se clavaria en su mente odiando a aquel ser capaz de haber cometido tal atrocidad.

Elizabeth estaba tirada en el suelo, atada de manos y pies. Tenia la boca tapada, había estado llorando, los ojos lo delataban. Tenía varios rasguños y moretones por todo su cuerpo. Quinn se quedo perpleja, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Rachel rápidamente se acercó a ella, el olor a sangre se adentro por todo su cuerpo. Le desato, pudo visualizar el charco de sangre a su alrededor.

E – Rach, a-aléjate. No.. te acerques… no vas a poder controlarte – susurro, a penas y podía hablar –

R – No, no me pidas eso. Te voy a llevar ahora a un hospital – dijo acercándose para cargarla

Q – Rachel, aléjate. Regresa al auto… yo la voy a llevar -

R – No vas a poder sola, puedo controlarme…déjame llevarla –

Q – ¡No estamos para perder mas tiempo, tu amiga se muere! –

Quinn rompió una de sus mangas y la ato a uno de sus brazos que no paraba de sangrar. La levanto, Elizabeth no podía mantenerse en pie. Estaba con las piernas rotas. Como pudo la cargo en su espalda.

Q – No pesas nada – le susurro

E – Gracias – fue lo ultimo que contesto antes de empezar a perder el conocimiento

Q – Rachel, puedo con ella. Te necesito adelante mio para guiarme. Vamos no tenemos tiempo –

Inmediatamente salieron de esa habitación. Rachel iba adelante, ella podía ver en la oscuridad y guiaba a la rubia que tenia encima a Elizabeth. Internamente se sentía impotente de no poder ayudar, sentía que no hacia nada. Podía sentir todavía el olor de la sangre, pero tenía que controlarse, esta vez no podía ser débil a sus instintos.

Salieron de ese horrible lugar y se adentraron al auto. Quinn tenía a Elizabeth en sus brazos en el asiento de atrás mientras Rachel iba conduciendo. Iba a toda velocidad, se acordaba el camino la primera vez que Elizabeth la llevo a un hospital. Al llegar la llevaron a emergencia, y esperaron por los resultados.

Estaban esperando impacientes y angustiadas. Rachel trato de calmarse lo mas que pudo, ahora lo que importaba era que Elizabeth se recuperara para saber que fue lo que pasó. Sabia quien era el responsable, no tenia dudas.

Esperaron largas horas, estaban calladas. Quinn podía ver el estado de ánimo en que se encontraba Rachel y no quería molestarla, a ella también le había impactado todo lo acontecido. Si bien no le caía Elizabeth no le deseaba por nada del mundo algo como lo sucedido. La vampira no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro, estaba impaciente. En un impulso Quinn la detuvo rodeándola con sus brazos haciéndole entender que no estaba sola, que ella estaba y estaría para apoyarla y acompañarla en lo que sea. No supieron cuanto rato se quedaron abrazadas, hasta que el doctor salió interrumpiéndolas.

- Alguna de ustedes dos es algún familiar – pregunto

R – Heee, si yo…yo soy su hermana. Dígame se encuentra bien…como esta –

- Ahora esta dormida, le aplicamos un sedante para que descanse, el dolor no la dejaba. Que bueno que detuvieron la hemorragia, tenía el brazo roto al igual que las piernas. Con respecto a esto último voy a ser directo. Por desgracia esta en duda el que pueda volver a caminar -

**ooooooooo**

**- Casa Fabray -**

J.F – Quien será, Quinn todavía no me ha llamado – dijo mientras iba a tender la puerta –

Ch – Buenas noches, disculpe que la moleste señora. Soy amigo de Quinn, de la escuela –

J.F – ¿Eres amigo de Quinn?, nunca te había visto, como te llamas –

Ch – Que maleducado que soy, disculpe…Mi nombre es Charles, pero puede llamarme Chad. Un gusto – dijo cordialmente estrechándole la mano -

J.F – Igualmente – dijo sonriente – Dime que se te ofrece

Ch – Quinn y yo no terminamos un trabajo en clases, el profesor nos dio chance para presentárselo el lunes, así que ella me cito aquí para acabarlo -

J.F – Oh ya veo, que raro que no me haya dicho nada – dijo extrañada – Ahora ella no esta, se fue a casa de una de sus amigas –

Ch – Que mala suerte, pero ella me cito a esta hora –

J.F – No creo que demore mucho, si quiere puedes pasar a esperarla –

Ch - ¿En serio puedo pasar? No la interrumpo – dijo sonriente

J.F – Claro que no me interrumpes, pasa. Adelante siéntate –

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Saludos


	10. Chapter 10

**Aquí**** la continuación, espero sea de su agrado y perdón por la demora...**

* * *

- Alguna de ustedes dos es algún familiar – pregunto

R – Heee, si yo…yo soy su hermana. Dígame se encuentra bien…como esta –

- Ahora esta dormida, le aplicamos un sedante para que descanse, el dolor no la dejaba. Que bueno que detuvieron la hemorragia, tenía el brazo roto al igual que las piernas. Con respecto a esto último voy a ser directo. Por desgracia esta en duda el que pueda volver a caminar –

R - ¿Cómo que no va a volver a caminar? –

- Escucha hay un 70% que no pueda caminar, hemos hecho las radiografías correspondientes y tiene fracturado la tibia y el peroné en ambas piernas. Es raro que justo las dos piernas estén en las mismas condiciones, ¿sufrió algún accidente?, no se… a veces pienso, es que me parece raro. Es como si alguien lo hubiera hecho adrede. En fin no voy a precipitarme a sacar conclusiones, vamos a hacerle una operación quirúrgica y…

R – Entonces si va a poder caminar – interrumpió

- En una de las piernas la tibia perforo la piel al fracturarse, esto provoco el corte de algunos nervios y vasos sanguíneos provocando un daño severo a los tejidos blandos dentro de la parte interior de la pierna. Lo peor es que se ha infectado con una bacteria que no logro reconocer

R – _Maldito bastardo… ¿que mierda le hiciste? –_

- es por eso que voy a tener que amputarle la pierna, no hay otra salida

R – No… debe haber otra solución, por favor doctor, no puede ser –

- No podemos arriesgarnos, no sabemos de donde proviene esa bacteria. En todos mis años de estudio nunca me había topado con algo como esto. Es la única solución que tenemos antes que se desprenda y viaje por todo el torrente sanguíneo.

R – _Si yo convirtiera a Elizabeth… ¿podría ser que pueda recuperarse? –_

- Si me disculpan tengo que regresar a ver como se encuentra el paciente. Yo le avisare cuando es que puede ir a verla – sin mas se retiro rápidamente –

Rachel se quedo hundida en sus pensamientos, estaba segura que había sido su hermano. Pero no podía creer que le haya hecho algo así. Tenia que hablar con Elizabeth para entender todo, sospechaba que algo le ocultaba, cuando despertara le diría lo lamentable de su situación y le consultaría lo que tenia pensado en mente.

Q – Rachel… ¿en que piensas? – le dijo suavemente al ver que la morena no reaccionaba

R – Quinn, no quiero que Elizabeth pierda una pierna, yo pensé en otra solución –

Q – Escuchaste lo que dijo el medico, creo que es lo mejor en una situación así –

R – ¡No necesito tu opinión! – reacciono mal, estaba desesperada, pero al ver la cara de Quinn se sintió mal. Después de todo ella increíblemente estaba ahí acompañándola y ayudándola, ella misma se ofreció a ayudarla – Perdón, yo… no quise, discúlpame. Quinn llama a tu madre y dile que ya vas a regresar, te llevare de regreso. Ahora necesito un poco de aire, necesito estar sola – dijo saliendo del hospital sin dejar que la rubia hablara

La rubia también estaba preocupada por Elizabeth, a pesar que no le caía bien. Definitivamente no le deseaba lo que le paso, se sintió mal consigo misma por actuar de forma tan inmadura con ella. Se fue a mirar a Rachel por una de las ventanas que daban a la calle, la veía impaciente, caminaba de un lado a otro, pareciera que estaba corriendo pero no. Recordó que tenía que hablar con su madre y decidió llamarla.

Q – Que raro que no conteste, supongo que se abra quedado dormida – dijo después de intentar comunicarse con su madre varias veces –

Quería ir donde la vampira pero en estos momentos prefirió dejarla sola como ella misma se lo dijo, se fue a sentar y la espero hasta quedarse dormida

…..

_Ch – Que mala suerte, pero ella me cito a esta hora – _

_J.F – No creo que demore mucho, si quieres puedes pasar a esperarla – _

_Ch - ¿En serio puedo pasar? No la interrumpo – dijo sonriente_

_Q - ¿Quién es mamá? -_

_J.F – Claro que no me interrumpes, pasa. Adelante siéntate –_

_Q – Pero que... que – se quedo perpleja, era el mismo hombre de la mañana - _

_Ch – Muy amable señora – _

_J.F – Siéntate, ¿quieres algo de tomar? -_

_Ch – Si no es mucha molestia, estoy muy sediento – dijo sonriendo ampliamente mostrando sus filudos colmillos – _

_Q – No…no puede ser, tú… tú eres el herma…el hermano de Elizabeth – fue corriendo a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre preparando una bebida – ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, mamá rápido! – gritaba totalmente exaltada y nerviosa. Su madre seguía en lo suyo, ni siquiera se percato de su presencia. En un intento desesperado trato de agarrarla del brazo y sacarla a la fuerza pero no podía, simplemente no podía por mas que lo intentaba._

_Miraba como su madre le daba la espalda tranquilamente y saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja en la cual llevaba las respectivas bebidas. Apresurada y torpemente salió de la cocina y fue tras los pasos de su madre, intento volver a llamarla, le gritaba, intentaba alcanzarla y agarrarla pero sus intentos eran en vano_

_J.F – Sírvete, espero te guste - dijo pasándole la bandeja_

_Ch – Muchas gracias, muy amable señora – dijo sonriente y tomando el liquido_

_Quinn vio como tranquilamente aquel hombre que estaba sentado junto a su madre terminaba de tomar su bebida para después dirigirle la mirada y mostrarle una sonrisa cínica y arrogante_

_J.F – Que delicia – exclamo para dejar la copa a un lado y pararse enfrente de la señora Fabray que extrañada por el comportamiento del joven quiso preguntar algo._

_Quinn estaba atenta mirando todo, había comprendido que no estaba realmente ahí. Su madre no se percataba de su presencia por más que gritara. _

_La rubia vio como el joven levanto su mano haciendo que su madre soltara la copa de vino inmediatamente y ejerciera fuerza en su cuello con sus propias manos. El joven solo miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y dejaba escapar risas entrecortadas por la escena que tenia enfrente, para él era un espectáculo presenciar la muerte. Era un sádico que se llenaba de placer ver a la gente morir lentamente._

_Q – Esto es una pesadilla, esto es una pesadilla… esto no… no – se decía sollozando – despierta, vamos despierta Quinn… _

_Ch - ¿Qué pasa Quinn? Ven, acércate… siéntate a ver el espectáculo. Ven a ver como tu madre lucha contra si misma para no morir – _

_Q – ¡Eres un maldito! – espeto con odio_

_Ch – Ohhh… ¿sabes? no es la primera vez que me lo dicen, mi hermana me lo para diciendo toooodo el tiempo. Que curioso, a veces pienso que realmente me llamo así y no Charles je – dijo riendo – pero ahora estoy muy disgustado contigo, yo te invite cordialmente a que veas la función y es así como me rechazas…. Que mal – dijo moviendo su cabeza en negación – No importa disfrutare yo solo – dijo fingiendo pena_

_Q – ¡No, no! – intento volver acercarse a su madre pero Charles le impedía el paso con una extraña energía que provocaba con solo dirigirle la mirada - _

_Ch – Déjame ver el espectáculo, no me interrumpas - _

_Q – ¡No, despierta Quinn, vamos despierta… Rachel! – empezó a llamarla_

…

Rachel escucho los sollozos de Quinn y cómo empezó a llamarla, sin dudarlo se dirigió velozmente hacia donde estaba

R – Quinn, ¿Qué sucede?, vamos despierta – dijo al ver como seguía llamándola -

Tras varios intentos Quinn se despertó sobresaltada y sollozando se abalanzo a la morena abrazándola fuertemente. Rachel no comprendía la actitud de la porrista, pero al verla aferrarse con desespero la envolvió en sus brazos haciéndole entender que cualquier cosa que haya pasado ella estaría ahí, que no estaría sola y que contaba con su ayuda. Intento calmarla acariciándole suavemente la cabeza, al ver un poco mas tranquila a la rubia decidió preguntar que es lo que pasaba

R – Quinn, que sucedió, dime porque estas así – cuestiono preocupada

Q – Rach, yo...mi madre…ella – decía entrecortadamente – el, él fue –

R - ¿El?... que dices Quinn, que paso con tu madre –

Q – Charles. Él fue… -

R - Charles – pregunto – ¿quien es el? – tratando de calmar a la rubia para entender a que se refería

Q – Él es el hermano de Elizabeth, tuve una pesadilla horrible Rachel, fue horrible. Mi madre moría de la forma mas horrorosa frente a él y… frente a mi – dijo volviendo a decaer y comenzar a llorar nuevamente

R – Tranquila – dijo atrayéndola hacia ella y abrazándola – solo ha sido una pesadilla, recuerda que él puede controlar tus sueños y crearte ilusiones. Sabes que se aprovecha y utiliza a las personas que mas quieres, hace poco al parecer me hizo lo mismo – volviendo a recordar las imágenes que se le vinieron a la mente antes de morder a Elizabeth

R - ¿Ya la llamaste, te comunicaste con ella? –

Q – Eso es lo que hace que me preocupe mas Rachel, la he llamado varias veces y no contesta… pienso que le pudo haber pasado algo – dijo perdiendo la calma y visiblemente alterada

R – No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. No ha sido mas que una pesadilla ya te lo dije, seguramente tu mamá se quedo dormida. Vamos a regresar rápidamente a tu casa y vamos a ver que ese miserable solo se ha aprovechado de la situación y ha jugado contigo.

Q – ¿Y Elizabeth? – Rachel en realidad no sabia que hacer tenía tantas decisiones en su cabeza que no sabia cual tomar – Primero vamos a ver como esta ella y en que termina su estado creo que es mas importante ahora – dijo con pena, sabia que Rachel no iba a dejar sola a Elizabeth así como así solo porque ella tuvo una pesadilla nada mas

R - Yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como ese ser tan repugnante nos atormenta, y mas con lo que le hizo a Elizabeth. Quinn no voy a dejar que te haga daño a ti o a tu madre – dijo con toda seguridad y atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo – Todo esto va a terminar, esto va a acabar - Quinn se quedo más tranquila, escuchar susurrar a Rachel en su oído y sentir la calidez y protección de sus brazos la calmo. Le gustaba esa calma que le transmitía, no quería separarse de ella.

- Disculpen la interrupción señoritas, vengo a informarles sobre el paciente – dijo el doctor haciendo que las chicas se separaran

R – Que sucede doctor, como esta – pregunto

- Ahora esta despierta, esta mas calmada. Si gustan pueden pasar a verla, la enfermera les indicara – dijo retirándose del lugar rápidamente para chequear algunos documentos – si me disculpan

La enfermera las llevo a la habitación donde se encontraba Elizabeth

Q – Rachel, yo me quedo aquí… no quiero interrumpir lo que tengas que decirle –

R – Esta bien, no te preocupes. Tengo algo muy importante que preguntarle y no creo sea de su agrado – dijo sin más y adentrándose a la habitación dejando un poco confundida a la rubia

R – Hey, hola – la saludo sentándose a su lado – te sientes mejor, no te duele nada – pregunto

E – Hola – dijo sonriéndole – No siento dolor por ahora, los doctores se encargaron de eso

R – Tengo que decirte algo –

E- Si es sobre que no voy a volver a caminar ya lo se – dijo tranquilamente y sorprendiendo a la morena – me lo esperaba Rachel – dijo apartando la mirada

Rachel no sabia que decirle en estos momentos, y tampoco tenia muchas ganas de comentarle lo que había planeado

E – Rachel, no te preocupes. Estaré bien, yo aceptare lo que sea para que me mejore y si es necesaria una operaci... –

R – En serio estarías dispuesta a lo que sea para que te mejores – pregunto interrumpiéndola

E – Rachel si el doctor dice que es necesario que me… -

R – Dijiste que harías lo que sea necesario para recuperarte, ¿en verdad lo harías? – la volvió a interrumpir –

E – Rachel que es lo que quieres decirme – pregunto un poco fastidiada – ¿porque me dices esto?

R – Yo creo que… que tu podrías recuperarte totalmente si fueras como yo –

E – ¡Jamás! – Respondió contundente – Jamás Rachel, no quiero que me conviertas, no es necesario –

R - ¿Qué no es necesario? – Pregunto alzando la voz – ¡mírate!, mírate bien y dime si no es necesario –

E – El doctor me dijo lo que realmente es necesario para mi recuperación Rachel –

R – ¿De verdad quieres quedar paralitica?, ¿Cómo piensas detener a tu hermano? – Elizabeth estaba empezando a perder la calma –

E – Eso no te incumbe, puedo hacerlo yo sola –

R – Me incumbe desde el día en que maldita sea fui mordida, sin querer también me incumbe. Elizabeth solo quiero lo mejor para ti, no entiendo porque no quieres. Además así será más fácil acabarlo –

E – Basta Rachel, no sigas. Estoy es entre mi hermano y yo – le reclamo – retírate y déjame tranquila –

R –No te voy a dejar tranquila, ¿que acaso no te das cuenta? –

E – Sal de aquí o hago que te saquen – le amenazo

R – ¿Que podrían hacerme?, si yo no quiero salir no salgo. Me voy a quedar, a ver si logran sacarme – estaba retándola –

E – Rachel tengo mis razones porque no quiero transformarme –

R – Dilo de una vez, no quieres convertirte en una bestia sedienta de sangre que no puede controlar sus impulsos como yo ¿verdad? –

E – Se quedo callada por un momento apartando la mirada – Yo no pienso eso de ti

R – Si claro – dijo con ironía – Se que lo piensas, soy igual que tu hermano –

E – Claro que no, no te compares con el – volteo rápidamente mirándola esta vez a los ojos – tu no eres como el Rachel, jamás vuelvas a decir semejante cosa

R – Elizabeth… por favor, vamos – le rogo

E – Rachel yo me voy a recuperar, créeme. Además si me convierto tal vez no pueda controlarme –

R – ¡Hey! Mírame a mi… estoy empezando a controlarme, la otra vez casi te muerdo si no fuera porque… digo que si… mírame a mi – Elizabeth la miro confundida – Yo estoy empezando a controlar ciertos impulsos, y ¿por qué no lo harías tu? Tú sabes de esto Elizabeth, tú me dijiste como debía comportarme, no entiendo porque te preocupas por eso –

E – No es lo mismo Rachel, puede que sepa algunas cosas de vampiros y te haya estado ayudando pero eso no quiere decir que estoy preparada mental y físicamente para algo así -

R - ¿Quieres quedarte paralitica acaso? –

E – Claro que no… ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría algo así? –

R – ¿Entonces? –

E – Rachel… - iba a decir algo mas pero se quedo callada -

R - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?... ¿Qué querías decir, Elizabeth hay algo que me estas ocultando? –

E – Déjame, necesito estar sola un momento – Rachel no dijo ni insistió más, solo se retiro como le había pedido

Q – Hey, oye y que… ¿como esta? – pregunto al verla salir –

R – Estará mejor – respondió sonriendo de medio lado – Quinn le propuse convertirla en vampiro – dijo al ver la cara de confusión de Quinn

Q - ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo sorprendida – ¿Como dices? Ósea que… que… ¿piensas morderla? –

R – Supongo… y no hagas tanto escandalo. Es lo mejor, ella no podría caminar y además seria más fácil detener a Charles

Q – Y… ¿Acepto? –

R – Lo esta pensando –

Q – Rachel acabo de recordar, lo que paso hoy en la mañana. El tipo que se me acerco para preguntarme por una dirección, era él –

R – ¿El de la mañana? – Dijo tratando de recordar – Diablos no le pude ver la cara, cuando estaba regresando tuve un mal presentimiento por eso me acerque rápidamente a donde estaban -

Q – Él es muy parecido a su hermana, físicamente son parecidos –

Rachel seguía conversando con Quinn matando el tiempo, se le hacia larga la espera a la respuesta de Elizabeth, quería escuchar el si de sus labios y actuar. Por momento pensaba que lo sucedido hasta ahora era algo irreal, vamos que tenia que despertar. Irreal que fuera lo que fuera ahora sea un "vampiro", irreal que este en esta situación con Quinn, hablando sin insultos ni agresiones, bueno la situación tampoco es para ese tipo de inmadurez. Es más que de cierta forma haya entablado cierta amistad con la rubia y hace momentos le haya ofrecido su ayuda incondicional por el hecho que su madre corriera algún peligro por un enfermo vampiro que quisiera hacerle cualquier cosa.

Los alaridos de una enfermera la hicieron volver a la realidad, inmediatamente su vista se centro en como la enfermera salía corriendo de la habitación de Elizabeth en busca del doctor. Elizabeth simplemente no estaba.

Al ver como la enfermera dejaba el lugar y se alejaba lo suficiente como para verla a ella y a Quinn rápidamente entro a la habitación seguida de la rubia, buscando algún indicio que les ayude a entender la desaparición de Elizabeth.

R - ¡Debió ser ese maldito de nuevo! – exclamo toda enfurecida

Rachel estaba empezando a perder el control y maldiciendo. Solo se dedicaba a maldecir al supuesto responsable, Quinn en cambio seguía buscando por la habitación hasta que encontró una pequeña nota tirada debajo de la cama.

Q – ¡Rachel! – La llamo – Ven mira esto – dijo entregándole la nota

R – _"Siento hacerles pasar por esto y haberme ido de esta forma. Sé que no hubiera podido hacer que dejes tu loca idea de quererme convertir en un vampiro, pero te lo digo desde ahora: no es posible que me conviertas en vampiro, ya lo entenderás. Ahora voy a recuperarme, no malgastes tu tiempo en encontrarme. Yo voy a estar bien, te pido por favor lleva a Quinn de regreso a su casa, su madre corre peligro. No te preocupes por mí, nos volveremos a encontrar pronto." –_ termino de leer en voz alta y después de unos segundos de quedarse ida, arrugo el papel con amargura y se lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Q - ¿Qué significo todo eso? ¿Como va a recuperarse? – Exclamo alterada – Ni siquiera puede caminar. ¡Esta loca! – Rachel la miro molesta – Un momento… si ni siquiera pude caminar… ¿Cómo rayos salió de la habitación?

R - ¿Quieres calmarte y dejar de hacer tantas preguntas? –

Q - ¿Qué…que haremos ahora Rachel?

R - ¿Haremos?...Tu no vas a hacer nada. Te llevare de regreso a tu casa y punto –

Q - ¿Cómo que nada? No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados –

R – Nada Quinn, vámonos – dijo agarrándola del brazo y sacándola rápidamente del hospital –

Una vez dentro del auto no dijeron nada, las dos sumergidas en completo silencio al mismo tiempo que estaban preocupadas y temían lo peor. Rachel conducía lo más rápido posible, Quinn ante esto no hizo ninguna queja como lo había hecho en el anterior viaje con la morena. La rubia quería llegar pronto a u hogar y ver a su madre sana y salva, que todo este en orden.

El transcurso del camino seguía en silencio, Rachel mantenía la vista en frente y Quinn miraba por la ventana absorta en sus pensamientos. Al llegar la rubia se quito el cinturón, bajo rápidamente del auto y corriendo llego hasta la entrada de su casa. Al llegar a la puerta pudo divisar por las ventanas que la casa se encontraba en plena oscuridad. Un miedo empezó a hacer acto de presencia pero, así como llego rápidamente se esfumo al sentir la mano de Rachel agarrándola suavemente.

R - ¿Entramos? – pregunto dándole seguridad a la rubia –

Quinn asintió, saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta para después entrar con Rachel.

Q - ¡¿Mamá?! – Encendió el interruptor alumbrando la habitación – ¡Mamá!..¿Donde estas? ¡Ya llegue!

No hubo respuesta, el silencio es lo único que reinaba en aquel momento. Empezaron a pensar lo peor

Q - ¡Mamá! – grito otra vez subiendo las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su madre.

La puerta estaba cerrada, dio uno cuantos golpecitos para llamarla pero al igual que antes no hubo respuesta alguna, prosiguió a abrirla pero estaba con seguro.

Q – Rachel, no puedo…no puedo abrirla – Rachel no dijo nada, hizo que se apartara a un lado y de una patada derribo la puerta

JF - ¡Dios mio! – Se despertó totalmente asustada – Pero que… ¡Quinn! ¡Rachel! - Las chicas se miraron confundidas

J.F - ¡¿Me pueden explicar que significa esto?! – exclamó molesta

Q – Mamá, yo…ehhh. Lo que pasa es que cuando estaba de regreso con Rachel en el auto, oímos por la radio algo – le dio un codazo a Rachel para que le diera una mano –

R – Escuchamos que un reo había escapado matando a 20 oficiales… muy peligroso y, escuchamos también que había ido a parar a una casa por los alrededores de este barrio… y también que iba muy armado y que era muy peligroso –

Judy las observaba con una característica ceja levantada, Rachel se ponía mas nerviosa ante la mirada que no se apartaba en ningún momento de ella, la misma mirada de Quinn

Quinn miro a Rachel incrédula y le susurro muy cerca – ¿No pudiste inventar algo mas creíble? – solo rodo los ojos ante la negación de la morena –

Q – Y bueno pensamos que te había pasado algo, pues estuve llamándote y no me contestabas. Cuando llegamos nos sorprendió el encontrar toda la casa a oscuras. Subimos hasta tu habitación después de llamarte varias veces y ver que no respondías…

J.F - ¿Cómo derribaron mi puerta? – pregunto ignorando todo lo relatado por las chicas

Q – Nada de otro mundo mamá – dijo tratando de restarle importancia

J.F - ¿Cómo? – insistió

R – Fue Quinn – dijo ganándose las miradas de madre e hija – Usted sabe, Quinn es la capitana de las cheerios, siempre esta en forma… hasta yo me sorprendí de que pudiera hacerlo, tal vez el hecho de pensar que le haya pasado algo hizo que sacara fuerzas que quien sabe no sabia que escondía jejeje – reía nerviosamente

J.F – Vaya Quinn… no, no pensé que – estaba un poco aturdida

Q – Rachel también ayudó – dijo cruzada de brazos – Asi que no me eches todo el peso encima –

R – Si, claro –

J.F - ¡Bueno ya! Estoy sana y salva, solo me fui a tomar una siesta pues me sentía cansada y débil –

Q - ¿Recibiste alguna visita? –

J.F – Creo que si… ah, no recuerdo bien… espera – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama –

Q - ¿Quién vino? ¿Me buscaban? –

J.F – Si, un joven de tu clase… ¿Cómo se llamaba? –

R - ¿Charles? –

J.F – Si, exacto. Estuvo esperándote largo rato, pero como no aparecías tuvo que marcharse –

Q - ¿Y no paso nada más? –

J.F - ¿Qué esperas que pase? Estuve conversando con el y he descubierto que es un chico muy agradable y muy educado también. ¿Por qué demoraron tanto? Miren la hora que es –

R – Lo que pasa señora es que su adorada hija no se decidía por cual canción cantar –

J.F – No me sorprende – Quinn se mostro seria por el comentario – Por cierto Quinn ese chico seria un buen partido para ti, aparte que te enseñaría buenos modales. Deberías salir con el – A Rachel le desagrado totalmente esto ultimo -

Q - ¿Qué dices? –

J.F – Que deberías salir con el, es un buen chico aparte que es muy guapo. Deberías salir con el, contigo no Rachel porque tengo entendido que tu ya estas con Finn ¿verdad? –

Q – Mamá, si nos permites… voy a subir a mi habitación con Rachel para terminar con la canción – dijo interrumpiéndola –

J.F – Si claro, adelante. Si me necesitas para algo voy a estar en la cocina, por cierto mañana quiero que esa puerta este en su sitio ¿Ok? –

Q – Si mamá – dijo para rápidamente jalar a Rachel hasta su habitación – quería escapar de ahí cuanto antes – Ahora se sentía aliviada, no había pasado nada malo, felizmente.

Cuando entraron a la habitación lo primero que hizo Quinn fue sentarse en su cama y encender su laptop

Q - ¿Cómo se llamaba la canción que escogiste? –

R - ¿Es en serio? – Pregunto – Quinn no pienso hacer nada de la canción, ahora mismo voy a… -

Q – Si piensas en salir a buscar a Elizabeth pierdes tu tiempo, ya sabes lo que dijo en aquella nota, no seas terca –

R - ¿Y pretendes que actúe como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Qué ignore todo? –

Q – Si… bueno ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces? –

Rachel se quedo pensando por unos momentos, Quinn tenía razón. Iba a perder su tiempo en buscar a Elizabeth, ni siquiera sabia por donde empezar a buscarla. Recordó lo que leyó en la nota, le había dicho que estaría bien y que no se preocupara ¿Que no se preocupara? Eso resultaba imposible para la morena.

R – Me quedare cuidándote – soltó sorprendiendo a la rubia – A ti y a tu madre, si me marcho estaré sola en mi casa así que mejor me quedo. Además no tengo la menor idea de donde puede estar ese tal Charles. Quien sabe este por ahí cerca ¿Puedo quedarme, verdad? –

Q – Cla-claro que puedes – respondió –Gracias Rachel, solo espero que no quieras morderme – dijo sonriente –

R – No claro que no, ya te he dicho que eso no pasara –

Q – Eso espero. Bueno ahora dime ¿Cuál era la canción? -

R – Esa de ahí – dijo señalándola en el monitor –

Q – Empiezas tu –

R - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? –

Q – De las dos tú eres la que mejor cantas. Necesito que me guíes también –

R – Pero si… Quinn tu también cantas muy bien, tienes una hermosa voz –

Q – He dicho que primero tu –

R – Bien – dijo molesta – esta bien –

Continuara...

* * *

**No se que decir, perdón por la graan demora. Tenia otras cosas en mi cabeza, he estado ocupada estoy días. Pero mañana sale capitulo si o si.**

**Espero les haya gustado la conti y bueno con respecto a algunas preguntas sobre que rayos es Elizabeth eso lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo aunque creo que ya se dieron cuenta, bueno no digo mas. Gracias por seguir con la historia y hasta mañana.**

**Saludos**


	11. Chapter 11

Aquí la continuación espero la disfruten...

* * *

_R – Me quedare cuidándote – soltó sorprendiendo a la rubia – A ti y a tu madre, si me marcho estaré sola en mi casa así que mejor me quedo. Además no tengo la menor idea de donde puede estar ese tal Charles. Quien sabe este por ahí cerca ¿Puedo quedarme, verdad? –_

_Q – Cla-claro que puedes – respondió –Gracias Rachel, solo espero que no quieras morderme – dijo sonriente –_

_R – No claro que no, ya te he dicho que eso no pasara –_

_Q – Eso espero. Bueno ahora dime ¿Cuál era la canción? -_

_R – Esa de ahí – dijo señalándola en el monitor –_

_Q – Empiezas tu –_

_R - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? –_

_Q – De las dos tú eres la que mejor cantas. Necesito que me guíes también –_

_R – Pero si… Quinn tu también cantas muy bien, tienes una hermosa voz –_

_Q – He dicho que primero tu –_

_R – Bien – dijo molesta – esta bien –_

_..._

Las chicas estuvieron ensayando como podían, en realidad Rachel no estaba con ánimos suficientes para cantar cosa que sorprendió a la rubia, algo que le fascinada a Rachel era el canto y siempre se entregaba a mil al hacerlo pero esta vez era diferente.

Quinn estaba tratando de poner su mejor esfuerzo, cantar junto a la morena siempre fue un reto para ella, puesto que no quería sentirse opacada. Rachel por otro lado estaba cantando toda desganada cosa que molesto a la rubia, esa actitud que empezó a mostrar definitivamente era una nueva para ella

Q – Si no quieres cantar mejor paramos – dijo apagando el reproductor –

R – Desde el principio te dije que no tenía ganas –

Q – Entonces la cortamos, no hubieras accedido hacerlo. Me haces perder el tiempo – le reprendió

R – Pero tengo que… de todas formas no ha sido una perdida de tiempo. Ahora te sabes la letra de la canción, es un avance – dijo de forma más serena

Q – Rachel… siempre me ha gustado la forma en la que te entregas a la hora de cantar, es algo que siempre he admirado de ti aunque no lo creas… y me molesta la actitud que tienes ahora – Rachel iba a decir algo pero no la dejo – Comprendo que la situación por la que estas pasando te afecta… digo a cualquiera lo haría, creo que yo perdería los estribos rápidamente –

R – Seguro que si – dijo riendo –

Q – Bueno creo que seria mejor que, no se… si estas dispuesta y con ánimos continuemos mañana –

R – Si esta bien, mañana continuamos. Entonces… -

Q – Quieres bajar a comer algo – pregunto –

R – Desde que me convertí en vampiro perdí las ganas de comer, no lo digo para despreciarte, es en serio – dijo al ver la mirada de molestia de Quinn – Solo tengo ganas de alimentarme de otra cosa –

Q – No… ni se te ocurra querer morderme a mí o a mi madre. Te lo advierto –

R – ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Ya te dije que nunca lo haría. ¿Me crees capaz? – pregunto haciéndose la ofendida –

Q – Si te creo capaz – respondió sin pensarlo

R – Bah, bueno ya te lo dije… si me crees o no me da lo mismo –

Q – Bueno pues haber como se lo dices a mi mamá, yo voy a comer algo. No nos hagas esperar Rachie – le dijo en tono burlón

Dicho esto se fue a encontrar con su madre dejando a Rachel sola en la habitación –

R – _Bien Rachel esta es tu oportunidad para escapar de aquí – _Abrió la ventana y sin pensarlo salto. Estaba alejándose de la casa cautelosamente -

J.F – Quinn, querida ¿Qué fue eso? –

Q – Que fue que mamá – pregunto

J.F – Escuche un ruido por allá… ¿No lo escuchaste? –

Q – Yo no escuche nada, debes estar alucinando – claro que lo había escuchado y por supuesto que sabia quien había sido el causante

J.F – Si debe ser, avísale a Rachel para que baje a comer –

Q – No hace falta, se quedo un rato ensayando la canción… me dijo que ya bajaría –

J.F – Ok, entonces nos sentamos a la mesa –

Q – Claro –

Rachel estaba ya alejándose pero conforme lo hacia el remordimiento empezaba a invadirla.

R – _No… no puedo hacer eso… ¿Qué te pasa Rachel?, ¡diablos! – _Se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr de regreso _- Seria raro que entrara por la puerta principal, ni modo tendré que subir por la ventana – _

A la morena no le resulto difícil hacerlo, de un salto pudo llegar fácilmente a la ventana de la habitación de Quinn. Se acodo un poco el cabello que lo llevaba alborotado y se sacudió un poco su ropa, luego de esto prosiguió a bajar

J.F – Rachel, que bueno que ya bajaste… ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? –

R – Bueno pues me quede ensayando más tiempo -

J.F – Si algo así me comento Quinn, ven ¿no nos acompañas? Y no acepto un no por respuesta, así que siéntate de una vez –

R – Si, si claro – dijo sentándose rápidamente al lado de la Quinn quien dejo escapar una pequeña risa solo audible para Rachel –

Q – Pensé que ya no tenias ganas de comer – le susurro de muy cerca –

R – No quiero ser testigo de como tu madre se transforma –

J.F - ¿Qué comentan entre ustedes si se puede saber? – pregunto tranquila sin dejar de mirar su comida –

Las dos se hacían señas con la mirada para cual de las dos debía responder, Quinn le pateo a Rachel haciendo que esta hiciera un movimiento brusco

J.F - ¿Qué sucede Rachel? –

R – Na-nada lo que pasa es que… que bueno sabe la comida esta deliciosa, ¿lo hizo usted? –

J.F – Sabes que yo no cocino Rachel, te lo dije la otra vez que cenamos –

R – Oh, se… se me olvido –

J.F – No te preocupes, y díganme que tal les va en la canción –

Q – Bien mamá, es más fácil sobretodo porque… bueno Rachel es la que canta mejor de las dos –

R – No digas eso Quinn, no entiendo porque lo dices. Tu cantas muy bien, tienes una voz muy dulce… es muy suave, increíble en serio, es además muy angelical cantas como los ángeles, ¡me encanta tu voz! – tras darse cuenta de lo ultimo que dijo y frente a la madre de Quinn no tardo en ponerse roja de la vergüenza –

Quinn sabia perfectamente porque lo decía, comprobó que cada que lo hacia la morena no tardaba en elogiarla cosa que le agradaba. Judy miraba la escena divertida, una sonrisa no tardo en dibujarse en su rostro al igual que la de Quinn al ver la actitud de la morena.

Después de eso Rachel solo agacho la mirada y siguió degustando de su plato, no dijo nada más. Quinn siguió charlando con su madre de diferentes cosas, al terminar Rachel le agradeció la comida y el permiso de poder quedarse a dormir aquella noche.

Subieron a la habitación dispuestas a descansar, había sido un día con mucho movimiento y muchas emociones de por medio.

Al entrar a la habitación Quinn se dirigió al baño para ponerse el pijama mientras Rachel solo se acomodaba en un pequeño sillón que la rubia tenia cerca de la ventana.

Q – Piensas dormir ahí – pregunto al salir cambiada y ver a Rachel sentada en aquel lugar –

R – No pienso dormir, mejor dicho… no puedo dormir –

Q - ¿No puedes dormir? –

R – Digamos que ahora soy una criatura nocturna –

Q – Ok "criatura nocturna" bueno yo si me voy a acostar – bostezo – estoy cansada, entonces… te vas a quedar ahí – pregunto de nuevo

R – Si, me voy a quedar velándote tooooda la noche… o bueno lo que queda de noche – dijo mientras se acomodaba en aquel pequeño sillón –

Q – Me pregunto como puedes ser así conmigo después de haberte hecho miserable y amargarte tus días en la escuela –

R – Eso es parte del pasado, yo lo he sobrellevado porque he sabido eliminar todos los malos recuerdos y magnificar los buenos… bien dicen que si el presente se la pasa juzgando al pasado perderá el futuro – le dijo guiñándole un ojo

Q – Gracias Rachel, gracias por darme una oportunidad. Yo quiero empezar de nuevo, quiero dejar de ser la perra que se encargaba de joder y hacer triste la vida de los demás y sobre todo la tuya –

R – Me parece bien Quinn – dijo regalándole una enorme sonrisa – No sigamos hablando de esos temas… mejor – Vio la hora que era - ¡Que digo! no sigamos hablando de nada mira la hora que es, te estoy quitando horas de sueño… será mejor que descanses ya –

Q – Esta bien pero sigue hablando… así me duermo mas rápido – Dijo ya acostada

R – Si claro. Duérmete Quinn – Saco su IPod, se coloco los audífonos y se acomodó bien en su asiento escuchando su música.

Quinn se rindió, aunque en verdad quería seguir hablando con la morena al ver la actitud que tomo esta se dispuso a dormir, que no fue difícil puesto que por todo el trajín que había pasado con Rachel su cuerpo le exigía descanso. A los pocos minutos de había quedado completamente dormida.

Rachel no pudo evitar mirarla, el verla dormir le empezó a llenar de una tranquilidad y delicia inexplicable. En silencio y en quietud, se le veía tan inocente e indefensa iniciando una necesidad de protegerla. Tan vulnerable y frágil se le hacia el verla dormir, empezó a sentir una necesidad de ir donde ella, abrazarla y cobijarla.

R - You are so beautiful… To me. You are so beautiful… To me. Can't you see? – No se lo planteo, simplemente se dejó llevar por al canción que estaba escuchando en esos momentos

R - You're everything I hoped for. You're everything I need… You are so beautiful… To me – susurro finalmente no dejando de observar cada detalle de su rostro, de los gestos que hacia. Se quedo en trance por unos segundos

Se saco lo audífonos bruscamente y se paro de donde estaba, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes, empezaba a sentir sed. Definitivamente no podía permanecer ahí. Abrió la ventana despacio pero el ruido la traiciono.

Q – Mmm… ¿Rachel?, que… ¿Qué haces? – dijo aun medio dormida –

R – Necesito ir al baño –

Q – No necesitas salir por la ventana Rachel, puedes entrar a mi baño –

R – Quinn, tengo sed. Voy a regresar a mi casa a por los frasquitos que Elizabeth me dejo en la cocina –

Q - ¿Te vas a ir? – dijo reincorporándose

R – Voy a ir lo mas rápido que pueda, sabes que mi casa no esta muy lejos de la tuya. Solo esta a unas cuadras. Necesito calmar mi sed Quinn, voy y vengo. Te lo prometo –

Q - ¿Qué esperas? – dijo mientras se volvió a acostar –

Rachel salto por la ventana y corriendo se fue hacia su casa. Al llegar, directamente se fue a la cocina a buscar los benditos frascos. Por suerte quedaban dos, se tomo uno y se guardo el otro por si lo necesitaba mas adelante.

No quiso perder más tiempo, así que tan rápido como entro se marcho, al llegar a la casa de Quinn pudo sentir una presencia extraña, alguien que la observaba. Pensó en Charles, seguramente debía estar cerca. Salto hacia la ventana y al entrar a la habitación de Quinn se sorprendió al verla llorando en silencio.

R – Quinn, que te sucede - pregunto acercándose inmediatamente a ella –

Q – Tuve una pesadilla de nuevo Rachel –

R – Es solo una pesadilla, vamos trata de calmarte. Estoy segura que es él de nuevo. Lo he podido sentir cuando estaba afuera –

Q – Rachel duerme conmigo por favor, tengo miedo – dijo susurrando mientras algunas lagrimas caían por su rostro –

R –Quinn… -

No dijo mas, con paso lento se acomodo junto a la rubia, esta al sentir el cuerpo de la vampiresa se aferro fuertemente a ella rodeándola con sus brazos

Q – Que bueno que no te demoraste mucho –

R – Quinn – volvió a susurrar –

Le correspondió el abrazo fuertemente, cerró los ojos al igual que ella intentando dormir, ella se acurruco más a su pecho y poco a poco su respiración se empezó a serenar….

**ooooooo**

Ya faltaba poco, por lo menos ahora podía caminar. Necesitaba llegar a ese lugar cuanto antes, ahí podría recuperarse del todo. Siguió caminando despacio, no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo aun.

- Pero mira que tenemos aquí… que hace una mujer tan hermosa por estos lugares y a estas horas – pregunto un hombre que aparentaba unos treinta años, de buen porte. A simple vista se notaba que era de dinero por su manera de vestir –

Ella lo ignoro, mientras seguía con su camino rogaba que no se le acercara, pero el hombre no pudo evitar seguirla.

- Eres muy hermosa, ¿Dime princesa, como te llamas? – Ella siguió sin responder, como pudo empezó a acelerar un poco el paso – Vamos muñeca déjame conocerte, no te voy a lastimar -

- ¿No te gustaría trabajar para mi? – Ella se detuvo en seco haciendo que el hombre sonriera

E - ¿Para que quieres saber mi nombre? –

- Me gustas mucho princesa, eres hermosa… y sin duda alguna serias un buen negocio – dijo mientras se le acercaba y la cogía fuertemente de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él – Ven conmigo –

La cogió de la mano, Elizabeth se dejo llevar. La adentro hasta el final de un callejón y la hizo entrar por una puerta. Al entrar vio a un montón de señoritas que bebían y bailaban con diferentes hombres. Era algo parecido a una discoteca o mejor dicho era un night-club –

- Descuida preciosa, tu no vas a hacer nada de eso – hizo referencia a unas strippers

E - ¿A dónde me llevas? –

- Solo sígueme – Se adentraron mas al local, subieron unas cuantos escalones y la hizo entrar a una habitación –

E - ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – para nada asustada, al contrario se lo dijo de forma seductora –

- Pensé que me tenías miedo –

E – Si hubiera sido así no me hubiera dejado llevar… ¿No crees? –

- Cambie de opinión – dijo rodeándola de la cintura – Te quiero solo para mi – dijo para después comenzar a besarle el cuello –

E - ¿Y… ya no quieres que trabaje para ti? -

- Tal vez… pero solo para mí. Quiero que seas solo mía, que de ahora en adelante solo yo te pueda ver y tocar – No paraba de besarle el cuello y de manera brusca comenzar a tocarle el trasero -

E - ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me conoces – dijo tratando de controlarse

- Nunca había sentido tanto deseo en toda mi vida por una mujer, tu haz hecho que me vuelva loco – La beso con fuerza haciendo que esta se quejara y lo empujara

E – ¡Así no me gusta! Se delicado conmigo – le pidió dulcemente, haciendo que el hombre la mirara con más deseo –

- Perdona muñeca – dijo acariciándole la mejilla – prometo no ser tosco – dijo besándola esta vez suavemente –

El hombre la besaba y ella se dejaba, de momentos quería aumentar el ritmo pero ella no se lo permitía y en un momento desesperado lo empujo con fuerza a la cama sorprendiéndolo

- Que ruda, vamos así me gustan – dijo totalmente excitado

Ella se arrastró sobre el y se sentó encima sacándose la blusa de tirantes que traía puesto sensualmente

E – Eres un hombre muy malo, te dije que no seas rudo –

- Si soy un hombre malo, que me vas a hacer – decía mientras no paraba de acariciarle la cintura –

Ella sonrió dejando ver los filudos colmillos que tenia y se abalanzo sobre él mordiéndole el cuello, el hombre trataba de sacársela de encima pero ella era más fuerte. Quiso gritar pero no podía, era como si algo se hubiera formado en su garganta.

Ella se prendió más de su cuello y haciendo fuerza con sus brazos no dejo que el hombre se moviera, poco a poco pudo sentir como el cuerpo de aquel hombre dejaba de hacer esfuerzo.

El cuerpo dejo de moverse, ella después de unos minutos de seguir succionando del cuello se retiro y se limpio con sus manos las manchas de sangre que tenia en su boca. Se arregló y se puso su blusa. Se sentó en la cama junto a él.

E- Te lo merecías, no sabré las mujeres de las que abusaste – dijo mientras sacaba del saco del hombre una cajetilla de cigarros y se ponía a fumar – Ya falta poco, y contando… 3… 2… 1… - El cuerpo del hombre empezó a convulsionar, ella lo sentó y se posiciono detrás de él. Estaba sufriendo una transformación, sin dudarlo y con mucha facilidad le doblo el cuello, dejándolo esta vez sin rastro de querer volver a levantarse, ahora el cuerpo estaba sin vida y lo iba a estar para siempre. Lo dejo tirado en la cama y se marcho del lugar sin que fuera descubierta.

E – Como odio tener que hacer esto, pero es lo que queda – Esta vez estaba totalmente recuperada. Me agarraste en un mal estado hermano… ahora las cosas serán diferentes -

**ooooooooo**

**-A la mañana siguiente–**

Quinn se despertaba perezosamente de la cama, al sentir que Rachel no estaba a su lado se levanto buscando a la morena por su habitación – su celular comenzó a sonar –

Q - ¿Rachel? – pregunto inmediatamente al contestar –

S - ¿Rachel?... que diablos Quinn –

Q - ¿Santana? – se molesto – Para que me llamas – pregunto

S - ¿Cómo es eso de Rachel? Estas con la hobbit o que –

Q – Simplemente me confundí, vale –

S – Me confundiste con la enana – grito amarga –

Q – Santana, si no me dices que quieres te cuelgo ahora mismo – para suerte de la rubia, Santana dejo de insistir sobre porque la llamo Rachel

S – Simplemente quería saber como estabas – dijo cambiando el tono de su voz

Q – No te creo, dime que es lo que quieres –

S – Que uno no se puede preocupar por su amiga – dijo ofendida

Q – Ok, adiós – dijo dispuesta a colgar –

S – ¡Espera!, espera ya… esta bien. Llame para preguntarte si ya tenías pareja para los dúos que cantaremos mañana –

Q - ¿Qué acaso no ibas a cantar con Britt? –

S – Iba… pero ella va a cantar con el maldito lisiado de Artie, por eso quería saber si tu ya tenias pareja de canto –

Q – Santana que crees que te hubiera dicho Britt si te hubiera escuchado hablar así de Artie –

S – Esta bien… pero como eres tu no hay problema, tu le has dicho cosas peores – Quinn solo rodo los ojos - es que me da cólera que se vaya con él solo por lastima… pero bueno no quiero tener pensamientos sobre como torturarlo. No me cambies de tema, tienes o no pareja de canto -

Q - Puesss…. Si, si ya tengo pareja –

S - ¡¿Qué?! – Soltó incrédula – ¡Vas a cantar con el retardado de Puck! – grito

Q – No Santana y deja de gritar – le reclamo – Creo que él iba a cantar con Mercedez no estoy segura –

S – No me interesa eso, ¿Quién es tu pareja? –

Q – Es una sorpresa –

S – Déjate de idioteces Quinn, vamos… por lo menos déjame saber la mala elección que haz hecho –

Q – Esta bien, pero por favor no grites – después de tomar aire lo dijo – Rachel

Espero alguna reacción por parte de la latina pero esta no decía nada, cosa que le empezó a preocupar a Quinn

Q - ¿Hola?... San, ¿Sigues ahí? –

S – Ya en serio Quinn, dime quien es – la rubia no lo podía creer –

Q – Ya te lo he dicho, es Rachel… Rachel Berry es mi pareja… de canto claro –

S - ¿Cuál es tu nuevo plan ahora Quinn? –

Q – Ningún plan ni nada – la actitud la latina la estaba molestando – Le pedí a Rachel que cantara conmigo porque si, porque quiero cantar con ella y punto -

S - ¿Con qué te haz golpeado la cabeza Quinn?... me parece raro que especialmente tú quieras cantar con la hobbit –

Q – Quiero cantar con ella porque quiero, ya te lo he dicho, además de eso trata la dinámica de Mr Shue –

S – Sabes que nadie le hace caso y todos eligen con quienes… ¿Hola? ¿Quinn?…. Maldita sea – le había colgado – Esto tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos –

La rubia no le colgó de mala intención a la latina, lo hizo porque vio a Rachel como hacia acto de presencia entrando por su ventana

R – Hola Quinn, veo que ya te levantaste. Salí a correr una rato, ya sabes… es mi ejercicio matutino –

Q – Si… oye vas a comer algo. Para que pregunto tú ya no comes nada –

R – De vez en cuando se me antoja algo, pero tienes razón ahora no voy a comer nada. Voy a regresar a mi casa a ver algunas cosas –

Q - ¿Qué cosas? – pregunto interesada

R – Cosas Quinn, solo vine para avisarte eso. Dile a tu mamá gracias de mi parte. Te llamo mas tarde – Dijo y salto de nuevo por la ventana

Subió a su auto y mientras arrancaba no pudo dejar de pensar en la noche en que durmió con Quinn en sus brazos, una sonrisa tonta se le dibujo en el rostro mientras ya se ponía en marcha.

Quinn al igual que la morena, estaba como tonta al recordar lo de anoche. Esa noche pudo dormir tranquilamente y con la seguridad que nada malo le iba a suceder pues tenia a Rachel a su lado.

Rachel se bajo del auto y al entrar pudo ver en la sala de su casa a Elizabeth sentada, al parecer la estaba esperando. Se quedo totalmente sorprendida

E- Hola Rach – dijo regalándole una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se paraba a abrazarla para saludarla – te dije que me iba a recuperar –

R – Pe…Pero ¿Cómo? – Se alejó de ella para verla detalladamente y comprobar que no era un espejismo – Esto es imposible, tu no podías caminar –

E – Rachel, te he ocultado muchas cosas. Una de ella es que yo también soy un vampiro -

...

* * *

¿que tal les pareció?... se que dije que iba a actualizar ayer pero bueno se me fue... en fin solo digo que de ahora en adelante voy a actualizar mas seguido. Gracias por sus reviews y hasta pronto

Saludos


	12. Chapter 12

Aquí la continuación espero la disfruten...

* * *

_E- Hola Rach – dijo regalándole una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se paraba a abrazarla para saludarla – te dije que me iba a recuperar –_

_R – Pe…Pero ¿Cómo? – Se alejó de ella para verla detalladamente y comprobar que no era un espejismo – Esto es imposible, tu no podías caminar – _

_E – Rachel, te he ocultado muchas cosas. Una de ella es que yo también soy un vampiro - _

R – Pero, tu…tu me dijiste que… ¿Esto es una broma?...– empezó a caminar de un lado a otro – vamos seguramente el estar preocupada por Elizabeth hace que tu mente cree este tipo de ilusiones – hablaba ignorando la presencia de la otra joven que la miraba con gracia –

E – Rach, soy yo en serio – dijo deteniéndola - Estoy aquí porque ya me recupere –

R - ¿Cómo? Pero eso no es posible…tu… tu no podías ni caminar –

E – Es porque soy un vampiro Rachel, no te lo había dicho antes… -

R - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Me hiciste creer todo este tiempo… ¡Rayos que tonta que soy! –

E – No Rach, perdona. Yo no quería asustarte, no quería que supieras mi verdadera identidad… yo planeaba decírtelo cuando supieras controlarte del todo –

R - ¿Cómo se supone que deba confiar en ti? ¿Cómo sé que no eres igual o peor que tu hermano?... ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? –

E - Rachel, desde que mi hermano te convirtió no podía ignorarte y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo no podía dejarte sola y menos en el estado en que te encontrabas ¿Quién sabe que hubieras hecho? No podía dejar que lastimaras a alguien y convirtieras a quien quiera que se te cruce en tu camino en un vampiro –

R - ¿Por qué mejor no acabaste conmigo y ya? Porque sé que hubieras podido hacerlo –

E – Yo no mato a seres humanos Rachel –

R – Yo ya no era un humano en ese momento –

E – No podía hacerlo, seria muy injusto. Tú no tenías las culpa de nada. Además tampoco podía permitirle a la policía que investiguen el lugar por la desaparición de una joven –

R – Si, claro – dijo alejándose de ella – Ya no se si puedo confiar en ti –

E – Entiendo que estés de esta forma, entiendo que ahora tengas razones para no confiar en mí. Pero entiende que soy lo único que te queda –

R – Porque si eres vampiro al igual que tu hermano no pudiste detenerlo cuando tuviste la oportunidad – pregunto

E – Él se ha fortalecido mucho porque se alimenta de los seres humanos, yo deje de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo –

R - ¿Hace mucho tiempo?... de cuanto tiempo estamos hablando –

E – Digamos que muchas veces he tenido 19 años – Rachel se quedo boquiabierta - Podemos vivir mucho tiempo, y no te sorprendas que ahora tu también… con respecto a lo otro yo me decidí dejar de alimentarme de sangre humana y es mas… empecé a tratar de vivir como un humano. Es por esa razón que me venció tan rápido –

R – Pero… por que si son hermanos se odian tanto, aun no logro entender como siendo tu hermano te haya lastimado de esa forma –

E – Es… - suspiro – hace mucho tiempo….

_Flashback_

_Ch – Hey Elizabeth que piensas hacer ahora – pregunto mientras leía el periódico sentado en el sofá - ¿Te apetece ir a divertirte un rato? – pregunto sonriente_

_E – No lo se, aunque… ahora no tengo nada que hacer – contesto para después dar un sorbo a su copa de vino – pero no es que me apetezca salir ahora – _

_Ch – Vamos, no seas aguafiestas. No te hagas de rogar, se muy bien que lo deseas al igual que yo – _

_E – Le sonrió divertida – Esta bien, salgamos a divertimos hermanito – _

…_._

E – En esa época yo salía con mi hermano a buscar victimas… personas que cayeran con nuestros encantos, una vez que lo hacían los torturamos de la peor forma y nos bebíamos su sangre. Por supuesto que no quedaba ahí, no permitíamos que nadie más se convirtiera en vampiro, queríamos ser los únicos seres sobrenaturales que pudiera controlar todo a su antojo por lo que los matábamos antes de que se convirtieran – Rachel no decía nada, escuchaba atenta todo lo relatado por la muchacha – Pero una vez…

_Flashback_

_Ch – Mira esa chica de allá hermanita… ¿Qué te parece? – _

_E – Mmm… no esta nada mal. Esta me la agarro yo, gracias hermanito – dijo depositándole un beso en la mejilla mientras iba en dirección a donde ese encontraba la joven_

_Ch – ¡Hey! Yo la vi primero – dijo cruzado de brazos – _

_E – Pues yo me la agarre primero – dijo sacándole la lengua _

…_.._

E – Capturé a esa joven, o eso creí… en realidad ella me capturo a mi. Simplemente no pude hacerle nada, me reproche a mi misma. Mi mente decía que la convirtiera, la matara y ya, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Cuando la vi y me acerque todas mis intenciones se fueron abajo, ni siquiera supe que decir, no era yo –

R - ¿Te enamoraste? –

E – Si, me enamore perdidamente. Ella después de conocerme me descubrió inmediatamente a pesar que yo intentaba no demostrar ninguna prueba de que fuera vampiro, era muy lista – dijo sonriendo nostálgicamente

R - ¿Cómo se llamaba? – se intereso –

E – Jane, ella era… era, ah! No se ni como explicarlo. Simplemente era maravillosa. Era muy feliz a su lado pero como siempre la felicidad dura muy poco –

_Flashback_

_Ch – Vaya, por fin regresas – estaba sentado en el sofá como era costumbre para él leyendo el periódico - ¿Dónde has estado? Para que pregunto se muy bien donde – _

_E – No molestes – dijo tratándose de alejar – _

_Ch – Elizabeth desde que empezaste a salir con ella te has vuelto muy aburrida, ya no sales a divertirte conmigo – _

_E – Tengo nuevas noticias para ti… ya no pienso salir contigo a divertirme nunca mas – _

_Ch - ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Es por ella? – _

_E – Si es por ella y ya no pienso alimentarme ni matar gente. He decidido cambiar – _

_Ch - ¿Cambiar? Vamos Elizabeth no trates de hacerte la buenita que te queda muy chico, no puedes hacerlo. Además no puedes dejar de alimentarte, nosotros no somos seres humanos te lo recuerdo – _

_E – Puedo cambiar la sangre de humano por otra, lo sabes muy bien – _

_Ch – Perderías gran parte del poder que posees como vampiro - _

_E – No me importa, no me importa eso. Ahora lo único que me importa es ella, tú también podrías hacerlo. No es necesario que matemos de la forma en la que hacíamos solo para alimentarnos, podemos alimentarnos de otra cosa – _

_Ch – Te ha lavado el cerebro, yo no pienso aceptar tal cosa. Estas loca, yo no voy a tratar de vivir como un asqueroso humano, seria rebajarme. No pienso perder mis poderes – _

_E – Pues yo no, y si no te gusta me vale – dijo dejándolo solo –_

_Ch – No voy a permitir que esa muchacha se salga con la suya. Todo va a seguir como era antes – _

…..

E – Después de esa platica que tuve con mi hermano él cambio, por un momento pensé que había cambiado para bien. Se comportaba diferente, me sorprendió muchísimo el hecho de que aceptara mi propuesta y yo fui muy tonta al creerle. Dejo de alimentarse de sangre humana por un buen tiempo y me insistió en que le presentara a Jane, yo no vi problema alguno por lo que accedí –

_Flashback_

_Ch – Por fin tengo la dicha de conocerte – dijo sonriéndole –_

_E – Jane, este es Charles mi hermano. Charles, ella es Jane mi novia – _

_Ch – Puedes llamarme solo Chad – dijo estrechándole la mano – _

_J – Un gusto Chad – dijo devolviéndole el gesto, sintió escalofríos al tocarlo – _

_E – Bien entonces, pasemos a tomar algo – _

_Se adentraron a la sala y mientras Elizabeth fue por unas bebidas Charles se quedo solo con Jane, le invito que tomara asiento mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima _

_Ch – Eres muy bonita, hermosa. Mi hermana es muy suertuda – se gano un gracias tímido por parte de la joven, la estaba intimidando y eso le gustaba – Muchas gracias, muchas gracias porque por ti mi hermana y yo hemos cambiado para bien. Ya no tengo necesidad de matar gente para alimentarme, tu idea fue muy buena. Ahora trato de vivir tranquilo al igual que mi hermana – _

_J – Me parece muy bien, no sabes el gusto que me da – dijo sonriéndole – _

_E - ¿De que hablan? – apareció con las bebidas – _

_Ch – Le comentaba lo bien que me siento ahora, al no vivir como lo que realmente soy – recibió la bebida por parte de Elizabeth – Se siente bien tratar de ir contra la naturaleza y fingir algo que no eres - _

_E – ¡Chad! – Le reprocho – No le hagas caso – dirigiéndose a Jane_

_Ch – Pero si es la verdad hermanita, no te entiendo – _

_J – Entiendo que debe ser difícil para ustedes – _

_Ch - ¡No, no lo entiendes! – Dijo levantándose de su asiento - ¿Qué vas a entender tu, humana? – _

_E – ¡Charles! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Quieres controlarte? – _

_Ch – Perdón, es que… todavía no me acostumbro del todo. Jane perdona mi falta de respeto por favor - dirigiéndole una mirada intensa_

_J – No te preocupes, todo esta bien – respondió temerosa –_

_De pronto sonó el timbre. Charles sonrió para sus adentros, todo estaba saliendo como lo planeó._

_E – Voy a ver quien es, con permiso – dijo para después salir y volver a dejarlos solos – _

_Ch - ¿Nunca te intereso el ser convertida en vampiro? – _

_J –… no la verdad es que no, una vez se lo dije a Elizabeth – _

_Ch – Pero si pretendes convertirnos a nosotros en humanos – dijo molesto_

_J – No, yo no… - _

_Ch – Jajajaja… tranquila estoy bromeando – _

…_._

_E - ¿Qué se le ofrece? – _

_- Vengo a hacerle una oferta sobre este producto que estamos vendiendo – _

_E – La verdad es que ahorita no me interesa, estoy ocupada… quizás en otro momento – dijo mientras iba a cerrarle la puerta – _

_- No espere – puso la mano para que no lo hiciera – Déjeme mostrarle el producto, por favor… si no lo hago me despiden y es el único empleo que tengo y tengo que mantener a mi familia y… – _

_E – Ya, ok… pero que sea rápido – el hombre sonrió maliciosamente_

_Ch – No entiendo por qué no quieres convertirte en vampiro – dijo parándose y caminando alrededor de ella – Podrías hacer muchas cosas, adquirirías muchas habilidades… tener poder – dijo invadiendo su espacio y susurrándole esto ultimo muy cerca del cuello – _

_J – Yo no estoy interesada, no me interesa tener poder ni nada de eso. Yo nací humana y … - _

_Ch – ¿No te interesa el poseer grandes habilidades? Podrías hacer lo que quisieras, además que podrías vivir eternamente al lado de tu querida Elizabeth ¿No te gustaría eso? O es que acaso no la quieres - _

_J – Claro que la quiero, yo la amo – dijo molesta – Intenta decir lo que quieras pero no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión, podrás engañar a tu hermana pero a mi no convences –_

_Ch – Vaya, con que se levanto la fiera – dijo mientras se posaba detrás de ella – Supongo que tu despreciable padre te conto sobre mi. Parece que me falto recoger tan desagradable desperdicio aquella vez – _

_J - ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? – _

_Ch – Basta de habladurías. Vamos al grano, si tú no quieres convertirte pues me da igual. Lo hare a la fuerza – dicho esto ultimo se abalanzo sobre ella atacándola sin piedad y mordiéndola – _

_E - ¡Jane! – volteo rápidamente – _

_- Espera todavía falta la parte mas interesante – dijo agarrándola del brazo – _

_E - ¡Suélteme! Pero que… - pudo ver los colmillos de aquel hombre – No puede ser – se soltó rápidamente de su agarre – _

_- Su hermano me prometió muchas cosas a cambio de hacerle favores. Lo siento pero tengo que matarte – _

_E – Miserable – dijo – ¿Tan poco hombre eres que te vendiste? – _

_- Valió la pena, soy inmortal – _

_E – Vamos a ver si es cierto – se abalanzo sobre el pero este le esquivo fácilmente – _

_- Muy lenta, eso te pasa por no alimentarte bien – ahora le tocaba a el atacarla – _

_Estuvo esquivando todos sus ataques, lamentablemente para aquel hombre Elizabeth no estaba para perder más tiempo, por lo que otra vez se abalanzo sobre él y sacando un puñal le atravesó el corazón dejándolo sin vida. Sin perder más tiempo se adentro a la casa en busca de Jane._

_Al entrar la vio sonriente junto a su hermano, se veía totalmente diferente, el cambio la mirada, se veía mas pálida, no tardo en darse cuenta que había sido convertida_

_E - ¿Qué le hiciste miserable? – se abalanzo con furia donde su hermano cogiéndolo del cuello – _

_Ch – Te hice un favor, ahora puedes vivir con ella por el resto de la eternidad – dijo burlándose_

…

E – Tenía unas ganas inmensas de matarlo, Jane desapareció… no era ella, nada de nada no la veía por ningún lado a pesar de que estaba frente mio. Me miraba con una sonrisa de lujuria, ambición, arrogancia, malicia… no como aquella sonrisa dulce, cálida, que transmitía paz a cualquiera, aquella sonrisa que te contagiaba alegría te encuentres triste, mal, amargo o lo que sea. En ese momento me desespere iba a matarlo pero, ella me detuvo –

R – Ese maldito – susurro para sus adentros - ¿Y que pasó después? –

E – La mate – dijo sorprendiendo a la morena mientras lagrimas hacían acto de presencia en su rostro –

R - ¿Qué? – Estaba realmente sorprendida - ¿Por qué?

E – Tuve que hacerlo, se había convertido en una esclava de Charles, actuaba por instinto y… es lo que ella quería –

_Flashback_

_J – Alto – grito jalándola y no permitiendo que se acercara de nuevo a Charles – Vamos querida, no tienes por qué hacer esto, ahora podemos ser felices como siempre lo hemos deseado. Ahora podremos alimentarnos tranquilamente de la gente que nos rodea y aniquilarla sin ninguna complicación – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente – _

_E – ¡No!... no que te pasa, reacciona tu no eres asi. ¿En que te has convertido? - se acercó a ella para tratar de hacerla reaccionar pero nada – _

_J – Siempre quise hacer esto – dijo para morderla, Elizabeth se dejo mientas algunas lagrimas escapaban. Solo la abrazo con fuerza tras sentir aquel dolor placentero que le otorgaba – _

_Ch – Que bonito espectáculo – dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro – Que bonito ahora estamos todos unidos… Jane ven aquí – la joven se desprendió del cuello de Elizabeth, se deshizo del abrazo con desprecio y se fue rápidamente donde Charles - ¿Quieres divertirte? – le pregunto _

_J – Si, me encantaría Chad – como una niña emocionada, le brillaban los ojos – _

_Ch – Bien, entonces vamos… ¿Elizabeth no quieres acompañarnos? – ella se quedo inmóvil, pensó que era una pesadilla - ¿No? Conste que yo te invite, después no digas que nunca lo hice. Vámonos Jane – vio como pasaba su brazo por su cintura, la atraía hacia el y se marchaba no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa y decirle – Yo la vi primero - _

_Se derrumbo, cayo al suelo llorando. Todavía estaba sangrando por la mordida que sufrió por parte de su amada_

…

E – No podía permitirme ser débil, no podía hacerle eso. No iba a dejar que hiciera lo que nunca en su vida hubiera hecho, no iba a dejar que matara. Salí en su busca luego de recomponerme, no estaban muy lejos. La divise, vi que tenia a un niño que lloraba en sus brazos gritando por su madre que estaba tirada a los pies de Charles, este miraba el espectáculo… orgulloso de lo que había creado. Estaba a punto de morderlo, me acerque lo más rápido que pude y la empujé sorprendiendo a mi hermano que no se había percatado de mi presencia -

E – La agarre por la espalda de tal forma que no pudiera moverse, si lo hacia moriría con el puñal que tenia en la otra mano clavada en su garganta –

_Flashback_

_Ch – Excelente hermanita, termina de una vez con esto… ah! Que feliz me siento, ahora todo volverá a ser como antes, saldremos a divertirnos juntos, nos alimentaremos y recuperaremos nuestros poderes - _

_E - ¿Todo lo planeaste desde antes? – _

_Ch – Si, fue difícil… no sabes cuanto esfuerzo hice para no alimentarme de seres humanos, deberías agradecer todo el sacrificio que hago por ti – _

_J – Elizabeth por favor, no… no me lastimes, yo te quiero… yo aun te amo – decía con voz temblorosa, Elizabeth no le iba a hacer nada – Charles por favor ayúdame, yo sé que tu puedes… haz algo - _

_Ch – No querida, yo solo deseo que te mueras – _

…

E – Estaba inmóvil, solo la tenia agarrada… yo no pensaba lastimarla, pero mi hermano hablo… es algo que nunca aprendí, el la controlaba como una marioneta. No sabia como lo hacia después de morderlos, los convertía en sus esclavos y eso fue lo que hizo con Jane.

– Empezó a controlarla, hizo que se suelte de mi agarre en un momento de distracción y haciendo que se voltease a atacarme, yo solo trataba de esquivarle cada paso del tiempo se me hacia mas difícil. Me estaba cansando tanto por el hecho de que antes me había mordido como por el hecho que deje de alimentarme como debía. En una de esas falle y vi como me agarraba la muñeca fuertemente haciendo que doblara el puñal hacia mí -

_Flashback_

_Ch – Excelente Jane, Elizabeth eso te pasa por no alimentarte como se debe – _

_J – Charles, ¿Quieres que la mate? – dijo totalmente fuera de si, escuchar eso para Elizabeth significo que la había perdido _

_Charles se quedo pensando, mirando como Elizabeth hacia esfuerzos para que Jane no le clavara el puñal. _

_Ch – No querida, vas a ser tu la que muera – Solo con la mirada hizo que Jane se detuviera – _

_E - ¡No!... no por favor no lo hagas, para Charles por favor – suplicaba al ver como Jane detuvo su ataque contra ella y esta vez intentaba clavarse el puñal – No, no te dejare, Jane por favor reacciona – gritaba mientras luchaba para que no lo hiciera – _

_J – Unas lagrimas empezaron a aparecer por su rostro – Elizabeth – susurro – por favor déjame, libérame, sálvame – Elizabeth solo negaba con la cabeza desesperada –_

_Ch – Bien creo que esas son sus ultimas palabras – aplaudió y sucedió. Jane se clavo el puñal en la garganta ante la atónita mirada de Elizabeth – Vaya Elizabeth quien diría que tu llegarías a matarla – dijo echándole la culpa de aquella muerte – _

_E – No, no esto no... no por favor – lloraba, no podía creerlo. Ahí estaba ella, un hilo de sangre escapaba de su boca, su respiración se hacia lenta – Jane por favor, no me hagas esto – en un intento desesperado agarro el puñal y se corto el brazo – vamos bebe, por favor – _

_J – Nunca olvides que te amo – fue lo ultimo que dijo dejando una triste sonrisa en su rostro – _

_Ch – Vaya hasta que al fin – Elizabeth le dio un beso en la mejilla con lagrimas en los ojos para luego acercarse a su cuello y beber para recuperar fuerzas - ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? Déjala ya esta muerta, dejemos que su putrefacto cuerpo sea alimento de gusanos – Elizabeth abandono su cuello y delicadamente la acostó en el suelo, se levanto pausadamente y se giro donde su hermano - _

_E – Ya tuve suficiente, pensé que habrías cambiado… Pero ¡Diablos! No se como pude ser capaz d creer eso – con paso firme avanzaba hasta él – Esto termina ahora Charles - _

_Ch - ¿Qué piensas hacerme? Vamos te haz puesto así porque tu noviecita murió. Hermanita no te pongas esa cara - dijo arrogante_

_Elizabeth no dijo rápidamente se acercó a él, acorralándolo y apuntando su cuello con el mismo puñal que momentos atrás dejo sin vida a Jane._

_Ch - ¿Piensas matarme? – Sonrió cínicamente - ¿Acaso piensas romper la promesa que le hiciste a tu adoradisima Jane?_

_E – No, no pienso matarte. Hacerlo seria haberte perdonado y tú no mereces ninguna clase de perdón, te voy a hacer pagar todo – _

…_._

E – Gracias a que me alimente de Jane en el ultimo momento y también gracias a que mi hermano por seguir a su plan dejo de alimentarse para engañarnos a todos logre derrotarlo en aquel momento y luego de que estuvo inconsciente lo encerré en aquella feria.

**-Casa Fabray-**

JF – Quinn, voy a salir a comprar –

Q – Ok mamá – dijo mientras miraba la televisión –

JF – Cuando regrese quiero la puerta en su sitio –

Q - ¡¿Qué?! No puedo arreglar esa puerta, no se como hacerlo –

JF – Debiste pensarlo antes de derribarla Quinn –

Q – Pero Rachel también lo hizo, no es justo que lo haga yo sola mamá – le reclamo enojada –

JF- No trates de echarle la culpa a Rachel, quiero esa puerta en perfecto estado para cuando regrese y es mi última palabra. Adiós – dicho esto ultimo se marcho

Q – Esto es injusto, maldita Rachel – dijo molesta - ¿Cómo miércoles voy a arreglar esa maldita puerta? –

Se levanto de su asiento, subió a su habitación y prendió la laptop – Internet siempre ayuda – dijo mientras tecleaba lo que estaba buscando – Veamos… no parece difícil –

Salió de su habitación y empezó a tratar de arreglar la puerta, le costó mucho ponerla de pie y colocarla en su sitio. Estaba intentando colocarla y justo cuando lo logro se vio interrumpida por el timbre de su casa

Q – Diablos, ¿Quién rayos será ahora? – Bajo molesta a atender la puerta - ¿Santana?

S – Hola Quinn – dijo entrando a la casa –

Q - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

S – Vine a visitarte – respondió tranquila

Q – Ya… ¿para que? –

S – Quería ver si era cierto que tu pareja de canto era Berry -

Q – Vienes para eso – pregunto molesta – tengo cosas que hacer, no estoy para perder mi tiempo – dijo y subió de vuelta a lo que estaba haciendo, Santana la siguió –

S - ¿Qué haces? – pregunto al verla

Q – Trato de colocar esta puerta en su sitio –

S - ¿Pero como paso? –

Q – Pues… lo que pasa es que resbale con algo y me fui de lleno hacia la puerta –

S – Y pesas tanto que lograste derribarla – pregunto cruzada de brazos

Q – Si, ¿Puedes creerlo? – Santana la miro incrédula – porque mejor en vez de mirarme no me ayudas –

A Santana no le quedo de otra, por lo que la ayudo. No demoraron mucho en terminar de arreglarlo, con ayuda de Santana fue más fácil.

Ya estaba mas tranquila, tener a Rachel a lado la calmaba y la hacia sentir bien. Siguieron conversando de diferentes temas

**oooooo**

E – Ahora ya sabes toda la verdad, ya no tengo nada mas que ocultarte… espero que puedas confiar en mi y si no trataré de ganarme tu confianza –

R – Te haz ganado mi confianza – dijo sonriéndole – Pero todavía tengo una pequeña duda –

E – Dime -

R – Hay algo que no entiendo… si eres un vampiro también ¿Como es que a ti no te afectaban los crucifijos y esas cosas? –

E – No me afectaban porque antes deje de vivir como un vampiro, ya no me alimentaba de sangre. Al principio me costó muchísimo pero esto solo lo hice por Jane, todo el cambio que hice fue por ella. Yo trate de vivir como humano y poco a poco fui perdiendo poder -

R – O sea que en verdad no fingías cuando tratabas de detenerme o… -

E – No, no fingía Rachel. Como ya te dije antes yo perdí mucho poder, pero ahora ese poder que me decidí abandonar hace mucho tiempo lo he recuperado –

R - ¿Cómo que… como lo recuperaste? –

E – Lo mas lógico Rachel, me alimenté de sangre – Rachel se quedo pensando –

R - ¿De la misma sangre que me das a mí? – pregunto causando incomodidad en Elizabeth

E – No – respondió contundente – Yo tuve que alimentarme de otra cosa –

R – Te alimentaste de sangre humana ¿Verdad? – pregunto molesta –

E – Tuve que hacerlo Rach, era eso o sino no hubiera podido recuperarme. Además los que mate podían parecer humanos por fuera pero por dentro… -

R - ¿Mataste? Da igual como sean, no cambia el hecho de que eran personas –

E- ¿Por qué no me comprendes? Crees que es fácil hacer todo esto para mí, yo le hice una promesa a Jane que tuve que romper para recuperarme y acabar con el maldito de mi hermano –

R - ¿Y por qué no quieres que yo lo haga? Puedo alimentarme también de gente inservible que lo único que hace es lastimar a los demás, me volvería más fuerte –

E – No Rachel, tu no vas a hacer eso. Aliméntate con lo que te doy y confórmate con eso –

R – NO, no me puedo conformar con eso. Necesito más que eso, mi cuerpo me lo pide –

E – Pues dile a tu cuerpo que se conforme con lo que le doy, tienes que controlarte –

R – Eso intento pero ahora cuando estoy cerca de Qui… de personas me entra la curiosidad –

E – Te entiendo, sé que no es fácil al principio pero poco a poco te va a acostumbrar –

R – Ojala, bueno voy a regresar a la casa de Quinn tengo algo pendiente – dijo mientras se levantada de donde estaba –

E – Cierto… ¿Cómo pasaste la noche con Quinn? ¿Su mama esta bien? –

R – Si, cuando llegamos su mama estaba dormida, pero sabia que Charles estaba cerca lo sentía, por eso me quede a dormir en su casa –

E – Bien al parecer hiciste caso a la nota que te deje –

R – En realidad fue Quinn la que me hizo recapacitar, yo iba a salir a buscarte – Elizabeth sonrió –

E – Bueno… no te quito más tiempo, anda a hacer lo que tengas que hacer yo estaré aquí descansando un poco –

R – Ok nos vemos más tarde – se despidió

**oooooo**

S – Aun no me puedo creer que vayas a cantar con la enana –

Q – S… ¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte lo mismo? -

S – Es que se trata de Berry, la man-hands, la hobbit, la looser, yentl, rupaul… -

Q - ¡Santana! – la interrumpió, no le gustaba que la latina se expresara así de ella – Para tu conocimiento Rachel dejo de ser eso, por si no te habrás dado cuenta ahora junto con la tal Elizabeth no dejan de ser tema de conversación entre los estudiantes, es mas me atrevería a decir que ahora son… -

S – No te atrevas a decirlo – la apunto con el dedo

Q – Si, son populares – sentencio

S - ¡Ra-Rachel! – Grito - ¿Cómo subiste por… por la venta- ventana? - para luego desmayarse –

Q - ¡Santana! – Se paro rápidamente a ver que le pasaba – Santana respóndeme, que te pasa -

R – Upsss, lo siento no sabia que estaba acá – dijo entrando por la ventana -

Q - ¡Rachel! Genial, ahora seguro va a sospechar, se dará cuenta de que eres un vampiro –

R – No creo – dijo tranquila – Además se ha desmayado, cuando despierte le dices que estaba alucinando y ya esta – pero para su mala suerte Santana recobro el conocimiento inmediatamente

S - ¡Quinn!... vi a – volteo a ver a la morena parada al lado sorprendida - ¡Rachel! ¡¿Qué… que, que haces tu aquí?! ¿Cómo entraste? –

R – Santana, estas alucinando. Yo soy un producto de tu imaginación, en realidad yo no estoy aquí – Quinn no se lo podría creer, no esperaba que Santana se creyera tal cosa – En tu imaginación yo soy una vampira, mira – dijo haciendo movimientos raros con los brazos y mostrándole los colmillos -

S – Si tenes razón, esto es una alucinación – dijo reincorporándose - Berry convertida en un sexy vampiro… jajaja si definitivamente esto no puede ser real –

Rachel y Quinn se miraron confundidas, todavía no estaban seguras del estado en que se encontraba la latina

S – Claro que no puede ser real – dijo alzando los brazos y haciendo señas con las manos – No puede ser real que Berry tenga una piernas de infarto, bueno siempre las ha tenido solo que no las ha sabido lucir como ahora – dijo apuntando las piernas de la vampira – tampoco puede ser real que los ojos de Berry que son marrones ahora cambien a tonos rojizos – apuntándole la mirada – tampoco puede ser real que le haya crecido el cabello mas de lo normal en tan poco tiempo – Rachel ni se percato de esto – No puede ser real que Rachel apareciera por la ventana así como así y tuviera ahora colmillos. Simplemente no puede ser real que sea una vampira y ahora todo el McKinley la adore – dijo para terminar riendo –

R – Claro, no puede ser real. Así que ahora voy a desaparecer porque como dije antes no soy real, solo soy una imaginación tuya – al terminar de decir esto se fue a la ventana dispuesta a retirarse –

Q – Claro que no ven aquí – la jalo del brazo y la sentó en la cama – Santana escúchame –

S – No ¿Por qué detienes a Berry vampiro sexy? Quiero que se tire de la ventana –

Q – Ya me canse de esto – se acercó a Rachel de nuevo – le diré la verdad, basta de tonteras –

R - ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Quinn… - se quejo –

Q – Shhhh – la cayo y se fue donde Santana que estaba sentada en el suelo – Santana, escúchame bien –

S – No, no te escucho todo esto es producto de mi imaginación, estoy alucinando… debe ser por las hierbas de Lord Tubbington que me dio Britt –

Q - ¡Santana me estas haciendo perder la paciencia! – grito haciendo que Rachel se sobresaltara

S – Huuuy que miedo – dijo riéndose –

Q - ¡Basta! – la abofeteo, Rachel miraba toda la escena asustada – Si todo es real, es real que Rachel tenga unas piernas de infarto, es real que le cambien de color los ojos, que le haya crecido el cabello como tu dices, que haya aparecido por mi ventana y sobre todo… - cogió aire y grito - ¡Si es real que Rachel Berry es un vampiro! – Después de aquel grito por parte de la rubia, la habitación quedo en silencio. Quinn miraba a Santana, agitada por decirle todo lo que le dijo sin parar; Santana se quedo en trance, procesando toda la información –

R – Vaya… nunca pensé que tuviera unas piernas de infarto – dijo riendo, risa que se apagó al instante al ver la mirada de Quinn puesta sobre ella – lo… lo siento –

Luego de que recuperara un poco la calma y la cordura Santana rompió con el silencio

S - ¿Cómo sucedió?... ¿Cómo te convertiste en vampiro? –

R – Pues… fui mordida por uno en aquella feria abandonada donde me encerraron –

S - ¿Había un vampiro en esa feria? – Rachel asintió – Esto… ¡Esto es increíble! – Se paro rápidamente y se acercó a Rachel que la miro confundida al igual que Quinn - ¡Muérdeme! –

R y Q - ¡No! – respondieron al mismo tiempo –

Q – Santana aléjate de Rachel –

S – Vaya Q, ya estas marcando terreno. No me sorprende –

R – Santana, esto no es un juego – le reprendió

S – Esta bien, ya que… de todas formas no perdía nada con intentarlo… Huao no salgo de mi asombro, todavía no me puedo creer todo lo que esta pasando – estaba mas tranquila – Quien diría que todo fue por la estúpida idea de querer vengarte Q – dirigiéndose a la rubia –

Rachel pudo ver como le cambio el semblante a Quinn, no quería que se sintiera culpable de nada

R – Santana que yo recuerde no fue solo culpa de ella, además mirando el lado positivo mírame… mírame ahora soy una vampiro, puedo hacer muchas cosas y ahora ya no me molestan mas en el McKinley, esos días se acabaron –

S – En serio le vas a pasar esta así como si nada… vaya que rápido olvidas las cosas Berry –

Q – Santana no hables como si tú no hubieras hecho nada – le estaba molestando los comentarios de la latina – tu eres igual o peor que yo –

S – No eso si que no, esta bien acepto que no soy una santa pero ¿que me compares contigo? – Empezaban a discutir, Rachel opto por sentarse en la cama mirando la escena, cuando empezaron alzar mas la voz decidió detenerlas -

R – ¿Quieren calmarse por favor? – Pidió amablemente, pero fue ignorada como era de esperar – Chicas creo que deberían calmarse… - nada, de tanto griterío le empezaba a doler la cabeza – No dijo nada mas, sino entendían con palabras seria con acciones

Q - ¡Rachel! ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Bájame – la cargo en su hombro sin problemas –

R – Lo que tiene uno que hacer para que se callen – sin bacilar se acercó donde Santana y la cargo con su otro brazo colocándola al costado de su cintura sin escuchar los griteríos y quejas por parte de esta ultima -

S - Qué te haz creído Berry para tocarme de esa manera, bájame – empezó a patalear y a gritar para que la bajara al igual que Quinn –

R – Parece que no se van a callar, bien –

Q - ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Pregunto temerosa al ver que bajaban de la habitación – ¿A dónde nos vas a llevar? Bájanos ahora mismo – le ordeno

Rachel no le hizo caso alguno y al bajar por las escaleras encerró a Santana ignorando todos sus griteríos y reclamos en un pequeño sótano que había en la casa de Quinn. Luego decidió salir hacia el patio trasero de la casa.

Q - ¿Que vas a hacer conmigo? ¿A dónde me llevas? Berry el que nos hayamos amistados no quiere decir que te des aires de confianza conmigo. ¡Te lo advierto! ¡Bájame ahora mismo! –

R – Escucharte discutir con Santana es insoportable así que te voy a dejar en la azotea para ver si así te calmas, bueno también porque tenía ganas de darte una lección… digamos que una pequeñita venganza – dijo sonriendo

Q - ¡¿Pero quien te haz creído que eres?! -

R – Soy Rachel Berry ahora vampiro así que… bueno en fin también quiero probar algo, vamos a ver si llego hasta arriba saltando - dijo mientras se posicionaba en medio del patio con Quinn en uno de sus hombros –

Q – No puedes, son dos pisos – dijo alarmada – Te caerás y no quiero correr ese riesgo contigo –

R – Da igual si me caigo o no, a mi no me pasara nada –

Q - ¡Pero a mi si! -

R – Es una lastima – dijo para provocar mas a la rubia – Aquí vamos, prepárate… y contando… - dijo mientras trataba de no reírse - …3…

Q – Ni se te ocurra – dijo en tono amenazante –

R - …2… - Empezó a retroceder de a poco para ganar impulso - …1… - Salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo y salto con Quinn agarrándose como podía de la vampira –

Y llego apenas con la punta del pie derecho mientras que el peso del otro, su cuerpo en general y el de Quinn en el aire la hacia querer perder el equilibrio –

Q - ¡Rachel! – Gritó – estaba a punto de caer pero la vampira la sujeto con una mano mientras con la otra se agarraba del borde del tejado –

R – Tranquila, no pasa nada – hablo con una calma tan desesperante para la rubia en esos momentos y sonrió como si nada pasara –

Q - ¡Eres una estúpida! ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡Esto es el colmo, súbeme ahora mismo! – Empezó a gritarle tan fuerte haciendo que la morena se asustara de que alguien las viera – No sé que mierda tienes en la cabeza, claro como no… Ahora soy un vampiro – dijo esto ultimo fingiendo una ridícula voz –

R – Si no te cayas ahora mismo te suelto – cambio rápidamente a un semblante serio y molesto –

Quinn no dijo ni una palabra más y acto seguido Rachel subió con ella, no hablaron, la morena opto por echarse en el tejado sacando su IPod de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón, se coloco los audífonos para luego cerrar los ojos e intentar calmarse. Quinn no sabia que hacer, ver así a la morena y que decidiera ignorarla significaba que tal vez haya perdido el control, se quedo parada detrás de ella.

B - ¡Quinn que haces allí arriba! – Britt trataba de llamarla al verla allí parada –

Q - ¿Brittany? ¿Qué haces acá? – se acercó un poco al filo del tejado tratando de no gritar mucho –

B - ¡Santana me llamo para que la rescatara de una vampira fea y horrible! –

Q – _Oh Dios, ¿ahora también Brittany?_ - Pues… no sé de que hablas, no he visto ningún vampiro, pero ya que vienes a buscar a Santana, si… esta en el sótano, la encerré por casualidad. Toma ahí tienes las llaves – se las tiro para que pudiera entrar a la casa –

Q – Acá se va a armar una grande – dijo mientras veía como Brittany entraba en al casa - Rachel – llamo – al ve que no respondía la llamo tocándola ligeramente del hombro –

R - ¿Qué sucede Quinn? –

Q – Ya estoy más calmada así que… –

R – Bueno esta bien, bajemos entonces, disculpa por lo que hice sé que no fue muy sensato de mi parte pero es que me dolía tanto la cabeza de escucharte gritar con Santana que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para hacerlas callar –

Q – Rachel ahora que estamos acá no te gustaría ensayar la canción – pregunto tímidamente – Si bajamos Santana no va a parar de molestar y no podremos ensayar tranquilamente y pienso que este es un buen lugar para hacerlo –

R – Me parece buena idea, no quiero escuchar mas a Santana… y yo que pensaba que tu eras la única que estaba mas rayada – recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte de Quinn – oye el que sea vampira no quiere decir que no me duelan tus golpes – se quejo

Q – Pues para ser vampira hablas de mas –

R – Ok, ok mejor ensayamos ¿no? –

Quinn solo asintió y empezó a ensayar la canción con Rachel, le pareció raro que Santana no saliera de la casa y empezara a gritarles, seguramente estaría pasándola bien con Britt. Quinn se sentía bien con la vampira, catar junto a ella era algo que siempre deseaba. Rachel estaba también encantada con la rubia, era raro que la rubia le haya pedido hacer un dúo con ella, no se lo esperaba y ahora estaba aquí con ella encima del tejado cantando felizmente, las dos se sonreían en complicidad y de vez en cuando reían.

El tiempo se les fue mas rápido de lo que esperaban, empezó a oscurecer se estaba haciendo tarde, pudieron divisar como Brittany y Santana de retiraban de la casa

B – Hasta luego Quinn, Rachel espero que mañana me muerdas que también quiero convertirme en vampira – dijo alzando la voz, Santana no dijo nada, le dedico una mirada de reproche a Brittany y siguió su camino con la otra porrista siguiéndola

R – ¿Qué más sigue? ¿Puede esto empeorar? – se pregunto

Q – Tranquila estoy seguras que ninguna de ellas va a comentar nada –

R – Si tú lo dices, espero que sea así. Bueno ahora que ya terminamos supongo que quieres bajar ya o prefieres quedarte un rato mas – pregunto

Q – Me gustaría quedarme un rato más –

R – Ok, entonces voy a bajar… No quiero molestarte cuando tengas ganas de bajar me llamas –

Q – Espera – la detuvo del brazo – quiero que te quedes conmigo -

...

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, hasta luego xD

Saludos


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquí la continuación, espero la disfruten y perdón por la demora...**

* * *

R – Creo que es mejor que ya… que ya bajemos – dijo al ver a la señora Fabray llegar –

Q – Si… si es lo mejor – respondió completamente nerviosa –

R - ¿Entonces? –

Q – Oh lo siento – se acercó a ella, se posiciono en su espalda y salto encima haciendo que la morena le agarrara las piernas –

R – Con cuidado no quiero que te lastimes mas ¿Lista?… solo voy a saltar –

Q – Si adelante, y no te preocupes solo fue un simple rasguño –

En segundos ya estaban en el jardín del patio de la casa, se separaron con cuidado y tratando de evitar contacto con la mirada, se encontraban nerviosas

R – Listo yo, bueno yo ya me voy – dijo despidiéndose – y perdón por lo de tu brazo, no pensé… -

Q – Tranquila, esta todo bien –

R – Ok, si necesitas algo o cualquier cosa no se… solo llámame. Bueno ahora si me tengo que ir -

Q – Oye espera, tu chaqueta –

R – No te preocupes mañana me la devuelves, hasta luego –

Q – Ok, claro… si nos vemos… hasta mañana – dijo para después ver como la morena desaparecía de su vista rápidamente

Se quedo por un momento viendo hacia donde se había marchado Rachel y con una sonrisa boba en el rostro se adentro a su hogar encontrándose con su madre

JF - ¿Quinn que tal? Espero que haya estado todo en orden en mi ausencia –

Q – Si todo en orden… (_si supieras) – _pensó

JF - ¿Y esa chaqueta? – pregunto al ver lo que traía encima, reconocía cual era la ropa de su hija –

Q – Ehh, si Rachel me la presto pues estaba lloviendo y yo no traía más que una blusa encima… me la dio para que no enfermara -

JF - ¿Paso algo? – le parecía un poco extraña la actitud y el semblante que traía su hija -

Q – Si – suspiro – Digo no… no paso nada todo estuvo en orden digo a mi no me pasa nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

JF – Estas un poco rara, no sé un poco diferente – la observó por unos momentos – Pero sabes… olvídalo son cosas mías, dime y Rachel – pregunto

Q – Bueno ensayamos lo que faltaba y hace unos momentos antes de que llegaras se fue –

JF - ¿Se acaba de ir hace rato? No la vi –

Q – Tenia prisa por eso se fue lo más rápido –

JF – Ah… por cierto, supongo que la puerta de mi habitación estará en su lugar me imagino –

Q – Si mamá, bueno te dejo voy a subir a descansar – se acercó y le dio un beso de buenas noches para luego pasar a subir a su habitación –

JF – Estos jóvenes, espero que Rachel sepa llevar a Quinn por buen camino y no la lastime porque ahí si que se va a enterar de quien soy en realidad –

**ooooooo**

Elizabeth se encontraba leyendo el periódico enterándose de extrañas desapariciones en el pueblo, inmediatamente se le vino a la mente que el causante podría ser su hermano, se sobresalto al escuchar como Rachel entraba rápidamente y así como entro desaparecía hacia su habitación. Decidió ir a ver que es lo que le pasaba a la joven vampiresa

E - ¿Rach puedo pasar? –

R – Si, dime que se te ofrece – pregunto tratando de mantenerse calmada –

E – A mi nada, vine porque pensé que te había pasado algo puesto que entraste como alma que lleva el diablo. Te noto angustiada, nerviosa no se… ¿Paso algo en la casa de Quinn? –

R – ¡No!... digo ¿Qué podría pasar? –

E – No se dime tú –

R – Nada no paso nada – respondió más alterada –

E – Ok primero cálmate, no te quiero agobiar ni nada por el estilo. Escucha sea lo que haya pasado o no haya pasado puedes confiar en mi ¿si? Estoy para ayudarte en lo que pueda – dijo mientras veía a Rachel caminar de un lado a otro sobándose las manos con desespero hasta que freno y de espaldas se lo dijo –

R – Bese a Quinn – A Elizabeth se le desencajo el rostro al oír esto –

E - ¿Co-como dices? –

R - ¡Que la bese! – Grito – bueno en realidad nos besamos, no… ¡ella me beso! – dijo agarrándose la cara y sentándose de golpe en la cama –

E – Pero… ¿Cómo? Es decir yo tenia entendido que ustedes no se llevaban bien. ¿Rachel a ti te gusta? –

R - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! – Respondió mas alterada - ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –

E - ¿Entonces? Porque no me explico que se hayan besado así como si nada –

R – Pero es que sucedió así como si nada – Elizabeth la miro confundida – Bueno… en realidad no se. No se lo que paso, simplemente yo no sabia, yo me descontrole… si eso fue, yo no me supe controlar ya sabes no me había alimentado bien y seguro es por eso que paso lo que paso, si debió ser eso –

E - Rachel ni tu misma encuentras una explicación –

R – Yo… ahhh no se… lo que paso fue que… -

**_Flashback_**

_Q – Quiero que te quedes conmigo Rachel o… ¿Acaso piensas abandonarme aquí? – _

_R – No, no como piensas eso. Yo solo iba a bajar a ver algunas cosas además que creí que tal vez querías que te dejara sola para que estés mas tranquila – _

_Q – Si claro, sola aquí en el tejado. Lo que tú quieres es dejarme y vengarte por lo que te hice – _

_R – Quinn eso quedo atrás, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces. No pienso discutir ese tema, y en serio no iba a dejarte sola aquí – _

_Q – Esta bien, entonces ven aquí – la jalo del brazo y se aferro fuertemente – Me voy a asegurar que no intentes escapar – dijo seriamente_

_R – Estas segura, podría morderte – pregunto – _

_Q – Mmm creo que si, si me mordieras y me convirtieras no tendría ningún problema en bajar – _

_R – Si tu lo dices… oye nos vamos a quedar aquí paradas o prefieres sentarte – pregunto al ver que Quinn seguía aferrada a ella en la misma posición – _

_Q – SI claro, ven siéntate aquí conmigo – Rachel se sentó a su lado y sintió como Quinn le rodeaba el brazo – No pienso dejar que te vayas y me dejes aquí – _

_R – Ya te he dicho que no pienso hacerlo – _

_Q – Nunca se me paso por la cabeza algo así – dijo sonriendo_

_R - ¿De que hablas? – _

_Q – De esto, estamos aquí las dos juntas sentadas tranquilamente. Nunca pensé en estar en una situación como esta contigo y para serte sincera… me agrada – dijo esto ultimo susurrando, hecho que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió a la vampira-_

_R – Si, quien lo diría. Estamos sin peleas de por medio… quiero decir sin agresiones ni insultos de tu parte – _

_Q – Si y yo lo siento… siento todo lo que te hice aunque no me arrepiento de algunas cosas porque a veces eras de verdad frustrante – _

_R – Jajaja si, en verdad si que lo he sido – dijo riendo- admito que algunas cosas me las merecía, de todas formas ya todo esta olvidado – _

_Q – Entonces comenzamos por el pie derecho – pregunto sonriéndole – _

_R – Por supuesto – dijo alegremente – _

_Q – Desde aquí se ve casi todo el barrio aparte que es relajante estar aquí y mirar el cielo – Se echo para atrás tirando de Rachel del brazo para que quedara en iguales condiciones – es muy relajante – se recostaba mas a Rachel_

_R – Si tienes razón – respondió nerviosa por la cercanía de Quinn – _

_Se quedaron echadas, Rachel podía sentir la respiración que se hacia mas pesada de Quinn, se estaba quedando dormida. Se sentía nerviosa, tenía a Quinn aferrada a ella. Seguramente sus ojos habrían cambiado de color pero ahora no podía tener sed, definitivamente no podía. Tenia que concentrarse y luchar para no intentar hacerle daño. Estuvo así por largo rato, luchando internamente consigo misma, pensando en diferentes cosas hasta que para su suerte unas fuertes gotas de lluvia hicieron que Quinn se despertara y se levantara rápidamente._

_Q - ¡Rayos! Parece que va a llover fuertemente – dijo al ver que gotas fuertes empezaban a caer mas seguido – _

_R – Ponte mi chaqueta – dijo sacándosela rápidamente y entregándosela – Vas a pescar un resfriado si no te la pones – _

_Q – Oye no es necesario – se moría de frio pero no quería aceptar tal gesto pues pensaba que Rachel estaría en iguales condiciones que ella – _

_R – Póntela, hazme caso – insistió_

_Q – Esta bien - dijo poniéndose la chaqueta- ¿Pero y tu? ¿No tienes frio? – _

_R – No yo estoy muy bien – _

_Q – Gracias – un impulso que se estuvo guardando salió a flote abrazándola fuertemente – _

_R – De nada, no quisiera que enfermaras – _

_Q – Rachel tus ojos – dijo después de separarse de ella – ¿Acaso tienes sed? – _

_R – No, claro que no… mis… mis ojos están normales –se volteo rápidamente y trato de alejarse – será mejor que me vaya – _

_Q - ¡No! – La detuvo del brazo fuertemente – Rachel ¿Acaso piensas dejarme aquí? Dijiste que no lo harías - _

_R – Puedo morderte Quinn, suéltame ahora. Ni siquiera se de lo que soy capaz – estaba saliendo de control – _

_Q – No Rach, yo sé que tu no eres capaz – sonrió de medio lado – Tu dijiste que nunca serias capaz de morderme – _

_Rachel no dijo nada mas, se soltó del agarre de Quinn rápidamente sin dejar que esta reaccionase, aun estaba con los ojos rojos, brillaban en la oscuridad y le daba cierto temor a la rubia verla directamente_

_R – Quinn, ni siquiera yo se lo que soy capaz ¿Cómo vas a saber tu? – _

_Q – Solo lo se – dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella – Vamos, todo va a estar bien – trato de abrazarla pero la morena retrocedió -_

_R – ¿Todo va a estar bien? – Respondió amarga - Quinn, mírame bien. Ahora soy diferente, estoy obligada a ser diferente a vivir de otra manera ya no puedo ser la misma de antes, todo lo que planee, todo mi futuro se volvió mierda Quinn. No se como vivir, no sé que hacer, no sé que será de mi, no se quien es ese tal Charles, ¡no se nada Quinn! Tengo un montón de interrogantes en mi cabeza y no se donde encontrar respuestas, por primera vez en mi vida no sé que debo hacer - _

_Q – Todo esto es por mi culpa y yo te metí en esto así que yo voy a estar contigo para ayudarte en lo que pueda, sé que no puedo hacer que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes pero puedo ayudarte - _

_R - ¿En que puedes ayudarme Quinn? Vamos no me sirves de nada, de hecho solo complicas mas las cosas porque si recuerdo bien ahora tengo estar cuidándote de ese tal Charles – dijo fuera de si – se me olvidaba resulta que también tengo que velarte todas las noches porque la niña no puede dormir porque tiene pesadillas – dijo burlándose con malicia, definitivamente no era Rachel_

_Q - ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – le grito fuertemente se sentía ofendida por lo que le estaba diciendo la vampira – yo no te pedí que lo hicieras… nadie te obliga, y ¿como que no te sirvo de nada? Ya te olvidaste cuando te ayude con lo de Elizabeth – _

_R – Pude haberlo hecho sola, además todo el camino no dejabas de molestarme – recordando aquella vez que decidió ir a buscar a Elizabeth con Quinn acompañándola_

_Q – Si claro, sabes ya no quiero seguir aquí contigo. Bájame ahora mismo – le ordeno – quiero regresar a mi habitación – _

_R – Pues sabes que… no me da la gana. Arréglatelas tú sola, yo me voy de aquí – _

_Q – Claro que no – dijo y se colgó de Rachel – _

_R – Pero que – se soltó de ella y la tiro al piso fuertemente – no vuelvas a hacer eso. Te lo repito no soy la misma de antes – _

_Q – ¡Eres una idiota Rachel! – Trato de levantarse – Mira lo que me haz hecho – Se había lastimado el brazo y se lo raspo un poco, apenas y sangraba pero, por desgracia todos los sentidos de Rachel se focalizaron en la pequeña herida – _

_R – Quinn… - susurro – Estas sangrando – _

_Q – No pasa nada Rachel, solo es un rasguño – rápidamente se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Rachel – No pasa nada – dijo seriamente – _

_R – Estas sangrando Quinn, déjame ver – insistió levantando bruscamente a Quinn que estaba en el suelo - _

_Q – ¡Basta Rachel! No me pasa nada… Por favor tranquilízate, solo es un rasguño… por favor Rachel – _

_R – Lo siento Quinn, pero tienes que hacer algo de una vez porque no voy a parar – _

_Quinn antes que la morena la agarrara se aferro fuertemente a ella abrazándola – Por favor Rachel, no lo hagas… dijiste que nunca lo harías – Rachel sintió como la rubia apretaba fuertemente cada vez que intentaba zafarse, no duro mucho tiempo Rachel tenia mas fuerza y pudo zafarse del agarre ahora totalmente fuera de si y dispuesta a atacar a Quinn _

_R – No puedes… eres débil. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora para detenerme? No pue…– _

_Quinn no dijo nada mas, se abalanzo otra vez sobre la morena pero esta vez besándola y rodeándola del cuello fuertemente, solo sellando sus labios con los de la vampira. Rachel que no se esperaba esto se quedo estática, no reacciono. Poco a poco fue calmándose, empezó a desistir de ese deseo que tenia de probar a la rubia. Quinn por otro lado actuó por impulso, si era lo único que podía frenar a la morena lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. La rubia quiso hacer reaccionar a Rachel moviendo un poco los labios pero al ver que no recibía ninguna respuesta por parte de esta se separo lentamente, la miro a los ojos y pudo reconocer a pesar que no habían cambiado de color que Rachel se había tranquilizado_

_Q – Soy una Fabray, nunca… nunca digas que soy débil – dijo con temor pero decidida_

_R – Me… me había olvidado de eso – dijo completamente roja – _

_Un silencio sepulcral se formo entre las dos, ninguna se atrevía a hablar tampoco porque no sabían que decir. Rachel miraba hacia otro lado, evitando a toda costa encontrarse con la rubia. Quinn la miraba a la morena avergonzada por lo que hizo pero era eso o quien sabe que hubiera pasado_

_Q – Genial Quinn, ahora que explicación vas a darle, no puedes decirle que fue porque te gusta. ¡Vamos que pudiste haber hecho otra cosa!… tendré que decirle que no se me ocurrió nada y que actué por impulso. Si que fue eso porque en verdad actué por impulso pero… ¿porque intente que Rachel me correspondiera el beso? Diablos como le explico eso – pensó_

_Quinn estaba perdida en sus pensamientos buscando una explicación a Rachel la cual era fácil pero a ella se le hacia un mundo._

_R – Quinn – la llamo – Creo que es mejor que ya… que ya bajemos – dijo al ver a la señora Fabray llegar – _

**_End flashback_**

R – Y eso fue lo que paso – término de narrarle lo ocurrido a Elizabeth –

E – Rachel – la miro seria - ¿sentiste algo cuando te beso? – pregunto

R - ¿A que te refieres? –

E – Si sentiste algo… ¿te gusto? –

R – No se – dijo levantándose de la cama – mira no se, no quiero hablar de eso –

E – Tienes que tener cuidado Rachel, Quinn fue muy arriesgada al hacerlo. Pudiste haber reaccionado de otra forma, lo mejor es que evites tener contacto cercano con ella –

R – Pero como se supone que voy a cuidar que Charles no intente hacerle algo a ella o a su madre –

E – Antes no te importaba Rachel –

R – Ahora si me importa, le prometí que cuidaría de ella y bueno… ahora ya no nos llevamos tan mal –

E - ¿Qué piensas hacer mañana? –

R – Pues actuar normal, voy hacer como que nada a pasado. Además que tenemos que presentar un dueto en el glee club, solo voy a fingir que todo ese tema esta olvidado –

E – Me parece bien ahora lo importante es qué va a pasar contigo. Al parecer ya no te deja satisfecha el solo beber sangre de los frasquitos que te doy - le comento preocupada – debí imaginarme que esto iba a suceder algún día – se reprocho

R – Tranquilízate, yo estoy haciendo todo lo posible para no intentar hacer nada indebido… poco a poco como tu dices me he estado controlando –

E – Casi intentas morder a Quinn sino fuera porque te beso –

R - ¿Entonces cual es la solución Elizabeth? –

E – Déjame decirte que ni siquiera yo lo se, déjame pensarlo –

R – Eli, hay algo mas – que Rachel le haya dicho de esa forma era porque no era nada bueno lo que se venia –

E - ¿Qué pasa… paso algo más?-

R – Nada importante – tratando de sonreír –

E – Rachel al grano, escúpelo de una vez –

R – Pues nada que ahora Santana y Brittany saben que soy vampiro… pero tranquila no pasa nada – agrego al ver la cara de sorpresa que tenía Elizabeth –

E – ¡Rachel!... como sucedió – pregunto amarga – tenemos suficiente con Quinn –

R – Lo siento, lo que pasa es que entre por la ventana de Quinn y no me percate que Santana estaba ahí también, luego de que estaba en la azotea con Quinn – Elizabeth se mostro mas confusa aun – llego Brittany y bueno ella fue a ver a Santana que estaba encerrada en el sótano y pues Santana le conto todo –

E – ¡Es increíble! Espero que no decidan contarle a nadie mas –

R – Tranquila eso no pasara –

**- Instituto William McKinley –**

- Dime Quinn que se siente ser remplazada capitana y salir de las cheerios – pregunto un joven con una cámara detrás de ella –

Q - ¿De que rayos hablas? Que acaso no me ves con el uniforme, perdedor -

- Que carácter, por eso es que te van a remplazar por la guapa y carismática Elizabeth –

Q – ¡Piérdete imbécil, déjame en paz!

- Santana, Brittany díganme que opinan de la nueva capitana – pregunto

B – Esta muy buena – dijo sonriendo

S – No hay nueva capitana, la capitana de las cheerios sigue siendo Quinn idiota, para la próxima infórmate bien antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Elizabeth solo es una mas del grupo pero la capitana sigue siendo Quinn y yo la co-capitana. Ahora retira tu deforme rostro de mi vista –

- Que mal carácter que tienen ustedes dos y que agresivas… ¡Oh ahí esta, vamos graba! ¡Elizabeth y viene nada mas y nada menos que acompañada de Rachel Berry! – dijo con entusiasmo, rápidamente se acercó a donde estaban ellas dejando con cara de molestia a Quinn y a Santana -

- Hola preciosas. Elizabeth, dime que se siente ser parte de las cheerios y tan rápidamente robarle el puesto a una de las mas perras de las porristas "la ex-capitana Quinn Fabray" – Rachel se molesto por el comentario que hizo pero Elizabeth la agarro de la mano para que no interfiriera –

E – Bueno yo ahora soy parte el equipo pero no he remplazado ni robado el puesto a nadie, Quinn Fabray sigue siendo la capitana yo estoy feliz simplemente por el hecho de ser parte de las porristas pero nada mas, no quiero… -

- Pero que humildad – exclamo – Sabias que ha habido rumores que la entrenadora Sue piensa ponerte como capitana de las cheerios y eso es un gran logro viniendo de una nueva que recién ha sido trasladada como tu ¿Verdad? –

E – La verdad es que no tenía ni la menor idea pero…. –

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Nueva pareja en el McKinley – dijo jalando la cámara hacia donde estaban agarradas de las manos, que rápidamente se soltaron - ¿Sabían que ahora encabezan la lista de la pareja mas deseada para hacer un trio dejando atrás por muchos votos a Britt y a Santana? – las dos se miraron confundidas –

R - ¡No nosotras no somos pareja ni nada y deja ya de decir tonterías! – exclamo frustrada y confundida por todos los acontecimientos que se habían formado en la escuela y ella ni cuenta –

- ¡Oh menuda sorpresa! Atención chicos y también chicas las que se animan, tenemos vía libre para estas dos señoritas – dijo entusiasmado y gritando –

Q – Esto es el colmo – dijo cerrando fuertemente su casillero - ¡¿Cómo es posible que crean que son pareja?! –

S – No puedo creer que ahora…. – fue interrumpida

Q – ¿Te haz dado cuenta? Que tienen de pareja, ¿acaso parecen una pareja? Ese idiota me las va a pagar, no sabe ni lo que dice y se va enterar bien quien es Quinn Fabray –

S – Quinn te molesta el hecho que las hayan confundido por que parecen una pareja y no por el hecho que crean que ahora Elizabeth es la nueva capitana de las cheerios – pregunto sorprendida – vaya eso si no me lo esperaba, parece que Berry te ha hechizado o algo –

Q – Deja de decir estupideces ¿Quieres? ¡Y claro que me molesta que digan que esa estúpida es ahora la capitana! ¡Nadie me puede remplazar! –

**Horas más tarde – Clase de Literatura**

Prof. – Bien chicos espero que todos hayan traído sus trabajos, por favor vengan en parejas y déjenmelo aquí –

Q – Espero que hayas traído el trabajo – le pregunto amarga a la vampira, aun seguida molesta por lo que ocurrió en la mañana –

R – Eh… profesor – se levanto rápidamente de su asiento – Disculpe pero he dejado el trabajo en mi casillero, podría por favor salir y traerlo no tardo nada, por favor –

Q - ¿No lo haz traído? – la jalo de donde estaba para hablarle al oído –

R – No te preocupes Quinn, voy a ir corriendo, en menos de dos minutos estaré de vuelta –

- Prof. – Ok Srta. Berry pero por favor que sea rápido –

Rachel salió corriendo del salón directo hacia su casa, se había olvidado por completo del trabajo, es mas se había olvidado que clases tenía por estar pensando en aquel beso que recibió por parte de Quinn, más por no poder dormir de noche

Q – Esto es el colmo, ni que fuera flash –

Rachel corrió hacia el estacionamiento, subió a su auto, lo prendió y acelero lo más que pudo. Esquivando el transito como podía y pasando varias señales en rojo, no demoro mucho y al llegar entro a la casa y se dirigió a su habitación, ni siquiera tenia impreso el trabajo.

R – Mierda, mierda, mierda… Rayos como me pude olvidar – renegaba – maldita impresora – exclamaba al ver la lentitud con la que funcionaba – Recordad comprar una nueva – se dijo para si misma, al terminar de imprimir arranco los papeles y otra vez empezó una carrera.

R – No tu no por favor – exclamo al ver que intentaba fallidas veces encender el auto - ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? – Al parecer hoy no era su día -

Se bajo amargamente del auto, tiro de la puerta del conductor haciendo que la puerta del copiloto cayera, había olvidado el estado de esa puerta, pero no le dio importancia y siguió su curso.

R – Quinn, todo esto es por tu culpa – renegaba – Ni modo, voy a tener que ir a pie – se maldijo internamente – aunque… puede que no. Vamos Rachel puedes hacerlo, además nadie esta viendo… es una situación de emergencia luego la devolverás – Para suerte de la vampira alguien había dejado una moto con la llave puesta, se dio cuenta que era de un repartidor que estaba charlando con una señora – Bueno no te esta viendo, después se la devuelves – Se subió cautelosamente a la moto y arranco como pudo, ignorando los reclamos de aquel joven repartidor y manejando como podía. Para ser la primera vez no estaba del todo mal – Quien diría que ese juego de simulación me iba a servir algún día, y yo que decía que nuca iba a necesitar manejar una moto -

Hasta que por fin llego, tropezándose entro al salón llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes que estaban en silencio escuchando la clase.

R – Oh, lo siento profesor… ¿Me demore mucho? – pregunto al profesor que la miraba con molestia –

Prof. – Primero que nada toque antes de entrar de esa forma Srta. Berry y déjeme ver – dijo mientras miraba su reloj – ¿Doce minutos para traer su trabajo Srta. Berry? – pregunto

R - Disculpe que lo haya interrumpido de esa forma profesor y con respecto a mi tardanza lo que sucedió es que tropecé al salir corriendo y tuve que hacer una parada en la enfermería -

Prof. – Deme su trabajo – lo reviso - ¿Y su nombre? ¿Con quien trabaja Srta. Berry? –

Q – Conmigo profesor, es mi pareja de trabajo – se paro ganándose la mirada del profesor – Hice el trabajo con ella y quedamos en que ella lo iba a imprimir y se lo iba a entregar –

Prof. – Srta. Berry póngale los respectivos nombres, es el colmo que se olviden de algo tan sencillo y primordial como eso – les regaño – Les bajare tres puntos por esa falta –

Quinn miro con cólera a Rachel que nerviosamente ponía los nombres en el papel y se los entregaba al profesor. Terminando de hacer eso se fue con la cabeza gacha hasta sentarse al lado de Quinn, no quería ver esa mirada matadora que seguramente le estaría dando en estos momentos.

Estuvieron escuchando la clase en silencio Rachel todavía no se atrevía a mirar a la rubia aunque sentía que esta ultima no le quitaba la vista de encima. Cuando el profesor se volteó a escribir algo en la pizarra recibió un fuerte codazo de Quinn

R – ¿Qué te pasa? – le susurro tratando de no hacer ruido –

Q - ¿Que qué me pasa? – Dijo en el mismo tono de Rachel - ¿Cómo que qué me pasa? –

R - ¿Por qué me golpeas? – pregunto inocentemente

Q – No te hagas la tonta, sabes porque. Te mereces esto y mucho más, vas a tener que pagarme con algo porque por tu culpa me han bajado tres puntos –

R – Oh, vamos son solo tres puntos – dijo restándole importancia –

Prof. - Srta. Rachel y compañía, réstenle a esos tres puntos dos mas por hablar en clase – dijo mientras seguía escribiendo –

R – Lo siento Quinn, te lo compensare. No pensé que estaba escuchándonos – dijo avergonzada –

Q – Definitivamente esta me la pagas –

Prof. – Srta. Quinn y compañía réstenle un punto mas a esos cinco puntos por seguir hablando – Las chicas ya no dijeron nada mas –

Y así terminaron la clase, Rachel temerosa por Quinn y esta con ganas de matarla ahí mismo.

E – ¡Rach! – La saludo alegremente en su casillero - ¿Por qué esa cara? –

R – No tienes ni idea – dijo mientras guardaba sus libros y cerraba su casillero para encarar a Elizabeth – Quinn quiere matarme –

E- Increíble, paso de besarte a querer matarte… es un poco rara esa chica – dijo riendo –

R – Es en serio, me olvide del trabajo y tuve que regresar a mi casa a imprimirlo, robe una moto he hice que nos bajaran a mi y a Quinn menos seis puntos por hablar en clase – dijo mientras suspiraba hondo para poder calmarse –

E – Interesante, y que tal la moto… ¿Puedo verla? Siempre quise viajar en moto… ¿Puedes creer que en toooooda mi vida no me he subido a una moto? –

R – ¡No estoy para bromas! Quinn quiere matarme que acaso no… Espera dijiste que nunca has viajado en moto – pregunto sobresaltada –

E – No Rachel – dijo riendo de si misma – Nunca he viajado en moto y con respecto a que Quinn quiere matarte no te preocupes no va a poder a menos que te clave algo en el corazón o que te corte la cabeza, cosa que lo veo difícil –

R – Ella es capaz de eso y mucho mas… pero ya no importa sobreviviré a sus amenazas. Es increíble que no hayas viajado en moto en toda tu vida y eso es algo que no puedo permitir – la jalo del brazo y la llevo al estacionamiento donde había dejado la moto –

E – ¿Acaso piensas hacer lo que pienso que piensas hacer? – dijo sonriendo

R – Exacto, vamos todavía tenemos tiempo para una vuelta, nos quedan veinte minutos de descanso – Se subió en la moto y gentilmente le ofreció la mano a Elizabeth – me permite señorita –

E – Por supuesto – se subió rápidamente detrás de la morena y se aferro fuertemente a su cintura –

Por lo menos iba a distraerse un poco y olvidarse de todo lo acontecido de esta mañana y una vuelta iba a despejar su mente, aunque no estaba del todo segura puesto que esta seria la segunda vez que manejara iba a arriesgarse después de todo no iba a pasarle nada a ella puesto que ahora era un vampiro y tampoco tenia que preocuparse por Elizabeth que también lo era

R – Espera antes tengo que decirte una cosa Eli –

E - ¿Qué sucede? –

R – Pues que esta es la segunda vez que manejo jeje. La primera fue al venir a clase –

E - ¿Qué dijiste? –

R – Pero así será más divertido ¡Andando! – dijo arrancando rápidamente ignorando los regaños de Elizabeth –

**ooooooo**

Q – Santana haz visto a Rachel – pregunto a la latina que estaba sentada junto con Brittany

S – No, ¿paso algo? – dijo mientras se metía un bocado de su merienda -

B – Dile que venga Quinn para que nos muerda mi y a San –

S – Eso no va a pasar, no voy a permitir que esa chupa cabras te ponga un dedo encima – Quinn rodó los ojos cruzada de brazos –

Q – ¿Santana, Britt por casualidad han visto a Elizabeth?

B – Ahora que lo mencionas yo vi que se fue con Rachel al estacionamiento –

Q, S - ¿Al estacionamiento? – dijeron al unísono

S – Seguro se fugaron, quien sabe a que – inconscientemente estaba poniendo celosa a Quinn –

B – Cierto, a donde se habrán ido. Quizás eso que dicen que son pareja sea cierto –

P – Saludos bellezas ¿Qué hacen mis tres porristas preferidas? Ahora cuatro, ¿Dónde esta Elizabeth? Esa chica esta que ufff – hizo acto de presencia Puck –

Q - ¡Cállate, idiota! No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus estúpidos comentarios. Voy a buscar a esa Berry, me debe algo y hare que me lo pague – dijo echando humo y dirigiéndose al estacionamiento –

P - ¿Qué le sucede, dije algo malo? –

S – Si, dijiste Elizabeth –

B – Vaya, no quiero enterarme cuando encuentre a Rachel, me dio miedo verle la cara a Quinn –

P – Si, a mi también. Por cierto ¿para que fue a buscar a mi sexy judía? – pregunto

S – Pues por lo que veo la rubia le quiere cobrar algo, no me imagino que le habrá hecho Berry pero sé que no le espera nada bueno –

Mientras tanto, Rachel iba manejando a toda velocidad alegremente y bromeando con Elizabeth que se sujetaba fuertemente de su cintura, en ningún momento se desprendió de ella. Lo estaba disfrutando, estaba disfrutando mucho del paseo a pesar de casi haber chocado o atropellado a alguien. Llegaron riendo a carcajadas.

R – Jajaja, vaya si no fuera por los reflejos hubiera pasado a mayores

E – Es la ventaja de ser vampiro jeje, lo mejor de todo fue que al ver que iba a ser atropellado se orino en los pantalones jaja – su risa se apagó de repente – Si las miradas mataran…

R – ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto distraída – Oh oh, vaya si mataran estaríamos muertas – dijo al ver a Quinn recostada en su auto que las miraba con cólera –

E – Te matarían a ti, estaciónate junto a su auto parece que quiere hablar contigo –

R – Ojala que solo quiera hablar – dijo y se estaciono al frente del auto de Quinn – Ella las miraba atenta, no les había quitado la vista de encima desde que llegaron –

Elizabeth se dio cuenta que una vez que estuvieron al frente de Quinn, esta pasaba de dirigir su mirada de Rachel a dirigirla hacia ella con cólera. Rápidamente se dio cuenta hacia donde iba dirigida esa mirada y era a como estaba agarrando a Rachel. La tenia sujeta firmemente de la cintura, por lo que pensó que seria divertido jugar un poco para ver las reacciones de la rubia.

E – Bueno Rach, que te puedo decir. Me ha encantado, no sabes lo mucho que he disfrutado, deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido –

_Q - ¿Disfrutado? ¿Que quieren hacer más seguido? - pensó_

R – No hay problema yo encantada, pero para ser mi primera vez no he estado tan mal, bueno la segunda contigo – reía nerviosamente –

_Q - ¿Primera vez? Seguro fue con ese mastodonte de Finn y ¿segunda? No esto no puede ser cierto – _

E – No, no ha estado nada mal. Quiero repetirlo mañana y es una orden – dijo riendo –

Q – Rachel tengo que hablar contigo – dijo interrumpiéndolas – Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente – dijo evitando parecer molesta pero no lo lograba –

E – Bueno Rach, te dejo – le dio un corto beso en los labios dejando sorprendiendo a Quinn y Rachel que no se lo esperaba – suerte – le susurro para luego retirarse –

R – Wao – dijo mirando como desaparecía Elizabeth, pero un ruido por parte de Quinn al hizo volver a la realidad – Perdón… ¿dime Quinn que es eso pendiente que tenemos? -

Q – Así que es cierto. Ustedes son pareja –

R – No, no lo somos. Ella es mi amiga –

Q – Ah, que raro pues yo tenia entendido que solo las parejas se besan. Ustedes por la forma que tratan parecen algo más que amigas –

R – ¡Oh por favor Quinn! Tú me has besado y ¿Acaso somos pareja? No –

Q – Tu… tu sabes porque te bese – respondió nerviosa – No se me ocurrió otra forma de detenerte aquella vez -

R – Ajam, bueno ella ha sido la que me ha besado. Me ha agarrado de sorpresa al igual que lo hiciste tu la otra noche -

Q – Ok, ni me importa. No me tienes que dar explicaciones de nada y deja de decir que te bese –

R – Esta bien Quinn, ahora dime de una que es eso pendiente que tenemos –

Q – Pues… -

**-Glee Club-**

WS – Excelente presentación muchachos - refiriéndose a Artie y a Puck – Bien, ¿Quién es la siguiente pareja? Anímense chicos – al ver que nadie se animaba decidió elegir – Rachel, adelante gracias por animarte –

R – SI, si claro – dijo levantándose confundida se su asiento y dirigiéndose al frente –

WS – Bien Rachel ¿Con quien vas a cantar? –

Q – Conmigo, yo soy su pareja – se levantó ganándose la mirada de los presentes y dejando sorprendidos a todos -

WS – Vaya genial… Quinn y Rachel increíble. Muero por escucharlas –

R – Oye, ¿Se me notan los colmillos? -

Q – La volteo con ella dándole la espalda a los presentes – A ver… di ah. No no no mejor haz como si cantaras – Rachel empezó con las mímicas – Todo ok, no se nota nada. Espero que no te olvides de lo que me debes – Rachel se volteo y dio la señal para que empezara la música –

R – We're only Young and naive still

(Somos jóvenes e ingenuos aun)

Q – We require certain skills

(Necesitamos ciertas habilidades)

R – The mood it changes like the wind

(Nuestro ánimo cambia como el viento)

Q – Hard to control when it begins –

(Y es difícil de controlar cuando empieza)

**R – The bittersweet between my teeth –**

**(El sabor agridulce entre mis dientes)**

**Q – Trying to find the in between**

**(Tratando de encontrar intermediarios)**

**R – Fall back in love eventually**

**(Volvemos a enamorarnos eventualmente)**

**R,Q – Yeahhh yeahhh yeahhh**

**Q –** Can't help myself but count the flaws

(No puedo ayudarme pero cuento mis defectos)

Claw my way out through these wall

(Araño mi camino a través de estas paredes)

One temporary scape

(Una huida temporal)

Feel it start to permeate

(Siento como comienza a penetrar)

**Q y R** – We lie beneath the stars at night

(Acostados bajo las estrellas en la noche)

Our hands gripping each other tight –

(Enlazamos nuestras manos fuertemente)

You keep my secrets hope to die

(Guarda mis secretos hasta morir)

Promises swear them to the sky

(Las promesas júraselas al cielo)

**R –** As it withers, Brittle it shakes

(Mientras se marchita, fragilmente se agita)

Can you whisper?

(¿Podrás susurrar?)

As it crumbles and breaks?

(¿Cuando todo se desmorone y derrumba?)

As you shiver? , Count up all your mistakes

(Mientras tiemblas , cuenta todos tus errores)

Pair of forgivers , Let go before it's too late

(Un par de perdones , Déjalos ir antes que sean demasiado tarde)

Can you whisper? X4

(¿Podrás susurrar?)

**Q – The bittersweet between my teeth**

**(El sabor agridulce entre mis dientes)**

**R – Can you whisper?**

**(¿Podrás susurrar?)**

**Q – Trying to find the in between**

**(Tratando de encontrar intermediarios)**

**R – Can you whisper?**

**(¿Podrás susurrar?)**

**Q – Fall back in love eventually**

**(Volvemos a enamorarnos eventualmente)**

**R – Can you whisper?**

**(¿Podrás susurrar?)**

**R,Q – Yeahhh yeahhh yeahhh**

Después determinar su canción fueron a aplaudidas y ovacionadas por todos los presentes, estaban entusiasmados y las sonrisas de aquel acto contagiaban. Lo habían hecho fenomenal.

WS – Las felicito chicas, ha sido un gran trabajo. Tienen muy buena química ustedes dos, hacen un dúo espectacular – Ellas solo se miraron sonrientes –

**oooooo**

Todos habían terminado su clases, todos los del glee club se fueron a sus casas, Rachel se retraso un poco puesto que decidio ir a guardar algunas cosas a su casillero , le dijo a Elizabeth que se adelantara.

Q - Tu chaqueta Rachel - dijo entregándosela - Gracias por lo de la otra vez -

R - No te preocupes, y de nada - dijo mientras le sonreía estaba realmente alegre por el resultado de haber cantado con Quinn - ha sido genial cantar contigo Quinn, espero poder otro día cantar juntas -

Q - Opino lo mismo Rachel - dijo devolviendole la sonrisa, también se sentía alegre... no podía evitarlo cantar junto a la vampiresa había sido un reto y que haya salido todo ok le parecía fascinante -

R - Bueno nos vemos mañana - dijo despidiéndose -

Q - Espera Rachel - dijo deteniéndola - Tenemos algo pendiente y empieza desde mañana - para mala sueret de la morena -

Continuara...

* * *

**Espero les haya sido de su agrado y perdón por la demora pero la verdad es que tuve problemas con el internet, les recomiendo a todos aquellos que tengan perro alejenlo de los cables... en fin gracias a los que siguen con la historia y bueno nos vemos pronto y espero sus rws hacen que me inspire jeje**

**Saludos**

**Young blood - Naked and Famous**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos, aquí la continuación del cap y perdón por la demora...**

* * *

Elizabeth se encontraba sentada en el sofá esperando que Rachel se levantara, era raro que no haya salido de la habitación y fuese a correr

E – Que raro que no baje – subió a la habitación y la encontró cerrada, llamo varias veces pero no recibía respuesta por lo que decidió entrar –

E - ¿Rach? – Se asomo a la cama y la vio toda tapada – Rach vamos ¿Qué haces?, sé que no estas dormida. Levántate que se hace tarde –

R – No quiero ir – dijo acomodándose mas entre las sabanas –

E – Rachel no te hagas la pesada. Vamos o te saco a la fuerza –

R – Inténtalo si puedes – la reto, al parecer se había olvidado que Elizabeth también era un vampiro –

E – Tu lo quisiste – Rápidamente saco todas las sabanas de tirón sorprendiendo a Rachel y salto sobre ella reteniéndola por los brazos – Ahora, te vas a levantar ¿Entendido? –

R – Lo haría si te quitaras de encima – dijo un poco fastidiada –

E – Esta bien, así me gusta – Salió de encima de la morena dejando que esta se fuera al baño a asearse – Y no te demores, tenemos que salir en 20 minutos –

No escucho respuesta más que el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Elizabeth decidió quedarse en la habitación a esperar que la morena saliera y apurarla porque sabía que se iba a demorar en alistarse. Se quedo varios minutos contemplando la habitación, viendo las fotografías que esta tenia y algunos discos que guardaba. Los minutos seguían pasando y su paciencia se terminaba por lo que fue a tocar la puerta llamando varias veces a Rachel pero esta no contestaba.

E – ¡Rachel! Abre la puerta y sal de una buena vez –

R – No – respondió contundente – Además tu solo me pediste que me levantara y eso hice, no pienso ir a la escuela –

E – No te comportes como una chiquilla, no tienes diez años. Déjate de tonterías y sal ahora mismo –

R – No, vete tú y déjame en paz –

E – Ya me cansaste – de una patada derribo la puerta, lo malo fue que no midió fuerzas y esta le cayó encima a Rachel que terminó siendo aplastada –

R - ¡Mira lo que haces! – dijo reincorporándose y tirando la puerta hacia Elizabeth que esquivo sin ningún problema - ¿Me quieres matar? –

E – No seas dramática, sé que ni te ha dolido, párate y vámonos – miro su reloj – Ahora te quedan cinco minutos y la próxima vez ten cuidado donde tiras esa puerta – le advirtió –

R – No la próxima vez no derribes una puerta encima mio – le grito molesta mirando como Elizabeth ya se retiraba –

A regañadientes se alisto y bajo a tomar uno de los frascos que con una sonrisa burlona le entregaba Elizabeth, la morena solo se lo arranco de las manos y se lo bebió. Definitivamente no tenía ganas de ir y el por qué tenia nombre y apellido Quinn Fabray. Sin mucha demora salieron, bueno Elizabeth saco a Rachel de la casa a empujones y la metió en el auto a la fuerza.

R – Cierto, olvide que mi auto se descompuso es una lastima no podremos ir – dijo saliendo del coche

E – Tienes la moto Rachel – repitiendo la misma acción que la morena

R – Esa moto es robada y voy a devolverla –

E – Rachel no me amargues – dijo cambiando su semblante a uno serio y cambiándole el color de sus ojos – Vamos en la moto -

R – Ok, ok como tú digas. Si vamos en la moto – dijo medio asustada, era la primera vez que veía a Elizabeth en esa forma –

E – Así me gusta – dijo risueña y volviendo a la normalidad –

Rachel saco la moto y se subió, Elizabeth como la primera vez se aferro fuertemente a la cintura de esta

Rachel no dijo nada y arranco la moto, como no quería llegar a la escuela estaba hiendo lo mas lento posible, se demoraba tanto que esperaba a que lo semáforos den rojo. Esto no paso desapercibido por Elizabeth

E – Rachel quiero llegar temprano – dijo seria

R – La seguridad ante todo Eli, no quiero que te pase nada malo mira que no llevamos casco de protección – Se estaba burlando, bien sabia que nada les iba a pasar así chocaran contra un tráiler

E – Rachel te he dicho que quiero llegar temprano –

R – Es preferible que llegues tarde a que nunca llegues Eli – Si, quería hacer amargar a la vampira, no importa que pasara, cualquier pretexto para hacerla bajar de la moto y huir lo más rápido posible para no ir -

E – Rachel quiero llegar temprano – dijo esta vez ejerciendo presión en su agarre – Déjate ya de tonteras y apresúrate –

R - ¿Tonteras yo? Que mala eres Elizabeth yo solo quería cuidar de ti es por eso que no quiero ir rápido, no quiero provocar un accidente. No sé que es lo que te pasa, Eli si tanto te molesto dime entonces que es lo que quieres–

E – Quiero que dejes de actuar como una niña y te apresures en llegar. No quiero más estupideces de tu parte. Bah contigo no se puede – se salió de la moto y bajo a Rachel de la misma – Yo conduciré – dijo subiendo y sentando a Rachel en sus piernas quedando esta mirando directamente a su rostro – Ahora espero que no causes mas molestias – le dijo de frente

R – Si, si… yo no hare nada – dijo nerviosa por la cercanía de la otra joven, estaban en una pose comprometedora para cualquiera que las viera – Oye pensé que no sabias manejar moto como me dijiste que… -

E – Si lo se Rachel, pero vamos que no es tan difícil y ahora por tu culpa voy a tener que manejar. Pero descuida que no es un peligro para nosotras -

Elizabeth se dispuso a arrancar y a velocidad, en todo el camino Rachel trataba de no mirar directamente a la otra joven, le mataba esa cercanía que tenia con ella. Al llegar se ganaron la mirada sorpresa de todos. Rachel ante esto se bajo rápidamente y trato de correr, esta era su oportunidad de esconderse en algún lugar y quedarse ahí hasta que acabase las clases

E - ¿Rachel a donde vas? – pregunto deteniéndola del brazo –

R – Elizabeth ya déjame tranquila, ya estoy aquí. Ya me obligaste y vine, no vas a venir a estarme controlando todo el tiempo – se soltó bruscamente de ella –

Elizabeth se dio cuenta que últimamente siempre era lo mismo, pero no quería arriesgarse mucho a dejarla sola y mas sabiendo que su hermano estaba merodeando por ahí

E – Rachel que es lo que pasa, por que no querías venir desde un principio – le pregunto mientras la llevaba a un lugar donde pudieran conversar tranquilas –

R – Quinn –

E - ¿Quinn? ¿Fue por Quinn, que tiene que ver? –

Q – Rachel te estaba buscando – hizo acto de presencia - ¿Qué haces acá perdiendo el tiempo? –

E – Quinn que sorpresa justo Rachel hablaba de ti – Quinn se sorprendió de verla, hace unos días estaba muriéndose, desaparecía como si nada y ahora estaba ahí parada en perfectas condiciones hablando con ella

Q – ¿Pero como es que? – No quiso mostrar interés en aquella chica, estaba bien y eso era lo que importaba pero verla con Rachel hacia que se enojara - Rachel ¿Te apuras? No quiero verle la cara a tu amiguita esa y dile que la próxima vez no me hable –

E - ¿Por qué no me lo dices de frente? –

Q – No me hables – le dijo bien fuerte – No te metas en donde no te llaman, estoy hablando con Rachel no contigo -

R – Ya, ya paren. No quiero peleas, Elizabeth por favor –

E - ¿Perdón? Oye es ella la que ha empezado –

Q - ¿Por qué no te callas? Desaparece, vete. Tengo cosas que hacer con Rachel donde tú no tienes nada que ver –

E – Ya tuve suficiente de ti, de verdad que eres insoportable. ¿Quién te crees que eres? -

R – Elizabeth por favor – le suplico mientras le hacia señas con la mirada – Quinn, vámonos – dijo tratando de sacarla, no quería una pelea entre ellas

Q - ¿No se te olvida algo? – dijo deshaciéndose del agarre de la morena

R – No que yo sepa –

Q – Mis cosas – dijo alzando su mochila

R - ¿Tus cosas? – se mostro confundida pero luego de ver la cara de la rubia lo comprendió – Ah, perdón – dijo cargando su mochila –

E – No puedo creerlo… Rachel ¿Acaso vas a hacer de su sirvienta o que? – le grito molesta

R – Elizabeth, solo serán por estos dos días, nada más -

E – No puedo creerlo, pero que infantil que eres Quinn, ¿No se te ocurrió otra cosa? – Quinn miraba hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados –

R – Elizabeth no es para tanto, solo será por estos dos días ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? – Miro a Quinn - ¿Verdad Quinn? –

E- No me hagas reír, Rachel si ni siquiera querías venir –

Q – Vámonos de una vez no quiero verle la cara a esa – dijo señalándola y agarrando a Rachel de la mano para después llevársela y no tener que volver a ver a Elizabeth -

Q – Como la detesto – dijo mientras seguía jalando a Rachel de la mano –

- Oh pero mira que tenemos aquí, ven trae la cámara, acerca mas el zoom – le dijo a su acompañante

R – Pero que, oh no ahora que quieres – dijo mirando al chico de mala manera

- Vaya así que dejaste a la sexy porrista Elizabeth, ¿terminaron? ¿La engañaste? ¿Volverán? – luego enfoco a Quinn - ¿así que eres la nueva pareja de Rachel Berry? ¿Cómo le hiciste para que nuestra cantante terminara con la otra porrista? -

R – Oye nada de eso es cierto, primero que nada Elizabeth y yo nunca fuimos pareja, que te quede claro y segundo Quinn y yo no estamos saliendo ni nada. Así que deja de estar escribiendo esas notas falsas en el periódico escolar –

Q – Berry deja ya de estar dando explicaciones tontas a ese perdedor -

- Ya veo quien es la que manda en esta relación – dijo muy sonriente y provocándolas –

R - ¡Te digo que no estamos en ninguna relación! –

Q – Ya me canse, Rachel vámonos no tengo todo el tiempo. Apúrate en llevar mis libros ¿Qué esperas? –

R – Las palabras mágicas o si no, no lo hago –

- Oh vaya pelea de parejas. Genial no te olvides de filmar nada – le dijo a su acompañante –

Q - ¡Tú cállate! Y dame eso – le dijo al chico que filmaba, este asustado tiro la cámara y salió corriendo dejando a su compañero –

- Oh no, no – se tiro a coger la cámara antes que la rubia - ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! – empezó a hacer escandalo llamando la atención de los estudiantes –

Q - ¡Calla imbécil! – Se le abalanzo encima trepándose en su espalda - ¡Dame eso!

- ¡Socorro! ¡SOS! ¡Rachel controla a tu chica! – decía apropósito haciendo amargar mas a la rubia al tiempo que luchaba para que no le quitara la cámara -

Rachel se quedo mirando la escena sorprendida del comportamiento de la porrista junto a otros estudiantes que curiosos llegaron a ver el espectáculo

Q - ¡Rachel Berry! ¿Qué rayos haces mirando? ¡Quítale la cámara, ayúdame! –

R – Si, si claro – En segundos le arrebató la cámara al joven que se quedo pasmado tratando de comprender en que momento la morena se la quito de las manos –

Q – Bien – dijo mientras dejo al chico y se tranquilizaba – Ahora que te quede claro que para la próxima no nos hagas perder el tiempo –

- Si, si entendido… ¿Me pueden devolver mi cámara? –

R – Si pero solo por esta vez –

Q – ¡No! Además esta claro que no habrá próxima vez – le quito la cámara a la vampira – Me quedo con esto, vámonos Rachel –

- Oye no, eso es robo ¡Devuélvemela! O le diré al director –

Q – Si como no ¿Vas a acusarme al director? – le pregunto con burla – Y que le dirás después que yo le diga que grabas a escondidas en el baño de chicas –

- ¡Que! ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

Q – Vaya ¿De verdad lo hacías? – se rio – Estas jodido imbécil –

- ¡Diablos! Este bien me rindo, tu ganas – dijo y las dejo tranquilas –

Q – Hacemos buen equipo Berry, me gustaría que me ayudaras a molestar a alguien en especial que ha estado molestándome mucho últimamente – dijo mientras caminaba con la morena que le llevaba sus cosas -

R – Vamos Quinn, creí que habías dejado eso atrás. Pensé que habías cambiado y por supuesto que no te voy a ayudar ni hacemos buen quipo ni nada –

Q – Solo por esta vez, además tienes que cumplir el trato. Solo serán unas pequeñas bromas –

R - ¿A quien quieres joder de por vida? – llegaron al casillero de Quinn y la morena le dio sus cosas y libros para que lo guardara

Q – Cerró su casillero y miro a la morena – A Elizabeth -

R – Me niego, y no voy a permitir tampoco que le hagas algo Quinn – la rubia la miro molesta – No se ni para qué pregunte -

Q – Tienes que hacer todo lo que yo diga Berry ese fue el trato –

R – Hare cualquier cosa menos eso –

Q – Ya veré yo la forma de vengarme de esa – A Rachel le causo gracia ver a Quinn molesta por Elizabeth aun no comprendía porque tanto odio hacia la otra - ¿Qué te ríes? –

R – Es que me causas gracia, te comportas como una chiquilla. Y creo que cualquier cosa que hagas no le afectara en lo mas mínimo a Elizabeth ya sabes al igual que a mi –

Q - ¿Qué? No me digas que ella también es vampiro, porque si es así la voy a correr del equipo –

R – Si, lo es y… ¿La vas a correr del equipo por ser vampiro? Eso es discriminación, por cierto Quinn yo también lo soy lo cual quiere decir que si yo hubiera entrado al quipo junto con ella también me hubieras votado – fingió dramatismo - ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Exijo mis derechos! – dijo burlándose –

Q - ¿Es… es en serio? – Todavía no había procesado del todo el que Elizabeth fuera vampiro también – Rachel, me estas diciendo que Elizabeth también es vampiro –

R – No sé de que hablas Quinn, yo no he dicho eso – temerosa por la reacción de la rubia

Q – No te hagas, no estoy sorda, explícame eso –

R – Esta bien pero primero respira profundo y tranquilízate no quiero otra discusión, Elizabeth si es vampiro al igual que su hermano ella me lo conto la vez que la encontré en mi casa. Ahora por favor no se te ocurra estar comentando nada ni a Santana ni a Brittany suficiente con que se hayan enterado de que soy vampiro –

Q – Así que también es vampiro – se quedo pensativa – Esta bien –

R – Eso es todo – pregunto – Quinn espero que no se te ocurra hacer nada, sé que estas tramando algo –

Q – Bueno Rachel, voy a mi clase. Cuando termine espero verte lista para cargar mis cosas y no te olvides de comprar lo que te pedí para el descanso, me aburre tener que hacer cola para comprar. Te veo luego querida – dijo riendo –

R – Genial, felicidades Rachel ¿Esto puede ser mejor? –

**-Horas después-**

Q - ¡Rachel esto no! Te dije bebida dietética – dijo al ver lo que la morena le traía

R – No me dijiste nada – le reclamo – No soy adivina

Q – No se necesita ser adivina, es obvio y encima me traes eso – señalando la pizza que también traía - ¿Qué no ves que soy porrista? Debo mantenerme en forma. Tráeme otra cosa ahora –

R - ¿Sabes cuanto me ha costado traerte esto? Voy a tener que hacer fila otra vez –

Q – Ese no es mi problema, debiste pensarlo antes –

Rachel no dijo nada, se dio media vuelta y refunfuñando se fue a traer otra cosa para la rubia

S – Quinn creo que te estas pasando – le dijo Santana que había presenciado todo junto con Brittany -

Q – Nada, quiero tenerla a mi disposición, tengo solo hoy y mañana ese fuel el trato -

B – Yo también quiero tener a Rachel así, de paso puedo intentar que me muerda. Quinn ¿A ti ya te mordió? –

Q – No Britt –

B - ¿Y no quieres que lo haga? – Esta pregunta hizo sonrojar a Quinn – Si fuera tú aprovecharía estos días para que lo haga, ya sabes morderme y quien sabe que cosas más… -

S - ¡Britt! Claro que no – dijo celosa

B – Vamos San no te enojes era una broma – dijo riendo – Quinn ahora que Rachel es un vampiro no ha intentado morderte – le pregunto inocentemente

R – Hola chicas – apareció interrumpiendo una posible repuesta de Quinn – Aquí tiene su majestad, espero que sea de su agrado – se dirigió a la rubia

Q – Hee, si esta bien –

B – Estábamos hablando de ti y ya que estas dime, ¿Has intentado ya morder a Quinn? –

Q – Brittany que tal esta Lord Tubbington – pregunto –

S – No cambies de tema, y bien ¿Berry? –

R – Pues… - se quedo dubitativa viendo de reojo a Quinn que no le quitaba la mirada – Eso, yo… yo no tengo porque dar explicaciones – dijo visiblemente nerviosa –

S Y B – Eso quiere decir que si – dijeron con una mirada de satisfacción –

S – Quinn, dime ¿Cómo hiciste para impedir que intentara morderte? – pregunto esta vez la latina –

Quinn y Rachel se miraron sonrojadas por unos segundos para luego apartar la mirada rápidamente. Se quedaron en silencio recordando aquella noche en la que por primera se besaron o en todo caso Quinn beso a Rachel. Un beso que si bien para Rachel fue un intento de la rubia para intentar calmarla para la rubia fue eso y más, una escusa para poder besarla sin tener que explicar de sus sentimientos.

S – Ok, aquí definitivamente pasó algo, Quinn que fue lo que hiciste para calmar a la sanguijuela de Berry –

B – Bueno yo… yo me voy – dijo levantándose de su asiento e ignorando el comentario de Santana, cosa que a la latina le pareció extraño –

S – No, eso si que no. Tú no te mueves de aquí Berry hasta que nos digas que fue exactamente lo que hizo la rubia hueca esta de acá – Quinn tampoco se molesto o se quejo por el comentario de Santana, inquietando más a la latina –

R – Me están llamando, me tengo que ir – dijo rápidamente y antes que la latina volviera a contestar - Adiós – dijo para luego salir corriendo -

S – Muy bien… ¿Quinn? –

Q – Oh ¿Qué? A mi también me llaman, hablamos otro día chicas –

S – Nadie te esta llamando, no trates de tomarme el pelo –

Q – No en serio Santana ¿No lo oyes Britt? – pregunto, claro que no había ninguna voz –

B – Pero si yo no… -

Q – Lo siento chicas en otra ocasión – Y al igual que Rachel se fue corriendo –

S – Si, huye cobarde…. Huye mientras puedas pronto lo averiguare –

**oooooo**

K – Hey Rachel hasta que por fin te encontramos – Kurt al ver a la morena se le acerco rápidamente –

R - ¿Eh? Ah, hola Kurt… ¿Qué se te ofrece? – pregunto amablemente –

K – Pues hablar contigo –le dijo seriamente – últimamente te la pasas con la nueva porrista Elizabeth y a mi y a Mercedez nos dejas de lado, es mas me parece muy extraño que además de eso ahora te juntes con Quinn y con Santana – dijo un poco resentido

R – No Kurt, no es eso… tu sabes que eres mi mejor amigo solo que bueno últimamente he pasado mas tiempo con Elizabeth porque ella es nueva en la escuela y yo solo la estoy ayudando para cualquier cosa que necesite -

K – Preséntanosla, a mi y Mercedez -

R – Pe…pero lo que pasa es que bueno ella es un poco tímida – mintió –

K – No lo parece, habla con las demás porristas como si nada y también no tiene problema en hablar con los de su clase, o será que… tú no quieres que hable con ella –

R – No claro que no, yo le digo -

K – Mira ahí esta – dijo al verla pasar por ahí – llámala -

R – Tendrá cosas que hacer, mejor en otro momento Kurt _(no me mires, no me mires, no me mires… oh, no te me acerques, no te me acerques, no te me) – _

E – Rach – la saludo con un abrazo – estaba preocupada por ti, te estaba buscando. Tengo algo importante que decirte – Kurt se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención –

R – Ah si, Elizabeth él es mi amigo Kurt, Kurt ella es –

K – Elizabeth, si ya lo sabía. Un gusto conocerte – la saludo alegremente –

E – Igualmente Kurt – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, una que parecía fingida –

K – Y bueno dime… - dirigiéndose a Elizabeth que lo miro extrañada – Upss lo siento mi teléfono – dijo volteándose y contestando la llamada –

Elizabeth miraba impaciente al chico con los brazos cruzados para luego reprocharle a Rachel con la mirada, quería hablar con ella a solas y no tener que socializar con sus amistades.

Kurt termino de hablar y volteándose empezó a hacerle señas a alguien para que se acercara que estaba detrás de las chicas

K - ¡Aquí estamos! –grito –

M – Hola chicos – saludo una Mercedez que llegaba agitada –

R – Mercedez hola que tal –

K- La llame para presentarle a Elizabeth – dijo señalando a Elizabeth con la mirada

E – Hola, creo que ya me conoces – dijo estirándole la mano a Mercedez que gustosa le devolvió el gesto –

M – En realidad si, ya te conozco. Te has vuelto muy conocida en la escuela. Me llamo Mercedez – dijo sonriente –

K – Genial, Rachel no es tan cierto eso que decías que tu amiga es tímida –

E – No, no lo soy – Y antes que alguno hablara – Lamento interrumpir pero quisiera que me dejaran hablar con Rachel tengo algo importante que decirle a solas – fue contundente

M – Si, claro nosotros ya nos vamos. Perdón por interrumpirlas – dijo un poco triste – Acaba de tocar el timbre, tenemos clases

K – Si, no queremos llegar tarde, vamos Mercedez y Rachel… - se detuvo antes de marcharse – nada olvídalo – siguió su camino con Mercedez –

R – Oye creo que no debiste de hablarles de esa forma, ellos querían conocerte y bueno ser amigos -

E – Perdón si soné grosera pero no quiero perder mí tiempo haciendo amigos ahora, vine a hablarte porque presiento a Charles cerca –

R - ¿Charles? Te…te refieres a tu hermano ¿Verdad? –

E – Si el mismo, lo presiento, siento que esta aquí. Probablemente ha venido a buscarnos o seguramente a buscar victimas de quien alimentarse -

R – ¡Oh no! Quinn – dijo rápidamente –

E – Espera Rachel a donde vas – pregunto deteniéndola del brazo –

R – A buscar a Quinn corre peligro, no puedo permitir que le pase nada yo se lo prometí –

E – Trata de calmarte, no podemos actuar a la alocada. Tenemos primero que sacar a todas las personas de la escuela yo me encargare de eso y de paso tratar de ubicar donde esta, tu ve por Quinn y nos encontramos afuera en el estacionamiento -

R – Esta bien – dijo y con paso acelerado se fue en busca de Quinn mientras que Elizabeth se dirigía a la oficina del director –

**-En clase-**

Prof. – Bien chicos, alguna pregunta hasta aquí – todos estaban en silencio

Q – Profesor – dijo levantando la mano –

Prof. – Dígame señorita Fabray ¿Hay algo que no entendió? -

Q – En realidad solo quería su permiso para ir a los servicios – todos se empezaron a reír por lo bajo

Prof. – Bien vaya, y no demore al final de clase tendremos una practica –

Q – _Si claro, practica. Yo muriéndome d sueño con su aburrida clase, bah creo que me voy a demorar mas de lo que esperaba – _

R - ¿Dónde estas Quinn? – estaba buscándola aula por aula, no recordaba que clase le tocaba a la rubia –

Entraba salón por salón preguntando por ella y todos le respondían lo mismo, intento llamarla pero no contestaba.

**-Mientras tanto-**

E – Buenas tarde director –

Dir. – Buenas tarde señorita Balliol, no me diga que esta aquí por castigo –

E – No, en realidad es por otra razón –

Dir. – Bien, la escucho - le pidió sentarse –

E – Director necesito que me haga un favor, necesito que de un anuncio para que todos los estudiantes y profesores desocupen inmediatamente la escuela –

Dir. – No voy a hacer semejante cosa y con qué propósito – le reclamo – Vuelva a su clase señorita Balliol y no me haga perder la poca paciencia que me queda con usted –

Elizabeth se le acerco lentamente y con los ojos brillosos a diferencia de Rachel que cambiaban de color se acercó al director hasta quedar cara a cara

E – Escúcheme atentamente y míreme bien a los ojos, usted va a inventar cualquier cosa para hacer que todas las personas desocupen este lugar ¿Entendido? –

Dir. – Si, lo hare – respondió automáticamente, estaba como hipnotizado –

E – Muy bien, cuando todos hayan salido después de – miro sus reloj – diez minutos usted abandonara el lugar también – el hombre solo asintió obedientemente –

R – Disculpe profesor –

Prof. – Srta. Berry, cuando no… ¿Por qué no me sorprende que interrumpa mi clase? -

R – Perdone profesor pero busco a la Srta. Fabray, bueno en realidad la busca el director –

Prof. – Tendrá que venir en otro momento, ella ha salido a los servicios, lo cual fue ya hace varios minutos. Cuando la encuentre dígale también que se le anulara la práctica –

R – Claro profesor, disculpe las molestias. Con permiso –

Rachel con paso veloz se dirigió ahora a los servicios en busca de la rubia, cuando escucho un mensaje del director y segundos después vio como todos los estudiantes y profesores salían rápidamente de las aulas. "Elizabeth" fue lo primero que pensó.

**ooooooooo**

Quinn estaba saliendo de uno de los cubículos del baño, sin percatarse si quiera de alguien que la veía desde la entrada fue a retocarse mientras se miraba al espejo

Ch – Hola bonita, nos volvemos a encontrar –

Quinn se helo por completo al escuchar esa voz y con miedo volteo a ver de quien pertenecía. Su pulso se aceleró, lo primero que hizo fue correr y tratar de huir. Pero fue en vano, el vampiro la agarro fuertemente del cuello y la estrello contra la pared.

Ch - ¿A dónde crees que vas? No te vas a escapar, es inútil que huyas asi que no lo vuelvas a intentar –

Q – Déjame, maldito infeliz. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

Ch – Escucha, tu eres mi carnada. Mi carnada para que mi querida Rachel venga a mi y de paso también traer a Elizabeth –

Q - ¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella? – le grito enojada –

Ch – Ella me pertenece, es mía. Yo la convertí en lo que es y la voy a recuperar también para matar de una vez y por todas a mi hermana que ya mucho me esta estorbando. Si no me puedo divertir con mi hermanita lo hare con Rachel – dijo sonriendo con malicia –

Q - ¿Y tu crees que ella va a ceder ante ti? –

Ch – Claro que lo hará, de lo contrario tendré que usarte a ti para ayudarme a hacerlo – se acercó nuevamente a ella que estaba en el suelo y la alzo de las muñecas y haciendo mucha presión en sus manos hizo que esta gritara de dolor –

Q - ¡Suéltame! – grito desesperada, pero el vampiro solo reía ante los gritos de la rubia –

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una Rache totalmente enfurecida, mostrando los colmillos y los ojos de un rojo intenso

R – Te ha dicho que la sueltes – dijo entre dientes –

Ch – Sabia que vendrías – dijo tirando a Quinn al suelo – Al fin tengo el gusto de conocerte en persona mi Rachel –

R – Yo no podría decir lo mismo y deja de llamarme así que no soy nada tuyo –

Ch – Veo que estas débil, seguramente mi hermana no te ha alimentado como debe ser –

R – No me interesa – intento acercarse a Quinn pero Charles se interpuso –

Ch – No querida, si quieres acercarte a ella será solo para que la muerdas y la mates –

Q – Rachel, no hagas caso lo que él te diga. Tú eres fuerte –

Ch - ¡Cállate maldita humana! – le grito cambiando su semblante de uno endemoniado a uno sereno para dirigirse a Rachel lo cual sorprendió a ambas – Rachel querida, tarde o temprano vas a tener que hacerlo, alimentarte de sangre humana. No vas a pasar toda tu vida esclava de lo que te dice Elizabeth y alimentándote de esa porquería que te da.

R – No, yo no soy como tu –

Ch - Cuerpo humano y corazón humano, no importa cuan apegada estés a ellos ya no eres humana. ¿Por qué no tratas de disfrutar de tu nueva vida conmigo? –

R - ¿Quién quería eso? -

Ch – Ay Rachel, no me dejas otra opción ¿Cómo te hago entender? –

R – No necesito entender nada para darme cuenta que ere un ser despreciable –

Ch – Tu no perteneces aquí no eres humana, eres un monstruo sediento de sangre. Vas a alimentarte como debe ser, no puedes vivir la vida de un asqueroso humano y si para hacerte recapacitar tengo que desangrar a esta basura de acá – señalando a Quinn – pues lo hare -

Rachel en ese momento no lo pensó dos veces para abalanzarse sobre el y atacarlo, una rabia se apodero de ella al presenciar como aquel vampiro había agarrado del cuello a Quinn que indefensa no podía hacer nada.

Y lo hizo, un fuerte golpe logro hacer que soltara a la rubia que empezó a recuperar el aliento, en ese momento fue donde ella y la cargo a su espalda, estaba a punto de escapara pero quien dijo que las cosas iban a estar así de fáciles. El vampiro se levanto y apareció enfrente de ellas en menos de un segundo

Ch – Como te has atrevido a atacarme – grito enfurecido – ¡A mi! Que te he convertido en lo que eres, yo soy tu dueño –

Q – Rachel que haremos – pregunto temerosa –

R – Tu solo ponte detrás mio. No voy a permitir que te haga daño –

Ch – Parece que no entiendes, pues ahora si que me haz hecho enojar. No me queda de otra –

En un movimiento veloz que Rachel fue incapaz de ver la agarro del cuello y la tiro hacia uno de los lavados mientras que con un golpe dejaba inconsciente a Quinn

Ch – Voy a hacer que tengas sed como nunca lo haz hecho – dijo acercándose a Rachel que trataba de reincorporarse – Y vas a acabar con aquella despreciable humana –

R – Eso, nu…nunca lo hare – dijo adolorida –

Ch – Estoy harto e tu terquedad – grito con ira –

La levanto, la acorralo contra la pared y sin dudarlo la mordió haciendo que esta gritara del dolor. Poco a poco Rachel empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en la garganta, sentía que empezaba a arder, empezaba a quemar. Charles seguía bebiendo de su cuello hasta que la dejo caer

Ch – A ver si ahora no vas a querer morderla –

R - ¡Que… que esto! – Dijo agarrándose fuertemente el cuello - ¿Qué me haz hecho? – le grito enfurecida – Mi garganta, me… me quema tengo que… - fue ahí cuando fijo toda su atención en Quinn –

Ch – Bien, así me gusta – dijo sonriendo – Lo único que tienes que hacer para que dejes de sentir ese dolor es bebiendo sangre, solo tienes que morderla. Vamos ¿Qué esperas? –

Estaba sedienta, le quemaba la garganta, se sentía débil y lo único que ayudaba era alimentándose de Quinn. El verla tirada inconsciente y con su cuello expuesto no ayudaba en nada a calmarla, solo incrementaba sus ganas de morderla. Se acercó donde ella, la cargo en sus brazos y temblando poco a poco se fue acercando a su cuello

E - ¡Rachel detente! – entro rompiendo la puerta y empujando a Rachel que molesta se alejó de ella. Elizabeth cargo a Quinn en su espalda y la mantuvo alejada de los dos.

Ch – Que inoportuna, ¿Cómo interrumpes un momento así? – la miro detenidamente y luego sonrió - ¿Cuántas personas te comiste para recuperarte hermanita? –

E – Eres un miserable ¿Qué le haz hecho a Rachel? –

Ch – Solo la mordí, quite gran parte de su sangre para que se le quemara la garganta y se alimente como debe ser –

Elizabeth dejo a Quinn en un lugar donde ellos no puedan acercársele y se dirigió a su hermano

E – Te voy a dar una paliza infeliz. Esta vez he recuperad mis fuerza, esta vez las cosas van a ser diferentes –

Ch – Rachel, querida. ¿Puedes encargarte de ella? –

Rachel se acercó a Elizabeth, los ojos de esta estaban brillando y mostraba los colmillos

E – Rachel reacciona, no hagas que te lastime –

Ch – ¡Mira! Pero que vueltas que da la vida – dijo riendo – Esto parece que ya lo vivimos querida hermanita. ¿Te acuerdas de tu amada? - empezó a reír con malicia –

E – Eres un bastardo, te juro que te matare –

Ch – Claro si es que ella no lo hace primero – dijo al ver como Rachel la empezaba a atacar, daba golpes fallidos pues Elizabeth los esquivaba todos con facilidad

Ch – Que te diviertas hermanita, nos volveremos a encontrar – dijo desapareciendo del lugar –

E – Maldición, cobarde – grito – Rachel, ya tuve suficiente, basta – le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro y la agarro de las muñecas girando y quedando detrás de la morena con los brazos de esta ahorcándola– Tienes que calmarte – Era en vano Rachel no cedía -

Quinn despertó por el movimiento y los gritos que reinaban en el lugar. Al despertar vio a Elizabeth que agarraba como podía a Rachel que gritaba y gemía mostrando los filudos colmillos al tiempo que intentaba zafarse del agarre. Rachel la veía a Quinn con deseo, con lujuria, con hambre, estaba desesperada. Quinn no la reconocía por ningún lado, estaba totalmente fuera de control y le daba miedo acercársele.

Q – Elizabeth ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué le estas haciendo? –

E - ¿Qué no ves que esta fuera de control? – respondió mientras seguía forzando su agarre para que Rachel no escapara –

Q – Por que no le das de beber esos frascos que siempre traes contigo –

E – Eso no servirá, Quinn aléjate – dijo al ver que la rubia intentaba acercarse – Es peligroso, tu presencia solo hará que incremente sus fuerzas por las ganas de alimentarse –

Q - ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le grito desesperada, le dolía ver a Rachel así y temía que Elizabeth al lastimara –

Elizabeth no respondió a su pregunta, hizo fuerza en su agarre contra Rachel y la empujo contra la pared haciendo que esta se quejara por el golpe. Esto solo hizo que Quinn se preocupara más e intentara detenerla pero Elizabeth la miro y solo negó con la cabeza para que no se acercara.

E - ¡Rachel! – Le grito fuertemente para que enfocara su atención en ella y no en la rubia - ¿Tienes sed? – Rachel solo se movía desesperada - ¡Entonces, muérdeme! –

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido, se que me demoro mucho en actualizar y últimamente ha sido porque he estado enfocada en otras cosas. Seguiré con la historia no la voy a dejar, ¿si me demorare?... puede que si pero no me demorare un siglo xD dentro de unos días actualizo puesto que ya estoy terminandolo a esto solo les pido que me tengan paciencia. Nuevamente gracias a todos por seguir con la historia voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido y sobre todo organizarme, espero sus comentarios**

**Saludos**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aqui la continuación...xD**

* * *

Q - ¡Elizabeth! – Grito – Pero…

E – No me pasara nada si eso es lo que piensas, si tengo que dejar que lo haga antes que te muerda a ti pues así tendrá que ser –

Q – Y… y ¿Por qué no? No quieres que me convierta en vampiro ¿verdad? –

E – Déjate de idioteces, no es momento para eso. Si Rachel te muerde no va a ser para convertirte en vampiro sino para matarte ¿Entiendes? Ella esta tan sedienta ahora que si te llega a morder va a beber toda la sangre de tu cuerpo, no se detendrá hasta matarte; en cambio, con mi sangre será diferente. Ella se recuperara e incluso aumentara sus fuerzas y a mi claro esta no me afectara en nada –

Quinn se quedo callada sin saber que responder, así que se quedo en silencio y esperando a que Elizabeth actuara

E - ¡Quinn! – la llamo – Necesito que saques una navaja que tengo en mi chaqueta –

Q – Eres una criminal, ¿Qué haces portando esos objetos? –

E - ¡Solo hazlo! Rayos no se como Rachel puede soportarte mas de un minuto – Le dijo mientras seguía agarrando a Rachel de los brazos –

Q – Esta bien – Se acercó a Elizabeth, Rachel al verla aproximarse empezó a tratar de zafarse con mas fuerza, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano pues Elizabeth tenia mas fuerza. Con cautela, Quinn, saco la navaja de la chaqueta de Elizabeth - ¿Y ahora que? – pregunto impaciente –

E – Acércate y hazme un pequeño corte en el cuello – Quinn no se movió, se quedo sorprendida ante la petición – Vamos sé que alguna vez haz deseado algo como esto desde la primera vez que me viste –

Q – A diferencia tuya yo no soy una criminal ni hago daño a la gente –

E - ¿Ah si? Yo creí otra cosa. Vamos Quinn no me pasara nada, solo hazme un pequeño corte pero con cuidado no quiero que me lo claves tampoco –

Q – Ok, esta bien… prepárate – Se acercó temerosa y apenas rozo aquel objeto en el cuello de la vampira un hilo de sangre empezó a correr rápidamente

Los sentidos de Rachel dejaron de enfocarse en Quinn para luego hacerlo en Elizabeth

E – Vamos Rachel, ¿Qué tanto esperas? Muérdeme-

Y así lo hizo, dejo de hacer fuerza y Rachel se prendió velozmente de su cuello, saboreando el sabor agridulce y sintiendo un gran alivio por dentro, poco a poco dejaba de sentir ese ardor en la garganta, sentía una energía recorrer por sus venas, una que la llenaba y la hacia sentir plena.

Elizabeth por su parte al principio sintió un dolor leve que se transformo en algo placentero, cerró los ojos pausadamente y se quedo inmóvil dejando que Rachel siguiera alimentándose.

Quinn veía la escena muy incomoda, realmente estaba muy incomoda con la situación. Ver a las dos disfrutando cada una por su lado, sentía un sentimiento desagradable por dentro y era cólera, cólera de ver que la causa del placer de Rachel sea Elizabeth.

Poco a poco Rachel iba recuperándose, recuperando la conciencia y el sentido. Tenía los ojos cerrado al igual que Elizabeth. Una vez recuperada se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, quería separarse pero no lo hacia, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, ella seguía pegada al cuello de Elizabeth todavía quería seguir sintiendo esa energía correr por sus venas, todavía quería tener ese sabor agridulce entre sus dientes. Elizabeth se percato de esto y quiso poner fin y hacerla despertar.

E – Rachel – susurro – Ya para, ya es suficiente – Rachel ignoro la petición de la joven y siguió llevando aquel acto tan placentero para ella –

Q - ¡Rachel ya basta! ¡Te dijo que ya es suficiente! – Grito harta de la situación que presenciaba, Rachel al escuchar el grito de Quinn se separo lentamente de la otra vampira, volviendo en si

R – Lo siento – le dijo al verla de frente - ¿Te lastime? ¿Te hice doler? –

E – No, todo lo contrario – se sonrojo un poco – Mira no te preocupes, no es nada – dijo tocándose con la palma de la mano la zona afectada – ¿Ves? Mira – aquella marca dejada por Rachel iba desapareciendo hasta hacerlo por completo –

R – Genial, eso… eso es increíble – dijo sorprendida – Elizabeth gracias, ahora me siento realmente bien, me siento muy fuerte, no se… me siento llena de energía - dijo sonriéndole –

E – Lo se, ventajas de ser vampiro – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa –

Q – Bueno yo ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí –dijo dándose media vuelta –

R – Quinn espera ¿A dónde vas? –

Q – Voy por mis cosas y luego me voy a casa – dijo

E – Espera Quinn, es peligroso que vayas sola, todavía no sabemos con certeza si mi hermano realmente sigue aquí –

R – Yo voy contigo – le dijo a la rubia que no respondió nada y solo salió hacia su destino –

E – Rachel será mejor que vayas a acompañarla, yo me quedare todavía inspeccionando el lugar –

R – Si, esta bien – se detuvo en sus pasos – Oye y nuevamente gracias, si no hubieras llegado no sé que hubiera sido de Quinn –

E – No tienes porqué, ahora ve antes que la rubia se pierda en el camino – dijo con gracia – Luego te alcanzo -

Rachel no necesitó mas palabras para agradecerle, mostro una gran sonrisa y fue siguiendo los pasos de Quinn, que rápidamente llego a su encuentro

R – Estas bien – pregunto al verla con el semblante serio –

Q – Yo si lo estoy ¿Tu? – pregunto sin dirigirle la mirada –

R – Me siento – se quedo pensando – Perfectamente bien –

Q - Si seguro… - Al llegar recogió sus cosas y de mala manera cerro con fuerza su casillero sobresaltando a la morena que la miro confusa – Supongo que ahora me llevaras a mi casa –

R – Si… si vamos – Se dirigieron al estacionamiento de la escuela – Quinn, perdóname – se gano la mirada de la rubia tras decir esto – Yo te prometí que te cuidaría y no fue así –

Q – Rachel, si no hubieras llegado antes él me hubiera lastimado y bueno la Elizabeth esa también ayudo – dijo esto ultimo haciendo una mueca -

R – Si pero Quinn… -

Q – Nada Rachel, en serio… gracias por llegar a tiempo. Ahora vamos que estoy cansada y quiero llegar rápido a casa – Rachel solo le sonrió y siguieron caminando en silencio. Al llegar Quinn miro extrañada a la morena

Q – Y ¿Dónde esta tu auto? –

R – Se descompuso así que iremos en esa moto de allá –

Q – No Berry, ni creas que me voy a subir contigo a esa cosa de allá –

R – No seas problemática Quinn, no ahora – le dijo seriamente –

Q – Esta bien – suspiro – Pero no quiero que corras como loca como cuando manejabas el auto –

R – Descuida – dijo subiéndose con Quinn atrás – que lo hare – dijo burlonamente para después arrancar a toda velocidad y hacer que Quinn se aferre fuertemente a ella –

Q - ¡Rachel Berry! – le reclamo –

R – Quinn me siento tan bien, tan viva… con tanta energía – acelero mas – voy a hacer de este viaje uno que nunca olvidaras –

Q – Basta, no hables estupideces –

Quinn sintió como Rachel aceleraba a más no poder y como con brusquedad esquivaba a cualquier auto que parecía interponerse en su camino, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferro completamente al cuerpo de la morena.

**-Casa Fabray-**

Al frente de la casa Fabray se encontraban Santana y Brittany esperando en el auto impaciente la llegada de la porrista

B – San no es mejor que entremos a la casa – pregunto aburrida

S - ¿Y quien se supone nos va a atender? La señora Fabray salió no se a donde y Quinn ya debería de haber llegado –

B – Que raro eso que dijo el director, no sabía que había una bacteria en la escuela –

S – Eso es mentira, no me la creo… Algo me dice que la enana chupa cabras tuvo algo que ver –

B – San cuando podemos pedirle un trio – le pregunto inocentemente –

S - ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Ya te dije que no –

B – ¡Mira San! – Exclamo entusiasmada – Ahí viene Rachel, guau no sabia que manejaba moto se ve tan sexy y… -

S - ¡Y Quinn viene con ella! – exclamo sorprendida –

Efectivamente Quinn y Rachel habían llegado, apenas Rachel se estaciono en la acera Quinn se dejo caer sobre el pasto aguantando las ganas de vomitar. Las chicas al ver esto se bajaron rápidamente del auto a averiguar qué pasaba

R – Quinn párate, no seas exagerada – decía al verla mientras se bajaba de la moto –

Q - ¡¿Que no sea exagerada?! – Grito - ¡¿Qué no sea exagerada dices?! -

S – ¿Qué demonios Berry? - rápidamente se fue donde Quinn que estaba arrodillada en el césped con la cabeza en el suelo - ¿Qué ha pasado? Quinn vamos, ¿te encuentras bien? -

B - ¿Rachel? - pregunto mirando a la vampira – Te ves diferente, además tus ojos… -

R - ¿Ah? Que… que pasa con mis ojos Brittany – pregunto

B – Tus ojos ahora están de un color pardo –

R – Ah eso, seguramente es porque – se detuvo al continuar, no podía decirles que Elizabeth era vampiro, seguramente se enojaría con ella – Bueno yo…

B – No me digas que… -se tapo la boca con las manos para luego voltear a mirar a Quinn que seguía en el suelo para luego volver mirar a Rachel ,pero esta vez con entusiasmo - ¡Mordiste a Quinn! -

R - ¿Qué? No, yo no… -

S – Así que es eso – dijo mientras ayudaba a levantar a Quinn que ya se encontraba mejor –

Q – No chicas se equivocan, yo estoy así porque para mi desgracia tuve que venirme con Rachel, la loca esta, en moto –

B - ¿Quinn por qué te viniste en moto con Rachel y no saliste junto con los demás? Y tu Rachel ¿Por qué ahora estas diferente? Tus ojos han cambiado… Dime, ¿mordiste a alguien? – pregunto con entusiasmo -

R y Q – Pues… -

S – ¿Saben que? – exclamo molesta – Ya me canse de esto, tanto misterio ya me tiene podrida. Ustedes dos me van a explicar que rayos hacían y por qué el director pidió a todo el mundo como si nada que desalojáramos la escuela. Y no, yo no me creo esa ridícula historia de las bacterias -

R – Ok, esta bien. Pero no quiero interrupciones, sobre todo tu Santana – hablo seriamente –

S – Habla de una vez enana –

R – Ok, primero te cuento que había un niño que cruzo el universo montado en un burro con alas de plata buscando una estrella llamada Renata –

S - ¿Nos estas tomando el pelo? –

B – Que bailaba salsa con un asteroide llamado Julián Rodríguez de Malta – empezó a cantar – malvado, engreído, traidor, forajido conocido bandido en la vía láctea… -

S - ¡Britt! – Quinn trataba de no reír –

Q – Santana no hay nada que contar, ya sabes que Rachel es una vampira – esta ultima solo asentía sonriente –

S – Y no entiendo como no deja de sorprenderme esto que acabas de afirmar, pero… -

Santana iba a replicar pero se vio interrumpida por una joven que venia corriendo rápidamente hasta llegar donde se encontraban reunidas sorprendiéndolas

E - ¡Rachel! – Vino corriendo – Hola chicas, disculpen pero tengo que hablar con Rachel de algo muy importante – agarro a Rachel del brazo para tratar de ir a un lugar mas privado –

B – Oh, Elizabeth así que fuiste tu – todas la miraron confundidas en especial Elizabeth – Rachel te mordió a ti verdad – pregunto inocentemente – a mi no me engañas – dijo con una sonrisa picarona -

E – No sé de que hablas – dijo ocultando su nerviosismo –

Q - ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar con Rachel? – Santana estaba confundida, no entendía nada de nada pero después de unos segundos solo sonrió y agarro del brazo a Britt para poder presenciar la escena que se iba a armar, conocía bien a su amiga y sabía qué se avecinaba cuando usaba ese tono de voz –

E – Algo que solo tengo que hablar con ella, no te entrometas por favor. Ya lo haz hecho bastante y solo has complicado las cosas –

Q – Pues lo siento, Rachel tiene un trato conmigo y tu solo me quitas el tiempo que debería estar con ella – dijo agarrando del otro brazo a Rachel

E – Quinn, no seas molesta y vuelve a tu casa con tus amigas. No me hagas enojar – dijo con un semblante serio –

Q – Por favor, crees que porque eres vampiro te tengo miedo – dijo enfrentándola ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes –

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el cap nos vemos pronto (si se que me demoro en actualizar pero tenganme paciencia)**

**Saludos**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aqui la continucacion, disfrutenla...**

* * *

_Q - ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar con Rachel? – Santana estaba confundida, no entendía nada de nada pero después de unos segundos solo sonrió y agarro del brazo a Britt para poder presenciar la escena que se iba a armar, conocía bien a su amiga y sabía qué se avecinaba cuando usaba ese tono de voz –_

_E – Algo que solo tengo que hablar con ella, no te entrometas por favor. Ya lo haz hecho bastante y solo has complicado las cosas –_

_Q – Pues lo siento, Rachel tiene un trato conmigo y tu solo me quitas el tiempo que debería estar con ella – dijo agarrando del otro brazo a Rachel_

_E – Quinn, no seas molesta y vuelve a tu casa con tus amigas. No me hagas enojar – dijo con un semblante serio –_

_Q – Por favor, crees que porque eres vampiro te tengo miedo – dijo enfrentándola ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes –_

E – Genial – exclamo cansada de toda la situación –

S – O sea que… tu, tu también eres… -

E – Si, si yo también soy un vampiro. ¿Contenta? – Dirigiéndose a Quinn - ¿Quién falta saberlo? – Brittany alzo la mano llamando la atención de las presentes y una mirada incrédula de parte de Elizabeth - ¿Es en serio? – Brittany solo alzo los hombros –

S - ¿Tú mordiste a Rachel? –

E – No, fue mi hermano y ahora no tengo tiempo para contarte toda la historia. Rachel necesito hablar contigo por favor acompáñame no quiero perder mas tiempo –

Q – Pero… - dijo al ver que Rachel accedía –

R – Quinn, cumpliré con el trato no te preocupes por eso, nos vemos mas tarde – dijo para después irse con Elizabeth –

S – Quinn – la llamo, pero esta se quedo perdida mirando como se iba Rachel junto con Elizabeth – Quinn – grito sobresaltándola –

Q - ¿Qué quieres Santana? – respondió fastidiada

S – Quinn, tiene algo que ver aquella noche en que fuimos a acabar con el feo duende – pregunto de otra forma para que Brittany no se enterara de verdad qué había ocurrido esa noche en la que decidieron ir a esa feria -

Q - ¿De que me hablas? – No entendía a que se refería su amiga –

B – San, que tiene que ver el duende con todo lo que esta ocurriendo – pregunto extraña a la situación –

Q – Si San, ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver? – dijo entre dientes

S – Pues que tal vez hallamos encerrado al duende con alguien mas, se refería eso Elizabeth – pregunto -Quinn no te acuerdas que dejamos al duende encerrado en aquella casa abandonada – dijo impaciente tratando de que su amiga captara las indirectas – ¿Tu sabes que paso con el duende? –

Q - ¿Ah?... Ahh pues, si… me entere que el duende fue encontrado por otro horrible duende – Dijo captando el mensaje de la latina -

B – Chicas dejen de hablar así, Santana no creas que me he creído esa tonta historia del duende – dijo sorprendiéndola – Se muy bien que fueron a gastarle una broma a Rachel y si te preguntas por que seguí tu juego fue porque sé que hiciera lo que hiciera no iba a impedir que Quinn dejara esa absurda idea de querer vengarse de Rachel, y también porque no quería ser participe de ello. Ahora van a hablar tranquilamente y sin rodeos –

Las dos chicas se quedaron estupefactas, nunca se imaginaron que Brittany se diera cuenta de lo que habían planeado ese día

B – Y bien – pregunto esperando pacientemente con una sonrisa q que empezaran

Q – Bueno, ese día dejamos a Rachel en esa casa pero no fue a propósito nosotras no queríamos dejarla ahí solo era una pequeña broma que se escapo de nuestras manos – Brittany la miraba con desaprobación – La cosa es que bueno Elizabeth me contó que su hermano que también estaba ahí la había atacado –

S – Su hermano estaba ahí – pregunto – Pero como a nosotras no nos hizo nada –

Q – Es porque en ese momento estaba encerrado pero tu sabes aquella vez que empezamos a manejar los controles de ese cuarto seguramente lo habremos dejado libre -

B - ¿Y que paso con el después? –

Q – Luego de que su hermano ataco a Rachel, Elizabeth, llego a impedir que la matara, luego lo encerró de nuevo y nosotras Santana lo liberamos de nuevo ¿Qué te parece? –

S – Quiere decir que por culpa nuestra Rachel fue mordida por un vampiro que ahora anda suelto sabe dios donde – pregunto incrédula de lo acontecido –

Las chicas seguían platicando sin percatarse que la madre de Quinn había llegado de compras y al verlas sin dudarlo se acercó donde de ellas a saber la razón de porqué no estaban en clases.

JF – Chicas me pueden explicar que hacen acá –

S – Señora Fabray no me había dado cuenta cuando llego, buenos días ¿Cómo le va? – Le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa al igual que Brittany –

JF – Muy bien Santana al igual que ustedes me parece, vuelvo a preguntar que hacen acá, acaso no deberían estar en clase, ¿Quinn? –

Q – Mamá no es lo que piensas, no nos escapado ni nada por el estilo solo que el director pidió a todos los alumnos y también maestros que abandonáramos el lugar porque – se quedo pensando, ella no sabia por que habían salido los demás estudiantes - ¿Por qué fue Santana? – le susurro a su amiga –

S – Porque en el colegio había un virus y tuvimos que abandonar la zona para que desinfectaran el lugar, algo así como una cuarentena -

JF – Ajan, si y que mas – se cruzo de brazos y espero a que prosiguieran, no les creía nada –

Q – En serio mamá, si quieres puedes llamar al director – se le quedo mirando por unos segundos -

JF – Esta bien, les creeré. Pasen y tomen algo –

S, B – Claro señora – entraron a la casa -

JF – Quinn estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitas, descansare un rato y por favor no quiero escuchar nada de ruidos –

Q – Si mamá, vamos chicas subamos a mi habitación ahí les contare lo demás con mas calma -

**ooooooo**

Elizabeth se dirigió junto con Rachel a un parque donde no recurría mucha gente, se detuvieron en una de las bancas

R – Bien que es lo tan importante que quieres decirme –

E – Rachel cuando me quede para revisar si mi hermano todavía seguía ahí me di con la sorpresa de que había alguien más –

R - ¿Alguien más? –

E – Rachel, mi hermano convirtió a un hombre en vampiro y yo tuve que matarlo –

R - ¿Qué? Tuviste que… ¿Qué matarlo? –

E – Rachel tuve que matarlo porque no me quedaba de otra, se abalanzo sobre mi directo a atacarme –

R – Pero por que, es decir paso lo mismo conmigo porque no lo detuviste y lo controlaste como hacías conmigo –

E – Rachel las cosas son diferentes, contigo fue diferente. Ese muchacho al que mate estaba completamente dominado por mi hermano haga lo que haga no iba a volver en si, tuve que hacerlo, no es como si lo hubiera disfrutado –

R - ¿Entonces que es lo que va a pasar? –

E – Creo que voy a necesitar de tu ayuda, si es que mis sospechas no son ciertas. Me parece raro que mi hermano haya convertido a aquel muchacho, pues él no es de hacer eso solo se alimenta lo necesario y luego los aniquila –

R – Crees que él va a seguir haciendo esto –

E – Presiento que si, seguramente quiere convertir a las personas para atacarnos – dijo recordando aquella vez en que utilizo a su amada Jane para atacarla – Rach por esa razón voy a necesitar tu ayuda, no voy a poder sola

R – Claro que la tendrás te lo dije desde un principio – dijo sonriéndole y transmitiéndole un poco de calma a su acompañante –

E – Gracias, voy a tener que prepararte para lo se avecine –

R - ¿Prepararme? – dijo confundía

E – Si, prepararte para pelear y para enseñarte como enfrentarlos en caso de que se te cruce uno. Seguramente nunca haz peleado en tu vida o haz dado un golpe -

R – Pues no, pero dime que tanto tienes que entrenarme –

E – Lo necesario para que sepas defenderte y también aprovechar mejorar tus habilidades –

R - ¿Habilidades? Te refieres a lo de correr y saltar –

E – No, tu tienes una habilidad escondida que me voy a encargar de sacar –

R - ¿En serio? – Pregunto extrañada – Bueno no tengo ningún problema, tu solo dime que hacer y yo te voy a ayudar en lo que pueda – la cogió de la manos – Yo voy a estar contigo Elizabeth, te voy a ayudar y no te voy a dejar sola, juntas vamos a acabar con ese bastardo – Elizabeth al miro con adoración y le susurro un gracias sincero –

R - Oye por cierto ahora que estamos solas… ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta? –

E – Claro, dime que es lo que sucede –

R – Pues, ehhh… no se como decirte esto – se empezó a mostrar nerviosa – Es algo que esta rondando mis pensamientos -

E – Rach vamos dime, ¿pasa algo con Quinn? ¿Es por lo del beso? –

R - ¿Qué? No, no es eso ella no tiene nada que ver – dijo sonrojándose – Es sobre otra cosa

E – ¿Sobre otra cosa? Rach se esta pasando el tiempo, dime –

R – Okey esta bien – tomó aire - ¿De ahora en adelante… puedo alimentarme de ti? – Elizabeth la miro sorprendida – Es que no es lo que piensas, yo quiero decir…. Que no me, no me gustaría beber esa sangre que solías darme, me… me gustaría tu sabes… eh, tu sabes mucho mejor – Elizabeth se sonrojo por el comentario y Rachel lo noto – Digo, no es eso, no me explico bien… lo que yo quiero decir es que…. –

E – Si – Rachel la miro expectante – Si puedes hacerlo, supuse que después de beber mi sangre ya no querrías seguir bebiendo la otra y bueno por otro lado a mi no me lastimaras al hacerlo aparte que será mejor para ti, porque incrementaras fuerzas y no estarás todo el tiempo con sed. Es algo bueno para ti -

R - No tendré mas sed – pregunto esperanzada a lo que Elizabeth asintió – Tampoco tendré esos repentinos ataques supongo –

E – Claro que no, así no tendrás que preocuparte de que cuando estés con Quinn ella trate de tranquilizarte con un beso – Rachel asintió con un poco de desilusión tras escuchar esto pero con una sonrisa que tratara de demostrar lo contrario –

A unos metros de ahí se encontraban dos muchachos que platicaban, uno hablaba de todos sus problemas y el otro trataba de comprenderlo o mas bien trataba de entender de qué hablaba.

P – Así que todavía vas a intentar algo con Rachel – preguntaba un desinteresado Puck al "gran problema" que tenía su amigo Finn -

F – Si lo intentare, ella vale la pena – dijo decidido con una sonrisa esperanzadora –

P - ¿Y Quinn?, me entere que le habías pedido salir -

F – Pues si, lo hice pero felizmente no acepto, en ese momento no sé en que estaba pensando –

P – Cuidado con lo que dices, Quinn es mi baby mama –

F – No lo digo por ofenderla pero es que así saliera con ella las cosas no hubieran funcionado, además ella cree que soy un perro –

P – Mira el lado bueno, si obedeces en todo lo que dice siempre al final obtienes una recompensa. Yo por un tiempo fui su lindo perrito – dijo orgulloso

F – ¿Y obtuviste alguna recompensa? – pregunto curioso

P – Pues si, siempre me compraba unas galletitas de procedencia dudosa, no se de donde las sacaba pero sabían genial. Después de eso supongo que se aburrió o que sé yo o quizás ya no tenia con qué comprarme las galletas –

F - ¿en verdad sabían genial? – Pregunto extrañado, Puck solo asintió – Me hubiera gustado probarlas pero no quiero si tengo que ser el perro de Quinn. Rachel es diferente ella siempre me ha tratado bien y ha sabido valorarme, siempre ha tenido confianza y fe en mi y siento que sin ella no soy nada -

P – Efectivamente amigo, sin ella no eres nada y lo digo en todo el sentido de la palabra habidas y por haber – Finn se quedo con la mirada perdida metido en lo maravilloso que seria su vida en la escuela si volviera con Rachel – Oye amigo, las chicas que están allá acaso no son Rachel y Elizabeth – le dio un codazo para que reaccionara –

F – Si, son ellas… ¿Pero que hacen acá? –

P – Eso no importa, ven vamos a acercarnos – los chicos se acercaron con cautela y se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos que se hallaban cerca de las bancas donde estaban sentadas las chicas – Shhh no hagas ruido – le susurro a su amigo que estaba a punto de hacer un pregunta –

E – Rach, ¿Tienes ganas?... ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? – pregunto tímidamente –

R – Si, si quiero hacerlo pero no crees que en este lugar nos pueden ver - los chicos al escuchar esto se miraron sorprendidos y luego voltearon a seguir espiándolas –

E – Yo no veo a nadie, Rach este lugar no es muy concurrido por la gente además será rápido –

P – Di que si, di que si por favor di que si – rogaba silencioso –

F - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tiene que aceptar? – pregunto ingenuo

P – ¿Qué no te das cuenta? – Finn negó con la cabeza – Diablos ahora entiendo porque sigues virgen –

R – Esta bien, lo hare – un sí silencioso fue proclamado por Puck con alegría – Pero cómo, no se como hacerlo. La primera vez no era yo, parecía o mejor dicho era como una bestia –

P – Demonios, me hubiera gustado verla así…. Seguramente ese encuentro fue salvaje – Finn seguía sin entender nada -

E – Si sé en qué circunstancias te encontrabas pero…. Vamos solo relájate – suavemente acarició la mejilla de la otra quien cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto –

P – dios esto es mucho mejor que todas las películas que tengo en mi casa -

E – Rachel tranquilízate – se acercó a ella lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos y alejo su cabello dejando completamente descubierto su cuello -

F - ¿Qué están haciendo? – le dijo a su compañero al presenciar porque rumbo se estaban hiendo las cosas – Eso no lo voy a permitir, seguramente quiere abusar de Rachel – hizo un intento de levantarse y enfrentarlas pero fue detenido bruscamente por Puck –

P – Idiota, ni se te ocurra hacer nada. Rachel no esta siendo abusada que acaso no lo vez. Quédate quieto después de que terminen sales y haces lo que quieras – Finn asintió un poco molesto y se quedo a presenciar la escena después de todo tenia curiosidad por ver que sucedería –

E – Rach, hazlo –

A continuación los chicos presenciaron con la boca abierta como a Rachel le cambiaban los ojos y se abalanzaba a Elizabeth a devorarle el cuello...

_Continuara..._

* * *

**¿que tal? espero les haya gustado y bueno no me demore tanto o si?... bueno no tanto como otras veces jeje espero sus comentarios reviews sugerencias o lo que sea xD hacen que actualice mas rápido y gracias por seguir leyendo y también por la paciencia**

**Saludos**


	17. Chapter 17

Paso solamente un minuto para que Elizabeth le diera unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro a Rachel para que esta se detuviera, con delicadez y tratando de no lastimarla se apartó lentamente de su cuello

- Todavía tienes un poco de sangre acá– dijo limpiando la pequeña gota de sangre que tenia en sus labios – listo, ¿Qué tal? –

R – Pues debo confesar y vuelvo a reiterar que tu sabes mucho mejor – dijo sonriéndole y haciendo que a Elizabeth se le escapara una risa -

P – Esto no me lo puedo creer, ¿son vampiras? – susurro desde su escondite -

F - ¿Co…como en las películas? – Pregunto incrédulo - ¿Qué hacemos? –

P – No lo se, sabes me…mejor nos vamos antes de que nos vean… ven sígueme y no hagas ningún ruido - cautelosamente y sin tratar de hacer el menor ruido se fueron gateando

R – Elizabeth ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto extrañada al escuchar un pequeño ruido

E – Espera – se levanto tranquilamente de su asiento ante la atenta mirada de la morena que esperaba una respuesta – Tengo que limpiar ciertos desperdicios – dijo graciosamente a su compañera que no entendía nada –

Se fue con paso tranquillo y firme hacia unos arbustos detrás de ella encontrándose con Finn y Puck que iban gateando tratando de huir de ahí

E – Chicos ¿A dónde creen que van? – dijo saltando y poniéndose frente a ellos impidiéndoles así el paso – No pueden irse todavía – los alzo con las manos de las camisas y los tiro tratando de no lastimarlos a los pies de Rachel que se paro rápidamente de la impresión

R - ¡Finn! ¡Puck! ¡Que hacen aquí! – Los chicos que se quejaron por el golpe trataron de sobreponerse y se pusieron de pie como pudieron

F – Te vimos Rachel… a ti y a tu amiga, lo sabemos, sabemos su secreto… todo –

P – Así es y ahora harán todo lo que nosotros queramos si no les contaremos a todos lo que esconden – Elizabeth que permanecía cruzada de brazos solo rodo los ojos tras escuchar esto y suspiro pesadamente –

R – Finn y tú también Puck no sé de que están hablando, déjense de tonterías y regresen por donde vinieron –

P – Se que ustedes dos son vampiresas, nosotros las vimos… no, nos pueden engañar – dijo tratando de no ponerse nervioso –

E – Basta de habladurías y chantajes – con paso lento se acercó a ellos que por instinto retrocedieron – No los voy a lastimar chicos, bueno… solo un poquito – rápidamente se coloco detrás de ellos y de un golpe en el cuello cayeron desmayados -

R – Eso fue… wow. Deberías enseñarme a hacer eso –

E – Lo hare – dijo mientras cargaba a Finn y lo dejaba inconsciente en la banca – Ven ayúdame necesito una mano –

R – Esta bien – rápidamente fue a cargar a Puck – puedo cargarlo sin problemas – dijo sonriendo y colocándolo junto con Finn – y…. ahora que –

E – Los dejamos aquí, cuando despierten creerán que todo fue un sueño -

R - ¿Tu sabias que estaban observándonos? – Elizabeth asintió - ¿Y por qué no los detuviste ahí mismo o mejor aun me avisaste? ¿Y por qué no me di cuenta? –

E – Porque hubiera sido una perdida de tiempo además que tenías que alimentarte y segundo que no los sentiste por lo mismo que necesitabas alimentarte – dijo un poco cansada de tener que responder a las interrogantes de la morena –

E – Regresa a tu casa, no sé… descansa o entretente con algo. Mañana empezaremos a prepararte mientras yo seguiré investigando por los alrededores –

R – No crees que es un poco arriesgado que vayas sola –

E – No te preocupes por mi, ahora que mi hermano sabe que ya recupere mis fuerzas seguramente el esta incrementando las suyas… supongo que yo también tendré que hacerlo –

R – ¿Y como lo harás? – Elizabeth se quedo pensativa por unos segundo para después fijar su mirada en los chicos que estaban "durmiendo", Rachel la miro interrogante - ¡Oh no! Tienes que estar de broma, no puedes hacer eso – le reclamo –

E – Si tienes razón – dijo sonriendo – Es que como pensé que bueno, míralos… se me antojo nada mas, pero descuida no les hare daño, seguiré alimentándome de animales – Rachel la miro con asco – No me mires así, te recuerdo señorita que tu también hacías lo mismo –

R – No me hagas recordar –

E – Vamos, sé que te gustaba –

R – SI pero no tanto como me gustas tu – Elizabeth la miro sorprendida – Digo no, no me refiero a que me gustes tu, digo si… pero no de esa forma, digo… me gusta como sabes, quiero decir tu sangre – Elizabeth rio, le causaba gracia verla así –

E – Ya Rachel, ya entendí – dijo graciosamente y escapando una que otra risilla – Volvamos

R - ¿Y que pasara con ellos? ¿Los dejamos ahí, así nada más? –

E - Dejémosles ahí, están profundamente dormidos y recuperarán la conciencia después de unas horas, para eso ya ni se acordaran de lo que paso –

R – Bueno – dijo no muy convencida y siguiendo los pasos de Elizabeth -

**oooooo**

Rachel llego a su casa y Elizabeth se fue a investigar por los alrededores si su hermano seguía por ahí o si había convertido a alguien. No tenia mucho que hacer ahora, y tampoco tenia ganas de descansar no después de haber probado del cuello de Elizabeth al contrario se sentía con ganas de correr, saltar o cualquier actividad física, se sentía con mucha energía.

R - ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? – Caminaba de un lado a otro – Ya se, iré a visitar a Quinn seguramente Santana y Brittany deben de haberse ido… si iré a verla no tengo nada que hacer - pensó

S – Es increíble todo esto que nos cuentas, aun no me lo puedo creer del todo, creo que estoy soñando ¡Auch! – se quejo al sentir un peñiscon en su brazo –

B – No, no lo estas Santy –

S – Es increíble todo lo que esta pasando pero bueno… se hace tarde y Quinn mañana nos cuentas lo demás ya tenemos que irnos –

Q – Claro, me quedare aquí sola con el temor de ser comida por ese loco de Charles sin nadie que me defienda y se preocupe por mí –

S – No seas dramática como la chupa cabras. Además no estas sola, estas con tu madre… ya sé que nos quieres tanto que no puedes estar un minuto sin nuestra compañía digo te comprendo no eres la única – Quinn rodo los ojos - pero ya es tarde y aunque no lo creas, Brittany y yo tenemos que terminar un proyecto –

Q – Si y… ¿Qué proyecto? No me respondas, ya se… ¿Es sobre Anatomía? ¿Van a explorar el cuerpo humano? –

B –De hecho vamos a explorarnos – recibió un codazo de Santana –

Santana iba a volver a hablar pero se vio interrumpida por la repentina aparición de Rachel que entraba sin problemas por la ventana. Bajo la atenta mirada de todas las presentes las saludo con un tímido hola

B – Increíble – dijo mirando sonriente a Rachel –

S – Interesante, bueno Quinn ahora que vino la pequeña sanguijuela ya te puedes quedar tranquila, te dejamos en buenas manos –

Sin mas que decir se despidieron y aunque Brittany quería quedarse un rato mas Santana la saco rápidamente dejándolas solas en la habitación

Q – A que haz venido, que es lo que quieres – le pregunto de mala gana

R – Bueno vine porque bueno te dije que lo iba a hacer, aunque si ya no quieres me voy –

Q – Ya estas aquí que mas da, y… la Elizabeth – pregunto con fastidio – te dejo libre o que –

R – Pues se fue por los alrededores a investigar y también a alimentarse –

Q – A alimentarse de personas seguramente –

R – Ella no haría eso Quinn – le reprocho - mira no quiero discutir, cambiemos de tema… ahora que estoy aquí dime para que soy buena – dijo tratando de sonar amable, no quería discutir con la rubia mas aun que no entendía sus cambios de humor -

Q – Para nada, deberías regresarte por donde viniste no te necesito ahora –

R – Pero si hace un momento me dijiste que podía quedarme…. Quinn creí que ya todo había cambiado entre nosotras, que habíamos formado una amistad y de verdad ahora no te entiendo, pero si realmente es lo que quieres pues bien me voy –

Q – No, no espera… es que estaba molesta que te hayas ido con ella eso es todo… perdona mis cambios de humor –

R – Bueno eso es algo a lo que estoy tratando de acostumbrarme y no… no pasa nada – dijo sonriéndole

Q – Ya que estas aquí te perece bien si vemos una película… no se me ocurre otra cosa, estoy un poco cansada, ¿Quieres ver una película conmigo? –

R - Ehh si por supuesto – dijo para después dedicarle una cálida sonrisa –

Salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala de estar

Q - ¿Qué película quieres ver? – pregunto una vez frente a la tv –

R – Lo que quieras Quinn – dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá

Q - ¿twilight? - pregunto con burla –

R – No, gracias… - Quinn siguió buscando –

Q – Mmmm a ver… tenemos "Entrevista con la tonta vampira", "Elizabeth una vampira tonta y feliz", "El retorno de los vampiros", "Los vampiros mas estúpidos"… ¿Cuál quieres ver? –

R - ¿Por qué todas son de vampiros? Y… un momento ni siquiera existen esos títulos ¡Quinn! –

Q – Tranquila Rachel era solo una broma –

Se paro bruscamente y saco una película al azar

R– Vemos esta y ya –

Q – No había visto esta, buena elección – Puso el dvd y se fue a sentar invitando a Rachel a que también lo haga –

R – Ahora…. ¿Podemos ver la película? –

Q – Por supuesto – dijo satisfecha –

Se encontraron después viendo la película cómodamente, con forme iba pasando los minutos poco a poco Quinn se iba a cercando mas a la morena que estaba metida en la película hasta quedar junto a ella.

Q - ¿Quieres algo de comer? –

R - ¿Dijiste algo? – le respondió sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla –

Q - Te pregunte si tienes hambre –

R – Oh no descuida, estoy muy bien, gracias… ¿Tu? –

Q – Yo estoy bien, la película esta interesante ¿Verdad? – Rachel solo llego a mover la cabeza mientras volvía a poner toda su atención en la película –

Al contrario de Rachel a Quinn le estaba aburriendo aquella película, pero viendo como estaba de entretenida la morena no quiso decir mas, a pesar de querer llamar la atención de Rachel no lo conseguía por lo que ya rendida suspiro y se acurruco al otro extremo del sofá para esperar a dormirse

Terminada la película Rachel dirigió su mirada con una sonrisa acompañada a Quinn que se desvaneció al percatarse que esta se había quedado completamente dormida, ¿Tan aburrida estaba la película? No pudo apartar su mirada, verla dormida era agradable para ella, poder verla tan tranquila e indefensa. De pronto dejo de tomarle importancia a la película y se enfoco en ver cada detalle de la rubia, nunca la había observado así, tan minuciosamente. Quinn era una chica bonita nunca tubo dudas al respecto, pero ahora le parecía mas que eso, era realmente hermosa.

Sin pensarlo se fue acercando lentamente, pero un movimiento brusco la traiciono haciendo que Quinn se despertara

Q – Rachel ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya termino la película? – Rachel no se movió ni un poco - ¿Rachel?

La observo y pensó lo peor, se le acelero la respiración. Rachel estaba a pocos metros de distancia y la miraba fijamente con los ojos completamente oscuros.

No se lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzo sobre sus labios, seguramente tendría ganas de morderla y recordó que esta era una forma de hacerla reaccionar, pero estaba equivocada.

Rachel no se quedó inmóvil como la otra vez ni tampoco se separó; al contrario, le correspondió el beso de forma pasional. La beso con ganas, podía sentir su lengua clamando por explorar su boca y ella rápidamente le dio acceso.

Rachel se le tiro encima mientras la besaba y Quinn se aferraba a su nuca para que no pensara en alejarse, se dejó llevar, se le fue todo raciocinio. Lo único que quería era seguir sintiendo los labios y la lengua de Rachel, no importaba el después.

Rachel no era consciente de lo que hacía solo devoraba los labios de Quinn y cuando sentía que faltaba aire se separaba para volver a atacar sus labios.

No fueron conscientes del tiempo pero si de algo, sobre todo Quinn. Fue consciente de como Rachel ejercía más presión y fuerza en sus besos, se estaban volviendo más salvajes algo que ya no podía controlar. Pudo sentir de pronto un sabor agridulce haciendo que Rachel se volviera loca y aumentara el ritmo de sus besos. Le estaba comiendo la boca, la estaba lastimando. Trato inútilmente de separarse pero Rachel hacia caso omiso.

J - ¿Quinn? ¿Estás ahí? – Judy, su madre, gritaba desde arriba. La sentía acercarse y bajar por las escaleras. Aprovecho el momento de distracción para empujar a Rachel y tirarla al piso.

Recobro la razón y lo primero que hizo al intentar no ser descubierta fue esconderse debajo de unos de los muebles que había en la habitación

J - ¿Quinn? – Dijo al ver a la rubia de espaldas - ¿Paso algo? Escuché un fuerte ruido –

Q – No paso nada mamá, estaba durmiendo y me caí del sofá – Rachel escuchaba todo tratando de hacer el mayor silencio.

J - ¡Quinn! ¿Qué le paso a tu labio? Estas sangrando – Rachel al escuchar eso se tensó - ¿Y por qué estas toda despeinada y sudada?

Q – Lo… lo que pasa es que… bueno yo, yo estaba teniendo un pesadilla mamá. Si estaba teniendo una pesadilla y al despertar me caí del sofá ocasionando que me lastimara.

J - ¿Te duele? ¿Necesitas algo?

Q – No mamá estoy bien, tranquila no es nada –

J - ¿Segura? ¿No necesitas nada? – pregunto preocupada

Q – No mamá, tranquila ya te lo dije. ¿Me necesitabas para algo? –

J – Bueno baje para que fueras a comprar algo pero creo que mejor voy yo, iré a comprar algunas cosas para la cena. No demoro –

Quinn observo detenidamente como su madre se retiraba, la seguía hasta la puerta y se despedía de ella para después rápidamente ir donde se encontraba Rachel.

Q – Ya puedes salir de ahí –

Vio como Rachel salía torpemente debajo de aquel mueble y se sacudía la ropa. Rachel la observo por un instante para luego apartar la mirada.

Se quedaron paradas, una frente a la otra y completamente nerviosas. Hubo algún momento en que la curiosidad de saber de la otra hacia que conectaran sus miradas pero por la vergüenza las apartaba, estuvieron así quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. Ninguna se atrevía a hablar, Rachel tenia la cabeza gacha y con los brazos cruzados no se atrevía a mirar a la rubia.

Quinn por su parte tenía la mirada hacia la puerta y al igual que Rachel tenia los brazos cruzados y tampoco se atrevía a mirar a la morena pero no podían seguir así por mucho tiempo por lo que decidió decir cualquier cosa.

Q – Mi mamá ya se fue – Rachel se atrevió a mirarla esta vez –

R – Oh, eso ya lo sé Quinn –

Q – Pues que bien –

R – Sera mejor que yo también me retire. Hasta luego Quinn –

Quinn no dijo nada, dejo a la morena irse rápidamente a pesar que no quería que así fuera. Se fue a su habitación y al llegar lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en su cama para volver pensar en lo que había sucedido entre ellas.

**ooooo**

Rachel se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa, al llegar se encontró con Elizabeth que estaba sentada leyendo el periódico.

R - ¡Elizabeth! – grito sorprendiendo a la otra joven –

E – Rachel no grites, tenemos un oído sensible – dijo sobándose los mismos - ¿Qué sucede? –

R – Me dijiste que bastaba con beber de tu sangre para que ya no tuviera ninguna clase de impulsos – hablo amarga

E – Si, y es cierto… perdón impulsos como atacar a alguien para alimentarse –

R – No, no lo es –

E - ¡¿Qué?! Rachel eso no puede ser, con beber de mi sangre ya no tendrías que tener sed – invito a Rachel a que se sentara a su lado – Ven, cuéntame que es lo que sucede –

Rachel no lo hizo, no se sentó a su lado. Lo único que hacía era caminar de un lado a otro.

R – Estaba con Quinn viendo una película – explicaba nerviosa –

E - ¿Paso algo con Quinn? ¿Intestaste morderla? –

R - ¡No! Digo si… no sé – exclamaba desesperada –

E – Haber, no te entiendo ¿sí o no? –

R – Creo que no. Escucha hubo un momento en que nos quedamos viéndonos y ella me beso seguramente porque creerá que tenía ganas de morderla pero no era eso –

E - ¿No? ¿Entonces? –

R – Ni yo misma lo sé, lo que si se es que no quise morderla bueno eso pensaba al principio –

E – Rachel no te entiendo nada –

R – Ella me beso y yo profundice el beso lastimándola y si no hubiera sido porque venía su madre no se me hubiera detenido –

Elizabeth se quedó sorprendida y muda, procesando y tratando de entender lo que había sucedido con Rachel y Quinn.

E – Ya se lo que pasa. Yo también pase por lo mismo –

R - ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? –

E – A ti te gusta Quinn, por eso el impulso de besarla. Y al sentir el sabor de su sangre no quisiste parar. Te entiendo yo pase por lo mismo Rachel -

R – Oh no, no, no. Eso sí que no. Te equivocas mi querida vampira, yo no estoy enamorada de Quinn –

E – Rachel, puedes decírmelo... vamos confía en mi –

R – Es que no hay nada que decir, ya te he dicho que no y punto –

Antes de que Elizabeth volviera a decirle algo esta se fue rápidamente por donde vino a despejar su mente.

R – No estoy enamorada de Quinn – se repetía mientras corría por las oscuras calles – No estoy enamorada de Quinn, no estoy enamorada de Quinn, no me gusta Quinn, no me gusta Quinn… me gusta Quinn…. ¡No! -

* * *

Perdonen la demora, no tuve tiempo primero lo examenes que felizmente me ha ido bien y luego las celebraciones... pero ahora ya volvi asi que tratare de actualizar mas seguido... habia perdido un poco el rumbo de la historia, por lo que se me hizo un poco dificil seguirla pero no voy a abandonar.

Gracias a todos por seguirl con las historia y por esos mensajes que ayuda a que continue

feliz año nuevo

Saludos


	18. Chapter 18

Rachel entraba sigilosamente a la casa, al hacerlo diviso a Elizabeth tirada en el sofá y no dudo en acercársele.

E: Así que te animaste a venir – dijo sorprendiendo a Rachel y asustándola al mismo tiempo

R: ¡Dios! – Dijo con una mano en el pecho – Creí que estabas dormida

E: Solo estaba relajándome un rato – contesto reincorporándose y sentándose cómodamente - ¿Y bien?

R: ¿Bien qué? – Rachel no pudio evitar sonreír al ver la mirada de expectación que tenía Elizabeth

E: Supongo que ya… ya despejaste tu mente y aclaraste tus dudas por ti misma. Digo, por lo que te veo tan… alegre

Rachel se sentó a su lado sin dejar de sonreír y se aclaró la garganta para responderle

R: Pues sí, estoy feliz por eso. He llegado a la conclusión que en realidad no me gusta Quinn solo me atrae su sangre a niveles inexplicables, pero que con el tiempo y con tu ayuda lograre controlar sin ningún problema y por ende evitar cualquier contacto físico que pueda poner en riesgo su vida...eso es todo

Elizabeth la miro confundida y con una mueca en su rostro espero a que continuara pero Rachel no dijo nada más.

E: ¿Estas segura?

R: Por supuesto que si

E: Entonces como explicas que la hayas besado y…

R: Eh para – dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano haciendo que Elizabeth se callara – Corrección. Yo no la bese, ella me beso

E: Rachel – suspiro – Anoche me contaste que cuando ella "te beso", tú le correspondiste de igual forma y no era precisamente porque tuvieras sed. ¿O me equivoco?

Rachel esquivo su mirada y se quedó callada por unos momentos seguramente tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para responderle.

R: ¿Estas tratando de confundirme? Yo sé lo que siento Elizabeth. Y no, te equivocas… en realidad yo le correspondí el beso porque tenía sed eso es todo

E: Esta bien, si es así como dices que pasaron las cosas, bueno… aunque tú me contaste una versión diferente – Rachel la reprocho con la mirada – Está bien te creo… ella te beso, no tu

R: Bien.

E: Por cierto Rachel dejando de lado el tema de "No estoy enamorada de Quinn" - Rachel se cruzó de brazos e inmediatamente la miro con el ceño fruncido - Ayer fui a buscar a mi hermano, y no sentí su presencia en ningún momento por lo creo que debe haberse ido lejos... seguramente para ganar fuerza ya que ahora yo recupere la mía. Y cuando lo haga estoy cien por ciento segura que volverá, no solo por mí sino por ti

R: ¿Por mí?

E: Si, él fue quien te mordió Rachel... él quiere tenerte ahora

R: ¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer? ¿Y Quinn?

E: Te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir: vas a aprender a defenderte, para eso estoy aquí, conmigo aprenderás primero que todo a controlarte y después te enseñare a como ser un vampiro... en cuanto a Quinn... no te preocupes por ella, una vez que logres controlarte y sepas primero defenderte por ti sola podrás defenderla

R: Suena todo muy fácil

E: Nadie dijo que sería fácil, sobre todo cuando está en juego la vida no solo de Quinn o la de su madre o las del McKinley, también la de muchas personas

R: Lo sé, daré lo mejor de mí. Una Berry no se rendirá tan fácil, lo derrotaremos y créeme que cuando te digo que lo haremos... es porque realmente lo haremos

E: Me gusta esa actitud - le sonrió

R: Bueno... Me iré a alistar, y… mejor no, antes voy a alimentarme

Rachel se dirigió hacia la cocina ante la mirada incrédula de Elizabeth, vio como abrió el refrigerador y buscaba inútilmente aquellos frasquitos que solía darle los primeros días de su transformación.

R: Eli… ¿Dónde están los benditos frascos?

E: Se acabaron – contestó mientras se acercaba hacia ella

R: Cómo que se acaba… ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto al ver como Elizabeth se colocaba frente a ella y se amarraba el cabello para dejar ver al descubierto su cuello

E: Pues, alimentarte – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Vamos, apúrate que no tengo todo el tiempo

Rachel se lo pensó dos veces, pero al fin de cuentas no podía negarse porque era la sed la que la obligaba a hacerlo. Delicadamente se acercó a su cuello y la mordió, sintiendo otra vez ese exquisito sabor, ese placer que hasta ahora solo ella podía brindarle.

Elizabeth solo cerró los ojos fuertemente reprimiendo un quejido de dolor, aguanto la respiración para acostumbrarse a esta agonía que segundos después se convirtió en placer. La agarraba fuertemente del cabello pero a Rachel no le importaba, ella solo tenía en mente la necesidad de satisfacerse.

Pasados unos minutos Elizabeth supo que Rachel tenía que parar, por lo que pensó en darle unas palmadas en la espalda. Rachel se separó violentamente antes de que lo hiciera, dejándola sorprendida.

E: ¿Qué sucede?

R: Es que… no nada, creo que ya era suficiente

E: No me mientas Rach, para un vampiro nunca es suficiente… dime que sucede

R: No dejo de pensar en Quinn… en toda ella – se lamentó – Por cierto, esto no quiere decir que me guste Quinn, es solo que por alguna extraña razón mis pensamientos se ven ocupados por ella, no consigo pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella y es frustrante. Pero no me gusta

E: Entonces… a ti, ¿no te gusta Quinn? – se atrevió preguntar

R: ¡No! Y te lo he dicho – respondió molesta – Contigo no se puede hablar, me voy a cambiar

Rachel se levantó rápidamente de la cama para encerrarse en el baño dejando a una pensativa Elizabeth. En la ducha trato de serenarse y dejar de pensar en Quinn, a pesar de ahora sentirse de la mejor forma que pudo tras alimentarse de Elizabeth, sus pensamientos no la dejaban estar tranquila por lo que pensó que tal vez si se alimentaba otra vez de la vampira sus pensamientos se dirigirían a Elizabeth cosa que no le desagradaba del todo.

Una vez lista salió del dormitorio y bajo a encontrarse a Elizabeth para marcharse a la escuela, al no encontrarla decidió esperarla sentada en el sofá.

El tiempo a esperar a Elizabeth lo aprovecho para pensar. Pensar en su futuro, futuro que ahora lo veía imposible por su condición. Pensó en sus padres, qué les diría cuando regresaran de ese viaje a Hawái y si les podría confiar su situación. Pensó en el club glee, aunque no quisiera tendría que dejar de ser la capitana. Pensó en Charles y en Elizabeth, que entrenamiento tendría Elizabeth preparado para ella y cómo enfrentaría a su hermano. Y por último y odiándose a sí misma por esto pensó en Quinn, acerca de lo que significaba para ella y cómo ahora ocupaba su mente a cada momento. Trato de olvidar inútilmente aquellos momentos en los que se besaron, recordó en cómo disfruto de aquellos besos y del placer que sintió al sentir solo un poco la sangre de la joven porrista.

E: Ya estoy lista, vámonos

Elizabeth apareció delante de Rachel impecable con su traje de porrista. Rachel se quedó perdida y con la boca ligeramente abierta al verla. Sus ojos cambiaron de color y en ese instante Elizabeth decidió romper con su mutismo.

E: Eh, Rachel creo que ya es hora de irnos. Se nos hará tarde

R: Sí, claro – Salió casi corriendo y si Elizabeth no fuera vampiro no la hubiera visto por la velocidad con la que salió

**ooooooooo**

**-Clase de Literatura-**

Prof.: Buenos días alumnos, empezaremos la clase con una práctica

- Pero si no avisó, no nos dijo nada – protesto uno de los alumnos –

Prof.: Yo no tengo que avisarles que estudien, ustedes tienen que hacerlo todos los días. Es su deber como estudiantes

Q: No me diga

Prof.: ¿Algún problema Srta. Fabray?

Q: ¿Qué pasa si no me apetece dar la práctica?

Prof.: Creo que debería, pues por lo que sé, usted y su compañera Berry no aprobaron el trabajo que les pedí que hicieran. Esta práctica es para que, aquellos que la aprueben puedan reemplazarla con la nota del trabajo. Les estoy dando esta oportunidad ya que la gran mayoría no aprobó

- Pero el trabajo era de a dos y esta práctica será individual -

Prof.: No, no será individual. Lo harán con su compañero de trabajo. Estoy siendo muy generoso con ustedes alumnos, como dicen el dicho: dos cabezas piensan mejor que una y esta vez no creo que desaprueben

Los alumnos sonrieron y al instante se juntaron con sus respectivos compañeros para empezar la práctica a excepción de Quinn.

Q: ¿Yo qué haré? Rachel no está –

Prof.: ¿La Srta. Rachel Berry? – rio por lo bajo y le dedico una sonrisa arrogante a Quinn – No me sorprende. Por lo que me doy cuenta a ustedes dos no les interesa mi clase sobre todo a usted, no hace los deberes, duerme mientras explico y siempre busca cualquier excusa para salir de clase, y la Srta. Berry ahora le da por llegar tare. Lo siento pero aprueba esta práctica con o sin compañera o las jalare a las dos en mi curso

Q: Pero eso es injusto, además usted nos bajó puntos al trabajo por hablar… no puede hacer eso

Prof.: Estaban interrumpiendo mi clase con sus comentarios, y si… si puedo hacerlo. Les reprobé en el trabajo y puedo hacerlo en la materia

Q: Pero…

Prof.: Ya di mi última palabra – Se alejó para empezar a repartir las practicas.

Q: Genial, todo por culpa de Rachel… gracias por todo Berry – dijo entre dientes molesta, y más cuando el profesor se dirigió a su carpeta y le entrego la práctica.

Un minuto, cinco, trece y lo único que tenía escrito en su práctica era su nombre y el de su compañera que por razones que desconocía no aparecía.

Q: _Esto no puede ser tan difícil… veamos, primera pregunta: ¿Que escritor alemán es clave entre la transición entre el periodo de la ilustración y el incipiente romanticismo?... Okey, mejor pasamos a la segunda…creo que mejor a la tercera._ ¡Demonios! –

Prof.: Srta. Fabray guarde silencio o le anulare la práctica y como consecuencia reprobara la materia junto con su compañera Berry

Q: _Si se puede_ – se dijo para sí misma – _Eres una Fabray, eres inteligente de por sí, no tienes que estudiar para aprobar una materia… veamos. ¿Qué personaje mitológico griego, que robo el fuego a los dioses, es utilizado por Percy B. Shelley para defender el espíritu libre y rebelde? _– Esa clase por suerte era la única a la que había prestado atención – _Esta la sé, Prometeo… es obvio._

Continuó contestando algunas preguntas pues algo sabía de las clases en las que alguna vez había prestado atención y también porque había hecho memoria del trabajo que hizo con Rachel. Pero como decía el profesor, la práctica tenía que hacerla con su compañera. No podía contestar a todas las preguntas, necesitaba de Rachel.

Q: _¿Qué obra de teatro francesa de Víctor Hugo estrenada en París en 1830 supuso un gran impulso al teatro romántico en toda Europa frente a sus detractores y partidarios del clasicismo?... Creo que, creo que es Hernani…. Sí, estoy segura. La siguiente pregunta…_

Prof.: Señorita Berry, buenos días ¿Que paso? Se le quedaron pegadas las sabanas al cuerpo… hasta que se digna a aparecer

R: Disculpe profesor, tuve un pequeño accidente al venir

Prof.: Como siempre tarde, no me aburra con sus explicaciones. Vaya con Fabray y termine la práctica

R: ¿Practica? ¿Qué practica?

Prof.: Su compañera le explicara, ahora vaya y no termine con la poca paciencia que tengo

Rachel se dirigió a su asiento y le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa a Quinn que la miraba seriamente

Q: ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? – le preguntó tratando de no gritar

R: Cuando estaba viniendo con Elizabeth en la moto la policía nos empezó a perseguir porque la moto era robada – dijo susurrando y tratando de que el profesor no las escuche

Q: ¿Qué?

R: Tuvimos que mentirles diciendo que la habíamos comprado y que no teníamos idea de nada

Q: No puedo creerlo

Prof.: ¡Guarden silencio!

R, Q: Lo siento – El profesor suspiro amargamente y fue a su escritorio a sentarse

Q: Tenemos que terminar de resolver esta práctica para que la nota que saquemos reemplace a la del trabajo que por cierto desaprobamos por tu culpa – dijo susurrando

R: No fue solo mi culpa, déjame ver… No esta difícil Quinn, tenemos la nota asegurada – Quinn la miro confusa – La primera pregunta es_… Goethe – _escribió – Haz avanzado con casi la mitad de preguntas e increíblemente están bien

Q: Por supuesto que están bien - dijo arranchándole la hoja

R: Bien, supongo que las que no has contestado no las sabes, ahora me toca a mí. Pregunta

Q: Okey… Mencione alguna característica que no defina a la lírica practicada por los románticos del siglo XIX

R: Eh… El rechazo a la naturaleza para centrarse en su propio yo

Q: ¿A que canta el poeta alemán Novalis en la única obra lírica que escribió, y por la que es recordado, titulada "himnos a la noche"?

R: A su amada fallecida

Q: En 1863, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer escribe "Cartas desde mi Celda", mientras se encontraba reposando de su enfermedad en un monasterio zaragozano. ¿En cuál?... ¿En cuál? ¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esta? – El profesor que estaba enfocado en su libro levanto su mirada hacia ella para después decirle "cállese" en silencio –

R: No recuerdo bien, pero… espera es en… El Monasterio de Veruela

Q: ¿Dónde publico sus obras poéticas Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer? ¿A quién le importa eso?

R: En los periódicos - respondió ignorando la última pregunta que dijo Quinn

Y así continuaron resolviendo las preguntas, Quinn no pudo sentirse no satisfecha con Rachel a su lado. Fueron las primeras en terminar la práctica pese a ser las ultimas en comenzar. Con burla Quinn se dirigió hacia el profesor con la práctica ya acabada.

Q: Terminamos, ¿Podemos retirarnos? Faltan solo diez minutos para que acabe la clase

Prof.: Pueden retirarse y espero que las respuestas estén bien, no se confíen

Q: Están bien a menos que usted pese a eso quiera reprobarnos como sea

R: Quinn – le dio un golpe en el brazo para que dejara de hablar, no quería más problemas con el profesor – Gracias por su… por su paciencia profesor, hasta luego

Las chicas salieron del aula, en realidad Rachel saco apresuradamente y empujando levemente a Quinn.

R: Al fin… - suspiro pesadamente – Bueno, me voy… Nos vemos más tarde Quinn

Q: Espera – la detuvo del brazo - ¿A... a dónde vas? – le pregunto delicadamente, cosa que sorprendió a Rachel

R: Voy al club glee

Q: Pero no hay nadie todavía ahí, faltan como veinte minutos para que lleguen los demás y Mr. Schue

R: Si ya lo sé, pero igual quiero ir y estar tranquila un momento… relajarme y practicar un poco

Q: ¿Puedo acompañarte? Es decir… ahora no tengo nada que hacer

R: Eh… -Rachel se quedó pensando, nerviosa si responderle. Sabía que si aceptaba se quedaría por esos ahora largos quince minutos a solas con Quinn. Y la cuestión era que le resultaba molesto y al mismo tiempo placentero tener que quedarse a solas con ella.

Q: Esta bien, parece que no quieres. Mejor me voy – dijo al ver que Rachel no respondía y solo se limitaba a mirarla

R: No, no espera… perdona. Vamos… me encantaría que me acompañaras

Quinn sonrió y siguió a Rachel hasta la respectiva aula en completo silencio.

**ooooooo**

Prof.: Bien Alumnos, tienen quince minutos para resolver los problemas junto con su compañero de a lado

E: Genial - dijo una cansada y aburrida Elizabeth que desde el comienzo de la clase estuvo soportando a una molesta Brittany que se sentó a su lado y a las miradas asesinas por parte de Santana.

Brittany le caía bien, a pesar que le resultara molesta al principio por sus preguntas tontas con respecto a que era un vampiro. Supo que era una chica muy tierna y de buenos sentimientos, alguien a quien definitivamente no haría daño ni mordería ni aunque se muriera de sed.

En cuanto a Santana, a pesar que cada tanto la miraba con odio pudo darse cuenta que ésta lo hacía cada vez que Brittany la tocaba o la abrazaba de manera sorpresiva por lo que llego a la conclusión que sus miraba tenían una simple razón: celos. Santana para ella era un poco gruñona, un poco maleducada también y nada sutil... sobre todo por los comentarios que hacía en plena clase atacando a diversos compañeros y hasta al mismísimo profesor, pero en el fondo buena chica aunque no lo demostrara.

B: Elizabeth, también puedes convertir a los animales - pregunto una inocente Brittany sacándola de sus pensamientos.

E: ¿Perdón? No escuche lo que decías

B: Me gustaría que mordieras a Lord Tubbington, siempre quise saber cómo sería tener un gato vampiro

E: ¿Qué? - definitivamente no iba a morder a su gato

B: Me pregunto ¿qué mordería mi gato si fuese vampiro?

E: Eh... mejor, mejor hacemos los ejercicios ¿No te parece?

B: Si, pero hay algunos que no entiendo. No entendí la clase - Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser que se la pasó toda la hora molestando a Elizabeth

E: No te preocupes... déjame resolverlos todos y luego te explico el que no entiendas o... no mejor, mira como resuelvo y preguntas lo que no entiendas... lo hare paso por paso

B: Genial - dijo mientras le sonreía ampliamente

Elizabeth empezó a resolver el primer ejercicio, comenzó paso por paso y de manera lenta, lo acabo sin ningún problema y como Brittany no le pregunto nada supuso que había entendido como hacerlo.

E: Bien ¿Qué te parece si ahora resuelves el segundo? Es muy parecido al primero, si me ha entendido no tendrás problemas al resolverlo

B: Me encanta como explicas

Elizabeth se dio cuenta del tono con el que hablo Brittany y supo que algo no estaba bien, al levantar la mirada se encontró con la de Brittany que al parecer había estado fija en ella desde que empezó a resolver el problema.

E: Gracias, supongo que eso quiere decir que si me ha entendido ¿Verdad?

Brittany no respondió y lo siguiente que hizo fue presenciar como la rubia se acercaba lentamente invadiendo su espacio personal y como poco a poco la distancia entre sus labios se hacía corta.

B: Me encantan tus ojos, son tan hermosos...

E: Cielos, no Brittany - la detuvo por los hombros antes de que siguiera - Lo siento pero no... - se detuvo al sentir como una bola de papel chocaba contra su rostro - Hey! ¿Quién fue? - a lo lejos pudo ver a Santana que la miraba con odio.

B: No que - preguntaba ahora con tristeza

E: Lo siento Brittany pero no puedo corresponderte

B: ¿Por qué?

E: Porque... porque a mí, a mí me gustan los chicos

B: A mi también

E: Quiero decir, a mí no me gustan las chicas

B: No te creo - Elizabeth se sorprendió - A ti te gusta Rachel y ella es una chica

E: No, ella y yo solo somos amigas

B: Y a ti te gusta

E: Mira no voy a discutir mis gustos contigo además... tú estas con Santana y yo no quisiera tener problemas con ella

B: Oh, pero descuida ella no te hará nada y yo no la cambiaría por nadie, además tu solo eres una atracción y quería besarte porque eres porrista

E: ¿Qué? - Por un momento pensó que Brittany se había enamorado de ella - ¿Que tiene que ver eso con que me quieras besar?

B: Porque he besado a todas las porristas y ahora tu eres una y no puedes ser la excepción

E: A... ¿A todas? - Brittany asintió - ¿A Fabray también?

B: Si, aunque al principio fue difícil al final lo logre. Ella siempre hacia hincapié en que solo le gustaban los chicos pero Santana y yo sabíamos que también sentía alguna atracción por alguna chica

E: ¿Por alguna chica? - se interesó, e inevitablemente se le vino a la mente cierta castaña con la que horas antes había interactuado - ¿Quién?

B: Eso es un secreto que no te lo voy a decir pero estoy segura que con el tiempo te darás cuenta, Quinn a veces es muy obvia - dijo sonriente y confesando de quien se trababa sin percatarse de ello

E: Ah, bueno creo que mejor dejamos estos temas para otro momento y... - antes de que terminara Brittany sorpresivamente la agarro de la cara y le dio un beso sin dejar que pudiera reaccionar - y... y terminar de hacer los deberes - dijo susurrando una vez que tuvo sus labios libres

Por suerte para ella y a diferencia de Rachel, este tipo de situaciones no la hacían actuar por impulso ni la hacían dejarse llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias. Por lo que una vez que Brittany se alejó de ella supo calmar su respiración, cambiar el color de sus ojos y disminuir las ansias que tenia de volver a besarla o de morderla.

B: Vaya, no pensé que contigo sería tan fácil

E: Eh... si, bueno ahora que ya cumpliste tu objetivo creo que deberíamos ponernos a trabajar ¿No crees?

B: Okey

Empezaron bien. Elizabeth resolvía y explicaba al mismo tiempo, y Brittany por fin le prestaba la atención que debía.

Con Elizabeth como profesora entendía bien, todo iba bien. Hasta resolvió unos problemas con un poco de dificultad pero lo hizo, y dio con el resultado.

Pasados treinta minutos ellas eran las únicas que seguían resolviendo. ¿Por qué? Porque Brittany no entendía porque el ultimo ejercicio no daba el resultado que esperaba.

E: Brittany por favor, es así... sale dos raíz de dos, no hay nada más que hacer

B: ¿Y por qué sale así? No debería, debería salir un número entero como el anterior

E: No sale así porque no es el mismo problema, entiende

B: No, debe haber un error. Vamos a resolverlo de nuevo

E: Ya lo resolvimos como cinco veces. Por favor, ya no puedo más - dijo agotada, nunca nadie la había cansado mentalmente como Brittany - El profesor está esperando que terminemos, somos las únicas... además Santana te está esperando en la puerta

B: ¿Santana? - miro hacia donde estaba la latina, apoyada contra el marco - Hola, Santana - la saludo desde su asiento

Prof.: Señoritas, se terminó su tiempo desde hace quince minutos... entreguen

B: No, todavía nos falta un problema

Elizabeth cansada de la situación rápidamente le arrebato el papel a Brittany, escribió su nombre y el de su compañera en segundos y se lo entrego al profesor

E: Aquí tiene, listo. Al fin - el profesor la miro un poco extrañado y se retiro

Brittany no quedo satisfecha del todo y antes que Elizabeth saliera la detuvo

E: ¿Que sucede?

B: Acompáñame, a mí y a Santana al club Glee

E: Oh no... No veras, no es que no quiera pero ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer - En realidad lo que quería era salir corriendo y buscar alimento

B: No hay excusa, vienes con nosotras

E: No Brittany... tengo cosas que hacer - En ese momento se acercó Santana que la miraba con odio

S: ¿Que te traes con Brittany?

E: Yo nada

B: Le pedí que nos acompañara al club Glee pero no quiere

S: ¿Y por qué le pediste eso?

B: Porque ella no me dejo hacer el trabajo que era de dos y lo hizo sola

E: Eso no es cierto... y además a mí no me gusta cantar ni nada de esas cosas así que no se para que voy a ir a ese club

Santana al escuchar esto quiso vengarse de alguna forma de la vampira

S: Vas a ir, nos debes una... tu besaste a mi chica. Tienes suerte de que no te golpee ahora mismo

E: Pero si yo no la bese

B: Ya no te hagas de rogar Elizabeth, vamos que ya estamos atrasadas

Sin dejar que Elizabeth dijera algo más la agarraron de ambos brazos y la llevaron a la fuerza.

Todos en el pasillo no les quitaban el ojo a las porristas y no dejaban de murmurar entre ellos, Elizabeth lo único que quería en ese momento era salir huyendo hacia cualquier lugar y poder alimentarse como es debido

Se detuvieron al llegar al salón, Brittany decidió entrar primero para anunciar frente a todos los presentes la llegada de un nuevo integrante.

Mr. Schue: Me alegro Brittany, esto es una buena noticia

B: Si lo sé, bien aquí esta - le hizo una seña a Santana para que entraran -

S: Muévete - le dijo a Elizabeth que se negaba a dar un paso y atravesar la puerta -

B: Taran - todos se quedaron boquiabiertos - La bella porrista Elizabeth Doyle

Rachel se quedó pasmada y con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras Quinn que estaba sentada a su lado no se lo podía creer.

Mr. Schue: Gran trabajo, perfecto. Con cuatro porristas en nuestro club de seguro no dudaran en unirse más estudiantes. Elizabeth bienvenida al glee club, ya que estas podrías hacernos alguna presentación o cantar algo

E: No me apetece, además yo no canto... no es algo que me guste hacer de todos modos

Mr. Schue: ¿No? - pregunto sorprendido por la respuesta de la joven - No hay problema, a Mike no se le da muy bien el cantar. ¿Bailas?

E: Ehhh, bueno un poco... digo cualquiera puede bailar. Ahora hacerlo bien es otra cosa, tampoco es que me guste

Mr. Schue: Entonces... ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?

E: Toco bien la batería y la guitarra pero no... Deje de hacerlo hace mucho pero mucho tiempo

Mr. Schue - ¿Tocabas cuando eras niña? -

E: _Hace ciento setenta años _- pensó en responderle Elizabeth - Eh, si... se podría decir que si

Mr. Schue: Bueno ¿Hay algo que sepas hacer y que tengas ganas de hacer?

E: _Puedo morderlo y dejarlo con una gran sensación de placer. Eso es algo que tengo ganas de hacer ahora mismo_ - pensó para sí misma - Pues no

Todos se miraron decepcionados al igual que Mr. Schue

Mr. Schue: Lo siento pero creo que así no puedes pertenecer a este club, tienes que aportar algo... por lo menos ver que tienes ganas de pertenecer aquí y yo no veo eso, no veo interés

E: Ok, entonces eso quiere decir que ya me puedo retirar - pregunto -

Q: Si, ya vete - hablo por primera vez, no le gustaba nada que Elizabeth pretendiera entrar al glee club si es que eso supondría que estaría siempre al lado de Rachel

E: Genial, entonces me voy. Un placer conocerlos y hasta luego

Mr. Schue: No, espera... ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿No quieres integrarte a nosotros?

E: No, en realidad no. Nunca paso por mi mente hacerlo

Mr. Schue: ¿Qué? ¿Entonces qué haces acá? Yo creí que eso era lo que querías, pues para eso viniste

E: Estoy aquí porque ellas me obligaron - Las porristas se hicieron las despistadas

Mr. Schue reprocho les reprocho a ambas. Brittany se sintió un poco mal por lo que hizo mientras Santana hacia caso omiso a lo que le decían. Le ofreció unas disculpas a Elizabeth y le pidió que se uniera a ellos por ese día y se quedara solo a presenciar la clase. Quinn fue la primera en protestar pero no pudo con todos en su contra. A Elizabeth no le quedo de otra, podría aguantar una hora más.

Fue a sentarse al lado de un chico rubio y de grandes labios, apenas se sentó el chico no dudo en darle su mejor sonrisa y estrecharle la mano

Sam: Hola, soy Sam... Sam Evans. Ngaru lu fpom srak?

E: ¿Que dijiste?

Sm: ¿Cómo estás?, idioma na'vi

E: Ah, yo me llamo...

Sm: Elizabeth, oe omum - Elizabeth lo miro extrañada y decidió ignorarlo

Mr. Schue empezó a hablar sobre los posibles temas que presentarían en las nacionales y aunque sugería ideas a nadie parecía gustarles lo que proponía.

En cuanto los chicos del club glee le parecían simpáticos y amables, sobre todo amigables. Y no solo por el hecho de que llevara el uniforme de porrista, estos chicos parecían no querer acercarse a ella solo porque fuera una del equipo de Sue, y eso le agradaba.

Conoció a una pareja de asiáticos: Tina y Mike, Tina cantaba aunque no la había escuchado aun y Mike era un chico que se le daba bien bailar. Estaba Artie, un chico en ruedas por el que sintió pena cuando le conto que su más grande sueño era poder caminar. Ella no tendría problemas en cumplir su sueño pero simplemente no podía permitirse tener a otro vampiro además de Rachel.

Así iba conociendo a todos en la clase, estaba también Mercedes y Kurt, aquellos chicos que trataron de ser amigos la primera vez que Rachel se los presento y ella no fue muy cortes, algo que no se lo merecían y que sin duda arreglaría algún día.

Y Rachel, Rachel era tan diferente. Sin duda estos días que estuvo con ella y los que la fue conociendo, tal vez no mucho pero si lo suficiente para que con facilidad se ganara un espacio en su corazón. La quería, le agarro un cariño muy especial. ¿Si le gustaba? También.

Supo por boca de Kurt que también pertenecían al club Finn y Puck, a los que junto con Rachel los dejo durmiendo en el parque el otro día.

Y por último estaba Quinn, aquella porrista caprichosa, orgullosa, creída, malhumorada que siempre la miraba con rencor, odio y podía seguir. Simplemente no le caía nada bien.

Mientras el profesor de coro hablaba y daba sugerencias a las que los alumnos negaban ella observaba de lejos a Rachel y esta cuando la atrapaba haciéndolo no dudaba en sonreírle ampliamente, como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Todo lo contrario cuando lo hacía con Quinn, en realidad en este caso era diferente. Pues su miraba se dirigía a la de Quinn porque desde que miraba a Rachel ella se sentía observada. Y cuando pasaba su mirada a la de Quinn, esta solo la miraba con odio. Y ahí tenía un cuadro: Rachel mostrando una hermosa y agradable sonrisa y Quinn a su lado trasmitiendo una mirada de odio. Si tuviera una cámara no dudaría en sacarles una foto, la imagen le parecía graciosa. Y más cuando Rachel dejaba de mirarla y se dirigía hacia Quinn, quien rápidamente cambiaba su expresión a una cálida.

Y hubo un momento en que le llamo la atención. Un momento en el que Quinn le susurraba algo al odio a Rachel y esta se tensaba y trataba de calmar su respiración. Pudo darse cuenta que sus ojos cambiaron de color cuando vio como agachaba la cabeza. Seguidamente Quinn alzo la mano para tomar la palabra.

Q: Mr. Schue quisiera cantar algo como ensayo hacia las nacionales. De paso demostrarle que las canciones de nuestra generación no solo hablan de sexo y drogas

Mr. Schue: El escenario es todo tuyo Quinn

Vio como Quinn se levantaba de su asiento y rozaba intencionalmente las piernas de la morena al pasar en frente suyo y dirigirse al frente.

Se sorprendió al escucharla cantar las primeras estrofas de la canción. La rubia si sabía cantar. No entendía como justamente ella, siendo a veces cruel por no decir otra cosa podía poseer esa vos que la hacía perecer delicada.

_Q: (Dime, justo lo que quieres que sea)_

_(Un beso, y boom! eres lo único para mi)_

_(Así que por favor dime)_

_(¿Por qué ya no vienes más por aquí?)_

_(Porque ahora mismo estoy llorando)_

_(Fuera de la puerta de tu tienda de caramelos)_

Quinn se paseaba con confianza y determinación por el salón mientras cantaba con el micrófono en la mano. Rachel la miraba totalmente embelesada y con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

Quinn dejo de pasearse para bailar en su sitio y dirigirle la más profunda mirada a Rachel que se quedó inmóvil en su asiento.

Q: _(solo se necesita un poco de esto, un poco de aquello)_

_(Comenzó con un beso, ahora estamos al bate)_

_(U poco de risas, un poco de dolor)_

_(Te lo digo bebe... Todo vale en el juego el amor)_

Elizabeth se dio cuenta de las miradas que iban dirigidas hacia Rachel. Y no solo ella, todos parece que se dieron cuenta. Mientras Quinn seguía cantando todos la miraban impresionados, el motivo era porque simplemente por mas irreal que fuera, Quinn estaba dedicando una canción de amor. Y para todos era raro puesto que ni Finn ni Puck se encontraban a excepción de Sam que era ajeno a todo lo que pasaba en ese momento. Sam estaba encerrado en una burbuja en la que su divina acompañante era Elizabeth.

Q: (_impúlsame, contrólame, consuélame)_

_(Por favor abrázame)_

_(Tú me guías, divídeme en dos)_

_(Así que por favor ya dime)_

_(¿Por qué ya no vienes más por aquí?)_

_(Porque ahora mismo estoy muriendo)_

_(Fuera de la puerta de tu tienda de amor)_

Rachel estaba totalmente roja, nerviosa y el corazón le empezó a latir a mil por hora. No podía dejar de sonreírle, no podía si quiera pensar en dejar de hacerlo. No podía a pesar que eso significara dejar al descubierto aquellos colmillos que delatarían ante sus compañeros en lo que se había convertido ahora. Por suerte para ella todavía no había cambiado el color de sus ojos, tal vez porque ahora no tenía unas ganas de saltar sobre ella y morderla, tenía ganas de saltar sobre ella y besarla. Si lo había admitido interiormente, pero definitivamente no lo iba a admitir ante los demás. Vamos que ni siquiera lo había admitido a Quinn que por el contrario si lo había hecho ante ella y ahora estaba tratando de demostrar.

En ese momento los otros se contagiaron del ritmo y de cómo bailaba Quinn que no dudaron en unírsele con las palmas y moviéndose al compás en sus asientos. Mr. Schue reía y aplaudía contento.

_(Solo se necesita un poco de esto, un poco de aquello)_

_(Comenzó con un beso, y ahora estamos al bate)_

_(Un poco de risa, un poco de dolor)_

_(Te lo estoy diciendo mi bebe)_

_(Todo vale en el juego del amor)_

_(Es todo en el juego del amor)_

Terminada la canción no dudo en guiñarle un ojo a Rachel y mandarle un beso volado disimuladamente. Mientras que era aplaudida y felicitada por los demás.

Elizabeth tuvo que reconocer que lo que había presenciado la dejo sin palabras y se unió a los aplausos, no fue a su encuentro como los demás, lo hizo desde su asiento. Rachel al igual que Elizabeth fue al encuentro de Quinn pero se paró en su asiento y aplaudió orgullosa de ella.

P: ¡Tu! - grito entrando y llamando la atención de todos - ¡Finn! ¡Es ella! ¡Ella es la vampira!

F: ¡Ella convirtió a Rachel!

* * *

Hola a todos, si se que me demore una eternidad, años luz o como quieran llamarlo... un huevo de tiempo en publicar. La razon es que no supe como continuarla, de pronto se me fueron las ideas por estar en otras cosas y como dicen algunos... simplemente se me fue la inspiracion, perdon por eso. Pero como dije antes no pienso abandonar la historia. Algo por lo que me caracterizo es no dejar las cosas a medias y brindo por ello. Como dicen mejor tarde que nunca xD

En fin. No pienso aburrirlos/as con mas palabras. Espero haya sido de su agrado el capitulo y en el próximo narrare que es lo que sucedió entre Rachel y Quinn el tiempo que tuvieron libre y fueron al glee club.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y nuevamente gracias por seguir con la historia.

Saludos

_Nota: Canción cantada por Quinn (Michelle Branch & Santana - The Game of Love)_


	19. Chapter 19

Los chicos despertaron con dolores y malestar en el cuerpo por haber dormido incómodamente en un parque. Al mirarse que estaban abrazados el uno al otro no quisieron hablar del por qué se encontraban ahí, se levantaron y caminaron hacia la escuela en silencio. Faltaron a clases, estuvieron sentados en la cafetería perdiendo el tiempo.

F: Creo que por lo menos deberíamos ir al glee club. ¿No lo crees? – Hablo rompiendo el silencio entre los dos.

P: ¿Para qué? Mr. Schue ahora mismo estará dando pésimas ideas para cantar en las nacionales o de seguro interpretando algún ridículo número de baile

F: Lo sé, solo quisiera ver a Rachel

P: Cierto – bajo las piernas de la mesa para sentarse bien y mirar a su amigo a los ojos – Finn, lo que te voy a decir es serio

F: Dime, puedes contarme lo que sea

P: Mira, yo tuve un sueño bien raro… veras, soñé con Rachel y Elizabeth – Finn lo miraba atento – Que ellas eran vampiras

Finn se levantó de su asiento sorprendido y agarrándose la cabeza empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, y murmurando cosas para si mismo. Puck se levantó a detenerlo.

F: Yo también soñé lo mismo, que… que Elizabeth mordida a Rachel

P: Exacto, eso es lo que paso en mi sueño. No te preocupes bro, vamos a ir al club glee y vamos a rescatar a tu amada

Finn sonrió estúpidamente y rápidamente se fueron al salón. Puck y Finn corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y entraron atropelladamente.

P: ¡Tu! - grito entrando y llamando la atención de todos - ¡Finn! ¡Es ella! ¡Ella es la vampira!

F: ¡Ella convirtió a Rachel!

Todos se quedaron callados y mirando directamente a Elizabeth y a Rachel. Quinn, Santana y Brittany no se lo podían creer, ellas no habían mencionado a nadie sobre que eran vampiras.

F: Si, Elizabeth es un vampiro… lamentablemente mordió a Rachel y ahora ella también lo es. Pero no te preocupes amor, no te dejare sola y hare todo lo que pueda para que vuelvas a ser la de antes

Quinn lo miro con molestia, especialmente por lo último que había dicho, si alguien iba a ayudar a Rachel seria ella y no el estúpido mastodonte.

Q: Esto es lo más idiota que he escuchado salir de tu boca – Todos lo presentes comenzaron a reír

F: ¡Pero si es cierto!

S: Uy si claro que lo es, te creemos Finnepto – respondió Santana que miraba con burla al par

P: Es cierto lo que dice y yo lo voy a demostrar – decidido se dirigió hacia Elizabeth que al verlo no dudo en pararse, cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo penetrantemente

E: ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo pensas demostrar que soy un vampiro?

Puck se bloqueó apenas llego donde Elizabeth, se quedó mudo cuando la miro a los ojos.

E: ¿Qué sucede? - se acercó a su oído para susurrarle – Ahora mismo vas a pedir disculpas públicamente junto con tu amigo y a partir de adelante vas a dejar esas ideas estúpidas que tenes sobre Rachel y yo ¿De acuerdo? – Puck asintió, estaba como hipnotizado

Volteo hacia los demás, se paró sobre una de las sillas ante la mirada incrédula de Finn para comenzar a hablar.

P: Quiero pedir disculpas a Rachel y a Elizabeth por crear esas mentiras sobre que son vampiras. Finn te toca

F: ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Te ha lavado el cerebro – Grito sobresaltado. Todos rodaron los ojos y suspiraron amargamente, al parecer nadie le creía – ¡Son vampiras!

P: Amigo, no lo son. Fue solo un sueño – dijo riendo

Antes de que Finn volviera a reclamar Mr. Schue decidió ponerle fin a todo el espectáculo.

Mr. Schue: Finn, creo que ya tuvimos suficiente

F: Pero…

Mr. Schue: Suficiente. No quiero más shows, llegan tarde y vienen solo para interrumpir como si nada nuestra clase, acusan a Elizabeth y a Rachel de algo que ni siquiera existe y luego… díganme ¿esto es alguna clase de broma?

F: ¡No!

P: Lo sentimos, lo que pasa es que no dormimos bien, tuvimos un sueño raro y no se… no sé qué nos pasó, actuamos sin pensar. No volverá a pasar… yo me retiro –

F: ¿Qué? ¡Oye no! No puedes abandonar a último minuto bro

Q: Finn, ya déjate de idioteces. En serio

Mr. Schue: Chicos creo es todo por hoy – dijo un poco molesto – Finn, Puck…. Con ustedes quiero hablar

Finn: Pero usted no entiende

Mr. Schue: Finn, sal del salón ¿Quieres?

E: Yo, yo también me voy… tengo entrenamiento – Comento Elizabeth - Rachel nos vemos más tarde y Mr. Schue estuvo muy entretenida su clase, adiós

Todos comenzaron a retirarse no sin antes felicitar a Quinn, quien les devolvía el gesto con una sonrisa. Le resultaba un poco extraño que aquellos jóvenes a los que les había hecho la vida miserable junto con Santana estén ahora de lo más normal felicitándola como si se hubieran olvidado de todo. Definitivamente iba a dejar ese mal hábito que tenía, por ella misma, por los demás y por Rachel.

Mr. Schue saco a las fuerzas a Finn y se lo llevo junto con Puck a otra su oficina a charlar, Santana se fue con Brittany al igual que Elizabeth al entrenamiento y Sam… bueno Sam se fue a ver el entrenamiento de las porristas, en especial a Elizabeth. Rachel iba a hacer lo mismo pero fue detenida por Quinn. Trato de no hacerle caso, no quería enfrentarse ahora a la porrista porque no estaba segura de como reaccionaria con ella tan cerca y a solas.

Q: No te vayas, por favor - la agarro suavemente del brazo, solo eso basto para que Rachel decidiera quedarse.

R: No lo haré – Se soltó del agarre de Quinn y se alejó de ella sentándose en el piano que había en el salón.

Q: ¿Y bien? Que… que te pareció

R: ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso? ¿Qué significa? Aun no puedo creerlo… ¿estás jugando o algo?

Q: Ya te dije el porqué, y no estoy jugando Rachel.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Rachel entro seguida de Quinn, quien cerró la puerta una vez dentro. Quinn fue a sentarse sin quitarle la mirada de encima, mientras ella iba hacia el piano y agarraba las partituras de una de las canciones para después, en completo silencio, irse a uno de los asientos lejos de Quinn._

_Q: ¿Ahí te vas a quedar? – pregunto levantándose y sentándose más cerca de Rachel._

_R: Eh yo… si, es cómodo este asiento – dijo esquivando la mirada de la rubia en todo momento._

_Q: Rachel_

_R: ¿Si? – seguía sin apartar la mirada los papeles que tenía en manos_

_Q: Mírame – Y así lo hizo Rachel unos segundos para volver a lo que estaba haciendo._

_Q: ¡Rachel!_

_R: Quinn, ¿Qué quieres? No me dejas concentrarme _

_Q: Pensé que ibas a ensayar _

_R: Yo también lo pensé pero no me sé muy bien la letra – mintió._

_Quinn se levantó de nuevo, agarro una silla y la puso delante de Rachel para luego sentarse cómodamente. Al tener la atención de Rachel sobre ella se cruzó de piernas, y la miro detenidamente._

_R: ¿Qué? ¿Por… por que me miras así? – Quinn respondió solo encogiéndose de hombros_

_Rachel decidió ignorarla y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Miraba el papel pero su mente solo estaba perdida en Quinn, no podía por más que tratara concentrarse. Saber que Quinn la miraba fijamente la ponía nerviosa._

_Se levantó y camino hacia otro lado del salón y se volvió a sentar en otro de los asientos para no sentir la mirada de Quinn encima y así poder concentrarse. Pero la rubia no iba a darse por vencida, al igual que Rachel salió de su lugar y se dirigió donde estaba sentada la vampira. Le fue gracioso ver el intento de Rachel por tratar que no le viera el rostro. La morena tenía alzado los brazos sosteniendo el papel y tapando completamente su rostro. Con delicadeza fue bajando lentamente el papel que sostenía para verla completamente nerviosa y sonrojada._

_R: ¿Qué? – Pregunto tímidamente - ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Te estas burlando de mí? – dijo al ver como Quinn no podía evitar sonreír y reír un poco al mismo tiempo._

_Q: No. Es solo que me parece gracioso lo que haces_

_R: ¿Te parece gracioso el que intente fallidamente concentrarme? _

_Q: No. Me parece gracioso como tratas de evitarme_

_R: No estoy evitándote_

_Q: No lo parece_

_R: Yo solo… solo estoy tratando de concentrarme._

_Q: Bueno… te dejo concentrarte. No tengo nada que hacer aquí, quería verte ensayar pero veo que no vas a hacer eso_

_Y antes de que Rachel pensara en detenerla, Quinn se había dado media vuelta y caminaba hacia la puerta. Rachel decidió quedarse en su sitio y mirar cómo se marchaba, pensó que era lo mejor porque tener a Quinn muy cerca la ponía muy nerviosa. Pero segundos después le fue imposible no ir corriendo desesperadamente donde la rubia porrista a tratar de evitar que tocara el suelo. Al parecer la rubia había tropezado con algo y antes de que su rostro tocara el suelo, Rachel, para sorpresa de ambas, la había alcanzado y logro evitar el golpe que estaba a punto de darse._

_La tenía agarrada de la cintura fuertemente, pero con delicadeza la volteo para mirarla de frente. Quinn aprovecho esto para rodear con sus brazos el cuello de la vampira._

_Q: Impresionante – susurro – Gracias por evitar mi caída_

_R: De nada_

_Se miraron directamente a los ojos y mantuvieron la mirada por largo rato y justo cuando Rachel se dispuso a separarse, Quinn bruscamente corto la distancia entre ellas con un desesperado beso. Rachel abrió los ojos al máximo sorprendida por tal acto de la porrista, pero segundos después no pudo evitar no dejarse llevar. Quinn la besaba con exasperación, con impaciencia y Rachel no podía mantener el ritmo, no esta vez que no tenía esa sensación de sed que la hacía perder el raciocinio y al que daba gracias que no esté presente, pues era muy probable que la lastimara con los colmillos que ahora poseía. Se separó como pudo y la detuvo de los hombros al ver que la besaría de nuevo. Quinn la miro confundida, Rachel solo sonrió para tomarla del rostro y besarla lenta y tiernamente, siendo en extrema cuidadosa de no dañarla._

_Quinn comprendió al instante el comportamiento de Rachel e inmediatamente se dispuso a disfrutar del beso tan tierno y delicado que por primera vez sentía. _

_No sabían cómo llegaron a esto. Bueno en realidad si, Quinn se decidió volver a repetir el beso de la otra noche como fuera, y si tenía que fingir una caída para ello pues lo haría. Y Rachel, bueno Rachel a pesar que se lo negara una parte de ella lo deseaba, deseaba volver a sentir esos suaves labios. Y podía negárselo y proponerse no hacerlo cuantas veces quisiera pero eso fácilmente se olvidaba cuando tenía a la porrista cerca._

_No se dieron cuenta del tiempo que estuvieron besándose y tampoco les importaba en ese momento. Lastimosamente para ambas tuvieron que separarse rápidamente cuando escucharon el timbre de cambio de clase, sin saber nada que decir Rachel fue la primera en ir a sentarse y terminar con la mirada baja completamente avergonzada. No quería enfrentarse a Quinn después de lo que habían pasado. Muy por el contrario, Quinn si quería hablar con Rachel y decirle todo lo que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo, pero al ver la postura que había adoptado la vampira solo decidió sentarse al lado suyo. Se quedaron en silencio a esperar, sabían que muy pronto llegarían los demás compañeros al salón._

_El primero en entrar fue Artie, quien quedo extrañado de encontrarlas precisamente a ellas dos solas en el aula, y sentadas una al lado de otra. Rachel tenía la cabeza gacha y Quinn estaba con la mirada enfrente, y cuando se percató que las observaba detenidamente esta no dudo en darle una mirada de molestia._

_Q: ¿Qué miras? ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? – le grito_

_A: Yo lo siento_

_Q: No, lo siento yo… no debí de haberte dicho de esa forma – dijo al ver como Rachel levantaba la cabeza para reprocharla con la mirada y luego volver a su posición anterior._

_Artie quien no esperaba esa respuesta logro darse cuenta del cambio de Quinn por Rachel, cosa que le pareció más extraño aun. No contesto nada ni dijo nada, minutos después llegaron los demás._

* * *

Q: Rachel tú me…

R: No, Quinn… no lo digas

Q: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil? Sé que tú también sientes lo mismo, no lo niegues

R: No Quinn

Q: ¡Me correspondiste el beso y me volviste a besar!

R: Eso es porque… porque tenía sed, me provocas

Q: No mientas, tú no tenías sed ni nada

R: ¿Y tú como sabes eso? No puedes saber cómo me siento

Q: Si lo sé, tú no tenías sed Rachel. Lo sé por la forma en que me correspondiste… con delicadeza, con ternura, con cariño. No como la otra vez… no te engañes. Esta vez fue diferente

R: Quinn…

Q: Te prometí que iba a cambiar y que iba a intentar formar una amistad contigo pero esto último no puedo ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque desde mucho me gustas Rachel. Sí, me gustas. Debo admitir que al principio te odiaba… porque nada de lo que te hacia te afectaba y me preguntaba cómo, cómo es que esta chica a pesar de todo sigue y no se da por vencida. Buscaba siempre formas para verte caer, pero con el tiempo solo buscaba formas para poder verte y tratar de estar cerca de ti aunque sea por un momento…

R: ¿Y tenías que hacerlo de esa manera? ¿Humillándome todo el tiempo?

Q: Sé que suena estúpido pero no encontré otras maneras de acercarme a ti o llamar tu atención… no podía hacerlo de la manera que me hubiera gustado porque tu creerías que estaba tramando algo contra ti o porque… también, también estaba el hecho de que me afectaba lo que dirían los demás, a mí siempre me ha importado el ser popular, sabes cómo es esta escuela

R: Si, lo sé perfectamente… pero a diferencia tuya a mí no me ha importado ser alguien popular, ni pretender ser algo que no soy

Q: Otra de las razones por las que me gustas – Rachel la miro sorprendida –Yo no he olvidado lo que paso la otra noche en casa, el beso que no dimos aquella vez… no lo he olvidado Rachel, y tampoco pienso olvidar el que nos dimos momentos atrás…y no, no puedo pretender actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada como lo estás haciendo tu

R: Quinn, lo siento pero… se me hace tan difícil asimilar todo esto. Todo viniendo especialmente de ti. Es… es muy difícil

Q: Respóndeme algo. ¿Sientes algo por mí?

...

* * *

Les dejo otro cap, espero les haya gustado y gracias a los que siguen la historia ;)

Gina: No perdi ni rompi ninguna linea argumental y no Elizabeth no es hetero, solo quiso sacarse a Britt de encima diciendo eso. Creo que no trasmití bien esa idea y debí aclararlo en el fic, perdon por eso y también por el otro error. Tendré mas cuidado la proxima, gracias. Saludos

lucky: Jajaja un poco contradictoria eh? xD Tal vez haya algo entre Rach y Eli pero no como una relacion seria. Saludos

Gracias por sus comentarios y mensajes tratare de actualizar en lo posible mas seguido.


End file.
